The Throne of the Royals
by distantsilhouette1999
Summary: Katara is now seventeen years old and working in her mother's dress shop. She is also a part time pianist. When money is short and needed in her household, she takes on the resposnsibility of accepting the offer to become the royal pianist. She meets the royal family, a family she was taught to hate. She befriends the young Prince Zuko who is now eighteen. ZUTARA. AU. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I stand up and take a few steps back to examine the dress. It is a light blue silk gown with a lace torso and puffed sleeves, the lace of the collar finished the dress off. I picked it up carefully and hang it on my rack next to my desk.

I then sit back in my chair which has been worn down over the years and stare out the window. There isn't much of a view from the attic; the window faces an empty field next to mother's shop. I faintly remember looking out of this window when I was younger and longed to play in the green fields. The fields are now yellow and dried up. I hear a knock on my door and it startles me.

"Come in." I say quietly. The door creaks open and mother's head pops in. She is wearing a yellow extravagant dress with puffed sleeves that wrap tightly around her wrist. She is wearing a yellow matching hat with flowers pinned on to it. Her face is caked with the usual makeup and the ruby lipstick. Mother is pretty, with or without the makeup, and so explains the rest of her daughters.

"Katara dear, I'm going out with Thomas, will you be fine on your own for a while?" Her voice is soft but has a sense of firmness in it. I give her a small smile and nod. I know she is in a rush but she walks over to the rack that garbs my newest dress creation.

"Oh Katara! This is lovely!" She gushes and then looks over at me, and frowns. "You really should make something for yourself though. You have such talent and you're beautiful but you dress so poorly." I can hear the kindness dripping in her voice. I am not beautiful, and I prefer to wear what I like. I look down at my dress, it's a plain grey dresses that cinches slightly at the waist. There are no puffed sleeves.

"Mother, go on. You'll be late. Besides I like what I wear." I say rapidly.

"I worry about you sometimes…" She presses her cheek to mine, to prevent her lipstick from smearing. "I might be late, so close up for me. Goodbye dear." She calls out as she closes the door behind her. I turn to look back out the window.

Mother goes out with Thomas almost every day now. I'm sure they will soon get married. I sometimes want to object to her choice, but I have no reason to do so. He is handsome and is the same age as mother, he has a good job and he is kind. I just don't like him.

After father died, I was expecting mother to re-marry, but I guess I never believed it would happen. I thought back to when father married after my real mother passed away. I didn't like my new 'mother' at first, she was excessive, but she was always very kind to me. Mother passed away when I was only five, so I don't remember her. Father re-married when I was seven and he passed away when I was fourteen. I am now seventeen years old living with mother and her three daughters.

Jane is now eighteen, I always felt close to her because she and I were similar, she wasn't even really my sister, but I always felt close to her anyways. Lucinda is now fourteen, she and I don't get along. We are not real sisters, but I have no relationship with her at all. Laura is nine and the youngest out of all of us. She was born a year after father re-married. I was first angry with her when she was younger, but now I am the closest to Laura. She is my only half-sister.

Jane is off in University so I don't see her much and Lucinda attends a special secondary school and Laura goes to a nice school not far from home. After secondary school, I didn't attend University. I knew mother needed someone to work in the shop, so I became the one to help her.

Mother's shop is open every day and is called, 'Dress Emporium'. She owned the shop before I even knew her. I don't remember who used to work at making the dresses before me but now it was my job. I pulled out a new piece of fabric. It was a light pink color. I placed the fabric on my dress. I then chose the proper netting to go with it. I finished it off with a crème colored lace.

I suddenly heard a bell ringing from downstairs. I quickly stood up and straightened my dress, it was wrinkled in many places from sitting down for such long periods of time, but I didn't really care. I opened the attic door and winced when I heard the loud creaking noise it made.

I walked down the stairs so I ended up right at the cashier desk. There was a woman standing there. She was a large woman with a smug look on her face. Her large feathered hat loomed over her billowing figure. Miss. Withers.

"Good morning Miss. Withers, how may I help you?" I said faking a kind and timid voice.

She looked me up and down before replying. "I'm looking for a dress for my daughter, Elena." I cringed at the mention of her name. Elena was a girl in the town, she was the same age as, and she attended the same secondary school. But she was very different from me; she was pretty with large eyes and a slender face. "You must have heard about the wedding haven't you?"

I bit my lip. I didn't hear about much. I was usually cooped up in the attic prying over dresses and seams or in the hall playing piano. Mother never liked the piano but father always liked it. He taught me when I was very young. I always thought about pursuing a career as a musician but according to mother only males could pursue such a career. "Congratulations." I said quietly. Miss. Withers laughed. She had an ugly laugh, it was loud but at the same time tinny.

"Oh no! It's not my daughter's wedding. Heaven's no! Mrs. Grant's daughter is getting married, haven't you heard?" I ignored her question and nodded. "Is there anything in specific you are looking for?"

"Something in a light color, tight at the waist, puffed sleeves."

I walked away from the cashier table towards a rack of our best dresses. I pulled out a purple gown. She shook her head. I pulled out a red one next. She shook her head barely looking at the gown.

"I've already looked around the entire shop, I was wondering if you have anything in stock?"

I slowly walked up the stairs and into the attic room. I pulled the blue dress I had made today off the rack and carefully walked down the stairs. Miss. Wither's looked it over, one eyebrow raised. She then slowly nodded.

"Did you make this?" She asked me curiously.

"Yes Miss. Withers."

"I wouldn't believe it if your mother hadn't already told me. You made this yet you're wearing such a tasteless gown."

"Would you like to purchase it?" I asked her changing the topic. She nodded. A few more women walked into the store and began looking around.

I quickly handed her the bag and took the money and placed it in the drawer. "Have a good day." I called out as she walked out of the store with her head held high.

The rest of the day was spent helping women purchase dresses. I finally closed the store and walked over to the kitchen. Laura and Lucinda would be coming home soon. I missed the days when Jane and I used to prepare dinner together but that was before she went to university. I prepared a simple meal consisting of bread with boiled vegetables.

I heard Laura and Lucinda enter the house. Laura ran into the kitchen. I smiled at her. She gave me a brief hug. "How was school?" I asked her. She took a seat the dinner table. Laura had bright green eyes, just like her mother. She was tall for her age and her dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Jacob got in trouble today! He even got the strap. I was so scared!" Her voices rushed out in excitement. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked me.

I weakly remembered receiving the strap a few times in secondary school. "Yes, that's why you have to be good to never get it." She stared up at me in awe.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well then go upstairs and wash up and then you can eat." She smiled and quickly ran up the stairs. I could her Lucinda already coming back from washing up. She took a seat at the dinner table without any greetings.

I set a plate in front of her. "How was school?" I asked her.

"Where's mother?"

"She's out with Thomas." I said softly. I watched as Lucinda's eyes flashed with something. I wasn't sure if it was anger or something else. She had green eyes as well, slightly darker than mother's and Laura's. Her hair was very dark and it fell around her pale face all the way down to her lower back. She had large eyes and a pointed nose. Pretty, like mother. I wondered how my real mother looked like. She couldn't have been pretty if I was her daughter.

Lucinda began eating and so did I. We sat in silence until Laura came and began to drone on and on about her school. I occasionally nodded and smiled at what she said, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Time to go to sleep."I said to Laura after she had finished eating.

"Can you play piano for me?" She asked. Her green eyes shined with eagerness. I smiled. Laura probably inherited some of father's love for music. She sat next to me on the stool and I began playing a familiar melody.

It was a lullaby I faintly remembered mother singing to me before she died. My fingers relaxed and so did the rest of me as the music filled the room. Laura sat next to me with a dreamy smile planted on her face. The music warmed up the usually empty room, how it used to when father was alive.

After an hour of relaxing, I had to half carry Laura up to her room. I tucked her into bed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Lucinda was already sitting in her room. I knocked on the door and didn't hear a reply.

"Lucinda?" I continued knocking on the door. I slowly opened the door and poked my head in. She was resting on her bed reading a book. She didn't look up at me when I entered but I saw her eyes look up for a moment and then quickly refocus on her book.

"It's time to go to sleep." I said quietly. She ignored me. "Lucinda."

"What?"

"I said it's time to go to sleep."

"I can go to sleep when I feel like it. Just because mother's not home doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" She snapped as she finally looked up at me. Her eyes were red, had she been crying?

"You're right; I was just hoping you would listen." I said softly as I shut the door to her room behind me. I walked over to my own room, which was the attic. I closed the attic door and quickly changed into my sleeping clothes. I then curled up into my bed and pulled the covers up till my chin. I turned on my side and stared out the window once more.

I couldn't see anything, it was too dark, but looking out of the window still made me feel peaceful. I heard mother come in through the door, but I was too tired to get back up. I lay in bed listening to mother talking quietly with Thomas. I cringed as I heard his voice. After a while I fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walked out of the shop. One day every week, I had to go to the market to buy groceries. Usually I despised the arrival of this day, but this week had been so busy in the shop, I needed a break. I straightened my plain straw hat on my head and wiped my hands on my grey dress, the same one I had worn yesterday.

I began walking to the market looking around. Men were running to get to their work and women were dressed up to run to the stores. Some street kids ran around, dressed poorly. I made my way to the food market gripping my shopping basket.

I made my way across the dusty street that held the market across from it. I smiled at the regular shop keeper. He was a middle aged man, fat and burly. He had a thick moustache and he was bald. "Morning." He smiled at me and I scanned the small list mother had wrote up for me.

It was the regular list which consisted of vegetables, fruit and bread. I gave it to the man and he carefully placed everything in my basket. I handed him the money and began making my way back to the shop, I took my time to do so.

"Katara!" I heard someone call my name. It was a male voice that was dreadfully familiar. I ignored it and continued walking. He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Katara!"

I sighed and looked up at him. Peter. Peter was the only person who lived in this town I probably loathed with a passion. "What do you want Peter?" I muttered.

He shrugged. I loathed him for many reasons. The biggest one was that he was a musician. Or was considered one in our town. He played piano and all the women over the town gushed at him and how 'well' he could play. He was also a violinist. If people heard me play, they would shut up about him.

"I decided to say hi since I saw you." I rolled my eyes and briskly walked away from him, but he followed me.

"I don't require your oh so special greetings." I said promptly. He laughed a bit before standing in front of me. He had dark brown hair, just like mine. He had brown eyes slightly lighter than mine and he had a pale face.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I'm just practice being a gentleman."

"Well you can practice on someone else; I'm far too busy to deal with people like you." I snapped back. He held up his hands in defeat.

"No wonder no one likes talking to you, you're so cynical!" He called as I walked away from him. I hate to admit it, but his comment hurt. I knew no one really liked talking to me, but I wasn't cynical. Only to him, because I didn't like him.

When I arrived back home, mother was speaking with some women so I walked past her towards the kitchen and quickly unloaded everything. I then washed my hands in the sink and dried them with the tea towel. The shop wasn't open yet so I had some time before I had to go upstairs and start making dresses again. I heard someone walk into the kitchen and I smiled when I saw who it was.

Aunt Josephine. She wasn't my real aunt, but she had been very close friends with my real mother and I had known her ever since I was young. I gave her a quick hug. She was a tall and slender woman and she wore a lot of makeup as well, but I didn't mind.

"Oh Katara! I have missed you so much!" She gushed. She had returned from a trip to visit the King and Queen. Aunt Josephine was very as close as anyone in this town could get to knowing the royals of our country.

"I've missed you too! How was your trip?" I asked politely.

"It was just tremendous. I actually spoke with the Queen, can you believe it. She is a very sweet woman. I attended some of the royal balls and I have a surprise for you!" She said quickly. I straightened up. I rarely received presents, only on Christmas.

"I know you will love this, but you have to keep it to yourself understand." Her voice lowered into a whisper. She looked round and the continued, "The royals are throwing a ball to honor the Duchess of Brugnure and her daughter who are staying with the King and Queen for a while." I nodded patiently. What did this have to do with me?

"They needed a musician and I just happened to know the best pianist in the country." Her eyes shone at me as she spoke. I felt my spirits rise. Aunt Josephine was the only one other than father and Laura who really took my love for music seriously.

"So now, you're performing at the ball in a week!" She shouted carelessly, forgetting her quiet voice. My eyebrows shot up. "Aunt Josephine…Thank you so much!" I smiled at her.

She laughed, "You have to prepare though. You have to play what they show you, so be ready." Aunt Josephine soon left and I went upstairs to the attic to work on a new dress, but I couldn't stop thinking about the ball. I was really going to perform. I had never been to a ball before, but I remember father talking about balls and the royal family all the time.

Father hated the royal family, so I grew up hating them too. I didn't know why father hated them, because I was sure he never met them, but I never asked. Maybe they weren't as bad as I thought they were. Anyways, I was just so excited to be performing at a ball.

I knew I couldn't tell mother, she would definitely not let me go. I guess I would have to find an excuse, I had a whole week to come up with one.

That night after mother closed the shop, I was glad to see that mother wasn't in the mood to go out with Thomas. I sat next to her at the kitchen table. I couldn't help feeling guilty about not telling her, but this was my one chance to do what I loved.

"Mother?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't want to go out with Thomas tonight."

"Well that's because Jane is coming home today and also I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately. I think I'm coming down with something." She said quickly.

"Oh okay…" I stared down at the table. I tugged at the hem of my dress. I was excited for Jane to come, could I tell her about going to the ball? Probably not, I wasn't that close to her anymore. I would just have to contain my excitement until the ball.

Mother was preparing a meal, I hadn't seen her do that in a long time. She coughed a few times.

"Are you sure you're okay mother?"

"Yes Katara. I'm fine." She turned to look at me. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I wasn't planning to, no."

She shook her head. "Katara, dear please put on one of your nicer dresses."

"Why? It's just Jane. She sees me like this all the time."

"Just change." She closed the conversation and I held in a sigh as I walked up to my room. I opened my small dresser drawer and pulled out a black dress. I knew mother would get angry, she hated when I wore black, but I didn't really care. I quickly changed into the dress and then stood in front of my small mirror. It was cracked but I still used it.

I wasn't pretty. I had dark brown hair that fell down to my lower back and dark brown eyes. I was extremely pale and my eyes were just normal. They weren't big like everyone else's in my family. They weren't small either. They were just normal. I had a slim face that matched with my body and I had a relatively small nose. My lips were stained with a natural redness I hated.

I brought a comb through my hair trying to make it look different, it didn't work. My hair stayed on me like a mop. I quickly braided it, my signature hairstyle. I stood up and pulled the dress at some places and then finally left the room.

Mother looked me over when she saw me. Her nose was slightly red and she coughed.

"You look like you're attending a funeral! Why must you always dress so poorly Katara?" She walked up to me. "You hair is in a braid again!" She seemed so flustered as she looked me over, I felt guilty for wearing what I had.

"Mother I-"

She sniffled and quickly grabbed a handkerchief and blew her nose in it. She just shook her head and suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Get the door Katara, I'll check to see if Laura and Lucinda are ready." She looked me over one last time and sighed as she went up the stairs.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Jane immediately embraced me. "Oh Katara!" Her high pitched voice broke the usual silence of the house. It was only when she pulled away that I noticed she wasn't alone. There was a boy her age standing next to her. He seemed shy and reluctant as Jane introduced him.

"This is Philip." She slowly lowered her voice, "I met him while I was at University." She stopped talking and blushed a bit. She looked the same as I remembered her. Her hair was light brown and her large green eyes stared right at me. She was taller than me and slim. She was extremely pretty and I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy.

Philip shook my hand quickly and I invited them both in. He was slightly taller than Jane and he was handsome. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly. He had a bright smile.

I motioned for them to take a seat in the living room.

"I have so much to tell you Katara! It seems like I haven't seen you in so long. You got a bit taller. Do you think I got taller? I don't think so. Anyways the ride here was so long and boring. Can you imagine sitting in a train for six hours! It was horrid! How have you been? Where are mother and everyone else?"

"Mother, Laura and Lucinda are getting ready." I said quickly.

She nodded and then looked over at Peter and then back at me. "This house is quieter than I remember! How has the shop been? I feel sorry for you Katara! You're still working there?"

I just nodded. "I like working there." I said defensively. It wasn't a complete lie; I did like working there sometimes. Jane just shrugged. I heard Laura running down the stairs. She jumped into Jane's arms. Jane laughed. Laura politely shook Philip's hand and then sat down next to him and began to talk.

It was then that mother and Lucinda came in. Lucinda gave Jane a brief hug and then sat down, she didn't acknowledge the presence of Philip. I felt sorry for him when mother walked in. Her eyes widened when she walked in. Jane quickly stood up and she seemed tense.

"Mother!" She gave her a quick hug. "This is Philip. He-I met him at University."

Mother gave Philip an uneasy smile. "What a nice surprise, how are you Philip." She held out her hand and Philip awkwardly shook it.

"I'm good, how are you?"

She smiled at him and then we all ate dinner. Philip soon became a bit more comfortable around all of us.

"Katara, will you play piano for us?" Jane asked me after dinner. I was surprised she asked but I still nodded, feeling a bit guilty. I improvised and played whatever came into my mind. Even mother stayed while I played. No one was actually listening, but it still felt nice to have everyone in the living room together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning mother was officially sick. I could hear her violent coughs and sneezes all the way from downstairs. Thomas was upstairs visiting mother, I didn't want him to be here. We had enough people here as it was.

I had never thought about if Philip would stay but he stayed the night, Lucinda and Laura slept in Jane's room. My room was too small to have anyone sleep in it, so I was glad it was mine for the first time. Jane helped me prepare breakfast.

"Do you like him?" She asked me quietly.

"What? Who?"

"Philip." She said impatiently. I looked up at her.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"Yeah. I like him, why?"

"I'm just asking, do you think mother likes him?" She seemed to be panicking slightly. I slowly shrugged.

"I don't know." Jane sighed after I spoke.

"I don't either…I wish she did like him. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Did you set the plates?" Jane nodded. Slowly everyone made their way downstairs. Lucinda spoke with Jane freely, she was easiest around Jane. The breakfast table was much quieter without mother. I had delivered her and Thomas's breakfast upstairs.

Breakfast consisted of toast and butter with a cup of tea for Philip, Jane and I. Laura spoke about how she thought bread should be sold with butter already spread on it.

After breakfast, I had the whole day to myself. Philip was going to work in the shop since mother wasn't well and Jane worked in the attic making dresses. She and I were the only ones who could make dresses in the family. I didn't ask Jane or Philip how long they would be staying, but I hoped it would be for a while. It felt great to have a day to myself.

I walked out of the house midday to take a walk. The air was already getting a bit colder, fall was approaching rapidly. I buttoned up my coat and began walking around the town. Our town consisted of mostly higher-middle class people. There were some people who also lived in the poorer part of town too though.

"Katara!" I turned around and gasped as arms wrapped around me. It was only when the embrace broke when I saw who it was. Anne. She attended my high school.

"Anne! I haven't seen you in so long."

"It's been forever hasn't it? Oh Katara, I've missed you!"

"How has University been for you?"

"It's just so much work, you wouldn't believe it!"

I smiled, "Yeah. I guess I wouldn't."

She looked down. "Sorry. I forgot. I have tremendous news!"

"What?"

"Let's go on a walk, we have so much to catch up on." She said and we began walking through the town.

"What's the news?"

She smiled at the ground happily. "You know Benjamin that was a year older than us? You know from last year? He used to live here?"

I nodded a faint memory coming back. "Yeah?"

"Well I met him at university and we became like really close and all, and then you wouldn't believe it!"

"What?"

"He proposed to me!" She yelled as she stopped walking to turn around and grab my shoulders. "Can you believe it?"

I wanted to be happy for her but I couldn't help feelings slightly annoyed. I smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"You must help me with all the wedding plans!"

I smiled, "Who else would?" We continued walking and I noticed that she had started wearing makeup too.

"Since when did you start wearing makeup, I thought you didn't like it?" I asked her.

She looked down and blushed a bit, "We were so young back then Katara! I've changed and so have you."

"It was only one year ago."

"Well it seems like ages ago." She spoke in such a dramatic tone, I felt irritated. I just nodded. We walked in silence until she finally spoke.

"You barely talk anymore. You really must get out of your shop sometimes."

"I'm out of the shop right now."

"You know what I mean Katara."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No I don't know what you mean."

"Well I suppose you wouldn't realize how free you feel once you're in University, away from home, but that's' what I mean."

"Maybe I don't want to go to University."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I bit my lip. Was Anne always this annoying?

"You're such a drag now…" She said softly. I stopped walking.

"I have to go Anne, see you later." I then walked away from her.

"But Katara-"I heard her call behind me. I walked down towards the market. I thought about the ball and felt a twinge of excitement run through my body. I couldn't get my mind off of what Anne had said. She was getting married too? Everyone seemed to have grown up so fast and seemed so eager to be pinned down with someone for the rest of their lives.

I was never going to marry. I remember talking to mother about it and how she laughed and said everyone felt that way, but soon they changed. I wouldn't change though; I would never change because I didn't want to change.

I walked back to the house and was surprised to see the shop was closed. I felt nervous as I walked into the living room and saw no one there. I then walked upstairs and heard voices from upstairs. I opened the door to mother's room. She was sitting upright in her bed. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which surprised me. Everyone was sitting in her room.

"Mother, are you okay?" I asked as I found an empty spot on the bed and sat down next to her. Her nose was red from blowing it so many times.

She smiled at me, "yes, just so tired."

"She needs her rest." Thomas said to all of us. We all slowly filed out of the room, Thomas following us. We crept down the stairs and Thomas left to go back to his own home. We all sit in the living room in silence.

"We just gave mother her medicine, that's why she's tired." Jane said. I nodded. She sat down next to Philip and I noticed how she casually looked at him and gave him a smile every once in a while. I was sure they would soon get engaged as well, just like Anne.

Next morning, mother only got worse. Thomas was over again and my day was spent lazing about once more. I couldn't play piano because mother was sleeping and Jane and Philip handled the store, I didn't have much to do. Lucinda and Laura had a day off from school and they were playing in the fields with their friends. I finally sat down with one of my favorite books called Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I had poured over this book so many times; I had it majority of it memorized off by heart. My father had read it to me when I was very young; I remember asking him so many questions. Questions I figured out myself over the years. I was far too young to understand the book, but now I understood everything and I found the book even more beautifully written.

The ball was only a week away, I would see the royal family and the duchess and her daughter. I wasn't sure if that was what I was eager for, but I was still keen for the day to arrive. Was I supposed to wear something special? I longed to talk to someone about this, but I could only talk to Aunt Josephine and she was away for the rest of the week.

She had given me all the details about what time I should arrive and where it was. It was at a theatre room in town, I had never been but I know that mother had been there before. I would play the music for the ball, in this case, piano.

I was too exhausted to read any further. I wasn't big on love stories, but I absolutely loved this book. I wasn't far from the end but I had to stop reading for a while. I blinked a few times to get used to the atmosphere again.

After dinner I continued reading and I finished the book for an uncounted number of times which I knew were very high. I finally closed my exhausted eyes and blew out the lantern that sat next to my bed and I fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The week passed slowly and finally it was the day of the ball. It was happening in the evening. The doctor was coming today also, mother was still very sick which was strange. Philip and Jane had announced that they were staying for a whole month because they had a break from university. I didn't find Philip's presence strange anymore. After breakfast the doctor came in and mother had a check up.

"How is she doctor?" I asked him.

His eyebrows were furrowed. "I can't say anything. It seems like a regular cold, but if it was it should have passed or at least grown milder by now. I will check up on her in a week. Until then it is crucial she takes this medicine once every day." He handed me a prescription and I nodded at him. I thanked him as he left.

I looked down at the prescription. It was a medicine I had never heard of. An idea struck me; that would be my excuse. I would go and buy the medicine.

I entered mother's room. Thomas wasn't there and I was glad he wasn't. She smiled at me when I entered she was reading in her bed. It was then that I noticed she really did appear to be sick. She seemed very pale and frail.

"Mother? Are you alright?" I asked her. I didn't need to fake a concerned voice, I was in reality concerned.

She nodded at me, "what did the doctor say?"

I swallowed before I spoke. "Mother, I have to go into town to buy you the medicine. You need it."

"You're going now?"

I nodded. "Jane and Philip are working in the shop."

"Yes but, I'm sure Thomas could go. It will get dark soon."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I might be a bit late though, don't worry." I hoped it was believable. Mother gave me an unsure look and then nodded.

"you should get some rest." I said as I blew out her lantern. Mother curled up in her bed and I shut the door behind me as I left. I walked into my attic and opened my dresser. What to wear?

I guess I didn't have to wear anything special because I was just playing piano. I pulled out a dark blue plain dress. I quickly changed into it and then stared at myself in the mirror. I re braided my hair and let the braid fall behind me. I thought about wearing some makeup. I didn't have any of my own but I could borrow some of Jane's or mother's but that would be too embarrassing.

Mother had offered to buy me makeup many times but I refused. It's not like makeup would change how I looked. I grabbed my hat off of the dresser and quickly made my way downstairs. I told Jane I was going to buy the medicine and that I might be late and then I left.

It was already getting dark outside, I wasn't afraid though. I found the darkness peaceful in a way, the darkness made me feel as if I was closer to the light. I knew the way to the theatre, even though I had never been. I walked as the sun began to set.

When I arrived at the theater, it was dark. Our house wasn't that far away but the sun didn't take it's time to set. A man stood in front of the theater. He was tall and intimidating. I looked up at him.

"Excuse me-"

"Do you have you ticket?" He asked cutting me off.

"No, I'm-"

"No ticket, no entry." He replied.

"Yes, but I'm the-"

"Didn't you hear me little girl? No ticket. No entry." He leaned in close to me as he spoke and I could smell his foul breath.

"I am seventeen years old and I am playing piano for the ball, when the royal family finds out you kicked out their pianist, I'm sure you'll get what you deserve!" I snapped at him. I turned around.

"Stop!"

I faced him once again; a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked as he pointed to the door to enter. I ignored his question and made my way inside. I didn't know where exactly I was, until a boy ran up to me.

"Are you the pianist?" He asked me. He looked one or so years younger than me and he had curly brown hair and green eyes. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Alright." He said as he began walking and motioned for me to follow, "here's the piano. The music sheets are there. You basically just play them till the ball is finished. You can look over the sheets now for a while, but don't play." He instructed me.

I nodded and looked over the sheets. It seemed easy enough. He leaned in next to me, "good luck and have fun."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, I will."

He left to deal with everything else. I was sitting in an enormous hall to the side of it all. I was sure no one would really notice me, but I didn't care. The hall was decorated from top to bottom with flowers and roses. It looked quite beautiful.

Guests starting coming in after a few minutes and I took a deep breath as the boy who I had met earlier motioned for me to start playing. I began playing, my fingers were tensed up but after a few minutes, they relaxed. I wasn't facing the people attending the ball so occasionally I looked over my shoulder to see how many people were there. Each time I looked, the number increased.

I played simple classical music that filled the room. I could tell it was a very expensive piano; it made me feel a guilty pleasure inside. I wondered when the royalty was coming. I turned around once again and watched men and women pair up and begin dancing with each other, no one looked my way.

After playing for an hour or so, I began to get tired. I saw the boy from earlier walk up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Just a bit tired."

"Take a break, I'll take your spot for a while."

I don't look up at him, "Can you do that?"

"Play piano? Not as well as you, but I can play. Just get some air for a while. The royal family is arriving soon anyways."

I nod and slowly step away from the piano and he takes my spot. "Thank you." I whisper as I quickly straighten my dress and leave through the back door. The air outside is cool and refreshing. I take a deep breath. It is now completely dark outside.

I decide to walk around for a while. I stare at the sky as I'm walking. There are no stars in the sky. The moon shines brightly and I can feel the glow radiating off my skin. The moon kept the night eerily dark and light at the same time. I slow down even more to admire the moon for a longer period of time. People across the world were staring at the same moon as me.

I suddenly felt myself slam hard against something or someone. I fall to the ground and I hear a noise sounding like something between a gasp and a grunt. I get back up in an instance and dust of my dress. hear the voice speak. It was a someone.

"Watch where you're going!" It snaps. The voice is low and slightly raspy. The light from the moon outlines a face in front of me. A pale face stares back at me, his golden eyes flashing in the dark. The boy has raven black hair and he is taller than me. The feature that surprises me the most is a scar on his left eye. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" I snap back at him.

He stares intently at me in the dark and I feel a shiver run down my spine. I look away from his eyes and stare past him. "Do you know who I am?" The arrogance in his voice makes me cringe.

"No, I do not know who you are. If you were of any importance to me, I would most surely know who you are." I say to him daring to look into his eyes as I speak.

He laughs in a scornful tone and then he stares right into my eyes. I inch back slightly. "Well then you should learn." He whispers loud enough so I can hear. He then walks past me brushing my shoulder as he does. I tense up and I don't turn around to watch him leave.

He was even worse than Peter. I slowly make my way back to the ball. My cheeks feel warm as I walk back into the ballroom and take my seat once more.

"Thank you." I whisper once more to the boy whose name I still didn't know. He gives me a small smile and leans in close to me. "The royals have arrived."

I turn in my stool to face the front where the stage is. There is a man standing there. Was he the king? He looked just as I imagined him to look. He was wearing silk robes with a large fur collar. He had many rings on his fingers. He had a short and clean beard that connected with his moustache. He had golden eyes.

"Welcome! Welcome! We would like to thank you all for coming to attend this ball in honor of the Duchess and her daughter of Brugnure." He announces grandly.

A few more people walked onto the stage. A beautiful and tall woman, the queen. Then the princess entered. Lastly a boy entered. My eyes widened. I should have known. Standing on the stage smiling arrogantly was the rude boy I had bumped into earlier. He stood with pride wearing special robes. He was extremely handsome, just like how Aunt Josephine used to tell me. There is no point in good looks if you don't have a good attitude.

Next the Duchess and her daughter of Brugnure entered. The duchess was a large woman with her hair held up in a tall bun. She was wearing a fancy gown that contrasted with her blue eyes. The princess was a pretty girl, looking about my age. She had light brown hair and blue eyes like her mother. She had a small, shy smile planted on her face. She was wearing a light purple dress with large puffed sleeves.

The King began greeting with some ambassadors and the rest of the royals stood and smiled at the audience. I stared at the Prince. He suddenly turned and caught my eye. I saw his eyebrows inch up slightly and an amused smile cross his face. I quickly looked away.

After a few minutes, the boy signaled me to start playing piano once more. I wasn't playing as well because I kept turning to watch. The prince was taking turns dancing with about every girl in the ballroom Everyone had a partner, even the duchess. The boy came and stood next to me.

"You doing fine?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"By the way, my name is Aang." He said softly. It was only then that I realized he had a hint of a British accent in his voice.

"My name is Katara." I said replying to him.

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you." I played and tried to force myself to not look back at who the prince was dancing with for the rest of the night. The last dance was with the Prince and the Duchess's daughter. Finally, the ball came to an end. I said goodbye to Aang and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I know the story is really slow and detailed right now, but just hang on. It will get better, I promise. I just wanted to make it very detailed & I know Katara has blue eyes, but I gave her brown eyes in this one because I thought it matched with her character more. Please Review! Always appreciated!**

Chapter 5:

I arrived back home and Jane rushed up to me. Her cheeks were shading light pink and her eyes were wide.

"Katara, did you bring mother's medicine?"

I froze. I completely forgot. How could I forget? "I-um…"

"Katara? Did you?" Her voice was urgent.

"Where's mother?" I asked her quickly, did something happen to her?

"She's sleeping. Did you bring her medicine?"

"No…I went to the medicine store and they were all out of stock, so I went to the one at the end of town. They were closed. I'll go first thing tomorrow." I swallowed. How had I lied so easily?

Jane sighed and then nodded, she sat back down next to Philip.

"Is mother okay?" I asked her. Jane nodded.

"Yes. I just- I thought that she needed the medicine."

"She does." I said quietly. "I just-I didn't know what to do."

Jane nodded and I slowly began creeping up the stairs. How could I have forgotten? How could I have just lied? It's all because of the prince! If he hadn't been so aggravating, I wouldn't be in this state. I walked into y room and closed the door behind me. I quickly changed into my night time clothes and then sat on my bed for a while.

I wasn't tired, but I wasn't hungry either. I probably should go downstairs anyways. I got up and slowly made my way down the stairs being extra careful to not wake mother up. I jumped when I heard mother call my name. I walked back up the stairs and into mother's room.

I peeked my head in. "yes mother?"

"You're back?" Her voice sounded dry and raspy. I couldn't see how she looked in the dark but I knew she was very sick and I felt another pang of guilt.

"Yes. I just came a few minutes ago."

"Did you bring my medicine?" She asked.

I bit my lip. "No, I went to both stores but one of them was out of stock and one was closed."

"Oh Katara! I knew I shouldn't have let you go." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, feeling horrible. "No mother, please, it's fine. I-I think you should go to sleep now. I'll bring your medicine in the morning." I said briskly. I gave mother a hug and then left.

I didn't feel like going downstairs anymore. My cheeks felt warm and I felt sick. I curled up into my bed and pulled the sheets over my head. I shivered until the space became warmer. I felt terrible for lying and not bringing mother's medicine, but I felt something else too. An exhilarating feeling of playing for so many people at once.

The royal family looked how I expected them to look. I wanted to hate them, in memory of my father, but I couldn't. How could I hate them when I barely knew them? I thought about the Prince, whose name I still did not know. I would ask Aunt Josephine when she visited. He was arrogant and conceited. He danced with almost every girl in the ballroom today. Making them each feel special in their own way.

This sickened me. Why do boys who are handsome think they can just do that to every girl. I certainly wasn't like every girl though. I would never get married, I would never be fooled and I would never fall in love, ever.

Falling in love was pointless, if you weren't going to get married, what was the point? Finally my eyes began to close and finally I fell fast asleep.

I woke up to violent coughing coming from mother's room. I raced out of my bed and quickly ran towards her room. I tugged at the hem of my dress as I entered the room. It was still dark because mother hadn't lit her lantern but I could see her through beams of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Mother was sitting upright on her bed and holding her throat as if she was in pain.

"Mother?" I ran to her so I was standing next to her. "Are you okay?"

Mother just shook her head and coughed louder. I quickly poured mother a glass of water that was sitting on her nightstand. She held the water with her shaking hand and sipped it. She finished the entire glass then placed it onto the nightstand.

She released a long breath and panting. Her forehead and neck were glowing with sweat. "Mother…?" I whispered in an unstable voice.

She swallowed and then looked up at me. "I'm fine. I just…I couldn't breathe for a while Must have been this flu." She said her voice throaty and raw.

I shook my head. "Mother I'm going to get your medicine." I said and I quickly stood up.

"No! Katara, it's fine. I'm fine."

I shook my head. "Mother you need the medicine. Don't worry, I'll be back in a while."

I watched as mother rested her head back on the pillow. I quickly slipped out of her room and grabbed my coat. I was still in my nighttime clothes but I didn't care.

As I walked outside the cool air embraced me and made me shiver. My nose immediately felt cold. I made my way to the medicine store, something I should have had done yesterday.

I arrive back and give mother her medicine, and she goes to sleep again. I spend the rest of the day working in the shop. I haven't worked in it for a while now ever since Philip and Jane have been here. I work at the counter while Jane works upstairs making dresses.

Right before closing time a group of women walk into the store. I pretend to be arranging dresses behind the counter while I listen to them speak. One advantage of working here is that you get filled in of all the gossip that goes on around town. I can clearly hear Peter's mother's voice speaking loudly while she searches for a dress for herself.

"The auditions are in three days. Peter's been preparing. Supposed to be very competitive it is. The entire country is auditioning to become the pianist."

I freeze as I hear the word 'pianist'. Auditions? Auditions for what?

"No one else is auditioning from here, as I heard."

Another woman speaks up, "Peters the only one who _can _play." I cringe and bite my cheek to keep my mouth shut. Peter's mother laughs.

"That is true isn't it? The royals will be paying a lot and I'm sure they would love to have someone like Peter stay with them."

"Where are the auditions?" Another woman asked.

"At Gulliver's music studios." She says promptly.

Gulliver's I had heard of the place so many times. The royals were looking for a pianist.

"I hear the Royals need a pianist because Prince Edmund is looking for a bride. Is that true?"

"Sure is. I used to imagine my daughter getting married to him. What a sight he is." Another woman spoke up.

I rolled my eyes and then I processed what they had said. Prince Edmund. So that was his name. He was looking for a bride? I sighed and straightened out some of the dresses. They made it a big deal as if it was actually a search or something. He could have any girl he wanted.

"Well tell Peter I wished him good luck, what an honor for you and our town if he gets chosen."

"I'll tell him, Um, excuse me?" Peter's mother called out to me.

"Yes?" I turned my head to face her.

"Can I get this in a larger size?" She asked me.

I walked over and examined the dress. It was blue with a large gown and a beautiful embroidered collar.

"Just give me a minute." I said as walked up the stairs with the dress in my hand.

"Jane?" I called out to her as I entered. I was trying to focus but I couldn't stop thinking about the auditions.

"Yes?" She was sitting at my usual table working on a black gown.

"Do we have a larger size in this?" I asked her.

"I'm…I'm not sure…I don't think so, it's pretty old." She said quietly.

I nodded and turned around and left without another word. I went back to Peter's mother.

"I don't think we have a larger size." I handed the dress back to her.

"Do you think this will fit me?" She held the dress up to herself. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either, she was just normal. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well…you can give it a try." I said.

Peter's mother nodded and then purchased the dress and left her with group of other women. I watched as they left and then I closed the store. I had to talk to Aunt Josephine as soon as possible, but I would just have to wait until tomorrow when she came over.

The next morning, mother got even worse. She threw up on her bed and I spent the entire morning cleaning up after her. Thomas spent the whole day with her and he called the doctor once more. He spoke with the doctor.

"What did she say?" I asked Thomas after she left.

"He said that Ruth would have to stay in bed until she's better, he gave another prescription." I cringed as I heard him use mother's name. No one used to do that until after father died.

Soon Aunt Josephine came over and she and I went on a walk outside. Laura asked if she could come along but Jane told her to stay. Jane seemed to be getting cross with me for some reason. I would talk to her later, I promised myself.

"Aunt Josephine? Have you heard about the auditions?"

"Yes I just heard yesterday."

"Do you think-"

"Yes. You must go Katara. This could be your only chance of doing what you love"

I smiled at Aunt Josephine. "Yes but…mother is sick and I'm going to have to lie to her. How can I-"

"Don't worry Katara. I'll take you there; you can come home on your own."

"But what if…what if I actually get chosen?"

"Katara. You know the odds aren't exactly in your favor but in the end it is your choice if you want to go, but that's only if you make it."

"Yeah. I guess."

"It's for your own good Katara."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in three days then." Aunt Josephine gave me a brief hug and then looked at me for a while. He sighed and then gave me a brief smile and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"We'll be back by night time." Aunt Josephine told Jane, Philip and Thomas.

I walked in the darkness with Aunt Josephine. Today were the auditions for the royal pianist. Everyone around the country would be coming to Gulliver's Music Studios to audition to become the Royal Pianist. I felt nervous, not only because of the auditions but because mother was still sick. It can't be the flu if she still had it after such a long period of time.

We entered the studios and Aunt Josephine hugged me. "Good luck Katara, try your best." She whispered into my ear and then left. I wished Aunt Josephine could have stayed but she was very busy. I stood in the long line. There were pianists from all over the country and I felt a new type of shyness I never felt before. We would be playing a random piece they chose for us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Katara? Is that you?"

I whirl around and face Peter. I stare at him. "Who does it look like?" I said as I turned back around.

"Since when did you play piano?"

"Since when did I answer your questions?"

"Katara-"

"Listen Peter, I'm really not in the mood."" I said crossly to him. So we stood in silence for the rest of the line. I went in before Peter after what seemed like forever. It was a large room with a grand piano in the middle of it. There were three people in the room. Two polished looking men with clipboards. I then looked over and my eyes widened as they made contact with golden eyes. Prince Zuko.

"Take a seat." One of the polished men said. I forced myself to make my way to the piano and sit down. I caught the prince's eye once more and he smiled a crooked smile at me. I bit my lip and faced the polished man.

"You will play the piece that is on the stand."

I couldn't help watching Prince Zuko from the corner of my eyes. He was staring right at me. I felt a chill run down my spine and I straightened up. I nodded at the man. He motioned for me to start playing and that was when I looked at what I was playing.

I smiled as I remembered the song. Father used to play it all the time. It was by his favorite composer; Ignazio Albertini. My fingers relaxed as I felt the music flow through them. I wanted to close my eyes, but I kept them on the keys just in case. I could feel Prince Zuko staring at me, but I didn't dare look up.

I played the entire piece impeccably. "Thank you." The polished man said briskly and I left through the exit. The exit led you straight outside. I stood leaning against the wall of the building for a while. I had this feeling. If the prince was there, he would choose me. Or he acted like that around everyone.

"Glad you decided to show up."

I gasped and stepped away from the wall and whirled around to face the person who had spoken. Prince Zuko. He was standing staring at me with his crooked smile. I didn't know how to reply. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here?" I said without looking up at him.

"I am supposed to be here. In case you were unsure."

I felt my cheeks heat up. My eyes flicked up to stare at his scar and then I stared at his feet. He was wearing long special golden slippers that matched his robe.

"You haven't told me your name." He said his voice steady.

I looked away at him. "I don't see why it matters." I say quietly.

He laughs. "Well maybe not to me, but to you, I would think otherwise before I make a statement like that."

I wanted him to leave, or I wanted to leave but my feet wouldn't move. "Should you not be back in the room?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You are supposed to be listening to find your royal pianist, are you not?"

"That is true, but I have already found my pianist," he pauses and looks away from me for a second, "so what is the point?"

I swallowed. Suddenly I heard another voice coming from behind me. "Katara?"

Peter. He stops in front of the prince and his eyes widen. Prince Zuko gives me a look that says, "so that's your name." I take the moment to walk away from both Peter and Prince Zuko. I walk quickly trying to stand up straight. I stop when I'm far away from Gulliver's hall of Music.

I hear Peter's footsteps behind me. "What do you want?" I say when he walks up to me.

"You're walking home alone?"

"Yes. I am very capable of walking home."

"Here, I'll walk with you."

"No thank you." I try to speed up, but he follows. He then grabs my arm.

"Katara! Relax, I'm just walking you home." He says loudly.

I take a deep breath and walk beside him.

"Did you find it hard?" He asks me.

"What?"

"The auditions."

"Why, did you?"

"I don't know…I had never heard the piece before, I made a few mistakes."

I shrugged and I couldn't help feeling superior to him. It was a shame his mother wasn't here to watch his audition. The sound was difficult, but if you had heard it and played it before, not so much.

"You know, they are going to tell us in about a few days?"

I stopped walking. "How? Through mail?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Peter?" I turned to face him

"Mmm?"

"Can you do me a favor?" A look crossed his face.

"Why would I?"

"Peter…please." I said surprised I was actually asking him for something.

"What is it?"

"I- you can't tell anyone about me being here."

"Why?"

"Please-just don't tell anyone, not even your mother."

"But why?"

"I just-If I make it, I want it to be a surprise. My mother's sick and…" I stopped talking trying to fake a look. I felt guilty about using mother's sickness as an excuse but he couldn't tell his mother. Mother would soon find out and she would never let me play piano again.

"You owe me."

"What?"

"I'll tell you in time."

We walked the rest of the way back in silence. He stopped when we reached our house. I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. I came back home. Mother had thrown up again. Jane was now cleaning up after mother. For the first time in so long, I felt separated from the family.

I walked out onto the balcony that connected with my room and I stared at the moon. It was barely visible today. I sighed as I thought about Prince Zuko. Would he actually choose me? I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but what would I do?

Jane and Philip would be going back soon and mother wouldn't be able to work in the shop and I couldn't make the dresses and work in the shop, it was too much. We would also need more money, because the medicine mother needed was costing more and more. I bit my lip.

Why didn't the doctors know what was wrong with her? It should have been gone by now if it was the flu, so what was it? I never imagine mother getting sick, she was young and always healthy, what happened.

I never really took the time to even think about that mother might not even get well. I always thought in reference to 'after mother recovered.' It was a possibility that mother only got worse, so how would we get the money? Lucinda would soon be going to secondary school and Laura still needed her fees to go to school. We couldn't just rely on a dress shop, especially without mother.

I lay in bed trying to imagine how my life would be like if I did move in with the royal family. I just couldn't. I had always lived in a middle class life. I had never even visited the town next to us, Hungaria, the upper-class town.

Father used to work in Hungaria when he was alive and he would tell me we would move in to Hungaria when he got enough money, but he passed away. Mother had her dress shop even before father had married her. I don't remember who used to sew the dresses before Jane and me.

I went to sleep thinking once again about Prince Zuko. The last thing I thought about was his crooked smile before I slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise this is the last 'boring' chapter! Just wanted to add in all the details. Please review! **

Chapter 7:

It was declared two days later. Mother had been diagnosed with scarlet fever. I cried in my room, away from the others who surrounded mother, assuring her it was curable. I knew it was curable too, so why did I still feel this way?

I felt alone again, mother wasn't crying. She was being pretty brave about it but that made me angry. Mother should be angry, she should be crying. She was still so young and she had four daughters to look after, she was getting married soon, she should be crying after all of this.

But she wasn't. Instead I was the one crying. I expected Laura to cry, but she wasn't. I knew she understood that what mother had, but she wasn't crying. The house was quiet with a tenseness that didn't seem to be breaking. It was as if mother would break apart if everyone else in the house broke apart.

Why her? I thought about this so many times. I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but why mother? What had she done? Mother had raised me like her own daughter her whole life, I had never thanked her enough.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day because I knew the doctor was visiting again. I didn't want to hear what he said. I knew it was wrong to mope around like I was, but I couldn't find the strength in me to face mother.

Finally it was dinner time; we all sat around the dinner table except for mother and Thomas. We ate in silence. It was an overwrought silence, a silence which I was having trouble bearing. Philip ate with his head down and Jane tried to keep everyone together by giving small encouraging smiles. Lucinda ate stiffly and Laura stared around at everyone. Finally she broke the silence.

"What happens if mother dies?"

I gasped quietly. Jane suddenly stood up and grabbed Laura by the arm. "How could you say that?" She yelled at Laura. "How could you even think that Laura?" Jane was angry; I could see it in her eyes.

Laura trembled now, her lower lip shaking. Jane stormed out of the room, and Philip excused himself and followed. I watched as tears began to stream down Laura's face. I didn't understand, what she said was true. We were all thinking it anyways.

I reached over and held Laura's shoulders. "It's okay…" I whispered and then I pressed her up against myself and gave her a hug. I felt her warm tears through my dress. "Don't worry Laura, it'll be fine…we'll be fine…" I added in a hushed voice. Lucinda soon left and I had lost my appetite. I put Laura to bed and went to bed myself.

My head was throbbing from thinking so much. What would happen if mother died? Scarlet fever was most likely curable but there was still a chance it couldn't be cured. We couldn't rely on the dress shop any longer. I had to do something, I just had to.

I didn't sleep the entire night, but I only got out of bed when I heard a knock on our door. I walked over to the staircase and looked down to see Thomas attending the door. I could tell the sun had already risen, but I didn't feel like going downstairs.

It was a mail carrier. He handed Thomas a few letters and then left. I felt angry, why was Thomas getting our mail? He was not a part of our household yet. I watched him look through the mail. He froze at one letter and then I watched as he opened.

His eyebrows drew in as he read it. What was it? Suddenly I froze, could it be…? Could it be the letter from the Royal Family? No it couldn't be, could it? He began to climb the stairs still holding the letter. I quickly closed the door to my room and ran back onto my bed.

I waited, holding my breath for a few seconds and then I heard a knocking on my door. It was the letter. I ignored the knocking, couldn't he just go away. Suddenly my door opened and I wanted to close y eyes, but he had already seen me.

He stood at the doorway, I pulled a surprised expression. He pointed to the letter.

"What is this?" He spoke in a stern voice as if he was my father.

"What is what?" I asked.

He handed the letter to me. I read it.

'Dear Mrs. Katara Tryon,

We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen to become the royal pianist for a series of twelve months. We would like to congratulate you and we are waiting for your response. A royal carriage will be sent in one week to pick you up. Please feel free to bring any luggage or personal belongings.

Signed,

James Follace (royal embassador)'

I stared up at Thomas after reading the letter, I should be happy, but I wasn't. I didn't know what to say to him, how could I say anything? Mother was sick and I was leaving for twelve months.

"Do you understand what this means?" He asked me, "Your mother is sick and you are just going to take off? You are supposed to be looking after the dress shop while your mother isn't well! You know your mother wouldn't want you to do anything related to this, don't you?"

I suddenly felt angry, who was he to be telling me off? He wasn't even related to me. I get up from the bed. "You know for a fact that our family is short of money, you know we need it. Lucinda and Laura need to pay for their schools and Jane needs to pay to continued University. Philip and Jane will be going back to University in one week! I can't take care of the entire dress shop and pay for everything. We need someone to get a better job, and this one chance; this chance can be the last one we've got."

I stopped talking and glared at him, "I must go; I need to support this family."

"I will pay for all of that, you have to stay in the dress shop." He said firmly and turned to leave.

"Who gives you the right to say anything? You are not even part of this family!" I yelled. Thomas turned around and his jaw tightened, I could see the anger in his eyes at that moment, I loathed him. I wanted him to die. Why couldn't he have gotten scarlet fever?

"You will listen to what I say young lady. You will respect me and you will work in the dress shop." He said keeping his teeth clenched.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my mouth shut. Suddenly mother walked over to us. She looked pale and sick. Her face was scattered over the place and she had a strained expression on her face. "What is going on?" She sounded bewildered.

Thomas held up the letter so she could read it. After she had read it mother looked at me with her hand placed over her open mouth. "Katara…what…is this true…?" She asked.

I could see sadness written all over her face, I felt guilty, but I couldn't step back now. "Mother, listen to me. I have to do this. I-"

"Katara, what about the dress shop?"

"Mother please just let me-"

"How could you do this? To us? To…me?"

"Stop it!" I yelled suddenly. I was tired; I was tired of everything, "Please…" I said quieting my voice. "You need to understand my whole life I have done what you wanted me to do. But this one chance, to help support our family, it won't come again. People from all around the globe auditioned! Mother I must go, you need to listen to me. This is something we all need."

"But-"

"No, I have done everything for you mother! Have you ever thought about what I maybe wanted? What I wanted to do with my life? Do you ever think I don't like living in the attic making dresses? No! You never think that because- because you don't care about me-"I stopped talking after as I saw mother's lips form into a straight line.

I closed my eyes and began walking towards her, Thomas just watched. "I have to do this if something happens to you-"

"Enough. I've had enough. You may do as you please Katara. From now on, you live your life how you want to live your life." She turned around and walked away and Thomas followed her dropping the letter on the ground as he left. I bit my lip as tears fell from my face. What had I done?

I told Jane, Philip, Lucinda and Laura and none of them spoke. Jane looked over at me and managed a weak smile. "I hope you enjoy your time there." She says quietly.

Laura has been quiet since the scolding; she has always been spoiled and never scolded. But she stared up at me with her green eyes brimming with tears. I gave her a hug.

"When I come back, you'll be older and so much prettier. I'll buy you so many presents for Christmas and your birthday and-"

Laura cut me off, "why are you leaving me?" her voice shook as she spoke.

I took a deep breath, "Laura, it will be fine, don't worry."

Lucinda didn't say anything and for the rest of the week, neither did mother. I spent my entire time packing and making the last of my dresses. I didn't know how I even made my decision so quick, but I knew the family needed support, and I knew I had to be the one to give it. Mother's quietness towards me was tearing at me, why wouldn't she speak to me?

On the last day Jane announced that the carriage had arrived and I slowly walked up the stairs and into mother's room. She hadn't spoken to me the whole week.

"Mother?"

She didn't reply. She was sitting with Thomas.

"Mother…I'm leaving now."

She ignored me again. I suddenly broke down. "Mother…please…I just…" I walked up to her and crouched next to her. She gave me a weak hug and then I saw that her eyes were brimming with tears as well. "Oh Katara. I am so sorry. I just…you were right. You need to live your way how you want to. I hope you write to us and I hope you have the time of your life living with the royals, I love you Katara, don't ever forget that"

"I love you too…" I say quietly. I gave Thomas a brief and awkward hug and then left the room, giving mother one last smile. I then walk downstairs and hug Jane, then Lucinda and then I turn to Laura who is crying. "Laura I'll miss you so much, I love you." She cried more as I spoke and then I gave Peter a hug too and left, they stood at the doorstep and waved to me.

I took a seat on the carriage and the man gave me a brief stare and then placed my luggage next to me. I had never sat on a carriage before. I waved to my family for the last time and the carriage started with a jerk. A rush of excitement flooded through me and I smiled and leaned back against the seat of the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! More Chapters coming up with more Prince Zuko!**

Chapter 8:

I woke up to my mouth tasting sour and my eyes struggling to open. I was first confused as to where I was, I looked around at my surroundings. What was this place? Suddenly my memory flooded back to me. I was still in the carriage. I pushed a small curtain aside to look outside, it was dark outside. How long had it been?

I had to crane my neck to look at the driver through the window. He was still sitting in his regular spot, with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" I said loudly so he could hear. He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Nearly there." He said dismissively. I leaned back against the seat once again and took a deep breath. I would soon be living with the royal family. That meant I would have to see Prince Edmund. I couldn't help feeling excited for seeing him.

After an eternity the carriage finally began to slow down. I quickly looked out the window and my eyes widened. We were driving right towards an enormous estate. The royal estate. It was too large to take it in with one look at it.

I imagined the royal estate to look like a castle. It did have a slightly castle inspired look but it was a mix of an estate and a castle, whatever it was, it was enormous. Why was it so large when barely anyone lived in it?

Finally the carriage came to a jerk and it stopped. I felt numb from the sudden stop and I stayed seated waiting for any instructions. I didn't want to start off with a bad impression. The door to the carriage opened and I realized we had stopped right at the foot of a large staircase leading to the main entryway into the estate.

The driver took my bag and motioned for me to come down. I stood up in the carriage and tugged at the hem of my dress. I then carefully stepped down onto the ground. I began walking up the steps, following the driver. He stood in front of the doors as they opened and then he motioned towards a regal looking woman standing with a smile on her face, the queen. He began walking away with my bags and I turned to look at the queen.

"Welcome, you must be Katara!" She said grandly. Her smile was so wide the sides of her eyes wrinkled. Her eyes were golden, just like Prince Zuko's and they were shining with kindness. "We are so eager to have you staying with us; I hope you feel at home here. You must be exhausted from your journey but I just have a few things to go over with you before you can go to your room."

I nodded, I didn't know what to say I was just in shock of the fact the Queen was speaking with me.

"I know you are here with a job, but that shouldn't mean that you should always feel pinned down with it. Feel free to do whatever you wish here. Tomorrow morning we will go over what you should learn by the ball. We will probably be holding a lot of balls this year so that is why we requested you stay with us for twelve months." She paused.

"You are allowed to visit your family whenever you wish, I would introduce you to everyone, but as you know the duchess of Brugnure and her daughter are visiting and staying with us, so we are awfully busy. I hope you don't mind. We will be calling you down for dinner. We usually have breakfast early in the morning so you have to get used to that." She smiled at me, I was still speechless.

"I was so excited to hear that Edmund had chosen the pianist on his own, usually we are asking the decisions for him. So as you know, we are planning to have him engaged this year, so that's the purpose of all the balls." She stopped talking again and looked at me.

"I apologize; I've been talking so much. You must be exhausted. Jack!" She called out to a young man standing behind her. "Please escort Katara to her room, Katara, dear tomorrow we will talk more. Someone will call you down for dinner." I nodded finally finding a word to say.

"Thank you." I said as I followed Jack up the stairs. He didn't say anything as he stopped in front of a room with a large door.

"Your bags have already been delivered."

"Okay, thank you." I said as he opened the door. I held in a gasp as I looked inside. It was an enormous room with a grand bed in the middle with two nightstands and a large dresser. Excitement rushed through me as I closed the door behind me.

There was a grand bathroom as a part of my room and my favorite part. There was a fancy door that was made completely of glass that opened up to a large balcony. I ran out to the balcony. It seemed like it looked over the entire country. The cool air from outside ran up my spine and Ii shivered. I smiled and then walked back into the room. This was all mine. All of it.

I felt a bit guilty about leaving home to come and live in such ease, but I was working for my family. I sat down in a large chair and sighed happily. This was a dream come true. My bags had been delivered, but I didn't want to open them yet. I had an enormous closet with a few dresses in them, all fancy and expensive. Who did these belong to?

There was a note attached to them.

'Katara,

Feel free to wear any of these dresses'

I scowled, did they think I didn't have my own clothing. I decided I should wash up and get changed, into one of my own dresses, before dinner. First impressions were important. I allowed the hot water to wash away everything and I quickly changed into one of my fanciest dresses. It was a light blue gown, not frilly or with puffed sleeves but just a blue gown that was slightly fancier than the rest of my clothes.

I stood in front of the large mirror in the washroom and combed my wet hair. I then braided it once it was dry and threw the braid behind me so it fell on my back. I then walked out onto the balcony and sighed. This was the start of my new life, living with the royals. I thought about mother.

I would make her proud. She would get better and I would pay for her medicines and support my entire family.

Jack came up to tell me it was time for dinner. I thanked him. I looked one last time in the mirror and straightened my dress and began to make my way down the staircase.

When I arrived at the dinner table I wasn't surprised to see how large it was. Everyone looked up at me as I stood there. I immediately wanted to go back upstairs into my room.

There was the King, staring sternly at me. The princess with a smug look on her face. The duchess with a scowl on her face, the duchess's daughter with a blank expression and Prince Zuko who had a crooked smile planted on his face.

The queen smiled at me. "Take a seat; this is Katara, the royal pianist." She introduced me to the royal family. I awkwardly took a seat and gave the queen a weak smile. The table was filled with so much food, I felt guilty sitting there.

The duchess stared at me, and I felt un easy. "So where did you come from?" She asked me and I felt anger surge through me from the way she asked the question.

I felt my face heat up, "from the town of Astrid."

The duchess smiled in a mock way, "isn't that one of the poorest towns in the country?" she asked everyone at the table. The queen looked embarrassed at what the duchess was saying but the king nodded. The princess smiled mockingly at me as well.

The duchess continued, "many thieves live there. Haven't you heard the news?"

I wanted to slap her, but I knew I couldn't.

"What does your father do?" She asked me loudly.

I couldn't look up at her. "He passed away three years ago."

"A shame really." She said. "And your mother?"

Finally the queen spoke up, "Elise, have you tried the potatoes?"

The duchess gave the queen a stare, "Yes I have Ursa."

I caught Prince Zuko's eyes and he seemed angry at the duchess. His golden eyes flashed as he looked from her to me. Eventually dinner was finished and everyone, except me, spoke in regular conversation.

I finally made my way back to my room and I sat down on my bed. At least I felt safe in this bed room. I thought about what the duchess said to me. She did that on purpose, she wanted me to feel embarrassed. But why? What did she have against me.

I finally pulled up the new covers that smelt different and went to bed. Tomorrow was when everything really started and I felt both nervous and excited about it as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up to the sun shining through my balcony window and I smiled. I yawned and got out of bed. I walked into the wash room and quickly washed up and then I came back out and wasn't sure exactly what to do. Was I supposed to go down to breakfast? I wasn't looking forward to another meal with the royal family.

It was then that I heard a knock on my door. I gasped but quickly stood up and straightened my dress. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing at the door was Aang. He smiled brightly at me when he saw me

"Katara!" He gave me a brief hug and I smiled.

"How did you-"

"I guess you didn't know I worked for the royal family, I'm one of their ambassadors."

I smiled wider, "It's great to see someone familiar again."

"Well it's great to see you too. I just came up to tell you the maid will come and deliver your breakfast."

I was shocked, "breakfast in bed?"

He smiled, "you should become frank with that much."

I sat down at my bed and he followed me and sat down next to me. "How do you like it?" He asked me.

I stared into his blue yes. "It's like a dream come true…" I said. "I just need to get used to it."

He nodded and then fiddled with his shirt. "Well today you're work starts."

"Yes, it does."

"Jack will escort you to the piano room after you eat breakfast."

"Oh okay…"

"I should get going." He said and he stood up. He looked as if he was going to say something but he smiled, "good luck."

"Thanks." I called back. He was right, the maid came in with a large tray consisting of a cup of tea. Toast, butter and an egg with a side of fruit. "This is all for me?" I asked her.

She seemed a bit embarrassed when she answered me, "Yes…it is…"

"Do you want some?" I asked her and regretted it right as I saw the look on her face.

"No thank you." She then briskly walked out of my room giving me a confused look. I would have to do a better job of getting used to all of this or pretending to get used to all of this.

After Jack came to get me, I found myself in a large room consisting of just a grand piano. Jack handed me a large book and told me that I should learn every single song in this and perfect it by the time of the ball.

I looked over at the pieces, they seemed easy enough. I turned to a piece I recognized. The same lullaby I played to Laura so many days ago. I felt a twinge of sadness as I thought about her. I began playing the piece and closed my eyes as the music filled up the atmosphere.

I began to sing the lyrics:

Leaves from the vine,  
Falling so slow.  
Like fragile tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier girl,  
Come marching home.  
Brave soldier girl,  
Comes marching home.

I felt my eyes well with tears remembering my mother's gentle voice singing to me every night. Cradling me when I had a nightmare and staying up with me until I fell asleep.

"You have a beautiful voice." A raspy voice interrupted me and I immediately stopped singing and playing piano and my head whipped around to face Prince Zuko standing about five feet away from me, staring right at me.

I turned back to the piano and felt my face go red. I heard him walk up closer to me and I straightened my back so I felt taller. I didn't know what to say, I was too embarrassed. "Maybe you should be the royal singer." He says, I know he is close to me.

He stands saying nothing and I know he is staring at me. "I am trying to practice this piece for your ball if you don't mind." I say quietly.

"Yes and I am trying to listen to you play that piece for my ball."

"I can't play while you're listening."

"Really now? I'm sure you can."

"No I can't."

"You've done it before, why not now?"

I bite my lip. "I…need to practice this alone right now, please." I say almost pleading.

"You won't notice I'm here, trust me." He pulls up a chair and sits a few feet away from me.

"Yes I will."

"Well in that case, you're just going to have to use your imagination."

I turned to face him, "I don't have one, besides I really need to practice. Now can you please leave?"

"We are making progress! You actually turned to face me." He says enthusiastically.

I roll my eyes, "do you want me to play at your ball or not?"

"Yes I do. I chose you for a reason."

"I am being serious right now. I can't practice with you here and you are just making everything difficult Prince Zuko." I say his name in a mock way

"So you do know who I am now. I was getting worried."

"Leave." I say in a firm voice.

"I think you need reminding."

I groan. I know it is very un lady-like, but I don't care. "Don't you have something you need to do?"

"Plenty of stuff, but this is the most important."

"What is the most important?"

"Making sure my pianist is doing her job, which she is not, which is why I am here."

"Why don't you let me do my job!" I scowl at him.

"Very demanding aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Now please escort your royal ass out of the room before I do it for you." I snap at him.

He laughs. "I would very much love to see you try."

I turn away from him and ignore his presence and begin playing, very loudly and very horribly. I slam random keys and try to make a horrible piece.

He sits watching me until I can see his face contort with annoyance after a while, and I bite my lip to hold my smile back.

"Stop, you can't play like that." He says.

"Actually I can." I say smugly, "Want to see me try?"

He finally stands up and holds up his hands in defeat. "I am good." He begins to leave but turns to face me one last time before he leaves, "you really are something, aren't you?"

I smile at myself as he leaves. "Yes I am…" I whisper to myself as I resume playing regularly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I spent the rest of the day playing piano and wandering around the royal estate, I ran into Prince Edmund a few times and I scowled at him each time. I last thing I needed was to grow fond of him while I was here. He tried talking to me, but I walked away from him each time. I wasn't angry with him; I had no reason to be angry with him, yet. I just didn't want to get close to him in any way.

I soon went back up to my room. The ball was in one week and it would be to help find a wife for Prince Edmund. I was prepared enough, I would practice again tomorrow. I had enough practicing for today. I walked onto the balcony and grasped the cement railing hard.

I wondered how mother was doing. Was she okay? I knew I could request to visit my family anytime, the queen had told me yesterday, but I felt it was way too early to go. I also didn't want to go so many times that when they really needed me; I couldn't go because I had already gone so many times. I could write to them, but it had only been two days today.

I walked out of my room and almost walked right into the princess.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly as I tried walking past her

"Watch where you're going, peasant." She snapped.

I walked away from Princess Sophia. I had just found out her name this morning. I wanted to push her away from me, but I knew I couldn't do anything of that sort if I wanted to stay here.

At dinner, I ate in silence. Today the duchess and her daughter, Mai were visiting the town. I was glad that the duchess wasn't here. I hadn't spoken with Mai; she always looked blank and empty. Prince Edmund constantly attempted to catch my eye, but I looked away each time.

I didn't want him to think I was fond of him either. The King sat stiffly perched on his usual large chair. He didn't look my way. I felt strange eating with the family. None of the other people who worked in the estate ate with the royal family, so why me?

I wondered how boring it must be for them. Only four people usually lived in their estate. What did they do all day?

"Are you enjoying your stay so far Arya? I hope the pieces we chose aren't too difficult." The Queen asked me.

I held back a scowl, I knew she was just trying to be nice, but did she think I couldn't play piano or something? "Yes thank you. The pieces are fine." I said bluntly.

I caught Prince Edmund's eye and I quickly averted my eyes back down to my food. What was his problem? I finally excused myself and went up to my room. I stood on the balcony wearing my night suit and sighed as I took in the view. It was cold, but it felt special to stand wearing just a night suit.

I shivered and leaned closer against the cement railing. The moon shone brightly, it was almost a full moon. The moon gave off a faint glow which shone over the entire town. I couldn't imagine spending an entire year here. Would I ever begin to fit in with the family?

I knew for most people this would be a dream come true, it was for me, but I couldn't help feeling uneasy around the entire family. I knew it wasn't my place to judge the royal family since I barely knew them, but so far the queen was the only person who I actually liked.

If prince Edmund wasn't a prince, I had no doubt I would get along with him. But his arrogance made me feel angry and tense. I couldn't help always feeling smaller compared to him whenever I spoke with him, even if his arrogance was just a show, I always felt uneasy around him.

I wondered how he received the scar on his face. He would be flawless, physically wise, if he didn't have the scar. Most people would probably find it scary and unattractive, but in a way, it made him who he was. Who was he? I had no idea. In fact I barely knew him. I push my bangs behind my ears as they blow out of place because of the wind.

Could he have had an accident when he was small? It was an obvious burn scar. But how had he received it? I knew I had to get to know him much better to find out how he had received it. He was arrogant, but not about his appearance. The arrogance he showed represented that he was a prince. I knew he was in no way arrogant about how he looked, but I'm sure any other boy would be.

He almost seems shy about his appearance, when you look at him, as if he wonders why you even bothered to look at him in the first place. I noticed this when I had seen him for the first time. He stood tall but I could see his effort to try and cover his scar with his hair. Didn't he know how many girls dreamed about him every day?

If he wasn't a prince, I would like him, a lot. He was extremely handsome and I hate to admit it, but he was funny and a lot of fun to talk to. But he was a prince, and I was just a girl from one of the poorest parts of the country. I knew I had no chance with him, so why should I waste my time? It would be different if I was pretty, but I wasn't. I wasn't ugly, but I was not pretty.

Sometimes I feel sorry for myself thinking why I couldn't have been born more pretty. But as the years went by, I didn't care anymore. If people couldn't accept me for how I looked, why should I waste my time with them? I often found even ignoring mirrors. I was tired of looking the way I did, but I couldn't change that about myself.

There were no stars in the sky and it made me feel lonely in a way. As if the stars represented the people who I needed around me. The moon shone alone, struggling to light up the sky on its own. I turned around and closed the door to the balcony. I wasn't tired, but I was exhausted of looking out the balcony.

I gasped when I heard a knock on my door. Who could it be? Prince Edmund? I felt my heart race as I spoke. "Come in."

The door opened and Aaron's head poked in. He then closed the door and walked up towards me, I felt strange. Why was he here?

"Hello…" I said weakly as he stood next to me.

"You're not sleeping?" He asked me as his eyebrows drew in.

"I'm not tired." Aaron was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as Prince Edmund. I bit the inside of my cheek. Did I really just think that?

He nodded and then looked around to make sure no one was around us, as if everyone came to my room at midnight hours. "Have you heard?"

"About what?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Edmund getting engaged?" I was surprised to hear him say the Prince's name so bluntly. I then wondered if they were maybe friends.

"Yeah…he's looking for a wife." I said quietly, looking away from Aaron.

"Yeah, yeah. But you know who it is?"

"No, who?"

"I have a hunch he's getting engaged to Princess Mai."

I looked back at Aaron. What was he talking about? "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I said I have a hunch."

We stood in silence for a while. Was he right? "That's all you came here to tell me?"

"Well, no…but…" He sighs, "You just have to be careful and cautious around here alright?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Just be careful."

"What- Why?"

"You heard me," He looks around now, "I-I have to go now. You should go to sleep."

"But-"

I stop talking as he leaves without saying another word. What was he talking about? I sat down at the foot of my bed, in a daze. I thought about what he said. Prince Edmund was getting engaged to Princess Mai? And what did he mean when he told me to be careful? I felt my head begin to ache and I quickly lie down in bed and pull the sheets up to my chin.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. I spent the entire week playing piano. Finally it was the day of the ball. I woke up fresh in the morning from a long night's rest. The ball was in the evening, so I had the whole day to myself. I hadn't spoken to Prince Edmund in a week, I had purposfully ignored him.

After a few days, he stopped trying to interact with me as well. It hurt at first, but no I'm glad that he doesn't talk to me. I didn't need him to talk to me. He didn't try to catch my eye at the dinner table and he didn't come to hear me play piano anymore.

What would I do today? I started off with washing up and eating a large breakfast. I could practice piano but my fingers were aching from all the practicing, I had already perfected each piece anyways. I guess I could just go downstairs and walk around. The thing about living in the royal estate for me was that I either had so much to do, or nothing to do. And I had to admit it was sort of boring.

As I made my way downstairs I couldn't help remembering what Aaron had said to me about being careful. I still had no idea what he was talking about. Did the family have some deep and dirty secret? I was sure it did, but why was he telling me in specific to be careful.

I then couldn't help thinking about what he said about Prince Edmund and Mai getting engaged. Would they actually get engaged? Mai was pretty and was 'good enough' for Prince Edmund. I was sure of it. After all, she was from a royal background? What more could he want?

I knew I didn't want them to get engaged, but I had no say in this. And I didn't want to have any feelings towards Prince Edmund, I would just have to stop thinking about him all the time, but how? I wasn't sure if I liked him or not, but I knew I was not good enough for him in any way. If I was then he would probably like me too.

I sat down in the living room in front of a large fireplace, it was a bit chilly outside and inside, so I felt warm and cozy once I sat beside it. It was these small comforts that made me feel guilty, becaue I knew I loved living here. I had my freedom and I was living my dream. It did feel empty without my family, but I could't do anything about that.

I felt an ache in my chest when I thought about them. They had become a distant memory that I kept trying to leave for later and whenever I remembered them, it would be like prodding a wound. I then decided I would write a letter. Even if it had only been a week and a half. It was the longest I had ever been away from home.

I sat in a large chair and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and I began to write.

'Dear Mother, Thomas, Jane, Peter, Laura and Lucinda;

I hope you are all well. I miss you very much but I really do like it here. The royals are very kind to me and they have really helped me feel at home. The ball is today night, but I know you will only receive this letter after a very long time. I am excited for the ball. It is the first ball, to find a wife for Prince Edmund. I miss you all so much and I can't wait until I come and visit, but I just want you to know. This is what I want, and this is what I love doing. I love you all and I miss you. Mother, I really do hope you are well. I hope all can write back to me when you have the time, I will be eagerly waiting for your letter.

I love you,

Arya Tryon."

I knew I hadn't given any details, but I wasn't in the mood to descirbe my lavish life here with the way they were living. I selaed the parchment in an envelope. The Queen had told me on the third day I came here that I could place any letter that I wanted to send in a pile that rested near the front of the estate, in a small bin. The royal mail carrier would deliver them.

So I placed the mail in the box and then went back up to my room. I hadn't realized how long that letter had taken me until I checked the time. It was time to get ready for the ball. What would I wear? I tried on one of my own dresses and scowled at what I saw in the mirror. The dress was too old and plain to wear to a Royal Ball.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I should have listened to mother all those times she had told me to make something nice for myself. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. The person at the door didn't wait for my answer, Aaron's head poked in and he looked around and then he looked over to me and smiled.

He walked up towards me carrying a large box.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He held the box infront of him, "open it."

I took the box and slowly lifted the lid and my eyes widened with what I saw. It was a dress. It was a new fancy, blue dress. "Who's is it?" I asked in a airy voice.

"Your's" He said and then smiled wider.

I looked up at him, "How did you-"

"Just try it on!" He urged me into the washroom and I quickly pulled my own plain dress off and stepped into the blue dress. I pulled it and and looked in the mirror. Wow. The dress was quite a sight. It was a deep blue dress with a cinched waist and a poofy gown. It had puffed sleeves that tightened at the wrists. The collar was embroidered with black string and the gown had another layer of netting that went over it. It was beautiful.

I walked out and cleared my throat to get Aaron's attention. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. I stood uncomfortably as he stared at me, finally he looked into my eyes.

"wow…" he whispered.

"Yeah…this dress, really Aaron, I don't know how-"

"Not the dress, you. You look amazing, absolutley stunning."

I placed a weak smile on my face and I felt my face heat up. No guy had ever given me a compliment like that before. "t-thank you…" I whispered. "Where did you get it?"

He looked away from me and then chuckled, "don't worry about that. I guess I'll leave you to get ready then, I'll see you at the ball." He says as he turns to leave. "good luck!" He calls out.

"Thanks" I whisper. I wondered what he meant by leaving me to get ready, didn't he know I kept my hair the same and didn't wear makeup? I stared back into the mirror. I smiled at myself and then re-braided my hair and began to make my way downstairs. I went into the large ball room and sat at the new piano I had never played on.

The ballroom was empty expect for me, so I began playing all of the pieces again. Soon the ballroom would be filled with people dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I watched intently as people from all over the country filed into the ballroom. I knew I needed to calm down and relax, I had done this before, so why was I so nervous? Men walked in dressed in suits or robes and women walked in wearing colorful and extravagant dresses.

I looked down at my own dress and I held back a smile. I fitted in here with everyone else, I was dresses like all the other girls. After a while, I was told to begin playing. I positioned myself comfortably before I began playing. My cramped fingers moved slowly ad cautiously first but then began to relax and feel more comfortable.

I barely noticed when Prince Zuko entered the ballroom, okay so maybe it was a lie, but I didn't notice as much as I would have. Soon the dancing had begun, first a few nervous girls stood on the sidelines waiting to see who Prince Zuko would dance with first.

He held out his hand gracefully in front of a girl with brown curly hair and large brown eyes. The girl's face warmed up and she took his hand with her cheeks turning redder by the second. I wished the piano was facing the other way so I didn't have to watch him dance with all of the girls.

When he began dancing, other nervous couples took up the space and soon everyone was dancing. There was a faint smell of cinnamon in the air, from the candles that were lit along the outer sides of the ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully with roses and candles. I watched as Prince Zuko asked another girl to dance. Where was Princess Mai? Wasn't he supposedly getting engaged to her?

I stared down at the piano keys when I saw Prince Zuko's head whip around as he caught my eye for a second. I tried to keep my fingers steady as I played. He hadn't tried to catch my eye for the whole week. When I looked back up, he was dancing with a new girl.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I felt strange and cautious suddenly, I was the only girl in the entire ballroom who wasn't wearing makeup. I didn't want to wear makeup, I was afraid wearing it would change the way other people felt about me.

I suddenly heard a voice behind me,

"So you're the royal pianist?"

I whipped my head around, making sure to focus on the keys while I looked at who had spoken. It was a short girl with short black hair, tied into a bun with a headband. She had an extremely pale face and light green eyes that looked slightly glazed over.

I turned back to the piano, "Uh, yeah…" I said quietly.

I had a hunch she was blind and it was determined when I saw her wave her hand around and then grab a chair. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked me.

"Uhm, no I don't." I replied as she took a seat beside me. We sat in silence until I spoke up, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Depends what it is."

There was something about the bluntness of her voice that made me smile. "Why aren't you dancing?"

She laughed. "I don't do great in crowds." She bit one of her fingernails.

"Well isn't Prince Zuko supposed to be finding a wife?" I asked her. Surely she would want to be one of those girls dancing with him.

She laughed once again, "You're not serious are you? I can't imagine myself dancing with sparky over there!"

I gave her a sideways glance, "Sparky?"

She groaned loudly, "You know how hard it is to talk to people like you?"

I just smiled as she spoke up again. "I guess you call him Prince Zuko, anyways me and Sparky go way back. I knew him when I was a child. We're just friends. My parents made me come because our families are friends and we have to come to everyone of these balls they throw."

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't imagine anyone being friends with Prince Zuko. What would it be like to be friends with him? Did he act differently? "So what's your name?" I asked the strange girl.

"Toph."

"Just Toph?"

"Toph Bei Fong." She spat out 'bei fong' as if it were an insult. "What's your name?"

"Katara Tryon." I said softly.

I craned my neck to see who Prince Zuko was dancing with. I saw Toph roll her eyes from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked her.

"Do not tell me you like him too."

"Like who?"

"Do not play dumb, you know I'm talking about Sparky."

I felt my face go warm. I did not like Prince Zuko. "I do not." I said fiercely.

Toph just shrugged. I stared down at the keys once more. I didn't like Prince Zuko. He was too arrogant. I peeked up at him and saw that he was dancing with Princess Mai.

They moved in graceful strides. Her hand on his shoulder and his hand around her waist and their hands joined together elegantly. They were dancing very closely. I could see Prince Zuko's lips moving, he was saying something to her but I couldn't make out what it was.

Princess Mai was wearing a long fancy dress that hugged her slim body. It fit her perfectly, as if every seam was stitched to fit her. Prince Zuko was wearing his long red robes. The clothes he wore were always intricate and layered.

"So why do you call him Sparky?" I asked Toph.

She just shrugged and picked at her fingernails. "I'm not sure, but it just sticks, does it not?"

I laughed; it did stick. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Soon everyone filed out and I felt as if I was in a daze as I stood up from the piano bench and stretched out my sore muscles.

Toph soon left and she said she would see me in the next ball, and she was right. It never occurred to me that all of this would be happening again. I made my way up to my room and I fell onto my bed in exhaustion. I hadn't done much, but I was still drained.

I forced myself to get up and change out of the dress and into my nightgown. It was my best nightgown, silky and white. I finally fell into my bed and pulled the sheets up to my chin again.

I believed Aang now. He was right, Prince Zuko was most likely going to marry Princess Mai. I didn't feel jealous or angry. She was good enough for Prince Zuko and I was just glad I could be a part of all of this. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

I bit back a groan, why did people always have to disturb me right before bedtime. "Come in!" I called out loudly.

The door opened and the mail carrier stood at the doorstep. "Mail." He said briskly. I quickly got up and tugged at my nightgown and held the letter in his hand. "Thank you." I said as he left and I shut the door.

It was from mother. I quickly jumped back onto my bed and held the letter in font of the lantern so I could see it better. I opened it cautiously and then opened it up. It read:

'Dear Katara,

We are so pleased after reading your letter. I am honestly so glad you are finally doing what you love. We all miss you dearly and we wait until you can come and visit us. We are all well, I am getting much better. The doctor's said I was recovering. I don't know when this letter will reach you but I hope you have fun at your ball. We miss you so much and we all love you.

With love,

Your Family.'

I held the letter and I blinked a few times. That was it? I sighed. If they were going to send me a letter, why couldn't they at least say something more? I could hear the fakeness through the letter and I sighed and set in on my dresser. I then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Intense Chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 12:

I woke up feeling sore and groggy. My breath smelt foul and I felt dizzy as I stepped out of my bed. I walked into the washroom and see that my eyes have circles under them. I looked terrible. I quickly wash up and change. I'm not in the mood for breakfast, so I go downstairs.

I enter the piano room; there is a stack of new piano pieces to learn. I felt a headache coming on. Since when did something I loved become such a chore for me? I don't feel like playing piano, for the first time in my entire life.

I swallowed the guilt I felt about not playing and I made my way to the corridors. I could feel the cool air from outside and I longed to take a walk and breathe in the fresh air after so long.

I stepped outside and felt a strange rush of excitement after I realized I had never stepped outside since I had came here. I walked around the estate taking in all of the small things to enjoy.

It was a cool day with clouds covering the sun, which I loved. It made the air fresh and not humid. I pulled up the sleeves on my dress and stared at my bare arms. I watched as I saw goose bumps rise up.

It was then that I heard voices in the distance. I could make out Prince Zuko's voice. I walked towards the voices and I saw a group of people standing around a pile of weapons. What were they doing?

I saw Prince Zuko bent over staring at the weapons with his lips parted, as if he was contemplating which one to choose. He was wearing casual clothes for once, It was a shirt with a form of a long vest on top with red pants and boots made out of cloth.

I watched the men around him choose their weapons. Were they all his friends? They all looked around his age. I watched as Prince Zuko stood in front of another man with his hair in a ponytail. Everyone separated to watch them duel.

I crouched behind a short cement barrier to make sure they couldn't see me watching. Someone yelled to start the duel and I saw Prince Zuko swing his sword right away at the guy in front of him. He bent down and dodged it and brought his own sword out and pushed it in front of him. Prince Zuko easily dodged it and he swung it again, holding it with both hands.

I couldn't help feeling nervous. This was extremely dangerous, but there was something so interesting about it. I was close enough to hear the cheers from the crowd of boys.

The boy with the ponytail was pushed to the ground easily and he helplessly swung his sword but Prince Zuko jumped over it swiftly. The duel ended with prince Zuko pointing the sword at the other guy's forehead.

They both brushed themselves off and I heard Prince Zuko call out, "anyone else?" No one volunteered. "Fine, you cowards." He walked over and took a seat casually underneath a large tree.

Two other men began dueling and I watched as they swung, they weren't hurting each other; they were holding shields as well. I watched carefully trying to note down their moves. It didn't look that hard. I had an urge to get up and ask if I could try, but I knew I couldn't.

I heard a loud sharp sound as one of the swords hit the shield. I craned my neck to get a better view of the duel. The duel continued and the noises of swords clashing together floated to me.

Suddenly I heard a voice call, "Oi! Look who's watching!" he yelled loudly.

The duel stopped and everyone's heads turned to stare at me, including Prince Zuko's. I felt heat rush through me. They had seen me. I stood up with my legs shaking and I tugged at my dress as I did.

I caught Prince Zuko's eye and the golden eyes flashed with worry. "Come over here girl!" The same boy called. I forced myself to walk over; I had to be brave. I stood in front of the group of boys and they all stared at me. I stared right at the boy who had found me in the first place.

He was tall and muscular. He had shaggy brown hair that fell around his face and he was chewing on a piece of grass. I stood with my head held high. He laughed at me, "look how brave she's being." He walked over to me and stood dangerously close to me.

I held my breath. Prince Zuko walked over to us with a crooked smile on his face. "Jet, leave her alone. She's just a girl." He said it as an insult.

'Jet' stared right into my eyes, "really? You want to prove him wrong?"

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do; I was speechless. I stared right at Prince Zuko. I was furious.

Jet suddenly grabbed my arm and I froze. "Jet-" Prince Zuko called out but he was cut off.

"Relax, we'll just see if she can fight."

"Jet she's just a-"

Jet cut him off again, "since you were watching you should know how it's done. Pick a sword." He said to me as he pulled me over to the pile of weapons. I stared at the weapons. Was he serious?

"Jet, stop. She's just a pathetic little girl. You can't expect someone like her to actually fight you unless she has a death wish. She's just-"

Anger surged through me, I bent down and grabbed the first sword I laid eyes on and pointed the sword right at Jet. I saw Prince Zuko's mouth drop open slightly and he stopped talking.

Jet laughed. "This should be interesting."

Prince Zuko suddenly jogged up to us. "You don't have to do this Katara." He said to me and he looked me directly in the eyes. I looked away from him. "I know what I'm doing." I spat at Prince Zuko.

I watched as everyone made room for my duel. Nervous energy pulsed through me but I stood tall. Jet stood with a crooked smile, "this should be fun." He said as he turned the sword in his hand. We both picked up our shield and I grasped onto it, despite my sweaty palms.

Someone yelled, "Go!" Jet's sword came swinging at me and I gasped and took a step back, just in time. He shook his head. I held onto my sword tighter. Jet began inching close to me and I closed my eyes and I swung with all my power. I heard a loud 'clang' as it hit his shield.

He laughed again. I suddenly heard Prince Zuko speak up again. "Jet she's had enough le-"

"No I haven't!" I yelled at Prince Zuko. An amused glint crossed Jet's eyes. I swung my sword again and Jet dodged it, but just barely. I smiled.

Jet swung at me and I gasped and held the shield out in front of me. I heard the noise of metal against metal and I winced from behind the shield. Jet hit the shield again, and again. He hit it one last time so hard, I fell from the force.

I heard a few people laugh and Jet stood in front of me and held the point of the sword in front of me. "Had enough yet?"

My chest heaved as I caught my breath. Jet turned to leave but I kicked him as hard as hard as I could in his ankle and he grunted and fell to the ground. I got back up and swung my sword at him, he dodged and got back up.

Jet wasn't smiling anymore; he had a vicious expression on his face. He swung and I held the shield out once again. He swung again and again.

"Katara!" I heard Prince Zuko's voice call out. I moved the shield to turn my head and I felt the coldness of metal slice through my face and then I was on the floor.

I sat on the floor, what had just happened? I slowly began to get up in a daze. I heard Prince Zuko run up to me. I got up and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked in an almost confused voice.

I looked down at the ground, "Yeah…" I whispered, out of breath. He then stared me right in the eyes. "You're bleeding." He said bluntly. I turned my palms and held them out as blood began to drain and fall into my palms. I felt Prince Zuko's strong arm wrap around me and I began shaking.

"Zuko I-" I faintly made out Jet's voice as we began walking. I felt Prince Zuko shove Jet out of the way. We walked quickly back into the estate. I wasn't sure what was going on. I was shivering and catching my own blood. I stared down at my arms and shook violently when I saw that my entire arms were covered with blood.

I held one hand underneath my chin to catch all the blood and one facing outwards on the left side of my face to cover my wound. We reached the corridors and I stopped for a second.

Prince Zuko stopped too. His face was strained as he looked at me. "Do you need my vest to catch the blood?" He asked me quickly. I shook my head no and he wrapped his arm around me protectively again and we walked through the doors of the estate.

He held me tightly, as if I would fall apart any second. I walked in a trance; I wasn't sure where he was taking me. I could feel all the blood draining from my face and onto the floor. I wasn't sure if it was tears that were falling off my face or blood, or both. I stared down at the trail of blood I was leaving.

We walked through two large doors and immediately a group of women rushed towards me and seated me. I felt them patting my face with wet cloths, trying to find out where I was actually hit.

I felt my nose running and I sniffled. I grabbed a cloth and wiped my nose. The women continued patting my face. I heard the sound of a 'clunk!' as a woman placed a large bin filled with water next to me.

They told me to wash my face. So I dipped my shaking hands into the water and scooped up some water and splashed it on my face. The water soon turned red because of all my blood leaking into it.

They then told me to lie down as they passed me a thick folded towel. They pressed the towel firmly on the left side of my face and then placed a ice pack on top of it. They told my to keep applying pressure.

I didn't press hard, because although there was no pain yet, I was afraid I would bleed more. I could see Prince Zuko pacing in in front of me. His arms were crossed and he was holding his elbows. His eyebrows were drawn in and he stared down at the ground.

I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't. I was still trying to understand what had happened to me. Jet's sword had sliced through my face. A woman came back and took the ice and pressed down hard on my face. I winced, even though it didn't hurt and I knew now that I was crying.

I could just feel tears slipping out of my eyes as another woman grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning my arms, which were stained red with blood. I didn't have to look over at my clothes, or Prince Zuko's clothes to know they were drenched with blood.

After a few more minutes of applying pressure. The women left to get something and Prince Zuko and I were left alone. I knew I was still crying but I didn't care. I sat upright as he looked at me. He offered me a weak smile, "Come on you're brave, right? Brave than any other girl out there."

I slowly stopped crying and the pain began to set in. Prince Zuko sat next to me in silence as I kept applying pressure, I still was wordless. Prince Zuko got up to speak with one of the women. He came back to me and stood in front of me.

"Katara. Listen to me carefully." He bent down and stared right into my eyes. "You need stitches, otherwise the bleeding won't stop. You have to be brave, it won't hurt a bit. I promise." He said to me.

I looked from his eyes to his blood drenched clothing. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You have no reason to be." He said firmly.

"Your clothes."

"It'll wash out. Anyways, they will start icing your face, to keep the stitches from hurting, okay?"

I nodded. I had never received stitches before but I knew I would need a lot of them. "Can I see a mirror first really fast?" I asked one of the women. She gave me a reluctant look but then nodded.

She handed me a small mirror and I stared at my face. There was a large slice going through the upper left part of my face, through my eyebrow, just missing my eye and through my nose. It was still bleeding and I pressed the towel to my head again and handed the woman the mirror back.

A woman began pressing ice to my face and I closed my eyes, but I knew Prince Zuko was right by my side. She kept the ice on my head until I was numb. I felt someone grab my hand and I knew it was about to begin.

Is shut my eyes tight and felt the needle enter my skin and pull through. I winced, the pain was really starting to kick in now. It entered again and pulled through. I could feel the string slide through my skin as she pulled the needle out.

Prince Zuko squeezed my hand as it went in for the third time. I felt a tear slip out of my eye. She pulled it back out. She had now reached my eyebrow. It didn't hurt as much in the eyebrow, but then she reached a spot close to my nose.

She pushed the needle in and I held in a gasp. I was holding my breath as she pulled it out, biting on my lip so hard, it must have started bleeding too. She reached my nose and squeezed my eyes tighter and then cringed after realizing it hurt to squeeze my eyes.

Finally she pushed the last needle in and pulled it back out. I heard her cut the strong and place it firmly into my skin. My face stung, and I opened my eyes. The woman pulled away and gave me a warm smile. I didn't return it.

It hurt like hell to sit upright, but I was told I would have to sit upright and not move until the stitches had sank into my skin. I looked up at Prince Zuko. "Was it that bad?" He asked me. I knew he was trying to make me laugh or smile, but it hurt too much to do anything, so I didn't even reply.

The initial shock had passed and now the pain was kicking in full time. I winced after each time I blinked. I was told I would have to stay in this room, which was apparently the nurse's office, until my wound was better.

When would that be? Not soon, I knew that for a fact. Prince Zuko sat next to me the whole time, staring at my wound. "You're really brave you know that?"

I slowly nodded, then regretted it. "it's really embarrassing" I said quietly.

"What?" Getting hit?"

"Getting hit, and bleeding and crying…" I said lowering my voice even more.

He laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. You're saying it's embarrassing to bleed a bit after getting sliced in the face?"

I looked down. "Well I like bled all over you."

"Yeah, you did." He smiled and stares down at his clothes.

I know my hair is drenches with blood as well, but I know I can't wash up. The stitches haven't even set yet and it hurts to even blink. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Stop apologizing. It is not your fault." He said decisively.

The rest of the day was spent with me in the nurse's room. Prince Zuko didn't leave once. Finally it was time for bed. I tried climbing into the bed, but it hurt too much. Prince Zuko held my arm gently and helped me get into bed.

"I'll be here the whole night, don't worry. Have a good sleep." He said to me as he pulled up a chair beside me and sat down. He blew out the lantern and the room darkened. My entire face was throbbing and I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so badly. But I knew crying would make it hurt even more.

I shivered as I thought about everything that happened. I couldn't help think about how gentle and sweet Prince Zuko had been through this whole incident. I replayed the scene in my head as he had his arm around me and brought me into the nurse's office.

I closed my eyes and swallowed. I liked him. There was no point in denying it, after everything that happened today, I liked him and I wouldn't say it again. It felt safe to say it in my mind, in the darkness of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I woke up in a surge of pain and I groaned loudly as I turned over in my bed. My face was burning and I felt sick. I didn't have the strength to sit upright in my bed, so I continued lying. I opened my eyes and bit my lip; it hurt to do anything.

I remembered the events from yesterday and I sighed. The pain was unbearable, but I had to bear it anyways. Suddenly I heard the door open and I tried sitting up to see who it is, but I placed my head back after realizing not much was possible with the pain.

It was Prince Zuko. He walks in wearing a new shirt with a new vest. His black hair was wet from a shower and it was sticking to his face. He walked up to me and bent down to face me. He stared at my wound and then he moved his eyes to stare right into my eyes.

He outstretched his hand about to touch my face, but he froze in place. He slowly dropped his arm and then stood back up. "Not bad."

I didn't look up at him. "Well it feels worse."

He turned around and then grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. I looked over at him, "do you think sitting up would hurt too much?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't be the one to know the answer to that question, but I'll help you." He got back up and held one of arms firmly in his hand and his other hand reaching behind to my back. He helped push me up to an upright position.

I winced from the pain and I looked away from him, my eyes stinging. "You can be in pain, it's only me here." He said calmly.

I didn't feel calm though, I didn't want anyone to see me in pain, especially him. My hand reached up to touch my face and I regretted it, my face throbbed and I dropped my hand, it was definitely worse.

I wanted to cry again, but I knew I couldn't cry here. I could tell the stitches still hadn't set, so I would still have to stay here. "Was it a lot of blood?" I asked Prince Zuko. I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to break the silence.

His lips pull into a faint smile, he rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah. I have never seen that much before."

I was surprised by his claim, "really?"

He nodded. "Yeah…then again, I don't get out much."

I gave him my best attempt of a smile. He doesn't seem to notice. He looked down at my wound again, "You're probably going to have to stay here for a week or so, before you can move without it hurting."

I nodded. "I'm sorry…"

He scowled at me, "why do you keep apologizing?"

I looked away and I could feel my eyes burning again. "I should have listened to you."

"Yeah well, you can't change the past."

I didn't know why, but I wanted him to leave. It could have been because I wanted to cry and I couldn't do it in front of him or it could have been because I just wanted to have my privacy, either way, I wanted him gone.

"Do you need to use the washroom or something?" He asked after a while.

I felt my face heat up. I smiled faintly when I saw he had realized what he had said as well. "I should go wash up." I said quietly.

"Ah. I'll go get one of the nurses." He left the room and walked back in with one of the women from yesterday.

"Alright, how are you feeling?" She had a strong British accent. She walked swiftly towards me and examined my wound.

"I'm okay…" I said quietly.

She nodded. "Okay, we're going to help you up, it may hurt."

I closed my eyes as I felt her arm around me and Prince Zuko's arm around me as well. They pulled me up swiftly and turned me and I stepped off of the bed. The pain increased as I stood up. Prince Zuko placed his arm around me and they helped me towards the washroom.

The nurse came in while Prince Zuko waited outside. I examined my face in the small hand-held mirror. I looked awful. The gash was stitched up, but it looked worse stitched then open. My face was red, purple and black near my cut.

The nurse grabbed a wet cloth and gently wiped my face, she carefully helped me change into new clothes and she helped me wash my hair in the washbasin. She gently combed my hair and let it hang loose.

I felt uncomfortable with it hanging loose, as I always braided it, even right after washing my hair. She told me to not braid it, and I obliged reluctantly. I cautiously walked back out and Prince Zuko was standing waiting for me to come back.

They helped me back into my bed and I leaned against the backboard. Just going to the washroom was so exhausting. The nurse left us alone. Prince Zuko sat staring at me for a while and then he pushed himself against the chair and sighed quietly.

"Prince Zuko-"

"Zuko." He said flatly.

"What?"

"Just call me Zuko."

"Oh…well Zuko, how will I play piano?"

"You won't until you are well."

"But-"

He faced me again. "You can barely sit up yourself, how can you play piano?"

I looked down at the blanket covering me. He was right, but then why was I here? If I wasn't playing piano, I had no use here. I was glad he didn't want me calling him Prince Zuko; it was much too formal.

"When's the next ball?" I asked him, hoping to get him talking.

"Whenever I get engaged." He said with no expression.

"Do you know-"

"No, I don't." He said dismissively. I knew he didn't want to talk about it. But I wanted to know. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, he had one hand on his forehead and he was looking down at the ground.

"But, Zuko don't you want to get engaged?" I asked him.

His head suddenly whipped around. I gasped as he grabbed my shoulders, hard. A shock of pain ran through my body as he faced me.

"No I do not want to get engaged, to anyone! I just cannot make that commitment; I'm not ready! I don't want to be strapped down to someone my whole life who I barely know!" I winced as the pain increased as he clenched my shoulders tighter.

"I do not want to get engaged! I don't want anything to do with engagement! But do you think anyone in this damned family cares?" His sudden enthusiasm shocked me and it suddenly drained from his face. He looked over at my shoulders; he let go of me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. One of his hands combed through his hair as he sat back in his chair. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I cut him off. We sat in silence for a while, my face throbbing and my heart racing.

I turned my head to look at him, ignoring the pain. "Pr- Zuko, if you don't want to get engaged, why are you?"

"Because it's my responsibility as the eldest prince." He spat out the word 'responsibility' as if it were bitter in his mouth.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Yeah…" he said softly. He stood up and looked over at me. "Will you be fine for now? I have some things I need to take care of." He asked me.

I wanted him to stay and talk to me. "I'm fine." I replied.

He nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you." I called out as he left.

I sat back in my bed and closed my eyes. He had told me something he probably hadn't told anyone else. He had trusted me with something personal and private to me. I smiled faintly. But why didn't he want to get engaged? He always was so charming towards every girl, so why wouldn't he want to get engaged? Was this the secret that Aang had warned me about?

I opened my eyes and stared at the wall. At least we had gotten somewhere; I shivered as I remembered yesterday. How he had tried to make me smile and laugh. How he had held on to me so protectively. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Soon a women came in and gave me medicine, I soon dozed off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The rest of the week passed by in a slur of slow days of doing nothing. Zuko was with me almost the whole time. Even the Queen had come to visit. Finally I was well enough to get out of bed myself, the pain wasn't as intense, but most definitely still there.

Today would be the day I could return to my regular day schedule. The Queen had told me to rest for another week, but I was too tired of staying in this nurse's room. I also really wanted to return back to my regular days.

The nurse delivered me breakfast and I ate and then I was free to go. She gave me instructions and I listened patiently and then I left. I made my way to the piano room and breathed in the familiar smell of pine and took a seat on the cold piano bench.

I knew no one else played the piano, so a rush of excitement ran down my spine as I began playing once again. My fingers were stiff but soon loosened as I found the familiar songs and the familiar keys.

I played as fluently as I played before I was wounded, which made me excited. I played my favorite piece in the book. My fingers effortlessly skimming the keys and playing. Suddenly I heard the door open, but I continued playing.

"Enjoying your normal schedule?" Zuko asked me after a while of silence.

I smiled, even though I wasn't facing him. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked me.

I stopped playing and turned in the bench to face him. It didn't hurt as much anymore. "Yes, I do mind."

His eyebrow rose slightly as he looked at me.

"I need to practice, I've already missed so much." I said firmly.

"I want to listen." He replied just as firmly.

I gave him a look. "I said I need to practice."

"And I said I want to listen."

I was about to roll my eyes, but I thought twice. "Zuko, honestly, leave."

"But-"

"I said leave."

"I just want to listen."

"Then you can sit outside and listen, but not here." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me for a while and then shrugged, "fine." He left the room and I heard the door close behind him. I returned to my piano playing. I wanted him to stay, but I didn't want my feelings for him to increase, he was getting engaged anyways.

I spent the rest of my day in the piano room, playing and catching up on what I had missed in my absence. Finally, when I knew it was dark outside, I pulled the lid on the piano and got up. I stretched carefully and made my way towards the door.

I pulled open the door and gasped as I saw Zuko leaning against the other door. Had he been here the whole time? He seemed to be asleep but he stirred as I stared at him in disbelief.

I knew I should have woken him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I closed the door behind me and left towards my room. He had taken my sarcastic comment seriously. He had actually sat outside to listen to me play piano.

Didn't he have anything better to do? I went all the way to my room and didn't stop until I shut the door behind me. Guilt clawed at me for some reason. I needed air. I opened the door to the balcony and breathed in the cold air. My heart stopped racing and I sighed.

What was going on? Why would he waste his time listening to me play piano? The whole day? I looked over at the view of the entire town and I trembled as I thought of my family. I knew I should write to them, but I didn't want to tell them about what I've been through, and nothing else had changed since my last letter.

The cold air maid my wound ache with a new sort of pain that I couldn't take any longer. I walked back inside to my room and shut the door to my balcony. I heard a rapping at my door and I walked over to the door. It was Zuko. I knew it.

I stood in front of the door not sure if I should open it or not, I could pretend I was sleeping. I reached for the handle and opened the door and I gasped as I felt arms wrap around me. It was Aang.

He pulled away from the hug and stared at my face. "Oh Katara! I was so worried about you!" He cried. I gave him a weak smile.

"Are you okay? When I heard about it, I wanted to go and see you, but Zuko said you didn't want any visitors. Does it hurt a lot? Who did it?"

I sat down at the foot of my bed feeling overwhelmed by his questions. "Yeah I'm fine…" I whispered. Zuko had told him not to come and visit? But why? My head was aching, but not because of the wound.

Aang sat next to me. "I can't believe this happened to you…" He said softly.

"Yeah…" Was all I could manage to say. I wanted Aang to leave.

"How did it happen?"

"I…don't really want to talk about it…" I said quietly.

A hurt expression crossed his face but it cleared away after a while. "Oh, I understand. It must be too painful to discuss."

I nodded, even though it wasn't true. I would tell anyone what happened, in fact I had replayed the scene in my head so many times, but I didn't feel like talking to Aang. The only person I felt like talking to was Zuko, but he wasn't here.

"Aang. I'm really tired."

"I…I understand." He turned to leave and I felt horrible. "Aang?" I called out.

He turned around. "Thank you…for coming to see me, it means a lot." I gave him another weak smile and his eyes shone as he left. "Good night." He whispered. When he left I sighed. My face stung as I made my way into bed.

I wanted to cry, but whenever a tear escaped, I could only cry from one eye, my other eye was too swollen, the tears wouldn't leave my eye unless I turned my head. I saw a piece of parchment lying next to my bed and I thought about writing a letter but I was far too tired.

I woke up the next day to Aang waking me up. I groaned from the pain and pushed his hand away. "Katara! You need to wake up!" Why was he even in my room.

"Go away…" I whispered.

"Katara, you need to wake up!"

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Aang was shaking me awake. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just wake up." I slowly got up from bed and looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's Zuko."

"What?" I asked. Was he hurt? My heart began racing. "Is he okay?"

"He's engaged!"

I closed my mouth. What? "What are you talking about?"

"Their engagement ball was set this morning."

"Who's?"

"Mai and Zuko's."

I stopped talking and stared at Aang's face. He was joking, he was lying. He would tell me in one second he was just kidding, but he didn't say anything. But Zuko had said he didn't want to get engaged. How could he lie to me?

"Oh…" I whispered. I wanted to talk to Zuko; I wanted to ask him if this was all a sick joke. He had lied to me; he had said he didn't want to get engaged. So what had happened?

"Katara?"

I didn't reply to Aang. "Are you…Are you jealous?" He asked me.

I looked up at him now. Yes I knew I was jealous. Mai and Zuko never even talked. What girl wouldn't be jealous? I thought about Zuko outside of the piano room last night. Why had he done that in the first place? I swallowed as my throat began to feel dry. His hand around my shoulder bringing me into the nurse's room. The whole week he had spent with me. Was that just a joke?

"Katara?"

I looked away from Aang. Was everyone laughing at me? Did everyone know that I liked Zuko? Did Zuko know? Was he laughing at me right now? I felt my face throb again and I winced. "No." I replied to Aang. "I am not jealous…"

Something in Aang's face relaxed and I felt disgusted. "Was that all you woke me up to tell me?" I asked coldly.

"Well…I just thought that- that you wanted to…know…"

I swallowed again. "Right, it's okay…"

Aang left the room and I sat at my bed feeling nauseous. I felt my eyes well up with tears but I blinked them away. This was stupid, why was I crying over someone who I barely knew? I didn't know it was possible to actually have a heart ache, but now I knew exactly how it felt because I spent the rest of my room feeling heavy with the burden of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The ball was scheduled for two weeks. It would be winter by then. I spent the day playing piano. Zuko visited me and I tensed up as I felt his presence in my room. I stopped playing and sat in the silence.

"Katara?"

I ignored him, I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted him to leave. I wanted him to die and never speak to me again.

He sighed. "I guess you've already heard."

I wanted to slap him, I wanted to hurt him so badly, but I couldn't even manage to say a word.

"Katara-"

"You lied to me!" I choked out. I wanted to shut up because of how pathetic my voice sounded. I didn't turn to face him.

"It wasn't my choice." He said quietly.

I turned to face him. "You said you didn't want to get engaged! It's your life, it's your choice!" Anger surged through me as I spoke.

"No it is not my choice."

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I need to practice…so you have to leave." I turned back to the piano and began playing.

He sighed and then he left. I wished I had just not said anything to him. I also wished I hadn't told him to leave. I gritted my teeth together in frustration.

That night, I was forced to eat dinner with the entire royal family again.

I sat at the dinner table struggling to eat. The Duchess stared at me. I didn't make eye contact with anyone at the dinner table. The Duchess began speaking.

"The wedding must be extravagant. I will not expect anything but the best for Mai."

The Queen gave the Duchess a pained smile, "Of course. The wedding and the engagement ball will be utmost perfect."

The King stared at Zuko. I watched as Zuko sank in his seat, not saying anything. The King looked up at the Duchess, "We'll ensure the best." He said firmly.

The Duchess nodded, "I am thinking we should have the entire country witness this, not only our chosen guests."

The King nodded, "Yes. The unification of our countries should be celebrated with great enthusiasm."

I looked over at Mai, who wasn't eating, but listening with a blank expression on her face. I couldn't imagine her being married to Zuko. Zuko was staring at his food, with a strange look on his face.

"Now, we have to make sure that Mai and Zuko have their say in this." The Queen said. Both Mai and Zuko stared up at her.

She spoke softly to them, "How would you two like your wedding to be?"

"Nonsense! We know what's best for them!" The King said. A hurt expression crossed the Queen's face. Zuko suddenly stood up. "While you all discuss our wedding, can Mai, Katara and I please be excused?" He was only looking over at the Queen as he spoke.

The Queen smiled, which made the sides of her eyes wrinkle. "Of course." She looked over at me and smiled wider. Mai slowly stood up and straightened up, I slowly pushed my chair back and stood up as well, we followed Zuko out the door.

I wasn't sure why Zuko had asked me to go as well, but I didn't want to sit there anyways, so I was glad he had asked for me too. We walked all the way to the corridors. Finally we stopped walking.

Zuko looked over at us, he had a regretful expression on his face. "It was just getting too much in there…" He said quietly, his golden eyes flashing. Mai looked over at me then back at Zuko. "Well, I am going to sleep." She began walking away but Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Mai, please." She stared up at him her dark brown eyes flashing.

I wanted to leave, why was I even here? I knew I was causing problems between them. "Um, Zuko. I think I'm going to leave now." I walked away and blinked a few times as I realized he wasn't trying to make me stay. I made my way up the stairs and bumped right into Aang.

"Katara." Was all he said as I walked past him. He began following me up the stairs. I stopped. I had no reason to be rude to Aang, he had done nothing. I turned to him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I walked into my room and opened the door to my balcony and we stood there in silence. "Katara are you okay?"

"Yes Aang, I'm fine." I said to him. I turned to him and gave him my best attempt at a smile.

"You know, it's okay to be jealous of Mai." He said quietly.

My eyebrows shot up, but I didn't say anything. He stared over at the view, his brown eyes shone in the moonlight. "I get jealous too."

I bit my lip, "jealous of who?"

"Zuko…" He whispered, "Because the girl I like likes him."

I swallowed. "Aang-"

He gave me a weak smile, "but I learn to ignore that jealousy."

"Aang-"

"Because you don't always get what you want, or who you want because the person you like might not like you back."

"Aang I-"

"She might follow around another guy."

"Aang!"

"She might not even know what she's doing until you tell her, so you probably have to learn to do the same thing with Zuko." He turns to look at me and that's when I see he has tears in his eyes. I suddenly felt angry with him. I didn't want him to like me. "Aang, please leave me alone. I'm tired." I said firmly.

Aang looked at me and then he walked away and I heard my bedroom door close and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Just this once, never again, I allowed them to fall from my face freely.

I held my hand to my mouth and cried harder. I cried because of the engagement, I cried because of Aang, I cried because of my family and I cried because of myself. I cried harder and I crouched down and leaned against the railing. My cries turned into sobs and I combed my fingers through my hair.

I cried harder as I thought about getting hit with the sword and how my blood had drenched Zuko's clothes. How he had listened to me play piano from outside. I didn't want to calm down; I wanted to cry until I had no tears left. I wanted to believe so badly that none of this was happening, but it was the truth. I cried until my body ached, then I made my way to my bed and sat down with a piece of parchment close to the lantern.

'Dear Mother, Laura, Jane, Peter, Thomas and Lucinda;

How are you all? I'm good-'

I stopped writing; that was a lie. I pulled out a new piece of parchment,

'Dear Mother, Laura, Jane, Peter, Thomas and Lucinda;

How are you all? I hope you are all well. How are you mother? I hope you are feeling much better. I want to come and visit but I can't-'

That was another lie. The Queen had told me the first day I came here I could visit home anytime. I pulled out yet another piece of parchment.

''Dear Mother, Laura, Jane, Peter, Thomas and Lucinda;

How is everything? I hope you are all good. I miss you all so much. How is school for Jane, Peter, Lucinda and Laura? I hope it's going well.'

I stopped, I didn't know what else to write. I had nothing to write about. I picked up the three pieces of parchment and crumpled them in my hands and then threw them off my bed. I pulled out my last piece of parchment and began writing.

''Dear Mother, Laura, Jane, Peter, Thomas and Lucinda;

How are you all? Well, I am terrible. A sword recently hit me in the face and I was in the nurse's room for a entire week. Zuko is now engaged to Mai, who is expressionless all the time. Aang said he likes me, but I don't like him. I guess I answered your question about how I am, if you were wondering that. So I hope you are all well, or better than me.

Sincerely,

Katara Tryon.'

I laughed in irony and I held the parchment in front of the flame of the lantern so it would burn. I threw the ashes out my balcony and I went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I woke up to a loud rapping at my door. My body felt stiff as I sat up. "Come in!" I called out.

The door opens and I am surprised to see Prince Zuko walk in right behind the maid who brings my breakfast. I pull my braid around so it hangs around one of my shoulders. The maid set my breakfast tray on the table and then left. Zuko stood watching me with a crooked smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I thought I would deliver your breakfast today."

I gave him a look and then pulled the covers off of me and stood up. I began making my bed, "well actually, the maid delivered my breakfast, not you." I tried to hide the confusion in my voice. Why was he even here?

"Nothing passes you, does it?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke. I didn't look up at him as I straightened out my bed sheet.

"Why are you here?" I asked him again.

"I already told you-"

I looked up at him, "you are not here to deliver me breakfast, so you might as well tell me why you're here before I force you to leave."

He looked a bit defeated as he looked at me, he sighed then took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Mai, do you like Mai?" He asked me.

I blinked a few times, why was he asking me this? "Why does it matter if I like her or not?"

"Katara, just answer me."

"I don't see-"

"So you don't like her…" He looked away from me.

"I never said that."

He looked back at me, his golden eyes shining. I had to bite back a smile at how immature he was acting. "So you do like her."

"I never said that either."

He sighed loudly.

"I don't see why it even matters."

"Well, I was just wondering." He said dejectedly.

I sat down on my bed and looked up at him. I remembered what he had said to me about not wanting to get engaged. "Do you like her?" I asked him.

He sat down next to me and I tensed up. "Yes, I really do. I know this sounds crazy but-"

"It's not crazy."

"What?"

"It's not crazy to like her, after all you two are getting married and you should like her. She is suitable wife for you." I wished I hadn't said that last part of the sentence.

He looked up at me and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. "She may seem a little boring sometimes, but I like her…" He spoke as if he needed to reason with me.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" I asked him.

He gave me a look and then nodded. "Yeah…" I suddenly felt annoyed, what was his problem? That was all he came here to tell me?

"Well then you can leave now."

"What, why?"

"Because you have fulfilled your purpose of your visit and now you can leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

He stood up. "You know I'm getting tired of you banishing me from places all the time."

I shrugged, a small smile tugging at my lips. He turned to leave but then stopped. "What did you mean by what you said?"

"When?"

"When you said she's a suitable wife for me, what did you mean by that?" He asked me.

I looked away from him. "I don't know…"

"Katara-"

"I don't know why I said that, okay?"

"But-"

"Zuko, can you please leave now?"

He sighed and then left without another word. I leaned back in my bed. I killed every conversation he tried to have with me, what was wrong with me?

I made my way down stairs after breakfast and began practicing playing piano. Zuko sat with me while I played and we just talked about everything unrelated to the royal engagement. After a while, he left and then so did I. I went up to my room and made my way to my balcony.

I could see Zuko and Mai walking outside in the garden, holding hands. It made me feel sick, but I continued watching. Mai had a faint smile on her face you could barely tell she was smiling. Zuko was talking to her and laughing quietly at whatever he was saying to her.

I watched as they walked through the entire garden, Mai and Zuko were almost exactly the same height. There was no stopping their wedding. Zuko really did like her, I couldn't see why; I didn't think Mai was like Zuko at all.

Mai suddenly stopped walking and she faced Zuko. They stood staring at each other and talking. I pursed my lips, wishing I knew what they were saying. Mai's smile grew and they began walking again. I sighed and walked back out of my bedroom.

I saw Jack talking to Princess Azula and I walked past them. I made my way downstairs again. I didn't really have much to do here. I decided to go outside for a while, not because I knew Zuko was outside, definitely not because of that.

I walked out onto the corridor and regretted not bringing a coat, it was very cold outside. I walked out barefooted and stared up at the grey sky. The sun wasn't out today which threw a gloomy look over the entire country. I walked and walked until I was so far out, I could barely see the corridors anymore.

I knew Zuko and Mai were walking to my left, so I decided to take a walk around the entire castle. Zuko had told me when we were talking in the piano room today, that he had to leave now because he had something important to do. Couldn't he have just told me that he was going to go on a walk with Mai?

Did he know I was jealous of Mai? Was that why he hadn't told me? But then why would he have told me he liked her this morning. I wished he would just tell me flat out about everything.

I had made it halfway around the castle and I knew my feet were now muddy, but I didn't care. A memory of my father flashed through my mind and I had to slow down. Why had my father hated the Royal Family? He couldn't have known them, could he?

Maybe he did know them, or maybe he just didn't like them because of how so many people were living. I understood why he would feel that way, if the royal family had so much money, why wouldn't they give some to the poor?

It was then that I realized I had made it all the way around the castle and I could hear Mai and Zuko speaking with each other. I moved behind a large rose bush so they couldn't see me as they took a seat on a large rock in front of me. I held in my breath, could they tell I was here?

They were still holding hands. I sighed quietly as I realized I would have to stay and listen to them until they left. Mai's head was resting on Zuko's shoulder, their backs were towards me.

"Only one more week." Zuko said quietly, "and then we're officially engaged."

"Yeah…" Mai had a slightly deeper voice than I imagined.

Is this what they always talked about? I wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm glad you chose me." Mai said.

"What?"

"There are so many girls who are crazy about you, I'm glad you chose me."

I heard Zuko chuckle.

Mai took her head off his shoulder and face him; I crouched further down behind the rose bushed. "I'm being serious, Zuko. There's that funny little maid that cleans up in the dining hall and all those girls in the balls and basically all the girls in the entire kingdom, and that weird little pianist girl."

I froze, that was me.

Zuko turned to face her and I felt my heart race. Mai began speaking again, "she shadows over you like a hawk. It's completely insane for her to think she actually has a chance with you."

Zuko just shook his head and smiled, "relax Mai, Katara and me are just friends. She doesn't like me."

I closed my eyes as Mai spoke up again, "You have got to be joking, she is always watching you."

I felt my face heat up, wasn't it ironic that I was watching him now?

"Mai-"

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I have no idea why you would have chosen her of all people to be your pianist."

"She plays well." Was that it Zuko? Was it only because I played 'well'? I wanted to slap Zuko in the face.

Mai sighed, "Honestly sometimes I just don't get you. And what happened to her face?"

My hand unconsciously went up to touch my face and I winced. Zuko gave Mai a look. "She got hit with a sword."

Mai just shrugged and placed her head back on Zuko's shoulder. I wanted them to start walking again, but they weren't getting up. Zuko stared up at the sky. "The sun's not out."

"I hate the sun."

Zuko laughed. How could he laugh so easily when he had just insulted me? They began talking about who would be invited to their wedding and then they finally began walking again. I immediately got up and ran all the way until I was back in the safety of my room.

How could he do that to me? He just let Mai talk about me! I was furious with him, how could he do that? I fell asleep repeating the same sentence in my head over and over again. _'How could he do that to me?'_


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter 17:

For the next few days, Zuko didn't even come to visit me; he spent all his time with Mai. Exactly six days before the ball, he entered the piano room. I ignored his entrance, I was still angry about what he had said about me.

"Katara!"

I ignored him. He walked up to me and pulled the cover on the piano. I scowled at him. "What are you-"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me today?"

I gave him a look. "Why, Mai isn't here?" I asked sarcastically. I then regretted it because it made Mai's accusation obvious.

He smiled, "precisely, so-"

I pushed his hand away from the cover and pulled it open again.

He shut it again, "Katara, just listen to me."

"Why?"

"So is that a yes?"

"No that is not a-"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I pushed him away from me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

A confused expression caught his face. "I'm just taking you into town…"

I looked away from him. "You are taking me because Mai isn't here, then why don't you just wait until she comes back?"

"Because I want to go with you…" He stared right into my eyes, "please."

I wanted to go with him, but I was in no means swallowing my pride and prancing along with him. "No." I said firmly.

"Katara! Don't be like that!" He held my arm, "whenever I think we're getting somewhere you always get mad at me again and I don't even know what I do."

I wanted to slap him. I longed to slap him so hard. Instead I laughed mockingly.

"It's not funny." He said to me.

I began walking away from but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He held both of my arms tightly so I couldn't move and I was inches away from his face. "Let go of me." I said without looking up into his eyes.

"Will you come with me?"

I sighed, "where are you taking me?"

"Into town."

"Why?"

"Because you are fun to be-"

"I meant why into town?"

"Because I haven't been into town for so long and I want to go before I get engaged."

"Well where's Mai?"

"She's visiting someone with her mother, anyways I want to go with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Katara, please."

I looked up into his eyes and then quickly looked away, "Fine just let me-"

"You look fine, let's go!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the piano room. I was surprised to see that we were leaving from a door I had never even seen before. There was a carriage waiting for us right at the door.

Zuko looked around and then held the door open for me to step in. I entered the carriage and took a seat. Zuko sat down next to me and then shut the door. He handed me a large piece of cloth I didn't even know he was holding.

"What's that?"

"A cloak."

I laughed, "A cloak? Why would we need a cloak?"

Zuko shrugged, "I'm not even supposed to go into town,I don't want anyone to spot me."

"Then why do I have to wear a cloak?"

He shrugged and then smiled, "Stop questioning it!"

I laughed faintly. This carriage had its windows closed, which made it an even nicer experience, it was just Zuko and me.

He turned to look at me and he stared at my face. "Does it still hurt?" He asked me.

I touched my face briefly. It did still hurt, "barely…"

His hand suddenly reached out and touched the side of my face. It skimmed the edges of the stitches. I felt a shiver run down my spine. His eyes were locked on the wound. "It's looking better." I didn't relax until his hand dropped.

I sat in silence for a few seconds, "So why the town?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you said you haven't been to the town for so long, but I'm sure you haven't been to many other places too, so why did you want to go to town?"

"I-I don't know…you are always questioning what I do."

I smiled, "I was just wondering."

He sighed, "It's a couple hours till we reach there, so you might as well relax."

I leaned against the seat. "So are you excited to get engaged?"

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"What happened to you not wanting to get engaged?"

He shrugged, "Mai happened, I guess…"

I nodded. "You're not nervous at all?"

"Nervous of what?"

"I don't know, being tied down to someone for the rest of your life?"

"Well, yeah. When you put it that way, I guess a little bit." I looked over at him, his scar was more prominent today and I could see every crease in the scar. I wanted to ask him how he got it, but I knew that would be going too far.

He turned to face me, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You ever plan to get married?"

I had to admit, I never wanted to get married, "no."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I don't want to get engaged."

"Well you'll change."

"No I won't." I straightened up in my seat. "What makes you say that?"

"Well everyone changes."

"Not me."

"We'll see." He looked right into my eyes as he said that and I bit my lip. He then turned away from me and combed his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever liked someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone, or like have you ever really liked someone?"

I swallowed, "No."

"Are you lying?"

"I don't lie." I looked over at him, "Have you? Well like before Mai, I guess."

"Yeah, plenty of times." He spoke as if it were no big deal.

My eyes widened, "You've been in love before?"

"Ah, no. No I wouldn't say in love. I have liked plenty of girls though."

I nodded. He straightened the cloak that was sitting on his lap. "You've never even liked a guy before?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a second, before Zuko, had I liked anyone? "No."

"You're serious? There was no guy that you were madly in love with?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. The thing was, I never went out enough to really meet guys. It sounded strange but it was true. His hand brushed against mine as he placed the cloak between us. "Do you miss your family?" He asked me abruptly.

I stared down at the floor of the carriage. "Yeah, I guess." I hadn't thought about them for a while.

"Why haven't you visited them?"

"Well it's only been about three months."

"Still…"

"I was thinking about visiting right after your engagement ball."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well you should, your family probably misses you."

Did they? We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS! Interesting chapter coming up ;) **

Chapter 18:

"Katara?"

I looked up abruptly. Had I gone to sleep? No, I couldn't have. I turned to look at Zuko.

"We're here."

"Oh." I felt a bit disoriented as Zuko stepped out of the carriage. The door opened next to me and I felt a rush of cold air. Zuko held the door open and held out his hand as I stepped off of the carriage. I took his hand as I stepped off. "Thank you." I mumbled.

It was only then that I looked around at where we were, we were in the middle of town. Villagers were walking around and I felt heavy as I saw the condition they were living in. The houses and shops were beaten down, only a few villagers walked around and they were wearing torn clothing. One old man walked by us carrying a large sack on his back, which made him hunch over. I winced. I felt cold.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked me, reading my mind. He held out the cloak, I smiled at him and took the cloak graciously.

He smiled, "Told you I had a reason to bring them to you."

I pulled the cloak on and pulled the hood on. We began walking and I couldn't help feeling nervous here, I unconsciously took a step closer to Zuko. Why did he even want to come here of all places? I couldn't help feeling guilty as I thought about the luxury I was living in. I looked up at Zuko, his jaw was tight, did he feel the same way?

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going anywhere in particular?"

He shrugged and he slowed his pace as he saw an old woman leaning against a beaten down house. Her wispy white hair fell around her face and her lips were pulled into a tight line. I couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed. I couldn't help myself as I walked towards her.

"Katara what are-"

I leaned down next to the woman, "are you okay?" I asked her.

The woman didn't move her head but her eyes moved towards me and then back at the ground. Suddenly I heard someone run up behind me; I turned around to see a little boy standing behind me. He was wearing worn down clothes too large for him and his two front teeth stuck out. "She's dying." He said bluntly.

I looked at the woman and then back at the boy. "What…what are you talking about?"

He stared down at the woman and the kicked the dusty ground. "She has scarlet fever." I froze as he spoke. She had scarlet fever? I looked at the woman and I felt sick.

"Katara?" It was Zuko's voice. "Katara, we should get going."

I stared at the woman for the last time and then tore my eyes away. "Yeah." My voice sounded breathless as I stood up and walked next to Zuko. I suddenly didn't want to be here. Would that be my mother soon? But she had said she was better. I swallowed.

"You okay?"

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. We continued walking for a very long time. The town was coming to a less beaten down part of it, and I was glad.

"Are you hungry?"

I wasn't hungry, I had lost my appetite after I had seen the woman, I shook my head no. Zuko shrugged.

"Do you mind if we eat anyways? I'm starving."

"No, we can eat."

He looked around for a second; he then stopped as he saw a large tree. "Wait there, I'll get something to eat."

I turned and made my way to the tree, I sat down below the large tree and I pulled the hood further down onto my face. It was getting even colder. I kept reassuring myself that mother was better; she had told me in the letter. But how much could a letter have told me? I told mother 'I was fine' when I wasn't. Maybe she had done the same. I would visit her after the ball. I just had to wait until the ball.

I didn't even notice when Zuko returned with the food. "Katara?" I abruptly looked up at him. He sat down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, "I'm fine."

Zuko handed me garlic bread and a cup of tea. "There wasn't much there."

"Thank you." I said even though I wasn't hungry.

I ate the bread slowly and sipped the tea even slower. Zuko stared at the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah Zuko, I'm fine."

"Was it because of the woman, because if it was-"

"No, it wasn't."

"A lot of people get scarlet fever; it's become very common now." He said bitterly.

I felt my eyes sting. Zuko looked over at me.

"Katara are you sure you're-"

"Yes! I am fine!" I snapped at him. He didn't seem taken aback by my voice but he stared at me for a while and then sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's fine."

"Where is Mai?" His eyebrows rose as I asked that. He paused for a second before he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is she today?"

"I already told you…she's off visiting someone with her mother."

I blinked a few times, "Oh yeah…" I mumbled, "sorry, I forgot."

He shrugged then leaned back on his elbows after finishing his meal. "What about your family?"

"What about my family?"

"You never told me about them." He said flatly.

I bit my lip, "well I have a half-sister and then my other two 'sisters' aren't really my sisters. My mother and father passed away and I live with my step mother."

"A shame really."

"What?"

"About your parents."

"Oh right…" I nodded, "yeah."

"How is your step mother?"

I felt my heart sink. How was she? I had absolutely no idea because I was selfish and I left home to pursue my dream and I ended up falling for the prince who is engaged, so how would I know how my mother is?

"Katara?"

I snapped out of it. "I…I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head and swallowed. It was the truth.

"Katara?"

"I said I don't know Zuko."

"What do you mean you don't know how she is?"

"I left, okay? The only daughter who actually took care of her left when she needed her the most! When she was dying! Her daughter left!" I stopped talking and pressed the palm of my hands to my face.

Zuko didn't speak for a while. "Katara…I'm sorry."

I didn't want to ask him what he was sorry for, I just wanted to go home. I shook my head and then sighed. "Sorry."

"You have no reason to be." Suddenly I heard a woman's laughter and I looked up. A couple took a seat a few meters away from us under the tree. I saw Zuko scowl and pull his hood down further. They were having a meal as well.

It must look so strange for them to see two people sitting a few meters away from them wearing cloaks and drinking tea, but they weren't looking our way. I decided I wouldn't watch them either, so I turned back and stared at the ground.

"Are you two staying for the Water festival as well?"

I looked over at the woman, she was talking to us. "What's the water festival?" I couldn't help but asking. I could see Zuko's scowl growing. The man smiled warmly at me, "It's just to celebrate the arrival of winter. It really is a beautiful festival; it's starting in a few hours."

I ignored Zuko and continued talking. "Is it happening here?"

The woman laughed, "It's in the whole town. It really is a big festival here."

I smiled at the woman and looked back at Zuko. He had a pained expression on his face and I smiled, "Do you think it's okay if we stay for a few hours longer?"

He sighed and then shook his head, "do I have a choice?"

I smiled wider, "Nope."

The festival started when it became dark. Actors and performers filled the streets wearing colourful masks and costumes. Fireworks filled the sky which made me feel warm. I wondered why they called it the 'water festival'. Zuko and I soon got up from the tree and began walking the streets. I felt glad when I saw everyone in the entire town having fun, little children ran around and laughter was in the air.

Zuko stopped in front of a man holding a large stick lit on fire. I felt my throat tighten, I had always been afraid of flames since I was younger. The man looked at Zuko and soon a small crowd formed around him. I stepped closer to Zuko. The man flicked his wrist so the flames would move in different directions. I gasped quietly and stepped back.

Zuko looked at me as the man continued moving the flames to create different patterns. He smiled crookedly at me, his scar shadowing his face. "You're scared of fire?" I looked away from him Zuko laughed and suddenly grabbed my arm and he pushed us through until we were standing right in front of the man.

I could feel the heat of the flames in front of me and I winced and shut my eyes. Zuko's hands slid down to my hand and he held my hand in his. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I opened my eyes. I looked down at our hands from the corner of my eyes. I saw the man move his hand over the flame. He then lit another stick on fire and began spinning them around. The heat made me feel uncomfortable and I could almost feel the flames on me.

Suddenly the man asked for two volunteers. Zuko squeezed my hand and I felt him thrust both of our hands up in the air. I gasped as the man smiled and called us forward. "Zuko…" I winced. I could see him smiling through his hood. "Trust me." He whispered.

The man handed Zuko a stick of flames and me another one. I held the flames with my hand shaking violently. I tried to calm down. I had to trust Zuko. The man held two more sticks and lit them with the ones in our hands. He suddenly began spinning the two sticks right before my eyes. He spun them so fast I just saw a circle of flames. It was a beautiful sight. He grabbed the sticks from our hands and threw them up in the air, he caught them in his mouth and he began juggling the flaming sticks in the air. The flames engulfed the coldness in the air. I smiled, and looked over at Zuko; he was staring right at me.

The man suddenly held two sticks in front of me, "Want to try?" He had a strong British accent. I took a deep breath and stared at the flames. There was something suddenly inviting about them. I took the sticks with shaky hands. The man told me he would throw me the burning sticks and I would catch them and then I would throw them back.

I nodded and stood waiting for him to throw them. I was shaking, what if I missed? He tossed the sticks and I caught both of them and I couldn't help feeling excited as I threw them back. He caught them and we began to go faster. I heard noises of admiration from the crowd and I felt my hood fly off of my head and I smiled brighter.

I tossed and caught and could feel the heat against my face. We slowed down and then he caught the last stick and it was only then that I noticed I was panting. The man thanked me and Zuko and we walked back through the crowd, speechless. My body was still hot from the flames so close to me.

"That was…amazing." Zuko said to me.

I pursed my lips and then grinned, "thank you."

"Still cared of fire?"

I felt myself laugh quietly, but I didn't answer him. Zuko and I found a place to sit watching more performers from a good distance. I was still shocked about what I had done. Soon loud music began playing and couples slowly began to dance. I stared at the dance floor smiling. I couldn't help looking at Zuko from the corner of my eyes. Suddenly I stood up, "Zuko?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you- Do you want to dance with me?"

He paused as if contemplating what to say, but he stood and straightened up. He held out his hand and I slowly took it. I had never ever danced with someone before. I suddenly let go of his hand, a confused look crossed Zuko's face. What was I doing? I had asked Zuko to dance and then I just stopped? It was embarrassing enough to be the one to ask him to dance!

"Sorry…I just…"

He continued staring at me.

I looked up at him. "I-I don't think I know how…" I whispered.

Zuko took my hand in his gently. "That's not possible."

Zuko placed his hand on my waist and I placed my hand on his shoulder, he held my hand tightly in his and we slowly began to dance. I followed his steps, praying I wouldn't step on his toes. I tried to think of how all the other girls danced with him. I was staring at the ground, trying to follow his feet. I felt him pull me close to him and my heart skipped a beat. I felt my heart begin to race.

I could feel his breath against my cheek. Soft and steady. I was so close to him. He was so close to me. My heart was still racing, but my feet had finally begun to relax and move how they were supposed to. I could feel the calm beating of his heart against me and I felt myself hold his hand slightly tighter.

We danced for so long, I lost track of time. Finally we slowly pulled apart and I realized I was breathless as slowly we began to make our way back to the carriage. I was tired but I felt excited. Zuko's hood had slid of his head and I could see his dark hair in the light of the moon. He held the door open and helped me into the carriage.

I almost collapsed onto the seat. Zuko slid into the seat next to me. The carriage started with a slow jolt. I pulled my own hood off and looked up at Zuko. His scar was facing me. It was outlined in the dim light of the moon. I felt my hand reach up and touch Zuko's scar. He immediately tensed up and he turned his face ever so slightly. I

was staring right as his scar as he looked at me. I didn't ask him how he got it. My hand stayed planted on his face. Slowly it slid off and as it fell, I felt Zuko's hand slide into mine and I closed my eyes. For once I forgot about Mai and my mother and my family, I only thought about one person. Zuko.


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK! ENJOY! **

Chapter 19:

I woke up feeling sore all over. I pulled my hair out of my face as I stood up. I tucked my sheets into my bed and walked into the washroom. I looked in the mirror. My face was still swollen and red from one side, where I had been hurt. The stitches had disappeared but there was still a vague pain in my face.

I braided my hair carefully, tucking every stray strand in the braid. I threw the braid behind myself, so it would fall down my back. I washed up carefully, avoiding the left side of my face. I then opened up the door to the closet and stared inside.

I wanted to wear something special today, something fancier then what I usually wore. I pulled out a dark blue dress, it was far too plain. I then peered into the right side of the closet, the side with the clothes they had provided me with. The dresses were all expensive and new. I pulled out an emerald green dress and held it in front of me in the mirror. The green made my face appear paler than usual. I pulled myself out of my nightgown and carefully stepped into the emerald dress.

I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress fit me well enough; it was tighter than any of the dresses I owned. It bounded every curve in my body and made me appear even slimmer than I already was. My dark braid made the dress appear an even deeper shade of green. I turned around in the dress and a small smile graced my face. The dress was the perfect length for me; my bare feet could just be seen peeking out of the bottom of the dress. I pulled out a pair of black slippers. They made my feet seem smaller than they were. I finally gave myself one last look in the mirror.

I left my room and began to make my way downstairs. I walked carefully, keeping my back straight. I took a seat on the piano bench and pulled the cover away from the piano. I pulled out a new sheet of music I hadn't practiced yet and began to play.

As I played the memories of last night flooded through me. Zuko and I had danced together; he had danced with me and shown me how to dance. He helped me overcome my fear of fire, he volunteered with me. A faint smile danced on my lips as I felt happiness pulsing through me. I felt a spark of hope arise from within me, maybe everything would change. After yesterday, everything had to change.

My fingers danced playfully on the keys and my smile grew wider. An overwhelming feeling of joy was pushing through me, and I didn't fight to resist it. "I love you." I whispered and then shivered. I had never in my entire lives said those words to anyone, other than my family. But it was true, I didn't think it would ever happen to me, but it did. I, Katara Tryon was in love with Prince Zuko. I felt immature and guilty about saying this, but I couldn't resist the words that had come out of my mouth.

I felt light and airy for the rest of the day, after practicing piano I left the room to spend some of my time in the corridors. I wondered where Zuko was, I hadn't seen him all day and he hadn't even come to see me. He was probably very busy today; after all he was gone for an entire day yesterday. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall of the corridors. I wasn't fully outside, so I could only feel a cold breeze from outside. It made me feel outlandish. It was as if I was feeling two things at once, hot and cold. My thoughts were interrupted by Zuko's voice.

"You're insane!" His voice filled the silence of the corridors.

A female voice answered him, "I'm only speaking the truth." A feeling of relief crashed down on me as I knew it wasn't Mai's voice. The voice belonged to Princess Azula. I could hear their loud footsteps and I was about to step into the shadows of the corridors, but they had already seen me. Zuko was walking in front of Azula, with his jaw clenched. He slowed his pace for a second and looked at me.

I gave him a small smile, his eyes dug into me as I did so and I felt myself take a step back. His hands were clamped into fists as he walked away from me, Azula right behind him with a smirk planted on her face.

I watched as he stormed away and I stood for a moment staring at them until they disappeared in the corridors, and then I felt myself needing support of some sort. I placed my hand against the wall and took a sharp breath in through my mouth. An overwhelming feeling of rejection hung in the air as I stood in silence.

What was I thinking? Just because we had spent a day together yesterday didn't mean he would act differently towards me? Did I really expect things to change between us? Did I expect him to actually…like me? Why would he? What was I thinking? Falling for a prince, who was engaged! Why would he ever like me? I wasn't rich, I didn't have a proper family background and I wasn't pretty.

I swallowed hard and finally regained some form of strength to begin walking back inside. I felt disgusted of myself. How could I have fallen for a prince? What was I thinking? I forced myself up the staircase and up to my room. I felt heavy and sick. I shut the door behind me and sat down on my bed. I pulled my feet up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. The same thought infected my mind, _what was I thinking? _

The memories of yesterday that, just this morning had been fresh and joyful had now turned stale and depressing. Each time I thought back to yesterday, I felt a wave of shame crash down on me. I felt embarrassed of my actions from yesterday, what was I thinking? I was just a peasant to him; he probably pitied the poor pianist girl who had fallen for him.

I pulled my knees up against by body and wrapped my arms around my legs. It felt childish in a way, to sit like this. But what I did yesterday was childish. I felt my face heat up as I thought about yesterday. Y hand touching his scar, and the feeling I had felt when he had held my hand. It was all a joke, a cruel, sick joke. He was probably laughing at me right now. Laughing at how stupid I had acted.

I started to feel suffocated so I ran out onto the balcony. The air was freezing cold and it ran through my dress and I started shivering, but not from the cold. My bare hands clenched the rock railing so hard, my knuckles turned white. I didn't even hear the door open behind me.

"Katara?"

I heard Aang's voice and I turned around. I looked at him and then sighed as I turned back around. I closed my eyes and I heard him walk up so he was standing next to me. I didn't want him to be here. I just wanted to be alone.

"Katara?"

His voice made me angry for some reason, why did he always follow me around? Suddenly the truth sank into me. I was doing the exact same thing to him that Zuko was doing to me. All the times I had gotten mad at Zuko for what he was doing to me, I did the exact same to Aang. I turned and looked him straight in the eyes. I wanted to smile at him, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Aang said quietly, "I understand you want to be left alone." The expression of hurt he had on his face made my insides turn. He turned to leave.

"Wait Aang-"

"It's okay Katara, you should be left alone."

"No-"

"It's okay."

"No Aang, listen to me." I said firmly and Aang turned around and faced me. I took a deep breath and started talking, "I'm sorry, Aang. About everything. It's just…It's just, I feel-I think I miss my family…" I lied. I swallowed hard and looked away from him again. It made me feel guilty to know that was a lie.

I saw a small smile place itself on Aang's face. "Katara, it's completely understandable. But why- why don't you just go and visit them if you miss them?"

It was true. Why didn't I just go and visit them? Maybe I actually didn't miss them at all. "I…I just- I was going to visit them after the engagement ball…" I said quietly. "Sorry, it sounds stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. I understand." He walked back over so he was standing at my side. "I would miss my family too…" He stopped talking.

I looked up at Aang, "I don't mean to pry but what happened to your-"

"I'm an orphan. I never met my parents." He said quietly.

I felt sorry for Aang; he didn't even have a family. He never met his parents. "I'm sorry…"

Aang shrugged and forced a weak smile onto his face. "It doesn't really matter, I never knew them, so I never got attached to them."

I nodded, it was understandable. How could you be attached to people you've never met before? I didn't know what else to say, there wasn't much to say. "Aang, when did you start working here?"

"When I was very young, only about eight years old." I thought about what he said. If he was eight then Zuko must have been only eleven years old. I couldn't imagine Zuko being eleven years old. Was Aang friends with Zuko? I had this same question in mind when I had first met Aang.

"Did you know Zuko when you were younger?"

Something flashed through Aang's eyes before he spoke. "Yeah…" he paused for a second, "we actually used to be friends back then."

I pursed my lips. "Why, what happened between you?"

Aang shrugged, "nothing really. After he got his scar, he just changed."

I froze. It had never occurred to me that Aang had been here when Zuko had received his scar. "How old was he when it happened?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Twelve." Aang said bitterly.

"How did it happen? I mean who did it?"

Aang sighed and then looked away from me, "I don't know."

My eyebrows drew in, "Aang!"

"I'm serious. I don't know how it happened, I just knew something happened to him and then he was gone for a long time, and then when he came back he had a scar on his face."

I groaned loudly. How could Aang not know how it happened? He lived here! "Aang-"

"Katara, I'm not lying. I do not know what happened." His voice was still calm. It made my anger increase, how could he be living here for so many years and still not know what had happened? I looked over at Aang, he was staring at me. I sighed quietly.

"I think I should be going now…" He said quietly. He turned to leave, but this time I didn't stop him. I heard the door close after a while and then I gritted my teeth together. I kicked the ground in anger and groaned again. Why did he even bring up the topic if he wasn't going to tell me? I wanted to go and ask Zuko, but I knew I couldn't.

I made my way to my bed and tried to go to sleep. I desperately turned over and over again in bed, I wasn't tired at all. I hadn't even changed out of my green dress. I got up from bed and decided to take a walk. I had never been out of the castle in the middle of the night before.

I grabbed one of my sweaters to keep me warm. I walked out of my room, being careful to stay quiet. I made my way down the stairs slowly and cautiously. For some reason, my heart was racing. I heard Zuko's voice in the corridors, so I froze. Did he ever go to sleep? But after his voice came Mai's voice and I cringed. I began to creep back up the stairs; I didn't want to hear this.

I stopped walking and stood at the railing of the staircase when their voice came closer. I could see Mai and Zuko walking together. They were holding hands. My chest tightened and I gripped the waist of my dress. I felt my face heat up. They took a seat, so I could barely see them. I had to crane my neck across the railing to watch them. I watched as Mai leaned in closer to Zuko. Zuko had a tight expression on his face; I couldn't tell if he was angry or just tired.

I was hoping it was a mix of both. I couldn't hear what Mai said, but whatever she said planted a small, barely noticeable smile on Zuko's face. My heart raced as Mai's hand slipped out of Zuko's and slowly reached forward towards Zuko's scar. This couldn't be happening, this was the last shred of hope I held onto. This was the last thing that connected me to Zuko. That was when I saw it; Zuko grabbed Mai's hand mid-air but still didn't look her way. Mai's eyebrows drew in and her jaw set in place. They stayed in that position until Mai pried her hand away from Zuko's hand. I watched as she said something to her and Zuko turned to look at her.

They spoke for a while and then Zuko sighed loudly, I could hear it from where I was. Mai stood up and stormed away. I prayed she wouldn't storm towards me, but she walked in the other direction. I breathed a sigh of relief, but not because of the direction Mai had left. I watched Zuko sit in silence for a long time. I watched him stare into space with an angry glare. Finally, I made my way back to my bed. There was still one shred of hope. One last shred, I was sure I was the only one who had touched Zuko's scar. My head hurt as I thought about this. But why me?

Why had he only let me touch his scar? He was about to marry Mai, so why didn't he let her touch his scar? Why?

**I know the story's a little bland right now, but don't worry. It'll get better! I promise! Just stick with me! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK! **

Chapter 20:

I spent the next day playing piano; Zuko didn't come to visit me. I continuously tried to push away what I had seen yesterday, but it was hopeless. Over the months I had been here, I had become a very adept pianist. I had never really thought I could get better at playing piano, but I had become better. I was very thankful for everything the royal family had given me, I really was. I was lucky to have been chosen as the pianist, although most of the times I found this being unlucky.

When I had gone to town with Zuko, it had been a sudden realization of how lucky I actually was. It was hard to compare your problems of others when you never saw them. But when I saw how bad their living conditions were, I knew I was lucky. Even while I lived with mother, we had a fairly good house, compared to others.

I was also very lucky to have Zuko with me. I regretted admitting it, but it was true. I could never actually become angry with him after the entire week he spent with me after I had been wounded. He had done so much for me then and to this day, I still remembered every single moment of that week. How he had stayed with me while I slept and helped me in every way possible, even to sit up on my own bed.

Zuko was the reason that I was even here. I had never thanked him for everything he had done for me because I had never realized how much he had actually done for me. I recalled the first day when I came and he tried to listen to me play piano, but I kicked him out. Then when I kicked him out of the room and I found him outside, asleep.

I didn't doubt that Zuko had his own share of problems during his life; like his scar. But I wanted him desperately to share them with me. I regretted not asking him on the day we were together, alone. If I had asked me maybe he would have told me.

As the sun began to set, I met up with the queen. She gave me a smile as I walked past her but then she stopped me.

"Katara, sit with me please." Her voice was soft but it reminded me of a voice mother used to use when she wanted to teach me a lesson. I slowly took a seat next to her and she gave me a small smile, but the smile didn't travel up to her eyes as they usually did.

"How have you been liking it here so far?" She asked me and I was positive it was a question used to cover up what she actually needed to tell me.

I nodded, "It's a dream come true…" I paused, "thank you."

The Queen closed her eyes for a second, "we should be the one's thanking you, Katara. You have done so much for us."

I pursed my lips. I knew she needed to tell me something important, but she was trying to comfort me before she told me. I was almost positive it had something to do with me and Zuko. Had she realized I liked him so much?

"Katara, I just wanted you to know how much we all appreciate you staying here with us and-" She paused and looked up at me. Her hand touched my cheek as she spoke, "I'm so sorry about everything you've had to go through since you've came."

I knew she was talking about my wound. "It's fine really." I bit the inside of my cheek. She had to tell me something bad. I knew it. It was bad news.

The Queen suddenly pulled me in close to her and gave me a hug. "We've grown so close to you, it feels like you've always been a part of this family." She pulled back and gave me a large smile. The sides of her eyes wrinkled slightly as she did. "You can run along now, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She nodded towards me. I noticed she spoke to me like a child.

I slowly stood up and gave her a weak smile. What was that all about? For some reason I felt heavy as I thought about what she had said. She had spoken as if I was leaving very soon. That type of conversation should have been left until my last few weeks here. I still had about eight months left living here. It had already been four months; it surprised me how fast my time had gone by. I felt like I had just come a few days ago.

It was now dark, but I wasn't hungry. I made my way up to my room and stood on the balcony. I could see Mai and Zuko walking in the garden together, holding hands. I was tired of watching them together all the time. I sighed and shut the balcony door.

"Mail!" I heard someone call as they knocked on my door. I felt a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach; I always got it whenever I received mail from home. I opened the door and he handed me a letter and a large package. My eyebrows shot up when I saw the package. Who could have sent this? I was positive the package wasn't from home.

I closed the door and slowly made my way to my bed. I set the letter from home on my bed but stood with the package. There was no mailing address on it. I gave it a small shake and I heard something shake loosely in it. I felt excited, I rarely got presents. Who had sent this? A thought crossed my mind and I smiled. It must be from Aunt Josephine.

I carefully opened the package; I ripped the packaging paper off of the package. I felt a hard surface as I pulled out a book from under the paper. I raised an eyebrow. I was holding a copy of wuthering heights. I smiled at it and then opened up the book. Was this my copy from home? I opened it and then a small note fell out of it.

It was definitely not my copy of the book. Aunt Josephine must have sent it. I picked up the small note and read it.

'Dear Katara,

I thought you might like this. I've never read it. But I hope you like it, it seems like something you would read, enjoy.'

I stared at the note. Aunt Josephine had read Wuthering heights almost as many times as I had and if it was from her, why wouldn't she sign her name at the end? I sighed, trying to read the handwriting. I had no idea who it belonged to. Who knew me well enough to know I loved this book to death and didn't sign their name? I shrugged and placed the book on my bedside. I was so glad someone, whoever they were, had sent it to me. I hadn't read it in so long.

I sat down on my bed and pushed my back against the backboard. I picked up the letter from home and ripped it open. I began reading.

'Dear Katara,

I know this is on such short notice, but you must come back home. Mother is so sick again. A nurse comes to take after her and mother can't even stand up anymore. She is so sick and we have no idea what to do. We don't have enough money to pay for a nurse full time, neither does Thomas. We need you to come back home now, if you can. I'm just so worried, I pray she will get better, but she's looking pretty bad. I have no idea what to do. I even had to come back from University after Lucinda told me. I am so worried, if you can, you should come and visit as soon as possible. I know this sounds a bit impolite but we desperately need money. Mother isn't looking any better and I must return to University and no one is running the dress shop. Katara, we need you here. Come as soon as you can.

Jane'

I held the letter in my shaking hands. This wasn't possible, mother was better. I pulled open my drawer and pulled out the previous letter. Mother was fine; she had told me she was almost fully recovered. What had happened? I could feel my stomach twisting into knots. I abruptly got out of bed. I had to go back home, I just had to go. I grabbed one of my large travel bags and pushed three of my dresses in and the copy of Wuthering Heights. I closed it and grabbed my coat.

I quickly closed the door of my room, not caring to be silent. I began running down the long hallway, carrying my large bag. There was a thick pounding heartbeat that made its way up to my ears, but I felt like time had slowed down around me, each step didn't seem to be quick enough. I only stopped running when I reached the corridors. I needed a carriage, or a train. How would I get back home? I desperately stood in the corridors trying to collect my thoughts.

My mind stopped on one person. The only person who I though could help me; Zuko. I stepped back inside and slung the bag over my shoulder for more support as I ran back upstairs, into the long hallway I had become so familiar with. I had never been in Zuko's room, but I knew exactly where it was. His room was away from everyone else's. I never took the time to wonder why.

I stopped at his door, trying to think straight. My chest was rising up and down at such a quick pace, it made me feel sick. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to calm myself. I just had to ask him to arrange a ride for me back home. I tried to calm my shaking wrist as I knocked on his door, I didn't mean to knock so loudly.

I heard his voice call out, deep and groggy from sleep, "Come in." I turned the knob on the door and opened the door halfway. I watched as Zuko turned over in his bed. One of his eyes opened and he blinked a few times as he looked up at me in the sudden light that came through the hallway. I had never been in his room, but it was too dark to look around. Zuko sat up in his bed, with a confused expression on his face. The blanket slid down him as he did so, revealing a bare chest.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just stood as he combed his fingers through his hair and he grabbed his robe from beside his bed he got out of his bed and pulled his robe on. "Katara, what are you-"

"I need a carriage." I cut him off, trying to keep my voice placid. He raised his eyebrows a bit and he walked towards me. "I need to go home." I looked into his eyes as I spoke, "now." He continued to stare at me, bewildered, obviously by the sudden demand.

"Yes, but I thought you were going after the ball?"

I didn't have time for this; I needed to get home as soon as possible. "Zuko, please. I must go home now. Mother is very sick and I need to go and see her, I-" My voice cracked and I stopped talking and looked away from him. My throat suddenly dry.

"Katara…" His eyebrows had drawn in, as if searching for something to say. I suddenly felt angry with him. "If you're not going to help me, I'll ask somebody else!" I said loudly as I turned away from him and began making my way out of his room. The bag suddenly felt heavy and I pulled it up higher on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure if I was running or walking, but I knew I was leaving his room. I felt a warm hand grab my arm and pull me back. I glared at Zuko as he pulled me into him and stared at me, with a sincere expression on his face. "Katara, listen to me. I understand that you must want to go back, but you have to listen to me. First of all, I can't give you a carriage in the middle of the night. Secondly, the ball is tomorrow. If you go now, you will not make it in time for the ball. And I know this sounds insane, but we can't pay you if we don't attend. I understand that you have to go back, but if you just wait another day then-"

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him, my heartbeat was in my ears again.

"Katara! Just listen! There's no point in you going, your family is in need of money. And you going isn't going to make anything better. In the end, you still need the money. If you wait until after the ball, you will have more money to provide them and then you can go. It makes no sense to go now. You're not in your senses right now, you're thinking in shock. You need to just take a few minutes to think about what you're doing."

Selfish. The only word that came into my head. He wanted me to stay here, because he didn't want to reschedule his stupid ball, and he couldn't afford to waste any time looking for a new pianist. Selfish. I pried my arm away from his hands and didn't look at him, as I walked away from him. I digested what he had said. I suddenly stopped walking and swallowed, a lump in my throat. He was right. Defeat overwhelmed me as my knees began to go weak. I leaned against the wall to calm down.

He was right. The only reason Jane wanted me to come was to provide them with money, the money I didn't have. I would be no use to them if I went, just another mouth to feed for a few days. I would only increase their hardships. I blinked a few times, collecting myself. He was right. My bag slid down my arm, down to my wrist.

I struggled to face Zuko as I turned around. He slowly walked towards me and took my bag from my hand. "C'mon." He said softly. I forced myself to follow him, anger, confusion and ignorance written on my face. We walked back to my room, and he opened the door. He set my bag next to my bed and stood watching the bag as he waited for me to enter. I slowly made my way inside, dragging my feet across the ground.

I sat down on my bed, my feet hanging off the edge. I stared down at the ground, adrenaline still flooding through me. I took a deep breath and stared up at Zuko. He was still staring at the bag, as if it was going to get up and leave my room. I saw a faint smile grace his lips and he finally looked at me. My hands clutched the sheets on my bed as I spoke. "I'm not your prisoner you know?"

He gave a slight nod. "Yeah. I am well aware of that…" He turned to leave and closed the door behind him. I didn't lie down in my bed; I opened my bag and pulled out the last letter I had received from mother. I stared at the letter, her neat handwriting now smudged in a few places from my tears. It could be the last letter she ever wrote with her own hands. I bit my lip and stared up at the ceiling. "Lord." I mumbled as hot tears began to stream down my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK! IT'LL GET BETTER! PROMISE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER FASTER!**

Chapter 21:

I didn't sleep at all last night. The whole night was spent staring out of the glass door to my balcony, or staring up at the ceiling. Today was the day of the ball. The maid delivered my breakfast, but I told her I wasn't hungry. It was true. I had never really realized what it felt like to lose your appetite. I faintly recalled when Jane used to say she had 'lost her appetite'. It always seemed like a means of escaping the dinner table. I didn't think it was actually possible to lose your appetite. But I felt it today. I had lost my appetite for anything and everything. It didn't matter if I was hungry, I just couldn't eat. Not even at lunch time.

I pulled out Wuthering Heights and began to read. I found myself getting easily distracted a few times, zoning out of what I was reading, and only realized a few minutes later that I had no idea what I had been reading for a few pages. I would go back and re-read that page, only to discover I had zoned out again. I was stuck on the same chapter for about three hours. I finally sighed and closed the book and placed it on my lap. The rest of the family was preparing themselves for the ball. The maids and servants of the household ran around, finishing up the last bit of work that needed to be done before it was time for the ball.

I felt indifferent about the ball. Zuko would be engaged after this, but I felt too numb from yesterday's happenings to feel anything towards what was about to happen. I imagined Princess Azula sitting in her room, ordering her personal maids to apply her makeup, wash her hair, clean her feet, and find her dress while she sat reading a book. And Princess Mai, probably acting a in similar way as Princess Azula. I didn't wonder what Zuko would be doing. He was probably still asleep for all I knew.

I was proved wrong when I heard him enter my room without knocking. He walked in wearing casual clothes, nothing suitable for a ball. He took a seat next to me and smiled when he saw the book on my lap. "You already read it?"

"Hundreds of times." I replied coldly, staring off into space.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a hurt expression catch Zuko's face. "Oh, I didn't think you would have read it before."

"What do you mean? Have you read it?"

"No. I'm just saying, I wouldn't have sent it to you if I knew you had already read it so many times."

My hand gripped the book on my lap. So it was him who had sent it to me. I turned to face him. "Why couldn't you just give it to me?"

"Huh?"

"Why send it, you could have just given it to me. I live in the same place that you do."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, yeah. I don't know."

I sighed and stared down at the book. "Thank you anyways though."

He shrugged, "it was nothing." He then looked away from me and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here."

I stared at what it was. A train ticket. "I booked you a seat for tomorrow morning. I tried to get it today in the night, but it wasn't available." He sighed quietly, "At least you'll have time to rest. A carriage will be waiting for you tomorrow morning at the corridors. You can stay for four days at most."

I stared down at the ticket then back up at him. I outstretched my hand to take it but I paused. What he said yesterday was true. If I went to visit, I would visit when I had more than enough money to support them. "Thank you. But I can't go." I said firmly.

Zuko looked up at me. His mouth parted slightly as his eyebrows drew in. "What?"

"You were right. I will only go back when I have enough money to support my family. I will only be a burden on them if I go now."

"But-"

"Even after I get the money from going to today's ball, it won't be enough. Mother needs her own personal nurse and that costs a lot." I paused and took in a sharp breath.

Zuko shook his head slowly. "Katara, you should go. I can give you the money you need, but they're you're family, you have to go. I'll provide you with how ever much you need."

I tensed up and sat stiffly for a while. A painful silence between us. No one had ever offered me money before like this. I spent my whole life earning money myself. I was definitely not going to accept it from him, of all people. It was an insult, in fact. He thought I couldn't even earn money on my own. I looked away from him and straightened my back. I stared at the wall right in front of me. "Thank you Prince Zuko. But I am in no need of your pity or your money." I said rigidly, each word sharply pronounced.

"Katara, in no way am I pitying you. You obviously need the money-"

"You're wrong. I can take care of myself. I do not pride myself on being a burden to others, Prince Zuko."

"Firstly, don't use that name as a weapon against me and secondly you know for a fact it's not a burden for me."

I clenched my teeth together. "There is no use in insisting. I will not accept help from a stranger." I paused to see a look of anger flash in Zuko's eyes before I proceeded, "now if you excuse me I must be getting back to preparing myself for your ball." I stared down at the book in my lap. I stood up and held the book in front of Zuko. "I would have done this sooner if I knew who gave it to me."

Zuko scowled and stood up as well. "You're ridiculous." He said and he walked away from me but I grabbed his arm, just like he had done to me yesterday. I took a hold of his hand and placed the book in it. I let go of his arm and stood with a daring look in my eyes. I could see the resentment in his eyes, but I didn't care. "What is your problem?" He said suddenly in annoyance.

I shook my head and laughed dryly. "What's _my _problem? What's your problem? Do you think I can't take care of myself? Just because I'm a girl?"

He raised both his eyebrows. "Is that what you think? I know very well that you can take care of yourself, in fact that you always do take care of yourself. You being a girl has nothing to do with this. That's why I'm trying to help you. You obviously need the help, why don't you ever just take a break and let other's help you?"

I froze for a moment. He had me figured out better than I myself. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am in no need of your helpfulness and hospitality."

He groaned loudly and brushed his hand through his hair. "Why can't you just let someone help you because you obviously need it?" He roared.

I was taken aback for a second, but my rage got the better of me and I walked right up to him so I was staring right into his golden eyes. "I do not need anyone's help! I am very capable of taking care of myself, by myself! I don't need you pity, your money, your hospitality. I don't need you at all! I am here to do my job as the pianist and that is what I will do to earn my stay here! I don't need anyone's help now and I never, ever will need anyone's help! Because I can take care of myself!" I screamed right in his face.

Zuko threw the book on the floor. It made a loud 'thump!' as he did so. His jaw tightened and he stormed out of my room, slamming the door shut. I picked up the book and threw it at the door, with all the strength I had left in me, and yelled loudly in frustration.

The time for the ball slowly inched closer and I stared down at my clothes. I was still wearing my night gown. I sighed I didn't want to change, but I knew I had to. I opened the closet and pulled out one of my own blue dresses. It was a simple blue dress, I had worn it before, but it didn't really matter.

I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly ran towards the door and picked up the book. If it was Zuko, it would be thrown as hard as I could throw it right at his face. I smiled mischievously as I realized it was a hard cover. "Come in!" I called out. I took my stance a few feet away from the door. The door opened and I quickly stopped my wrist from throwing when I realized it was a girl standing there. She flinched when she saw the book in my hand. I quickly placed the book on my bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I looked over at her. It was a girl that looked about my age. With short brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled widely at me. I had never seen her before. She walked quickly into my room and looked me up and down and then smiled wider, something I didn't know was possible. "You must be Katara, I'm Suki! My family came here early for the ball; they told me the royal pianist was about my age, because I was bored so I figured I would meet you. Anyways, we're staying here for two weeks or so, because, actually I don't even know why. But anyways, I thought you were going to throw the book at me when I came in here." She laughed and then her smile turned smaller as she saw the bewildered expression on my face.

"I'm sorry. Do I talk too much? Some people say I do. But I can't help it. Sometimes there is just so much to say you know?" I couldn't help smiling up at this strange girl. There was something very likeable about her.

I held out my hand, "well it's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook my hand quickly and suddenly sat down on my bed. "I love you room. How long have you een here for?"

I thought about it for a second, "About four or five months."

"Wow! Must be amazing to live in the same house as Prince Zuko!" She exclaimed so loudly, I felt embarrassed.

I sat down next to her. "Trust me, it's far from amazing."

Suki laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. You probably want to get ready for the dance right?" She stood up to leave.

"Oh no, I am ready."

Suki turned around and frowned. "Oh! You're wearing that dreadful thing!" I gave her a look but she shook her head. "Katara, you can't wear that! It's a ball!"

I looked down at what I was wearing. I couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed. I barely knew her and she was already criticizing me. I shook my head. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh my! Come on! We need to get you into something nicer than that!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my closet. She opened it up as if it were her own. She immediately lunged for the side of the borrowed dresses. She pulled out a dark blue one. It was beautiful, but I didn't want to wear it. "Try it on! Try it on!" She ushered me into the closet and I quickly pulled off my dress. I stepped into the blue dress and pulled it up.

I walked out and Suki smiled giddily at me. "You look beautiful! Katara! Look!" She pushed me towards a mirror. I scowled at her. My scowl turned into a smile as I looked in the mirror. It fit me as well as the emerald green dress had fit me. Suki clapped her hands. "Now you just need a little bit of makeup and I'll style your hair and then you're ready!" I froze. I was not going to wear makeup and I was not going to allow her to take my hair out of my braid.

A few minutes later, I was sitting in the guest room in front of a dresser piled with makeup and hair supplied. Suki was running in circles around me, doing my makeup and styling my hair as if it were the most important job on Earth. I had to close my eyes suck in my cheeks, raise my chin, and pull my head back. By the end of it, I had to push her away from me. I first looked over at Suki who had a satisfied expression on her face. "Let me see!"

Suki handed me a mirror. I looked into it. My eyes slowly widened with what I saw. My brown eyes looked larger and were outlined with some kohl. The kohl also traced my upper eyelid. There was a golden shadow on my eyes as well. My round face looked slightly slimmer and defined. My cheeks had a flush to them that looked so natural. I then looked down at my lips. My lips were traced over with a sheer red lip stain. I opened and closed my mouth. I pulled the mirror further away from me to take it all in. My usually braided hair was released from its braid and fell around my shoulders all the way down to my lower stomach. It looked so silky and smooth. It waved around my face, perfectly framing my face. "Wow…" I whispered watching as my red lips moved as I spoke.

"I'll say. You look beautiful!" Suki said as her head popped up behind me in the mirror. I put the mirror down and walked into the washroom to take the whole appearance in. She was right. For the first time in my life, I actually could stare in a mirror and say I looked pretty. For some reason that made me feel worse, if I couldn't look beautiful without having makeup on then I must be ugly in reality. I sighed and stepped away from the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked me. It was easy for Suki, she was pretty without any makeup on.

"Nothing. Thank you." I mumbled.

Suki and I talked for a while and then she left claiming she had to get ready for the ball herself. I watched her go and then leaned back in my bed. I knew I was probably messing my hair up. But I didn't really care. It was only then that I realized Zuko had left the train ticket here. I sighed and picked it up. I couldn't go. I definitely couldn't go anymore. I picked up 'Wuthering Heights' and placed the ticket inside of it. I then wrapped it in the same packaging it had come in and addressed it to Zuko I placed it in the small space that was made for mail and I wiped my hands on my dress.


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK! IT'LL GET BETTER! PROMISE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER FASTER!**

Chapter 22:

I sat at the piano bench and began to play as guests slowly made their way inside. I hadn't seen Suki since she left my room. In fact I hadn't met anyone since I got ready, and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't want people to see me with makeup. If they were going to have an opinion on me, it had to be a realistic one.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Toph stormed over towards me. I could tell her eyebrows were drawn in and she had her lips pulled into a tight line. She sat down next to me aggressively. "What's wrong?" I asked her, realizing greetings weren't in order. Toph blew the hair away from the front of her face.

"Who is he anyways? Who does he think he is?" Toph was fuming under her breath.

"Toph what's wrong?"

"Some idiot boy was standing at the door and asked me if I needed help! Just because I am blind!"

A small smile played on my lips. Didn't she realize it was natural for people to ask for help? After all, she was blind, and she looked small and helpless. Definitely not what she was in reality. I could hear Toph still ranting, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Look! There he is now!" I craned my neck for a second to see who I was staring at. Aang walked briskly in, holding a sheet of paper. He looked extremely stressed out trying to keep everything in order. A small laugh made its way through me. "Who, Aang?"

She stomped her foot on the ground. "So that's his name." She said coldly. I smiled at Toph. "Toph, it's his job to ask everyone if they need help. And you can't blame him, he doesn't know who you are-"

"Shut it Katara, he's coming." I looked up, she was right. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She muttered under her breath. I shook my head as my smile grew wider. Aang walked over to me and Toph. "Katara, do you need a break?" I could tell he was trying to keep the awkwardness out of his voice from the last conversation we had.

"No she does not need a break." Toph said loudly as she got to her feet. "Stop trying to help people!" She yelled even louder, her anger increasing.

"Toph, relax. Just sit down."

Aang looked taken aback. "What's with her?" He muttered as he leaned into me.

I shrugged. Toph sat down and glared up at Aang. He quickly scampered away, looking confused and slightly frightened. I looked over at Toph, who was still muttering underneath her breath.

Zuko and Mai still hadn't arrived. I wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing them anyways. Many people were already dancing, waiting for the opening announcement about the engagement. There was an enormous wooden table with a white tablecloth on it at the back of the ballroom. It was filled with refreshments and a large cake in the middle. There were drinks already poured into miniature glasses, small cakes and other baked goods and expensive wines at the other end of the table.

I looked over at Aang who signalled me to stop playing piano, I slowly played the last few notes of my piece and I stopped playing. The couples that were dancing had made their way to the front of the ballroom to listen to the announcement. The King, Queen and Duchess stood at the front of the large stage.

"Today we have gathered," The King began in a loud voice, "to honour the unification of our Kingdom and the Kingdom of Brugnure! Our kingdoms will be united by a royal engagement between the eldest prince of our kingdom and the eldest princess of the kingdom of Brugnure!"

I heard cheers from the audience. The girls who had come to the ball looked devastated.

"The leading dance will now begin between Prince Zuko and Princess Mai." He finished. A few louder cheers and I was signalled the begin playing again. There was a specific piece that I was told to play for Prince Zuko and Princess Mai's dance. I watched as they walked in through two large doors at the front of the ballroom.

Zuko was wearing formal robes I had never seen him wear before. Princess Mai was wearing a new red dress, the same shade as Zuko's robes. Zuko had his hand held up high, Mai's hand was daintily placed in his as they walked over to the middle of the ballroom. You could see a faint smile on Mai's face, her eyes were shining. Zuko was beaming, much to my despair.

They paused in the middle of the ballroom and turned to face each other. Zuko placed one of his hands on Mai's waist, and Mai placed one of her hands on Zuko's shoulder and their other hands met together gracefully. They began slowly dancing to the music. I could see how natural it must be for both Mai and Zuko, they were probably taught how to dance their whole lives, preparing for this moment. Unlike me, who had no idea how to dance.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them, despite how much it hurt me to watch. It seemed that they were dancing in slow motion, me watching every slight movement of theirs. They were dancing dangerously close to each other, but still maintaining an overall elegant look to their dance. I kept trying to push back my own memories of dancing with Zuko. My cold hand in his warm and familiar hand, him pulling me closer as we danced somewhat awkwardly, but still beautifully.

I swallowed and finally tore my eyes off of them. It was too much; I just had to focus on playing piano. This was my job after all, my only job here. The only reason I was here, the only reason I even knew Zuko. I felt suffocated, watching them dance from the top of my eyes. Toph soon left and I felt even worse. Finally other couples began dancing, but my eyes were only focusing on one pair. They danced the entire time in the middle of the ballroom, holding each other so tightly and lovingly, I felt nauseous.

I thought about the fight Zuko and I had that morning. He cared about me like a sister, I realized. That's why he was always careful with me and worried about what I did and where I went. But I didn't want him to think of me like a little sister. He couldn't think of me like a little sister, it would be even worse than him never talking to me again. I looked back up at Mai and Zuko. They were so close I could see that Zuko had his head resting on Mai's shoulder. I wished I had never worn makeup; he didn't even look up at me once. I could see Suki dancing with a boy about her age wearing his hair up in a ponytail. He was slightly funny looking, but still handsome.

Finally, the ball slowly came to an end. I was allowed to leave, at last. I wasn't in the mood to go up in my room; I needed to get some air. I made my way to the corridors, and outside of the royal estate. It was dark outside, so dark I couldn't even see my hand if I held it right in front of my face. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, after being in the light of the ballroom after so long.

I pulled my aching feet out of my tight slippers and left them at the foot of one of the large doors to the royal estate. I began walking, barefoot, straight ahead, taking in the cold air of winter. I wasn't wearing my coat, but it felt nice. My skin immediately began to bump up from goose bumps. I stared out at the space in front of me. I could faintly make out an empty field. I knew I should probably have been getting back, I had a chance that I could get lost out here in the darkness, but I couldn't pluck up enough courage to turn around and walk back towards the estate.

My feet were soon numb from the cold; I could barely feel each step I took. I longed to meet my mother; I longed to meet the rest of my family. But I couldn't go. I would prove Zuko wrong. It was the last thing I could do. I could never bring myself to go after the fight I had with Zuko. He didn't think I could take care of myself. He thought I needed him to give me money. I couldn't go now. If I was to go, I would book my own ticket and bring my own money. I didn't need his help or anyone else's. I could do everything on my own.

I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion crash over me and I had to sit down. I sat down on the ground, not caring about getting my dress dirty, it wasn't mine after all. The grass was cold and moist and I could feel the wetness soaking through my dress. I heard the rustling of grass and I knew someone had walked up behind me. Who had followed me all the way out here? I turned around and wasn't surprised to see Aang standing right in front of me. I slowly stood back up and wiped my hands on my dress.

"Katara? Is that you"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. I can't see much in the darkness. I was wondering who you were."

I smiled, at least he hadn't followed me here. "It's really dark…" I commented.

Aang nodded. "Who was that girl sitting with you?"

"Who? Oh- Toph?"

"Is that her name? I don't know why she hates me…I didn't do anything. Or at least I think I didn't do anything."

I laughed quietly, "Let's just say she likes doing everything on her own."

"What do you mean?" Aang was completely oblivious.

"When you asked her for help when she arrived, she felt offended I guess. Because she's blind and all…"

"Wait what? She's blind? I have to ask everyone for help, that's my job!" I smiled at how personally Aang was taking this.

"Aang, its fine. It doesn't really matter-"

"It matters to me!" He suddenly yelled loudly. I was taken aback by his sudden. "Sorry…" He mumbled after a while, "I guess I'm just not used to people hating me before they barely even know me."

"It's fine…didn't you see her at the other balls?"

"Yeah. I never really got the chance to talk to her though…"

"Oh…well I guess you'll see her at the other balls and you can talk to her more…"

"Yeah, there are quite a lot of balls left."

"What?"

"Well theirs one before the wedding and then there's the wedding ball, and they throw many wedding balls so everyone in the kingdom can attend."

I digested the information. "Everyone in the kingdom? Wow…"

"Yeah…" Aang turned to face me as he spoke. "Katara, about what I said to you earlier-"

I felt my face heat up, "Aang it's fine-"

"No it's not. I understand how you feel now, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said and I am sorry if I made you feel uneasy in any way."

I pursed my lips and offered him a weak smile, even though I knew he couldn't see in the darkness. "It doesn't matter anymore…" I whispered. I soon walked back to my room, I had lost my shoes somewhere, but I was too tired to try and search for them. I went to bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. Despite how tired I was, I couldn't help thinking of mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review, it means a lot to me. Thanks for the reviews so far, they really help me continue writing. Special thanks to lila and l'Mpossible12. You guys really helped me improve my story with your feedback **** Thanks again and enjoy! Don't forget to review please!**

Chapter 23:

I barely slept that night, each time I closed my eyes I saw horrible visions about how bad mother's condition had gotten. I woke up in cold sweat. I sat up in my bed and ran my hands over my bare arms. I pushed my head against the backboard and sighed loudly. It was just a dream, mother would be fine.

I was still in my bed when I heard a knock on my door. Strange, the maid would usually just enter without knocking. "Come in." I called, straining my voice to be louder so whoever was at the door could actually hear. The door swung open slowly and Zuko popped in carrying a breakfast tray.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was walking towards me slowly, staring at the glass of water on the tray, as if to watch it if it spilled any time soon. I felt too tired to get out of bed so I waited for him to come towards me. He set the tray on my lap and then stood, still staring over at the tray.

"I thought I would deliver your breakfast. This time I actually did deliver it…"

A small smile crept onto my face, I was surprised he remembered. "Thank you." I couldn't manage to say much more. Zuko had such an earnest look on his face, it made me uneasy. I looked down at the food and I knew I wasn't hungry. I placed the tray on the nightstand and I slowly got up from my bed.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked me in a concerned voice.

"Not really, but thank you for bringing it up." I tried walking past him but he stood in my way.

"Katara, I have to talk to you." He said quietly.

I looked down at the ground. "About what?"

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I looked up at him, he was being serious. He didn't wait for my answer as he slowly took my hand in his. I felt every muscle in my body tense up as he did so. I followed him in silence; Zuko was walking in a strangely cautious way. He held my hand softly but at the same time firmly. There was something wrong, I could feel it.

We walked through the corridors in silence and I realised a breath I didn't know I had been holding only when we were outside in the large garden. We walked slowly and carefully through the garden, the sun still hadn't risen and Zuko handed me my coat. I slowly put it on wondering when he had taken it from my room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

I felt him squeeze my hand ever so slightly when I spoke. He didn't say anything for a long time and I stared down at his hand in mine. He finally sighed briefly and then began speaking, "about what I said before, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to help you because I- I really do care about you and I just wanted to help you in any way I could. I know you can take care of yourself, I've learned that over the time that I have known you. I just wanted to find some way to help you…" He stopped and then closed his eyes for a while. I looked over at his scar; it felt safer to look at it while he had his eyes closed.

"It's fine… is that all you wanted to tell me?" My voice sounded cold, but I didn't mean for it to sound cold. I saw a muscle in Zuko's left cheek twitch. "Yes… I mean-" He stopped talking. I slowly pried my hand from his and turned to leave. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "I also wanted to tell you how- how beautiful you looked yesterday… I didn't have a chance to tell you that yesterday…"

I could feel my entire body going warm and I turned away from him. "Can I please go now?" I asked him in a quiet voice that sounded strangely pathetic to be my own. I began walking away from him and I made it a few meters away from him when I heard his voice again.

"Katara! Wait!" He grabbed both of my arms and pulled my close to him. I stared into his eyes. He looked as if he was trying to find words to tell me something. "What is it Zuko?" My voice rang with annoyance and I noticed Zuko's grimace as I spoke. What was with him?

His eyes were pleading with me; they were shining so brightly and staring at me so intently. "You're the bravest girl I know, you know that?" I stared right at him as he spoke to me. He seemed to cringe at his own words, as if regretting what he had said. I tried to release myself from his grasp, but he held on to me tightly. "Zuko, what are you-"

I was cut off as I felt his arms wrap around me. I froze. Was this actually happening? My heart raced from his touch but I forced myself to push him off of me, gently. "Zuko, what is going on?" I glared at him and he just stared back, his eyes full of pity and his face so sober and serious, I felt sick. He then stared down at the ground, an eerie tension rising between us.

"Katara, I want you to listen to me carefully. This shouldn't have happened to you, but I need you to be brave. I need you to handle this maturely, okay?" I stared at Zuko and I opened my mouth to say something but it clamped shut when I saw Zuko pulling something out of his robes. I could hear him still talking and he was now staring right at me. But my eyes were frozen on that one yellow envelope he was pulling out of his robe. A telegram.

I took a step back and stared at the telegram he was holding out in front of me. The pale yellow of the envelope, everyone knew what that meant. Zuko continued talking, but I could only hear the sound of my heartbeat through my ears. Everything around me blurred except for that one envelope. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead and then lunged for the telegram. I snatched it out of Zuko's hand before he could protest and I ripped it open. My fingers shook violently as I pulled out the message.

'CT MFB017H78 =YGH782

Katara Tryon = 206517

3021 Royal Estate of Sounis,

=MOTHER DIED YESTERDAY. FUNERAL WILL BE NEXT WEEK PAY YOUR RESPECTS IF POSSIBLE=

Jane Tryon='

I read the message again and again. I held the message closer to my eyes than further away. Everything went black and I could no longer see the message. I felt my knees collapse beneath me onto the ground, but I hadn't fainted. I could hear Zuko, giving me words of assurance. Slowly my vision returned, but my eyes were unfocused. My entire body felt vulnerable and I could hear my slow and loud heartbeat. My entire body felt stale and cold. Mother. My mother was gone. The thought made me want to double over and shriek and curse the world for its cruelty, but I felt powerless. I stared at the floor and I felt a searing pain through my chest and I grabbed my dress from the chest.

I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder. I was too weak to move his hand, instead I inched forward desperately, the message still clutched between my fingers. I held the message in front of me again, pleading that the next time I read it, it would disappear. Instead, the pain in my chest grew and I grabbed the paper in my fists again. I could hear Zuko speaking again. This was all my fault, all of it. I could feel my entire body numbing over as I thought of this. It was all my fault. I should have stayed with mother; I should have nurtured her back into health. But I left. I left when she needed me the most. And now when I needed her, she would never be there. I wanted her back, I needed her back. I needed to see her again before she died. I needed to see the light in her eyes. I needed to see her healthy self. I needed my mother.

I couldn't find anything to say. If I opened my mouth, I was sure all that would come out would be a desperate sob for help from someone, anyone. I wanted to feel something other than the thick fume of loss and tragedy, but it was hopeless. Mother was gone forever and now I would never get to see her again, speak with her again. I would never have a chance to hug her and take care of her. My mind swirled, the words in the message burning themselves into my soul, into my mind, into the very fibers of my being.

Zuko's voice came loudly and echoed in my head until I finally processed what he had said. "I am so sorry." His words angered me so deeply. No he wasn't. He had no idea what it was like to lose a family member! He had no idea. I wanted to lash out at Zuko and yell at him, but I was still on the floor, unable to accept the shock of my mother being dead. I stared at the wretched telegram. Why didn't it tell me more? I needed to know more! I needed to know exactly what had happened and I needed to know it now. My heart felt numb and I knew the initial pain would soon grow far worse. I wanted to relieve some of this pain and cry, but I couldn't. The pain stayed stiff in my chest as I wrenched myself over on the ground.

I sat in the same position for so long, each second passing by in another stolen memory. Somehow, Zuko helped me into my room and he finally left me alone. I sat down on my bed and stared dully at the wall. This was it- mother was gone. There was no going back, I had done what I had done and these were my repercussions. It made me feel even worse when I thought of it in that way. Why mother? The thought was racing through my mind. She had done nothing wrong in her life! I wanted to trap the pain away in a place where I wouldn't have to feel it. But that was the thing about pain; it demanded so desperately to be felt.

Somewhere in the back of my head I knew this was bound to happen. Every letter I received was a release of a long breath after reading it. As if I had been holding my breath for something to happen, and now it had. I knew mother wasn't well, despite what she told me in her letters. I knew her fever would get worse. Somewhere in my mind, I knew she would die. I knew it was going to happening and I was just holding my breath until it happened. It was a wretched, wretched world.

I sat in my bed for sleepless hours through the night. I finally pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing.

'Dear mother,

It's me, Katara. Your Katara. When I used to tell you I would never love anyone, I was wrong. I love you mother with all my heart. I never realized what it felt like to grieve in such agony, but now I know. I can't accept the fact that you are gone, and I will never accept it. Maybe it's because I've been so selfish, or maybe it's because I don't want to feel the pain. But I feel as if feeling all the pain is what I deserve. When I saw you so weak and frail, I tried to assure myself you would be fine. Assurance wasn't what I needed though. I needed some support and the only support I needed was yours. And now, I will never receive any support from you.

I prayed to God, that you would be fine. That you would take me along with you wherever you went. But you left me, you left us all. Mother, I need you back. Maybe that is not possible but that is the only thing I need right now. I have never understood when people said they 'needed' something until now. I need you. I'm falling right now and I need you to catch me, where are you mother? Who will catch me now? I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry for_ so _many things. I'm sorry for all the times I caused you pain and I'm sorry for not showing you how much I cared for you. _If I could hug you one last time and tell you how much you meant to be and the rest of us I will. Return for my sake if not for your sake. I need you to come back if you ever want to see me truly happy again and alive. I'll always let the guilt take over me for the rest of my life, only you can remove that. _

_Though now I'm afraid…I'm terrified. I am scared of being happy. I am frightened of happiness. It seems like my world is falling apart and I'll keep falling until you come and save me mother. I know I don't deserve you I never did but despite that, I had you. Mother, you treated me like your own daughter. I love you so much. Life doesn't hurt until you think about how much things have changed, who you've lost along the way, and how much of it was your fault, and it never does until I think about how much of losing you was my own fault. Mother, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for so many things, but above all, I am sorry for not saying how much I love you enough times._

_Your loving daughter always, _

_Katara Tryon' _

_I stared down at the letter. Anger surged through me and I held the letter in my hands. I ripped the letter into pieces and threw them in the lantern next to my bed. I watched as they burned. The fire snatched the pieces of paper and burnt them down to ashes. I watched the paper burn until it had completely disappeared. _

_I then sat back in my bed and stared back into space. Fulfilling pain's desire to be felt. _


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue with the support, it really helps me write **____** Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing! Prepare yourself for some angst! **_

_Chapter 24: _

_I didn't sleep for one moment that night. It couldn't be healthy. I hadn't had a proper sleep in three days in a row. I sat in my bed as the maid came in and placed my breakfast on my night table. She stood and watched me for a while. I was sure I looked terrible, but I didn't care. I saw her frown before she spoke. _

_"You're not eating m'lady?" I forced myself to look up at her, but I didn't meet her eyes. She had never called me anything but Katara before. I didn't shake my head or speak, she stood and then I heard her sigh. "Should I get a bath ready?" _

_I wanted to say something, but I felt numb. I slowly shook my head and she left without another word. I stared over at the wall. I had to pull myself together. I just had to. It would be difficult, but I couldn't spend the rest of my life missing someone who was no longer here. I couldn't do this to myself and to the rest of my family. I had to earn my money and return back home, my home. I had to support my family. I had to support Laura and Lucinda and Jane and Peter. I had to support them, if not for myself, then for mother. _

_I felt my chest tighten as I slowly pushed my feet off of the bed. They were stiff and sore from staying in the same position for so long. I stood up and felt weak and frail. I hadn't eaten properly in three days either, but I had no appetite. I forced myself to look up into the mirror. I looked ghastly pale and my eyes had dark circles under my eyes. My face seemed thinner in a way, as if I had drastically lost weight within three days. _

_I was still wearing my nightgown, but I refused to change. I looked down at the telegram once again before I left. My chest tightened even more and I felt heavy from the weight of my loss. I wanted to cry, I wanted to blame someone and I wanted to be angry with someone. But I couldn't express any emotions, except for pain and a deep ghastly feeling of loss. I held in a sigh and began to walk towards the piano room. _

_I sat down at the piano bench and stared at the keys for a long time. I couldn't bring myself to begin playing. I heard the door open and I didn't move my gaze. The Queen stood in front of me. She stood regally and gracefully. _

_I felt her bend down and wrap her long arms around me. I didn't turn to face her or hug her back; I sat stiffly, staring down at the piano keys. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back and stared intently at my face. For the longest time she said nothing. _

_She finally held my shoulders. "I am so sorry, Katara." She whispered. No, she's not. She doesn't even know how I feel right now. She has no idea. I finally looked up at her. Her eyes swam with such pity and remorse I looked away. I felt angry with her; even though I knew she couldn't say anything else. What could she say? I'm sorry was something you said to someone when you accidently bumped into them while walking, how could you say it after someone died? _

_She seemed as if she wanted to say something to me for a very long time, but she didn't. Instead she gave me one last wistful look and she left. I stared back at my keys and I bit my lip so hard, I thought it would start to bleed. I couldn't bring myself to play once again. _

_I was angry, at myself and at the Queen and at Zuko and at mother for not telling me she was dieing. I didn't understand how to get rid of this grief. This grief which was worse than anything. This constant pain in my whole body, like prodding an injury. _

_I wished I could cry, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't cry over this. I forced my fingers onto the piano and I began playing. I wasn't able to play once again. My fingers wouldn't move and finally, I gave up. I stood up from the piano bench and walked down to the corridors. I leaned against the hard rock of the wall and I felt chills run up and down my spine. _

_If I had visited mother when I had received the letter from Jane, then maybe I could've seen her one last time. I could have stopped her from dieing. I could have stayed by her side. I could have nursed her back to health. I could have stopped her from dieing. I could have saved her. I could have kept her with me for longer. I could have stopped her from dieing. I slid down the wall of the corridors and pulled my knees to my face. Why wouldn't this grief go away? _

_I heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor. I waited and waited and I heard them grow louder and louder. Finally they stopped right next to me. I didn't need to look up to know it was Zuko. I watched his feet as he stood and watched me. I had to pull myself together, I looked pathetic and weak. Zuko thought I needed his help, but he was wrong. _

_"Are you alright?" His raspy voice broke the silence of my thoughts. I forced myself to stand up; I held the wall of the corridor as I pulled myself up. I wanted to leave without speaking but that was a sign of weakness. "I'm fine." I said coldly as I walked by Zuko, pushing myself to keep my head up. I thought I had gotten away until I felt his warm hand grab my wrist. He was almost as stiff as I was. He turned his head to face me, but I kept my head staring straight ahead. _

_"Katara." His voice was almost as cold as mine, it had an icy edge to it. "Look at me." My breath hitched in my throat. Facing him was a sign of weakness and vulnerability, I told myself. If I faced him, I was afraid he would be able to see right through my shield in my eyes. I straightened my back and twisted my wrist out of his grasp. _

_I stood for one moment. "I'm fine." I then walked away from him without waiting to hear his response. My own footsteps echoed in the corridors and it made me feel heavier. I walked back all the way up to my room and only stopped walking when I shut my door behind me. This room that had always been a retreat to me, since I arrived here, was now a room full of grief. I sat down on the edge of my bed and looked over at the telegram message once more. I held it in my hand and read it again. My door opened but I didn't take my eyes off of the message. _

_I heard Zuko walk up behind me and he took the telegram from my hand and set it back on the nightstand. He stared intently in my eyes, but I didn't stare back. "Listen to me." His voice was stern and it made me angry. "Katara, are you okay?" _

_I felt my fists tighten and I looked up at Zuko, not meeting his eyes but still looking up at him. "Did you hear what I said before?" My voice had an icy edge to it. "I am fine." I spoke through my clenched teeth. Zuko's eyebrows drew in and he cursed under his breath. "What is wrong with you?" _

_"Leave." I said before I even realised my mouth had opened. "Leave my room and leave me alone. I don't need you. I am fine. I don't need anyone. I am fine." He stormed away from me and kicked a stool by my door, hard, before he left. I watched him go, my eyes ablaze. _

_I didn't need his help. I didn't want his help. He thought I was weak, he thought I needed him, but he was wrong. My entire body tightened and I swallowed another scream of grief. I threw open the doors of my balcony and I grabbed my shawl. I threw it over myself and burst through the doors. I stood at my balcony, clenching the stone railing tightly. _

_I was strong, I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry over something that had passed. I wouldn't cry over the anguish I felt deeply stoned in my heart. I wouldn't cry over the anger I felt towards everyone. I wouldn't cry over anything. I pressed the palms of my hands on my forehead and stood that way for a long time until I calmed down. I finally walked back into my bedroom and shut the door to the balcony, by the look of the clouds; it looked like a storm was moving in. _

_I stared bluntly around my room, for something, anything, that would distract me from this pain and grief, but nothing could do that. I would have to live with this for the rest of my life. I sat down on my bed again and stared at the plain wallpapered wall for a long time and then went back to staring at the telegram message. _

_Would I go to mother's funeral? Could I bring myself to really face that? To face mother and my family again? Could I really go back to her funeral after I hadn't come back while mother was still alive? I had to make more money and I would only get it if I stayed through all the balls during the twelve months I was to stay here. I only had about six months to go, and then I would go back. I would face the and I would support my family. _

_I threw my face in my hands. To be honest, I had no idea what my future would be, what it would bring and who it would involve, but I knew one thing. I wouldn't go back until I could fully support myself and my family. _

_I didn't go down for dinner. Zuko came back up to my room; he was slightly less angered now as he spoke to me. I ignored him as he walked into my room and stood in front of me where I was sitting on my bed. "Katara, I need to know if you're okay." _

_I didn't look up at him as I stood up. Anger pulsed through my veins. "No, you don't need to know if I'm okay. I don't even see why you care. I am fine. I have already told you that. I don't need you Zuko, okay? I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself and I am fine!" My voice grew and then quieted down, but still sounded fierce and strong, "I don't need anyone and I definitely don't need you. I am fine." _

_He tried to speak to me again but I ignored him. When he left, my eyes stung with exhaustion but whenever I closed my eyes, they would open right back up. I wanted to yell again at someone, I wanted to complain and cry. But once again, I felt numb and emotionless. _

_I heard the rumble of thunder outside and pressed my knees up to my face and stared over at the telegram in the dark. The rest of the night was spent awake and grieving. _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Please Review! Don't worry, there is an actual plot that's unravelling! Please Review!**_

_Chapter 25: _

_Another night passed without rest. I struggled to get out of bed and I felt nauseous. My head was throbbing and I looked like death itself. I held my stomach as I walked over to the wash basin. I kneeled down in front of it and I felt my heart race as I felt myself about to be sick, but nothing came. I washed my face and then went back into my room. I felt dizzy; I had to hold the wall as I walked back over to my bed. _

_I sat down and held my hand to my forehead. I was in cold sweat. My chest felt even tighter than yesterday and the heaviness in my heart had only grown stronger. I felt myself about to be sick again and I ran to the wash basin, but once again, nothing happened. I sat, crouched over next to the wash basin. I was shivering and I leaned into the wash basin and puked. It was nothing but water. I rinsed my mouth and stared into the basin. The only thing I had consumed for almost four days now was water. _

_I pushed the wash basin into my bedroom and sat down on my bed, shaking. I was hot but also freezing. I was so confused, I had never been sick before. Whenever I was, mother would stay with me the entire time. I swallowed and felt a sharp pain in my chest and I leaned into the wash basin again and puked. I rinsed my mouth through again, struggling my way back to bed. I was so weak, I could barely walk. _

_I heard the nurse walk in, but I was staring up at the ceiling. She looked at me and I heard her gasp. She quickly set down the breakfast tray on the nightstand and she rushed over to me. "M'lady! Are you alright?" _

_Despite my weakness, I cringed at that question. I didn't need her help, I needed no one's help. I could take care of myself. "Leave." I told her and she stood for a while, looking reluctant but then she quickly scampered away. I watched her go and my stomach turned over again and I leaned into the wash basin. I was too weak to rinse my mouth, so I leaned against my bed stand and gritted my teeth from my chest pain. _

_The only person, I wanted, needed was mother. I swallowed hard and turned my head to stare at the wall. I shivered again. My throat felt dry and scratched as I swallowed again. A bitter taste in my mouth. I feebly looked up when I saw my door open. Zuko walked in. My stomach turned and I grabbed the wash basin again and puked. I felt Zuko's strong hand on my back. "Katara? What happened?" His voice was bewildered and I slowly pushed my face up from the wash basin. _

_He stared into my face, with his mouth parted in shock. "Spirits" He muttered as I leaned back into the wash basin. My stomach was in so much pain as I puked again. I wanted to tell Zuko to leave, to get away from me, to not see me in this state, but I was far too weak to even speak. I felt his hand slowly pat my back, awkwardly. _

_I finally looked up from the wash basin after a long time and I turned my face away from Zuko. He was still in shock, but he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I pushed him away with my remaining strength. My head pounded with a new form of pain as he began asking me questions. "Was it something you ate?" I didn't have to look at him to know his eyes had darted over to my filled breakfast tray. He took a deep breath, "Have you eaten anything at all? Did you get any sleep? Katara! Look up at me!" His voice was so firm, my face slowly looked up at him. _

_Finally my eyes locked with his and I closed my eyes. "I can't-" my voice cracked and I looked away from him. His voice came soft and gentle through my closed eyes. "Katara, it's okay to grieve." And then something in me collapsed. I broke down and tears slid down my face. All of my resistance and infirmity collapsed somewhere inside of me and tears slipped off of my face and I felt Zuko pull me into his arms. My crying went to full on ugliness as my face contorted and I felt my nose begin to run. Zuko's breathing was warm and steady next to my ear and I cried harder and harder. _

_"Oh mother…" I moaned through my sobs and I cried harder. I was shaking so violently, I felt Zuko hold me tighter. "Mother…" I sobbed into Zuko's shoulder and I felt him place one of his hands on the back of my neck and pull me closer to him. "I w-want her…" I cried to myself. I was relieved that Zuko didn't try to silence me, I was glad he didn't try to stop me crying. If I had to shut up any more feelings I felt I might have exploded. _

_I clutched his shirt from his shoulder and clenched it in my fist as I sobbed harder. The thunder from the storm outside rumbled in sync with my sobs. "Mother…" I moaned her name louder and louder, over and over again. The word 'mother' slipping away from my grasp rapidly. My sobs slowed into muffled sniffles and slow tears and finally Zuko slowly pulled away and he looked right into my eyes. I couldn't look up at him and I felt him wipe a tear off of my cheek. _

_I was surprised I didn't feel embarrassed. My chest felt as if it had been allowed to breath and I took in a deep breath I had not been able to take for a long time. I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my heart and I could feel relief running through my body. Zuko's face was graced with a small yet beautiful smile. "Now-" he began but he was cut off by me leaning back into the wash basin as my stomach turned over once again. "Sorry." I mumbled quietly. He gave me a stern look. "You must eat something" he looked over at my breakfast tray, "and you need to rest." _

_I shook my head, "I'm not hungry." I was still shaking from all of the events and my breakdown. _

_"You must rest then, and eat once you wake." _

_As he spoke I felt a wave of exhaustion crash over me. I nodded weakly to him and he got off of the side of my bed and helped tuck me into bed. I despised the idea of being too weak to put myself into bed. I closed my eyes, but I could still feel his presence in the room as I drifted off into a deep sleep. _

_I woke up a few hours later. It wasn't enough for missing four nights of proper rest, but I woke up feeling refreshed and replenished. My stomach was still in severe pain, but the rest had helped it a lot. When I awoke, Zuko was already walking towards me with a tray of food. "Three hours is definitely not enough, but you should eat something before you rest more." _

_It wasn't same tray I had received this morning. I still wasn't hungry, but Zuko was right, I had to eat something. I took a few sips of water before I ate. I took a few bites of bread. The idea of eating, making me feel sick again, but I forced myself to swallow. After a few more bites, I felt my stomach pain lessening, but it would be sore for a while after puking so many times. I didn't eat anything else, Zuko told me that was wise, since eating a lot suddenly would probably make me sick again. _

_He told me to rest again. "You need to rest longer. You missed too many nights of sleep for you to still be awake." I protested but he was stern and I was surprised to say as I placed my head back on my pillow I drifted back into a deep sleep. _

_I woke up after a sleep that felt so long and peaceful. I blinked a few times as I looked around. The maid came quickly into my room and placed a tray of food next to me. "The Prince has told you to eat this." _

_"What time is it?" I asked her, ignoring what she had said. _

_She looked over through my balcony window, "Almost the evening." _

_"How long have I been asleep?" _

_"I would say about two days."_

_I raised my eyebrows. I was asleep for two entire days? "Very well." I nodded at her, "you may leave." The maid left and I looked over at my food. I slowly picked up a piece of bread and began taking a few bites out of it. My stomach had a faint pain in it, but it was almost gone. Now that I felt better, I realized I was starving. After the bread, I carefully ate a small portion of egg. I knew I shouldn't eat anymore, I still wasn't fully recovered. After I ate, I got up from my bed, feeling weak no longer and pulled out a dress. _

_It was one of my own and it was plain and dark blue. I washed up and then called the maid back up. "Would there be time to take a bath?" I asked her. The maid gave me a quick smile and then rushed off. She called me back when my bath was ready. I pulled off my nightgown and climbed into the warm bathwater. _

_When I finished I felt clean and awake. I changed into the dress and re braided my wet hair. When I walked out of the wash room, Zuko was waiting for me. He looked over at me and nodded approvingly. _

_"You look refreshed." _

_"As long as I don't look dead anymore." I said softly. I then took a deep breath and looked Zuko right in the eyes. "I want to learn how to fight." I said firmly. _

_I saw Zuko's eyes widen slightly. "What?"_

_"You heard me." I pursed my lips before I spoke, "I want to be able to defend myself. I want to learn how to fight with and without weapons. Will you teach me?" I knew it was a lot to ask, but I was hoping he would listen to my reasoning. _

_"Defend yourself from what?"_

_"Will you teach me?" I asked impatiently. _

_"No." He replied flatly. _

_My eyebrows shot up, "What? Why not?" _

_"You're a girl; I can't teach you how to fight." _

_I rolled my eyes. He was still shallow and pathetic. "So what? Why can't I learn how to fight?" My voice was rising. _

_"You don't understand, girls don't fight around here. It's just not something that's not supposed to happen." He looked over at me, "I never said I agree with it but I can't teach you." _

_"Why not?" _

_"There's no use in arguing. I said I can't teach you."_

_"You can't or you won't?"_

_"What difference does it make?" _

_"It makes plenty of difference."_

_He shrugged. _

_I sighed, "please. You need to understand, I must learn. After- after what happened with the sword…I need to be able to defend myself." I looked up at him expectantly. _

_He stared down at the ground and I could almost hear him contemplating his thoughts. He looked back up at me, his golden eyes flashing. "Fine." I bit my lip to hold my excitement. "Under one condition."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"You listen to everything I tell you, and you don't argue with me."_

_"Those are two conditions." I looked up at him, he was serious. I nodded "fine. When do we start?" _

_"Have you eaten?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you still tired?'_

_"No."_

_"Do you feel sick?"_

_"No." _

_"Then we start now." He said flatly. I nodded. He looked over at what I was wearing and sighed. He told me to get a coat and follow him so I did. Being with him, in some ways, made me feel guilty. It made me feel guilty because I felt less grief and pain over my mother. I pushed some of the stray hairs from my braid away from my face and sped up behind him to walk closer to him. We turned through a corner of the estate I had never seen before. _

_We finally ended up in a large field after crossing a thick forest. The field was a full duel ground. There was a large shed which I guessed held all the weapons and the rest of the field was lines and crossed through with markings for boundaries. I followed Zuko to the shed. He stopped abruptly in front of the shed. "Do you want to learn to fight with or without weapons first?" He asked me. _

_I looked at him. "Without." I said firmly. He gave me a look and then sighed. We walked back over to the field. He took of his robe, so he was wearing his plain red shirt from underneath. "You should first learn how to block. There are three basic block techniques you should know, the high block, the middle block and the low block." He shot his elbow and his arm in the air, bent towards himself. "This is the high block." I copied him and he nodded approvingly. He now raised his fist and held his arm diagonal across his middle body. "Middle block." He told me. I copied him. "A little more parallel." He told me and I moved it and he nodded. The last block was shooting a fist below your middle body so it would cover your lower abdomen. "Low block." I copied him. He nodded again. _

_"You use the high block if a person is trying to hit you above your middle body and your middle block for if they are aiming for your middle and you're low block obviously for a low hit." I nodded impatiently. I needed to learn more. I wanted to start fighting. "I won't be teaching you kicks yet, but you can practice throwing hits at your opponents." _

_He positioned himself in front of me and told me to hit him. I felt strange as I swung my arm from below me towards his face, he gently blocked me. I wasn't actually swinging full power, we were just practicing. "Good. Again." He told me. So I swung middle-to-middle and he blocked again. "That was far too easy for your opponent, find a place that is hard for them to block." I nodded and I swung again, towards the side of his head. He caught my hit and he nodded. "Good, keep going, faster now." So I swung and swung, getting into a rhythm with both of my hands. _

_He offered me advice and I listened to him carefully and the moves became easier. He showed me how to throw uppercuts and middle cuts. "Can you try hitting me so I can practice my blocks?" I had asked him. He had replied "no" very bluntly. The sun began to set and it created a beautiful glow over the field. I was tired, but I wanted to continue fighting. "Always be the one to hit first." He told me, "this will give you a head start and it will surprise your opponent. Don't give them a chance to strike unless you have to." _

_I copied all of this information into my head and Zuko left me for a long time to practice swinging and blocking next to a tree. He watched me coolly while sitting under another tree, taking a swig of water from his flask every so often. "Good!" he called out, "Make sure you keep them direct! Keep your arms stiff the entire time, even during the swing!" _

_I was getting annoyed. I wanted to actually fight someone, I was ready. I shot Zuko looks of annoyance, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued calling out orders. He stood up after a while. "You're a fast learner." He told me. "Tomorrow, we'll practice kicks and then we can start on weapons." _

_I nodded and pulled off my coat and rolled up the sleeves of my dress, I was hot even though it was cold outside. He led me all the way back to my room. "Tomorrow, come down before the sun rises." I nodded and walked into my room and collapsed onto the bed. I was too tired and hot for dinner, so I fell fast asleep for the first night in many nights, a proper on-time sleep, in which I didn't think about mother the entire night. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Please Review! The plot is beginning to unravel!**_

_Chapter 26: _

_"Mother," I woke up with her name on my lips. I was shivering when I woke up. I looked out at the balcony; the sun was far from rising. I washed up and then grabbed my shawl. I crept my way down the way Zuko had taken me yesterday and I walked through the forest, the cold biting at my bare face and hands. I finally arrived at the field, it was too dark to see much, but I could make out the shape of the shed of weapons. I slowly walked over and pulled open the doors, they were heavy and rusty. I couldn't see a lot inside but I could tell it was full of all sorts of weapons. I could faintly make out all of the swords, planted against the left wall of the shed. My hand shook slightly as I picked it up and held it in the faint light that was beginning to rise. _

_"Strange…" I muttered. One side of the sword fell from my hands and fell onto the field. I stared at it. It was two swords in one. I picked up the one on the ground and held them both in the light. They were thin, lenient swords that fit right into each other. They had intricate designs on the handles. I squinted to try and make them out. _

_"You can't use those." I jumped at Zuko's voice and the swords clambered to the ground. I looked up at him, he was standing wearing casual clothes, as if the coldness wasn't biting in to him as well. I gave him a look and quickly picked them up and I held them out in front of myself again. "Why?" I asked him. He took the swords from my hands and placed them into his sheath. "Because they are mine." My eyebrows drew in, that didn't seem fair. I turned back to examine the other swords, "why because they have special powers?" _

_"No," He was standing behind me. "Well then which one can I use?" I asked him, stepping aside to give him space, but he didn't move. "It doesn't matter, pick any one." I picked up a simple sword with a black sheath. The handle was simple black as well, despite its simplicity, it looked sharp and sturdy. It was much lighter outside now and the sun was beginning to rise. I walked back onto the field, Zuko right behind me. "When sword fighting, always keep your feet a good distance apart, if your feet are connected you make a less sturdy opponent." He looked at me and I nodded. _

_"Your basic stance!" He called out to me loudly as he got in position. I copied him. "You don't need to always have this stance, but it's good to have a stance you can rely on. Always hold your sword in front of you, parallel to yourself, close enough to your body so it can't get knocked away. Keep your wrist firm and hold on to your sword tightly but not too tightly." He walked over to me as I held my stance my sword as he told me to. He shook his head, "you don't have to hold your sword so tightly." _

_"What if it accidently falls?"_

_"It won't." _

_"But-"_

_"If you hold it too tightly, you will have no aim." _

_I nodded and loosened my grip on the sword reluctantly. "Practice swinging on that tree." He told me as he pointed at a tree behind me. I walked over and hit the tree a few times, the sword was heavy, but I could manage. I swung again and it hit the tree in its center. "You have to swing harder if you want any impact!" Zuko called out. He was standing under a tree across from me examining his own swords. I tightened my jaw and swung harder, it made a loud slitting noise as it hit the tree. I swung again and again, improving my aim and my power. I swung again and again, faster and faster. "Stay quick on your feet; never stay in the same position for too long!" He called out again, I looked at him, he wasn't even looking up at me. _

_So I stayed on the balls of my feet and paced a bit as I swung over and over again. I began circling the tree as if it were my opponent. I swung as I circled and even ducked a few times, pretending to dodge a sword. I swung up higher and then practiced swinger lower. "Good, always choose different spots to swing at!" He was tracing his fingers along the edge of his sword. _

_I stopped and faced him. "Can I fight you?" He looked up at me and then looked back down at his swords. "No, you can't. You're not nearly ready to fight anyone yet, let alone me." Cocky, I thought. I began swinging at the tree in anger. He walked up behind. "Alright, alright, stop. It's about technique, not force." I turned to face him, I was breathing heavily. _

_He placed his own swords in his sheath and I copied him. "Have you ever tried archery before?" He asked me as I followed him back into the shed. "Yeah, my mother used to take me every day into our archery field." I said sarcastically. He turned around and his golden eyes flashed in the darkness of the shed. "I was being sarcastic." I said quietly. _

_"Yeah I got that." He said dismissively as he pulled out two bows and threw a large bag of arrows behind his back and onto his shoulder. "C'mon." I followed him back out of the shed and onto the field. "Archery is important wherever you go; it increases your aim and your strength." He showed me how to hold the bow and I copied him, he passed me the arrow and showed me how to place it in the bow. He pulled back his arrow and held it close to his face as he released, it shot through the crisp air and made a loud 'pang' as it hit the middle of the tree in front of us. "Keep your eye on the tip of the arrow." He told me as I took my stance. I pulled it back and took exhaled sharply. I released and the arrow scraped my fingers as it shot through the sky, it didn't reach the tree, it fell onto the floor gently. I furrowed my eyebrows. _

_"Why didn't it go as far as yours?" I asked him. He was staring at the arrow in the tree as he replied. "It takes practice, and you didn't pull far back enough." He handed me another arrow and I placed it back in my bow. I pulled it as far back as I could without losing my aim. I released and it landed a bit further. I tried again and again, and soon Zuko stepped back and allowed me to release as many as I needed. I pulled out another one and loaded it in my bow. I pulled it back further than I had pulled it back. I stared at the tip of the arrow and straightened my bow, so it would face the tree. I released and it shot through the air, soundlessly, until I heard a 'pang!' I stared at my arrow, it landed slightly below Zuko's, but it still hit the tree. I looked over at Zuko; he had a faintly surprised look on his face. I smiled; he turned to look at me. "It's nice to see you smile again." He said to me. I felt my face heat up slightly and I turned back to look at my arrow in the tree. "You have great aim." He paused, "considering you just started." I placed another arrow in my bow and shot again, it hit the tree again, to the side. I shot again and again, missing a few but hitting more. _

_We sat down together under the tree and I was exhausted. Zuko was leaning on his elbows and staring straight ahead. We had eaten breakfast together after training. "Tomorrow, you'll learn more advanced skills." He told me and he took a swig of his flask again. I wasn't thirsty. "You have to keep yourself refreshed, drink." He told me as he handed me the flask of water. I took a few sips of it and it burned my throat, considering it was cold and it was freezing outside. We went back into the shed and I bent down to place my sword back where it belonged. "What are you doing?" He asked me _

_"I'm putting my sword back." He shook his head, his face showing a hint of amusement. "That's yours now, you keep it." I hesitantly placed the sword back in its sheath and tied it around my waist. "Keep it out of sight, keep it safe." I nodded. "I'll put it in my room after." _

_We walked back all the way to my room and he left and I walked into my room. I pulled my sheath and belt off and placed it underneath my bed, pushed to the back of the wall. I then washed my face and dried it. I changed into a new dress, and made my way towards the piano room. I hadn't played in a while now. My fingers found the familiar keys and I began playing the pieces, swallowing the guilt I felt of playing after my mother died. The next ball wasn't in a while, but I was here to do my job. _

_I played for the entire afternoon. I kept thinking about fighting, there was something so exhilarating about finally learning to protect myself and my family. I had to get better though, I must get better. I wanted to be as good as Zuko. I wanted to fight him and taste the sweet victory of winning. I knew it probably wouldn't happen in a while, but maybe it would happen later on. _

_I flipped the page in my piano book and began playing again. I owed so much to Zuko. After all he was teaching me how to fight for no reason. What could be his reason? He was a prince. He probably had so many duties of his own, and he was engaged. I swallowed hard and focused on playing. I soon grew tired of playing, so I pulled the cover on the piano and decided to look around the estate. I had never done so, so I decided today I would look around the estate. I walked through hallways I had never seen before and went into so many rooms I had never seen before. I stopped in front of an enormous door, I had no idea where it led, but I could hear the muffled sound of voices talking. I pressed my ear against the door, but I couldn't make out the words. _

_I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I came face-to-face with a large curtain. I quickly walked to the side and leaned against the wall. The curtain circled the entire room; you had to cross them to reach the actual room. I could hear the voice of the King. I silenced my breathing and listened to what he was saying. _

_"Once the marriage is finished, our kingdoms will become one and we will become more powerful. We will combine the Kingdom and Brugnure and our own Kingdom and create a new kingdom. A new Kingdom with only the upper class."_

_"But what about the middle and lower class? Where will they go?" Zuko's voice broke in and I held my breath. _

_"Silence Prince Zuko! We will no longer be tied with people below us. We will create a new and powerful kingdom!"_

_"But where will they go?" His voice was desperate. _

_"They will be banished from the new kingdom."_

_I felt a pain in my chest. Banished? "You can't banish them! Where will they go?" _

_"Silence! I am doing everything for the better of our Kingdom! It won't thrive with all of these people depending on us to help them." _

_"I agree with you father." Princess Azula's voice cut in. "When we join with Brugnure, we finally are powerful enough to banish the filth of our kingdom. They can perish for all we care." A breath hitched in my throat. She continued speaking, "we just have to wait until after the marriage."_

_Zuko's voice broke in again, sounding pathetic to be his own. "There are innocent families, innocent children. They will have nowhere to go. They are poor, they can't afford to leave."_

_"In my father and my grandfather's time, these lower class people have been polluting our Kingdom for centuries. We will finally get rid of them, and our kingdom will grow. We will be the most powerful in the entire Kingdom's. All of the Kingdom's will look up on us, we will be the strongest." The King's voice was loud and demanding. My head was hurting as I slipped out of the room. I grabbed the wall when I left. They couldn't do this. What would happen to all of the families, my family? _

_I ran up to my room and grabbed my coat, I stood out on the balcony. I didn't lose everything to have my family banished from the kingdom, we would have no place to go. Where could we go? My head was aching. What could I do? I was only a regular girl from my town. But I wouldn't give up. I was here to support my family, and that was exactly what I would do. My head was hurting and I had to go back into my room and sit down. _

_I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Zuko. Zuko wouldn't let this happen, I would be safe. My family would be safe. I fell asleep to that small flicker of hope._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Please Review! Intense chapter coming up! Hope you enjoy, please review! Sorry about the italics, I don't know why they are there, when I type this up, they aren't there. So I don't know, but I hope it's not too distracting! Enjoy & Review please if you want a new chapter faster! **_____

_Chapter 27: _

_I slipped into my coat and made my way outside and through the fields, towards the forest. I ignored the freezing cold air that sliced through my coat, and walked over to the shed. My sheath bumped against me as I walked over to the shed. I pulled out the same bow I used yesterday and picked up the heavy bag of arrows and hitched them on my shoulder. _

_I closed the shed door and made my way outside. I stood a good distance away from the tree we had practiced shooting at yesterday and I loaded my bow. I took a deep breath and pulled the bow back and released, it hit the tree right at its center. I took a few steps further back and shot again, it landed a few inches above the first arrow. I shot again and missed. I walked over to the tree and pulled out the arrows and placed them back in the bag. _

_I then began to practice with my sword; I swung and ducked while facing the tree. Zuko still wasn't here and the sun had risen. I swung harder at the tree making slash marks on it. I knew I had improved at fighting; I was no longer the weak girl from town. With a little more practice I could forge a real threat to those around me. Today was the day of mother's funeral. I could imagine Jane, Laura and Lucinda standing in front of her burial site, wearing their black dresses, their eyes puffy. Philip, trying to comfort Jane. And Thomas…I wasn't sure where he would be. Did he leave me family after mother died? _

_I pushed the thoughts away and swung again at the tree again. I then sighed and set the sword down. I knew Zuko wasn't coming, if he was coming he would have come by now. I thought about the conversation he had his with his father yesterday, would he do something about it? I swallowed hard and set the bow back in the shed. He had to do something about it; it wasn't just his happiness that mattered for once. It was the entire kingdom's lives at stake. He would do something about it, he just had to. _

_I stood in the darkness of the shed breathing in the musty air with heavy breaths. I looked over at the other weapons. Shields were plated against the back of the shed. There were more swords and bows. I couldn't see anything else in the darkness of the shed and I slowly turned around to leave. I shut the door behind me and stood staring towards the small forest ahead of me. _

_I tied my sheath tighter against my waist and pulled out my sword. I began sprinting towards the forest. I ran through, ducking at the branches and swinging at whatever got in my way. My chest heaved as I cut through the forest, taking different routes and I swung and dodged. I threw my shield in front of me as a large branch came in my way. Even the sharpness of the sword couldn't cut through it and I zipped under the large branch. I was breathing heavily when I made my way through the forest and I stood in the forests opening. I placed my sword back in its sheath and began walking back towards the estate. _

_As I placed my sheath and sword underneath my bed I realized I had to speak with Zuko. If he was going through something, I wanted to help him make a decision. The right decision. I changed into a new dress and tucked the strands of hair that had come out of the braid back into my braid. I pulled at the hem of my dress and began walking towards Zuko's room. _

_The last time I had come to his room, it was the night when I had received the letter from Jane telling me about Mother's condition. I blinked a few times as I felt my eyes well up with tears. I had never actually been inside his room long enough to look around, but when I had entered I could feel the coolness of a whole new atmosphere of the large room. _

_I stood outside his door, trying to calm down. I just had to tell him what I thought, that was it, nothing else. I took a deep breath and stopped it as I knocked on his door. I waited for him to answer, but I didn't hear his voice. I waited and raised my hand up to knock again when I heard the sound of the knob being turned. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Zuko was standing in front of me. My eyes drifted to his chest, which was partially bare because he was wearing I robe. I quickly looked away. _

_"Katara." _

_"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something…" I drifted off as I spoke, waiting for him to call me in. _

_"I apologize for not coming to training today. I…" He looked away, behind him and then back towards me as if he was at a loss for words._

_I licked my lips before speaking. "It's fine, I went by myself."_

_"You did?" He had raised an eyebrow and was staring at me intently. _

_"Yeah, I just came back actually." _

_"Ah…" He combed his fingers through his hair and then looked me in the eye. "Do you want to come in?" He stood aside as I slowly walked inside. _

_His room was how I had pictured it. Enormous and elegantly furnished. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, curtains surrounding it. There was a large space between the door and the bed, the space was marble floored and tastefully decorated. An enormous window was covered halfway by enormous shades. The window looked out the same way I looked out through my balcony. _

_Zuko had an outsized balcony of his own. I wouldn't call it a balcony, more like an outdoor bedroom, without the bed. He had a door, leading to the washroom and another door leading to his closet and another one, I guessed leading to some library of some sort. I looked at Zuko, he was staring straight ahead, his face emotionless but his golden eyes were filled with such a strong emotion, I couldn't make it out. _

_I exhaled heavily, it came out sounding like more of a sigh. "You have a very nice room." I said slowly, being careful with what I said. _

_He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and he gave the briefest and slightest nod. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" _

_I felt my face heat up and I searched desperately for words to start the conversation. What could I say? 'By the way Zuko, I was listening in on your talk you had with your father and I don't think you should get married to Mai.' I shut my eyes hoping to somehow word it without sounding so horrid. _

_"Sit," He motioned towards two chairs by the enormous window, between the two chairs sat a small table with 'Wuthering Heights' on it. I felt a hint of amusement as I saw, it was lying opened into halfway through the book. He must have been reading. _

_"Did you like it?" I found myself asking. _

_He gave me a slightly confused look before he looked over to what I was holding. A brief smile planted on his face, but it didn't travel to his eyes. "I am not finished yet, but yes, so far it is a very gripping story." _

_I smiled at him. "I won't spoil it then."_

_"I appreciate that…" He said as he sat down next to me. _

_I took a deep breath. "I wanted to just…talk to you about something I heard…" I paused and looked at him. He was waiting, patiently, for me to speak. I swallowed and continued, "yesterday I couldn't help overhearing a conversation you were having with Princess Azula and your fath- the King." I bit my lip hard as I paused again. _

_Zuko kept the same expression but his eyes were flashing and I could see his strain to keep his mouth shut as I continued speaking. "I apologize for listening in…I- I heard what he- The King was talking about…about the-your wedding…" This was sounding horrid, even worse than I imagined it could sound. _

_Zuko leaned forward in his chair. "I think…what he- the King is doing is wrong…" I paused as if waiting for him to object, but he didn't say anything. "Because, because where will everyone go? They don't have another home somewhere else. Some families, have been living in the same houses their entire lives. Where will they go? Where can they go? Without the money and jobs, what can they do? It's not something small like a few people. Zuko, it's a whole kingdom of people and-" I stopped talking and I felt my throat growing raw. A muscle in Zuko's cheek twitched but he didn't say anything as I struggled to collect myself. _

_"They have been working their whole lives to support their families, and you-the King can't do this. I know it might not seem like a big problem but to me- to everyone else, it's their lives at stake. They have nowhere to go."_

_"Katara-" his voice cut through but I felt confidence surge through me. _

_"They will die Zuko! A whole kingdom of people! Just because they aren't rich, doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed to live the way you upper class people live!" I was breathing fast and I could feel my heart beat growing towards my throat. "I think…you…have to make the right choice…" I spoke while I calmed myself down. _

_Zuko looked away from me abruptly and I felt my eyebrows draw in. "Zuko?" My voice was trembling, he wouldn't do this. He knew it was people's families at stake- my family. He still didn't face me. I felt my heart beat grow as I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to face me. "Zuko-"_

_"I can't…" He muttered. _

_I felt my hand tighten on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" _

_"I can't do it, you won't understand-"_

_I could feel the anger pulsing through me. "What are you talking about?" I repeated as my voice grew louder. _

_Zuko wouldn't look me in the eyes as he spoke. "Katara…" his voice was cautious as if aware of the anger surging through my veins. "I can't do it. I cannot break my engagement with Mai. I can't-"_

_"What do you mean you can't?" I was yelling now. "Zuko! That is my family! My family your father is trying to banish! My family!" I spat at him. _

_"I understand but-"_

_I stood up and glared daggers at Zuko. "Why can't you break the engagement? You're a coward!" I yelled loudly. "You are nothing but a coward! You will listen to what your father tells you even if you know it is wrong? You are a coward!" My chest was heaving as I spoke and I had to resist the urge to slap him. _

_Zuko forced himself to stay calm, I could see it clearly. His fists were tightened but his face still stood solid and expressionless. "You don't understand Katara. I can't break my engagement. I know you think I'm being selfish but you need to try and understand my position. I'm as trapped as you are…" He took in a sharp breath. "I can't do it."_

_"Why?" I roared. I grabbed his arm, "Why can't you do it! Zuko for once in your life, you need to understand it's not about you anymore, okay? We are talking about the innocent lives out there! For once you need to make a sacrifice! Hell, I don't even care if you get banished yourself if you do this! This has nothing to do with you-"_

_"This has everything to do with me." His voice was as cold as ice. I was still holding his arm, tightly. _

_"No! It doesn't! This has everything to do with those innocent families! Those families who don't get their lives served on gold trays like you! Okay? Those families who have had to work hard their entire lives to earn enough money to afford a small home! A home! They have struggled for their entire lives to get a home! The only thing they might have and you are taking it away from them!" I felt my eyes well up with tears as I spoke. I was so frustrated and angry and furious with the world's cruelty. "You can't take that away from them! I-I won't let you!" I felt tears begin to spill from my eyes and I roughly wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my dress. _

_Zuko had stood up now and he held both of my arms gently as he spoke. "You have to try and understand," his voice was overwrought. "Just listen…" He pulled me close to him and I felt my hand whip back and slap him as hard as I could right on his face, the side of his scar. I opened my eyes to see the blood rush already on his face. _

_My face contorted with anger. "I don't want to hear anything! I-I hate you!" I screamed. He still held me and I tried twisting away from him, his face still in utter shock. "Let go of me!" I screamed louder. I leaned down and bit him as hard as I could on his finger. I heard him gasp and he let go of me. I felt my heart beat in my ears as I sprinted out of his room. There were tears falling from my face from anger and frustration. _

_I ran into my room and my anger got the better of me as I grabbed my travel bag. I stuffed my dresses into it and I grabbed the telegram and pushed it to the bottom of the bag. I grabbed all the money I had earned since I had arrived here and pushed it into my coat pocket. I then pulled out the sheath from under my bed and tied it around my waist. I pulled on my coat and gave one brief last glance around the room, my room and I left without turning around. I ran through towards the corridors and continued running until the castle was far behind me. _

_I knew Zuko would carry on his wedding and then my family would be banished, but I would get to them before the wretched royals did. I buttoned up my coat from the freezing air and wiped the remaining tears from my face and began to walk towards the closest town, the one me and Zuko had visited so long ago. I would get to my family before the royals did, I told myself as I trekked through the cold. _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Please Review! The story is actually starting to unravel! Don't worry it get's much, much better! Please review, I need and love feedback! Please review if you want a chapter faster!**_

_Chapter 28: _

_I was freezing, hungry and exhausted. I had been walking the entire day and my entire body had dulled over in its numbness, now all I could focus on was the deep rumbling in the pit of my stomach. I was stupid, I should have known how far away the town was, it had taken quite a few hours for Zuko and I to reach it in a carriage. I was an idiot for doing this; I should have thought this through. But I couldn't go back, so the only way was forward. _

_Darkness had embraced the sky and it was even colder now, since the sun wasn't out. I took deep breaths, hoping to warm up my body with my own warm breaths. I was exhausted, but I couldn't just stop in the middle of a large forest trail. I shivered as the path grew darker and darker. I was still furious and confused about everything that had happened. I had no doubt, that Zuko wouldn't break the engagement. But he was selfish. I blinked as I felt tears threaten to well up again. I was stupid for believing him and trusting him. I was an idiot. _

_I longed for something to eat, or something to drink, but I had packed nothing but my own belongings. My steps seemed to growing slower as they progressed and I knew I was too tired to continued, I would have to sit down for a while to calm down and warm myself. I walked towards a large tree and slowly sunk to the floor next to it. I leaned against the strong trunk as I closed my eyes, trying to collect myself. _

_It was my fault; all of this was my fault. I had no one to blame but myself. I wouldn't be tied into this whole mess if I had just listened to mother and now I would never see her again and it was my entire fault. I shivered and pulled at my coat to try and tuck my knees into it. I curled up into a small ball and I rested my head on my knees as I thought everything through. _

_If I rested for an hour, I could get back up and have enough energy to make it all the way to town by midday tomorrow. I wouldn't starve, but I regretted skipping my breakfast. I swallowed as my throat suddenly began to feeling drier than ever. I wouldn't dehydrate either; it was only about a day and a half left. When I made it into town, I would purchase a train ticket all the way back to my town. Our house was far away from the train station and I would need to rent a carriage or a wagon of some sort to get home, my journey would probably be over in a few more days, I just had to pull through, and I would pull through for my family. _

_I didn't know how I would face them or what I would do when I got there. I would tell them about the royals and tell them we needed to find a pace to stay away from the kingdom, just in case. And then…then we would just wait. Wait to see if Prince Zuko could actually be so cruel and heartless, but I already knew he was. I was still angry at him and I wished I had slapped him harder, for he deserved so much more than I had given him. I hated him. What I said was true. I did hate him, if he could do this to my family and to me. I swallowed hard, my throat feeling desperately drier than the last time I had swallowed. I hated him, I told myself. _

_I sat down by the tree in the silence of my thoughts for an hour or so. I stood up and gathered my belongings once again after I had estimated I had rested for a while. I hadn't sleep, I had waited and counted as the time passed by. I began walking once again; my feet feeling unbalanced as I stepped back onto the solid forest pass once more. _

_I walked through the darkness, trying not to think about the fact that anyone could be following me at any moment and I would have no idea. I just had to get to the train station, I told myself and I quickened my pace. I regretted wearing such a thin dress; I was freezing, even through my coat. I thanked the heavens there wasn't any snow. It would have been even more difficult to walk. _

_I couldn't get Zuko out of my mind. The strong sense of betrayal filled the atmosphere around me and I felt my knees grow weak. How could he do that? To me? To the entire kingdom? I hated the royals, I hated them. I wiped my eyes, even though there weren't any tears this time. How could they do that to everyone? They had no right, just because they were rich, they couldn't banish people for no reason. Why did the King hate lower class people so much anyways? They were innocent people, most of them. I thought as a bitter image of Peter filled my head. _

_For the first time since I had left I thought about Peter. Where would he be? Would he have gone off to some musical college? Was he married off to some unlucky girl? I used to think Peter was my enemy, I always hated him with a passion. But my anger for him had faded and now I just felt a careless feeling about him. I knew who I hated now, or rather who I should hate. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as the images of him training with me filled my head. Suddenly the sheath around my waist felt heavier and I wished I had brought a bow instead._

_I walked through the night and was still walking as the sun began to rise. My legs ached from the cold; the numbness from the cold had turned into a burning feeling that made me feel as if I had been set on fire. Fire, something I had been scared of until I met Zuko. I shuddered with anguish. I needed to stop thinking about him, I hated him. I knew I wasn't far from the town when I saw a wagon wheeling its way up the forest pass in the distance. A flicker of hope ignited in me as I watched it grow closer to me. _

_As the wagon neared, I wondered if I could ask the driver for a lift, but I knew I couldn't. Rather, I wouldn't. I saw a middle aged man sitting on top of the wagon. He was staring at me intently and he began to slow down. I forced myself to look ahead as I felt an eerie silence as I heard the hooves of the horse come to a halt. I walked quicker. _

_"Hey lady!" His gruff voice called. _

_I stopped and turned around slowly. The man had steppe doff of his wagon and was now walking towards me. He was balding and he was extremely thin. "Looks like you need a ride? Can I take you somewhere?"_

_I watched him stiffly. "No thank you." I mumbled and tried walking but he stood in front of me. "A girl like you shouldn't be walking around here alone, you don't know about the people in this town. Where are you going?" _

_"No thank you. I am very capable of making my way where I need to go. Anyways, I am almost to my destination." _

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes." My voice had an icy edge to it. _

_"Are you sure? You look hungry and tired? Not to mention cold?" _

_"I am fine." I directed my body towards the other side of him to pass me but suddenly I felt his hand grab my wrist. _

_"Come with me, I will take you into town." _

_I wrenched my hand from his wrist, but he held onto me firmly. A crooked smile crossed his face and he grabbed my other wrist so tightly, I held in a wince. "Let go of me." I said through clenched teeth. _

_His crooked smile grew revealing his crooked teeth, almost as crooked as his smile. "A pretty lady like you really doesn't look good alone." _

_I smelt his foul breath and I didn't think twice as I jabbed the heel of my shoe into his foot and I heard him grunt for an instant. In that same instant, his grip loosened from one of my hands and I reached down and pulled my sword out of its sheath. I held it to his stomach. His eyes stared down at my sword and his crooked smile vanished. He now growled at me. "What do you think you are doing?" _

_I took a step back and I tried to keep my hands from shaking. "I'm not afraid to use it. Leave, before I teach you a real lesson." I said decisively. _

_He stared at me and then I felt him twist my wrist so hard, I gasped in pain, but I still grasped the sword as hard as I could. He pulled me so close to him. "Don't touch me!" The calmness from my voice drained and now I sounded vulnerable and desperate. "Let go of me!" _

_"You can always surrender and I can take you home…" He whispered into my ear. His foul breath filled my head and I tried to move my hand out of his grasp again, but this thin man was stronger than ever. I kicked him as hard as I could in his shin and I this time I didn't hesitate to hold my knife in front of him and jab him in the shoulder, hard but not hard enough to give him a serious injury. He grunted and stepped back. "Get away from me!" I yelled roughly. _

_He stood, holding his shoulder. I stepped back from him, my sword still pointing towards him as I slowly began to walk around him. I watched him intently, but he just growled under his breath. He must have been a drunken man, I thought. Despite that, I only put my sword back in its sheath when I spotted the town in the distance. _

_The soles of me feet ached as I began running as fast as my numb and weak legs would carry me towards the town. When I arrived, I felt the warm atmosphere of the town embrace me, as it had when I came here with Zuko. But to much of my shock, the town was even worse than it had been before. It was even more run down and empty than it had been the last time I had come here. I bit my lip as I thought of the old woman with scarlet fever I had. How many people must have died while I was away here? _

_People stared at me as I walked through the town, in search of the train station. I ignored their stress and I pulled at my skirt, hoping it would cover my sheath. I was starving and before I did anything, I needed some food. I walked over to the nearest bakery I found and I stood at the stall. A frail and nervous woman stood there. She had bags under her eyes and she gave me a weak smile. I wanted to offer her a smile too, but I was afraid it would come off weaker than her own. _

_"Have you any bread?" I asked her. _

_The lady gave me a worried look as she pulled half a loaf of bread. "This is all we have left m'lady." _

_I wanted to ask her why she called me that, but I had a feeling it might have been because of the expensive dress I was donning. One of the borrowed ones from the estate. "It's fine. Could I get some water? And a flask if you have one?" _

_The lady thought for a moment. "I'm sorry…our town is running very low on water and at the moment I can't sell any drinks…" _

_I didn't even want to ask. The entire kingdom was in a mess and the royals would do nothing about it. "It's fine. How much?" I paid her and then I left. I tucked the bread carefully into my bag, there was no use in eating it. My throat was far too dry for me to be able to swallow any food. I had to find water. I walked towards another store, a man stood there he gave me a brief nod as I entered. "Have you a flask of water?" I asked him. _

_He nodded and left for a long time. He finally returned with a flask of water. He handed it to me and I paid him a great deal of money, but I was in no mood to argue with him. I began drinking and I felt my throat crack with dryness as I swallowed gulps of water at a time. The water was warm, but I didn't mind. _

_I took a few bites of my bread, but I saved the majority of it for later. I asked the man at the shop if he knew where the train station was. I thanked him and I finally found myself with tickets for the next train. I didn't have that much money, considering I had sent a lot of it back home while I lived with the royals, but it was enough to last me for a while. _

_I sat down in front of the train station; my train would come in the evening. I had a while to rest before I had to travel for around three days to reach my home. I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes, I was exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep, in fear of missing my chance to get back home. I felt refreshed after eating and drinking, but there was not much I could do about the bitter cold. I took a sip from my flask and then tucked it back in my travel bag. The water was beginning to get cold itself. _

_I spent the rest of the day sitting in the same place. Some villagers walked by and gave me looks. Soon a old man came and sat next to me, he gave me a brief biography of himself as we sat together, he was most likely waiting for the train himself, but I couldn't get in a word edgewise with him talking. I was glad when he fell silent, darkness began to fill the sky and I knew the train would be coming any time soon._

_Every muscle in my body ached from the cold, but I ignored it. I couldn't feel my toes or my fingers, but I picked up my travel bag and stood near the railway tracks waiting for the train to come. I could hear the loud ringing and I knew the train would be coming soon. I stood patiently as it whizzed by me and began to slow down. _

_The train came to a halt and a young man helped me with my baggage and took my ticket and brought me to my seat. He was very kind and he knew I looked cold, he even offered me a blanket. I took it gratefully, hoping he gave it to me to keep not borrow. I leaned back in the seat of the train. Three days or so and I would be home. Home. My home, I hadn't been there since mother had died. What had changed? _

_I knew a lot had changed but I wished somehow nothing had changed. I wanted to forget about everything that had happened while I had lived with the royals, including mothers death. I wanted to forget Zuko and forget how he had betrayed me, but I would never forget that and I was only sure of one thing. I would never, ever forgive him. _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Please Review! Trust me, it will get better! Review for a new chapter!**_

Chapter 29:

I woke up feeling sore and tired. I looked around and it took a few moments for me to realize where we were. The sudden stop of movement must have woken me up, which meant only one thing, we were here. I looked around, a man was yelling at everyone to begin making their way out of the train. I folded the blanket that sat on my lap and I stuffed it into my travel bag.

I stood up, feeling dizzy after I had been asleep for so long. People all around me were rushing to leave and I slowly began making my way outside. I thanked the young man who helped me with my luggage and I was finally back on solid ground. The freezing cold rushed through my coat again. I looked around and that was when I saw it. Snow. It was falling softly but thickly. I smiled faintly.

I wasn't sure how I would get back home, but I knew I couldn't walk. I began making my way towards a large store. When I arrived a lot of people were standing in line waiting to talk. Finally my turn came.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know if there is a wagon or a carriage of some sort giving rides?"

The man gave me a look of disbelief. "Haven't you heard about the storm woman?"

I was taken aback by the rudeness in his tone. "No, I haven't heard about the storm."

"All rides have been cancelled in town, you want to go somewhere, get there by foot or don't go at all." He said to me and I turned away from him. So that was it, I had to walk there. I couldn't give up now, I was so close to home. The walk would probably take me half a day, if I started now, I would be there near midnight. I could do it, I told myself.

I began walking in the direction of my house. It was freezing outside, worse than it had been back in the town near the Royals estate. I shivered with each step I took; at least the walk was shorter than it could have been. The snow had already begun to pile around my feet and I could feel it wetting my shoes. My coat soon began to get damp as well from the snow falling harder and harder on my shoulders.

At last, I reached my old street. I felt chills run down my body, but not from the cold. All of these places that I had spent my entire life in, it was so different. Houses had been latched closed and shops and stores had closed down. I looked around taking in everything as I walked. This street which I had spent every day walking down seemed so distant and empty. What had happened here?

My heart had travelled up to my throat again as I spotted my house in the distance. I was so close, so close to my home. I left behind my exhaustion and numbness and I hitched my bag higher and I began running. I ran through the crisp winter air and I could feel the freezing air hitting me hard in my chest, but I didn't care.

I stopped right in front of my house and I held my knees as I caught my breath. I slowly looked up at my house, my home. I felt a deep pain slice through my chest as I looked up. The door to my house had been planked shut by large thick pieces of wood. The windows were nailed shut and the shop as now curtained over and latched shut. I stood up and slowly walked towards my house. My hands traced over the wood that held the door shut. I felt my hands swing back and pound against the door.

"Laura!" I yelled loudly, banging against the door with all my might, my fists barely audible through the thick wood planks. "Jane! Lucinda!" My voice cracked and I kicked the door hard. "Let me in!" I screamed as I felt a new type of numbness grow around my body. My hand went to the handle of my sword and I pulled it out. I slashed the wood planks as hard as I could and I could feel angry tears spilling from my face. "Let me in!" I roared to no one. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I ignored it as I continued slashing through the wood.

"Stop it." His voice came softly but firmly.

I slowly lowered my sword and turned around. Peter. I felt anger surge through me. I stuffed my sword back in my sheath and I grabbed Peter by the collar. I flung him around and pushed him as hard as I could up against the door to my house. He had to have something to do with this. I clenched my teeth and glared at him with icy eyes. "Where are they? What did you do to them?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

Peter's eyes widened and I felt him attempt to push me away, but I still kept my hand on his collar. "Let go of me." He muttered. I loosened my grasp, but didn't let go. "I said, where are they?" My anger drained as I saw the look in his eyes. He was innocent. I felt myself let go of him and take a step back, still staring at him. I was aware that my face was stained with tears and I probably looked terrible and smelled foul from not taking a bath for so long, but I didn't care. My voice came out feebly. "Peter…where are they…?"

He scowled at me and brushed himself off before taking a step towards me. "Almost the entire town had moved out…haven't you heard?"

I felt my blood go cold and freeze in place. "What? What do you mean they moved out? Where did they go?"

Peter took in a sharp breath, "it's the royals…they've banished everyone in the town. I have no idea why, but…" He stopped talking when I crouched down to the floor. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. I had come all this way to protect them, to save them from the royals! But I was too late! I wiped tears furiously off my face, but they continued to fall freely, stinging my face. They were gone and I had no idea where they were. It was all my fault. Everything I had done, I had supposedly done for them, but now I knew none of it had helped them at all.

I had lost my mother and my entire family in this war, and I was tired. I was tired of fighting it all. I had lost. I pressed my knees to my face. Peter watched me and I felt disgusted at appearing so weak in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me. "The reason I'm still here…" he began even though I didn't ask, "not everyone has left yet, my family included. I don't know why your family was so keen on leaving but I guess after what happened to your mother…I guess they decided they should leave before they were forced to leave."

I wiped my face again. "Wh-where did they go? Do you know?" My voice was cracking.

"I don't know much about what happened, I was off in college. I just recently came back, a couple days ago." He stopped and frowned a bit, "You can stay with my mother and I until you find out what to do, obviously you have a lot to explain to not only me, but to yourself as well. Come on." He turned to leave but I didn't follow.

It didn't feel right, he pitied me. I wasn't used to his kindness, then again, who was? I wasn't going to go with him, no matter how cold, hungry and tired I was. Not to mention how badly I needed a shower. I didn't know where I would go and what would happen, but I couldn't go with Peter. I held my knees tightly. I felt so lost and alone and scared.

"Katara, you may think I'm cruel, but I won't let you freeze to death."

"I don't need your help." I muttered bitterly.

"Katara-"

"Leave me alone, I said I don't need your help." I didn't look up but I heard him walk away in anger. I sat by myself in the darkness that began to dawn over the sky. The cold making me feel sick and every muscle in my body ached with such severity, it hurt to breath.

I sat for such a long time, my lungs ached from breathing in the cold air for so long and I my throat was so dry, it pained me to swallow. My lips were cracked and my face and my hands were paler than ever and my hands had a slightly blue tint to it. Would I die like this? Freeze to death? Would anyone even notice? I was alone after all.

I felt an arm grab my shoulder and I looked up weakly. My eyes struggling to focus on Peter's figure helping me stand up. It was too much; I was far too weak to struggle against Peter helping me in. He was partially holding me up, my feet dragged across the floor as he pulled me closer to his house. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

I was too weak to reply and my lungs stung as I took in a breath. My entire chest felt frozen and iced through and I felt myself collapse. I felt Peter pick me up and begin to carry me. I wanted to protest but I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I heard was Peter's voice close to my ear. "You are heavy, considering how skinny you are…"

I woke up with a start in a bed. The feeling I felt was something strange, warmth. Where was I? I felt disoriented as I struggled to sit up in the bed. I felt my chest ache and I collapsed back into the bed. The cold had really gotten to me. I heard a woman enter the room and I remembered what had happened yesterday. "You're awake." Was all she said as she walked towards me and set down a tray of food. She pressed her hand to my forehead. "You're running a fever, but you must take a bath."

I wasn't sure if I was to take that as an insult or thank her for her hospitality, so I decided not to say anything. She set down a dress. "This is one of my own dresses, but you look like you need one." She frowned at my clothing. "We have a lot to talk about, but first you need to eat something and take a bath." She left the room without another word.

I got up feeling sick and sharp pain ran through my body. I slowly made my way towards the door I suspected led to the washroom. The room was small, and it only occurred to me how selfish I had been, living in luxury. I opened the door and found a small washbasin and nothing more. I sighed and slowly pulled off my dirty clothes and began to wash myself up.

I pulled on Peter's mothers' dress and it hung on me very loosely. I allowed my wet hair to fall behind me and I felt better as I sat back down and graciously began eating and drinking. I sat in the room for a long time thinking about everything. I would have to leave. I had no idea where or when, but I had to leave.

I could try and search for my family, but it was impossible. They could be anywhere by now. I longed to look into Laura's eyes again and hug her and comfort her, but she wasn't here. They had left. I felt a knock on my door and Peter and his mother walked in. I quickly got up from the bed, I was sure this was Peter's room.

"I wanted to thank you-" I began but Peter just held his hand up.

"We don't have time for that, we need to talk to you."

I nodded and slowly sat back down. Peter's mother looked at me and then sat down. She was stiff around me and I knew she didn't like me. "Now, I don't want to put so much pressure on you, but you need to tell us everything. We are all in danger right now, but you need to tell us what happened."

I swallowed. I didn't know where to start. "I moved in with the royals…" I began but Peter cut me off.

"We know that-"

"Peter, let her speak." His mother cut in.

I took a deep breath. "After I moved in with them, I had a twelve month stay with them. I was there for playing piano…and then mother passed away and it was horrible to hear about it, but I needed to earn the money to support my family, so I never returned. One day, I heard the King talking about- about what would happen after our Kingdom and the Kingdom of Brugnure would unite and he spoke about banishing all the lower class people." I swallowed again. "I didn't know why or how, but that was all I heard. I got in a fight with Zuk- Prince Zuko and…I left hoping to come back to my family and warn them but-" My voice cracked and I looked away.

No one spoke for a long time. Finally Peter's mother spoke, "But why would the King want to do that? What would he gain?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I wasn't lying. I had no idea what he would gain by banishing the lower class people. I also didn't understand how everything had happened so quickly. "I am just as confused as you must be…" I added, partially to myself.

"You know we must leave soon, we must find a home somewhere else before we are forced to leave-"

"I understand…I will leave in the evening, if it's alright with me staying here until then."

His mother nodded. "That will be fine, you look refreshed and healthy again…" She paused and looked up at Peter then back at me. "Where will you go? I mean after you leave? Will you search for your family?"

I looked away from her as I spoke. "I don't know…" I admitted. "I will be gone by the evening."

They both got up and began to leave. "We'll leave you to rest until then." They left without another word. I watched them leave and then leaned back onto the bed. I had never felt so confused and lonely in my entire life. I rubbed my arms and then sighed. Where would I go? I had some money left, but not enough to last me for even a month. I had to find my family. If I had done all of this to support them, I wouldn't give up now. I would find them and we would start fight together for our lives. We would fight for our home back. We would fight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Long chapter, please review. There's some major plot-unravelling in this chapter. Don't worry more Zutara will be coming up! Haha, I stole a quote from the actual TV show, what Katara said to Zuko when he joined up with the gang, it just fit really well! Please continue to read and review it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

Chapter 30:

I had braided my hair and I was preparing myself for the journey ahead. I had stolen a map from one of Peter's books and I had repacked my travel back with other small necessities I had stolen from Peter. I felt bad about stealing, but I needed it more than he did. I would travel to the forest of Alarac, a forest in the middle of the twelve kingdoms. All of the banished stayed there, many were murdered there too. I faintly remembered memories of hearing about the bloodshed in Alarac.

I heard a knock on my door. Did they want me to leave already? I grabbed my bag and hitched it onto my shoulder, it wasn't even evening yet. The door slowly opened. Peter was standing at the door. I quickly stuffed the map into my bag right as he entered. I hoped he hadn't seen me, but he hadn't.

"Someone is here to see you." He said slowly.

I thought about it. Who could it be? Who had even known I was here? My family? But by the look on Peter's face I knew he didn't know himself who the person was. "He's waiting outside…" He continued. I got him, he wanted me to leave now. I had nothing else to do, I was packed and ready.

"Don't worry…" I muttered, "I'm leaving."

Peter shrugged.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I walked by him. I walked down the stairs, Peter behind me. I thanked his mother and I took a deep breath as I slowly slipped out of their house. I stood right at the doorstep waiting for someone to come, but no one was there. I took a few more steps into the darkness and looked around. Was this a joke?

I walked across Peter's house and stood for a while. No one came, so I decided that I should start my journey. The first thing I needed to do was rent a horse, I couldn't travel on foot and I wouldn't travel on foot. I began to walk back into town so I could rent or purchase a horse before I even began my journey.

I felt someone grab my arm and I screamed but my scream was muffled by a warm hand over my mouth. I gasped and I grabbed my sword as they pulled me back into a small alley way. I pulled my sword from its sheath and swung it blindly. I heard a sharp 'klank' sound as my sword hit against another sword or knife. My head whipped around and I felt the person grab both of my arms and my sword clattered to the ground. "Stop it Katara!" His voice hissed.

The voice sent a shiver down my spine and I gasped as my eyes locked into place with golden ones. Zuko. I twisted my arms from his wrist. "Let go of me Zuko!" I yelled. Zuko's grasp on me loosened. "Shh! Stop talking so loudly." He said calmly. I was angry. What was he doing here. He was wearing a large cloak which covered majority of his face if you stood a few steps back from him. I kicked Zuko in his leg and he grunted. "Would you stop?" His voice was in a loud whisper.

"What are you doing here? Get away from me!"

"I have to talk to-"

"I don't want to talk to you!" I scowled at him and tried to walk away but he held me tightly again.

"Just listen-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything! Just get away from me okay?"

"You don't understand-"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Stop trying to talk to me!"

Zuko groaned and he pulled me close to him. I stared right into his golden eyes in anger. "Can you calm down for a few minutes? I have to talk to you…and it's important…" I stared at him blankly for a while. He was being serious. I was furious with him, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I listened.

"What is it?"

"Follow me." He said and pulled me but I didn't move.

"You can tell me right here."

"Katara-"

"If you want me to listen you have to tell me here."

"Katara…please…" his eyes were pleading with me and I had to look away. I slowly followed him as we walked. I didn't know where he was taking me, but at the moment I needed an explanation, despite my strong anger towards him.

We entered an old and small sort of restaurant. It was almost empty except for a few people here and there, some drunken men laughing loudly. He pulled out a chair for me to sit but I walked past him and sat down in another chair. He gave me a look but slowly sat down. His hood was still on and he pulled it lower down on his face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and you have to hurry if you want me to stay here and listen to you." I said coldly. I wanted to know why he was here, and I knew I would stay to listen no matter how long his story was.

"I know, I know…" he mumbled. He stared down at his hands on the stone table. "What you said…you were right and I didn't realize you had left until a day after." He looked up at me in an almost questioning way, but I nodded motioning for him to continue. He tugged at his hood again. "There's a lot you need to know…"

"Yes, I am aware…"

He nodded and pulled his hood again, it made me cringe. "I ran away." He muttered and his eyes flickered up to meet mine and then back down at his hands as if he couldn't hold our eye contact for too long.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away, I broke our engagement and I ran away."

"You what?" My heart was climbing back into my throat.

"I ran away after I broke my engagement with Mai. You were right, what you said the other day. I knew it too- it's just…it's just that it didn't matter if-" he stopped talking and I could tell how hard this was for him. He tugged at his hood again and I winced.

"What do you mean? Why didn't it matter?"

"Forget it."

"Zuko!"

"I knew if I ran away I would be banished…"

"No, start where you left off." I told him.

He shook his head, "I was banished from my own estate."

"Zuko-"

"After that I knew I had to find you because…" He sighed and pulled his hood down further. I groaned and reached over and pulled it off of his head. His eyes widened and he quickly slung it back over his head. "What are you doing?" He hissed and then looked around.

"What? Why are you even wearing a cloak? You look like an assassin."

"Katara, after I was banished, my father wanted nothing more to do with me. I'm- I'm now…"

"He wants you dead." I finished for him. Zuko nodded slowly. I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

"He doesn't need a son who'll disgrace him…anyways. That's not all…" He pulled his hood again.

"But Zuko, how is the wedding still happening? How are the kingdoms still uniting without you?"

A pained look crossed his eyes and he stared at his hands intently. "I don't know…"

"Zuko!"

"I said I don't know...I don't know…"

I watched him stare at the stone table. He swallowed and then continued, "If he unites the two kingdoms, which I'm sure he will, the banishment will take place and he knows that everyone will take refuge in the forest of Alarac. The other kingdoms won't let in any refugees because they will know about the banishment themselves." He paused and looked up at me again, "I don't know what my father will do but...without any place to go, everyone in the forest will die."

I saw his eyes flash with bitterness and I looked away from him. "But-"

He held up his hand and I stopped talking as he continued. "That's not all…" His eyes stared right into mine. "I need you to listen to me okay? You need to come with me-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Katara-"

"I'm going into the forest and finding my family. I don't care what I have to do but I will find them. Once I find them, I'll do anything; we can disguise ourselves and live in a new kingdom. I don't care what happens to me. I need to protect my family. I will not leave them again, they are all that I have left and they need me." I stared down at the stone table. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Would you just-"

"I need to find my family. I don't have time for this-" I stood up but I felt him grab me.

"Would you just listen?" He snapped loudly and he looked around to see if anyone had heard, obviously not wanting to attract attention to us. "Please, sit."

I slowly sat back down. He continued talking. "There's something you don't know about- about your family…"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. He pulled his hood again. "Your father didn't hate the Royal family for no reason. It was…personal." I felt my muscles tighten, what was he talking about?

"Your father didn't die from a heart attack or anything else…"

"What are-"

"He-"

I glared at Zuko. "He is my father! What are you talking about?" I almost laughed at the at the strangeness of the moment, "I was there when he died!"

"Were you? Were you there when he died? Did you actually see it happen?"

"Of course I…" my voice trailed off. It happened while I was in school, but mother had been there.

Zuko gave a slight nod as he spoke up again, "I know this is going to sound crazy but please don't interrupt me while I speak." He paused and looked at me for agreement. I gave nod and he began speaking again, "you have an older brother. My father, when I was very young, he used to kidnap young boys and train them to be his personal soldiers."

I had no idea what I was hearing, but I didn't say anything. "I didn't know when I was younger, but one of those young men were you brother…he was kidnapped at a very young age and your father thought he was killed. Many years later he found out his son were still alive. Your father set out that day and he created his own small army of men to come and get your brother back, and hopefully kill my father- the king."

"The day your father was to attack, I remember mother putting me and Azula in one room and telling us to be silent. I could hear fighting outside and Azula forced me to watch through the curtains with her. My father sent out his large army of young soldiers, the kidnapped men, after your father's small raid. Your father was killed in that attack, by his own son."

Was Zuko crazy? Surely he was. Something had probably hit him on the head before he came here. "Your brother somehow, I don't know how, realized what had happened and who he had murdered and he escaped. My father was furious, but he was only angered over the fact that someone had outsmarted him. A couple of years passed and I was on a trip to visit one of the other kingdoms. I met your brother along the way, refuge in Alarac forest. He was fine, but he told me he had a sister and he told me to find her."

"I never told father because I knew he would kill him as soon as he could." Zuko leaned back in his chair and looked around before continuing his unbelievable story, "When I saw you for the first time, I saw the resemblance clearly and I knew exactly who you were. I didn't choose you to be my pianist for no reason. Your brother is gathering his own army to overtake my father, he sent me a very risky letter through one of my close friends a while back. I would have told my father but by the time I got my letter I knew it had to be done. My father killed for his pleasure and it was horrible to watch. Katara, all I know is that you have to come with me because it's not only your family; it's basically the entire kingdom in danger…" He stopped and finally he stared into my eyes.

I sat in silence for a long time and then I leaned in close to him. "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

His eyes widened and he scowled. "Katara! I'm being serious."

"I don't have a brother!" I cried out loudly and I saw a few people turn their heads.

"I know it must be hard for you to believe, but you do!" He pulled his hood again, aware of people watching us.

"You're crazy." I muttered and I walked away from him, aware of him following me out the door of the restaurant.

"Katara!" He called out as I walked fast ahead of him.

"I need to find my family!"

"I'll help you-"

"I don't need your help!"

"Katara!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Stop! Don't touch me!" I pushed him but he held on to me tightly. His eyes were so sincere, I finally stopped struggling and I felt myself staring into his eyes for far too long. I finally blinked and then sighed.

"You have to believe me." He whispered. "I'll help you find your family, but we have to help your brother. My father…what your brother is doing is right. My father won't rest until he has his way and he has to be stopped. Please Katara, you have to believe me this time."

"Why should I? The last time I believed you-"

"Katara, please!"

"No! I do not have a brother Zuko!" I felt hysterical at the fact that we were even having this conversation.

He groaned loudly. "Why do you think your father hated the royal family so much? So personally? Why do you think your mother didn't want you coming to stay with us? Why would she have something against us? After all you were getting paid and everything. You were never there when your father passed away and why would I choose you over every other pianist in the kingdom?"

His last comment hurt, but I kept my glare in my eyes radiating towards him. I opened my mouth to say something and then shut it again. As crazy and insane as it all was. It made some sort of sense. My father hated the royal family for a reason and it always seemed personal. But I didn't have a brother. "What do you want from me?" I finally asked him.

"I want you to come with me to find your brother and help him out with his plan, before the King does anything worse, we have to stop him."

I was confused and suddenly questioning everything. "If I did have a brother…" I began and I saw the glint of hopefulness in his eyes, "why wouldn't my father or mother have told me about him and how wouldn't I know? There had to be some evidence of me having a brother."

I watched Zuko and he opened his mouth to say something but then his pale face grew even paler and his eyes widened slightly. He grabbed my hand and leaned in close to me. "Don't say a word." I felt numb as he held my hand tightly and we walked swiftly away from where we were standing. We walked for a few minutes that stretched longer. He finally stopped abruptly and pulled me into a thin road, which looked empty and abandoned. He peeked over through the side of the building we were leaning against and he slowly shrunk to the floor.

"Zuko-"

"get down." His voice was muffled and he had shrunk back into the wall, he pulled me down next to him and I could hear his steady breathing right next to my ear. What was going on? I knew it was my time to stay quiet, Zuko's face was twisted with an expression I didn't recognize. He closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to clear something out in his head. After a long time, he stayed in the same position. At last he opened his eyes and turned his head ever so slightly to face me.

"I need you to listen to me carefully." He paused and brought his voice down to a whisper, "I don't know why but my father-the King is after you, he wants you to be brought to him- dead or alive."

I swallowed hard, the look in his eyes were hard and sincere. "I don't know why," he repeated himself, "but you must come with me now. We need to stop my father and we need to find your brother." He turned to me waiting for my answer, even though he hadn't asked a question. I stared at him for a long time, hoping to find some more answers. "Katara, right now both of us are in danger…I need you to understand that."

I watched his every move carefully; we were so close to each other. Our bodies pressed against each other in the darkness. His breathing steady and my, fast and unsure. I heard him sigh, "will you come with me?"

"I know I will regret this…but I will come with you, for the sole purpose of finding out about my life, my past and my future…" I paused and glared at him, "but do not, even for one second think I have forgiven you. You make on slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt me, and you won't need to worry about your father's soldiers finding you any longer." I wanted to make it clear to him this was a momentarily truce between us, in other words it meant nothing.

"If I…if I do have a brother, I will find him and when I do, we won't need you any longer. I will help him with his plan to kill your father and I will find my family and we will start a new life together. Do not think I need you tagging along with me, do not think I want you tagging along with me and do not think I need your help in any way. You are a burden on me, not the other way around." I pushed myself against the wall and held my knees. "Everything you have told me today…It's unbelievable." I looked him right in the eye when I spoke. "If I find out that you are keeping something, anything from me- well you just better hope it doesn't come to that."

Zuko let me finish and he listened to me every word carefully, as if he was storing it away in his mind. After I had spoken, he closed his eyes for a long time and a pained expression caught on his face. He opened his eyes and held my shoulders gently as he spoke. "We leave now, after we buy a horse."

"After we buy two horses."

"Right," he gave me a look as he nodded in agreement, "two horses will carry more and it will be easier." He gave a slight shrug, acting as though he didn't care about my hatred towards him. "Follow me."

I didn't want him to give me orders, but I right now, I did need his money and I needed his knowledge of what was going on. I followed him as we snuck around the town, Zuko being cautious of every step he took. There was a new drive in me now. Now that I knew that I could have a brother, a brother who had lived his life without me, I needed to find him. He was my only full blood relative left and I had to find him. If this all wasn't some hoax, I had to find my brother and I had to help him with his plan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Review for a new chapter faster! Long chapter! **

Chapter 31:

I stood watching Zuko speaking to a large man. I watched as Zuko kept his head down, I couldn't help but shake my head, the man probably thought Zuko had come to kill him. If he had never left the estate before, no one knew how he looked, but he still wouldn't take off that wretched hood. He was trying to buy two horses off of the man, I knew Zuko wouldn't be any good at bartering so I walked over to where they were standing, despite the fact that Zuko had told me to stay covered behind a large wagon.

The man was shaking his head, "those are two of my best horses. I won't sell them for so little."

"I will offer you ten gold pieces for each." Zuko broke in and my eyes widened. I stood next to Zuko and I stared up at the man who was nodding, not even noticing my sudden presence. He turned to go and retrieve his horses. Zuko whipped his head to face me, "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm here to help you, you obviously have no idea how much you just offered him."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head as the man walked up to us carrying the reins of two mighty horses. I had to admit they were beautiful horses. One white with a graceful and long mane, which was going to be mine and a black one, Zuko would get the other one whether he liked it or not. The man held the reins out and I blocked Zuko's hand as he reached for the reins. "Sorry mister." I said to him. "But we are not offering ten gold pieces any longer."

"But it was a deal."

"A deal no longer. We are offering three gold pieces for each."

"I will not-"

"take it or leave it." I caught Zuko's eye, he was watching me with a mixture of shock and a mixture of awe.

The man stared at me for a long time. "You're lucky I don't have many customers" he mumbled as he handed Zuko the reins to both of the horses. I reached into my travel bag and began to pull out the gold pieces when Zuko stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"Zuko, we won't steal the horses."

"I will take care of this." He said as he took a step forward but I stopped him. He gave me a cold stare and I glared at him. He leaned in close to me so the man wouldn't hear, "stop it." He muttered and he handed over the money.

I handed over three gold pieces. "I will pay for the white stallion." I told the man. He looked form me to Zuko. I would not be a burden on anyone, and definitely not on Zuko. "We will pay separately for each of the horses." The man returned three gold pieces to Zuko and handed both of us out stallions and then thanked us and we walked in silence until we were out of earshot. I stopped and looked at my horse, she was graceful and beautiful.

I ran my fingers through her mane and then stuffed my head into her warm mane. I ran my hand on her back and patted her a few times. Zuko watched me, standing with his own horse. I could feel his golden eyes glaring at me. "What is wrong with you?" I smiled into the horses and slowly turned around to face him. Zuko was standing with his arms crossed, while he was leaning his back against the horse.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning to make everything difficult from here onwards?"

I turned back to my horse. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said in an expressionless voice. I wished we had purchased a saddle, but the man only sold horses and we didn't have time for window shopping. I heard Zuko groan angrily.

"We're leaving now." He growled as he climbed onto his horse. I had only ridden a horse a few times, but I knew from looking at Zuko that he had done it more than enough times to feel arrogant about it. I slowly climbed onto my own horse, placing my travel back between me and the horse's mane. The horse slowly trotted behind Zuko's.

I patted her side. "C'mon, we have to go faster, okay?" I said softly. I gave the horse a soft nudge with my feet and she began trotting faster. Soon enough, Zuko and I were trotting side by side. We were going towards the forest of Alarac. We were going to find my brother. I wanted to be ahead of Zuko. I flicked the reins slightly and the horse sped up, we had an understanding, she seemed to be just as eager to pass the black horse that I was to pass Zuko.

The cold air felt refreshing against my bare face. I turned back for a second to look at Zuko. His hood had flown off, but he seemed to finally understand it wasn't such a huge deal at the moment, in the darkness. I nudged the horse again and we began galloping through the town. It was exhilarating. I threw my mouth opened and I felt a laugh escape my lips.

I whipped my head around to look at Zuko; he was far behind me, not moving nearly as fast as I was. I quickly pulled out the map I had stolen from Peter and stared down at it. We would be at the opening of Alarac forest in three days' time. I knew Zuko would make us switch our routes in the morning, through a forest path or something, so we wouldn't be spotted. And I also knew he would make us rest soon.

Sure enough, his horse galloped next to mine and then crossed. I heard him speak as he passed me, "listen to me for once, and follow me." His voice was tired, so I decided to listen to him, to much of my disapproval.

I watched as his black hair flew behind him as he galloped towards the closest forest pass. It was more uneasy travelling behind him, I would have to keep staring at him and he was ahead of me. We finally slowed down to a trot as we were soon in the middle of an enormous forest pass. Zuko climbed off his horse after he had found a suitable place for us to sleep and rest. "We'll start again right before sun rises, we'll travel through this forest pass for three days until we reach Alarac forest." He told me as he took a seat on a log. He looked up at me and I looked away as I climbed off my own horse.

I stood watching him, waiting for further instructions, which was pathetic of me. Zuko sighed, "There's not enough time to set up camp or make a fire, you can sleep and I'll keep watch."

"What?"

"We need someone to keep watch while the other one of us rests."

"I'm not tired. I'll keep watch."

"You need to rest."

"You look worse than I do." I replied bluntly. Zuko gave me a stare.

"Would you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"I am not tired; I said I will keep watch." I knew how annoying I was being, but I didn't care.

Zuko walked up to me and he pulled his hood off and glared at me. "I said go to sleep." His voice was cold.

"I said I'm not tired." I replied just as coldly. "You can stop trying to make me go to sleep, because you know I won't listen to you so there's no point in trying to make me go to sleep when I am not tired."

The fierce and cold look in Zuko's eyes washed away and an exhausted look filled them. I knew he had probably had a journey worse than mine, knowing his father was out to kill him. I pushed away the moment of pity I felt for him. He looked at me and then slowly backed away from me and pulled his hood back on. I watched as he sat down and pushed his hood off. I watched as he leaned against the horse and closed his eyes. There was something so pathetic about watching him do so; I wanted him to argue with me to go to sleep, for if he asked me one more time my tiredness might have taken over me.

I slumped down next to my own horse and stared at Zuko. His head was leaning back against the horse and I knew he had already fallen asleep, he must be exhausted. His mouth was slightly parted and he had one of his hands lazily paced over one of his knees. His hair was messy and uncombed, most likely from the hood. His expression was not calm, despite him resting. He seemed to be almost in pain. I continued watching him as his chest rose and fell softly.

I sighed and looked away from him, turning towards my horse. She seemed to be at unrest as well, like Zuko. I gently ran my hands through her mane to calm her down. I then leaned back down and closed my own eyes, but didn't fall asleep.

After silently watching Zuko for about two hours, I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was still fast asleep. I leaned into my travel bag and grabbed my flask; I held it over his head and tipped it. A stream of surely cold water fell onto his face and his eyes opened and he flailed around before looking up at me, standing with a smug look on my face closing the flask.

After he had collected himself, I watched as he pulled his wet hair away from his face, he shot me a glare which I ignored as I walked back to my horse.

"How long have I been asleep?" His voice was still tired.

I turned to face him, crossing my hands across my chest. "About eight hours." I lied as I watched his eyes widen. He blinked and looked around. He then held his hand to his forehead and stood up, "we have to go." He climbed onto his horse and I did the same. He looked at me, "did you sleep?"

I looked away from him, "No."

His horse began trotting and he stopped it and turned around, "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired."

A muscle twitched in his jaw and he turned around and began to ride. I rode past him and nudged my horse to ride even faster. The cold air whipped through my face and it made me feel awake. The sun was beginning to rise and I could see small beams of the sun making its way through the forest. I had to squint my eyes as the sun shone directly on my face.

I pushed my horse and harder until we were galloping with such speed, I was gripping onto her mane to hold on.

"Stop trying to wear out your horse!" Zuko's voice called out.

"If we go at your pace, we will never make it to the forest!" I yelled back at him.

We rode for the rest of the day until evening broke, Zuko forced me to stop because we both needed to eat something and I needed to rest. He tied both of our horse's reins to a large tree and he began to start a fire. I watched intently as he gathered wood and placed it in a small pit. He crouched down and began starting a fire. It took him a while to finally get a spark, but soon enough he has a well going fire in front of him. He sits back down and pulls his hands out in front of him to warm them up. My hands are tucked into my coat pocket, but I'm still cold. I walked over towards the fire and crouched down across from Zuko.

He watched me intently as I pulled my hands out of my pockets and held them in front of the fire. I turned them to bring the heat through my fingers and into my skin. I shivered through my coat and stare down at the flames. I was once afraid of flames, but now because of Zuko, I'm not. My eyes flick up to him and for a few moments I stared right into the intensity of his golden eyes. I stared at him right back until I finally looked away as I saw a faint smile tugging at his lips.

I felt disgusted with myself, what was wrong with me? I couldn't give Zuko the wrong idea, I still hated him, and I was only travelling with him to find out about my past…and my future. I didn't look up at him as he started talking.

"You should rest, we have a few hours."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I know I am exhausted. I haven't had a proper sleep since the night in Peter's house. I lie down near the fire on my back and I stare up at the darkness that is beginning to embrace the atmosphere. I felt Zuko's eyes on me, but I ignored the. I knew he was watching my every move, just like I had done with him yesterday. Finally the exhaustion takes over me ad my eyes shut heavily and I fall asleep almost instantly.

"Katara?"

I woke up with a start and blinked a few times. Zuko's face is inches from mine and he is staring right into my eyes with the same intensity that he had stared with yesterday. I stared into his eyes unable to break our contact, his golden eyes are flashing. I suddenly can't breathe. He was too close to me, I take my hand and pushed him away from me.

He seemed slightly confused but he got back up and brushed himself up, "we have to go now. The sun is starting to rise." He told me as he killed the fire. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes watching him as he climbed up onto his horse, I felt my heart speeding up and I looked away and began walking towards my own horse.

I had to get a hold of myself, what was wrong with me? I grasped my horse's mane and placed my head in her neck and caught my breath.

"What's wrong?" I heard his horse come towards me and I quickly straightened up and hitched myself onto my own horse. "Nothing." I mumbled and I began trotting ahead of Zuko, feeling his questioning gaze digging in to my back. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I held onto my horse's neck as I nudged her harder and we began galloping through the forest.

We would arrive in Alarac forest tomorrow evening. I would meet my brother tomorrow and hopefully my family. My brother, who murdered my father. How would I meet him? How could I ever meet eyes with the man who murdered my father? I swallowed hard, I wanted to push everyone away from my head, I didn't want to think about my brother or my family or my father and especially not Zuko. He had passed me and now I watched his back, moving with his galloping horse. I could make out his muscles through the cloak that hung loosely around him. I looked away from him and nudged my horse faster and we passed Zuko again, I saw him as he turned his head and watched me in confusion as I did so, but I ignored him.

We travelled for the rest of the day in silence, until Zuko told me we needed to stop and find the closest town to purchase some food. It was only when he mentioned it when I realized how hungry I actually was. We got off of our horses and walked side by side towards the nearest town. Zuko's hood was back up and he continued tugging on it, an agonizing habit of his. He didn't say anything to him and I was fine with that, the less he spoke to me, the better.

We walked off of our pass of the forest, following the map I had stolen from Peter searching for the nearest town. It was the town located next to the town of Hungaria, it was called, Dijah. It was a small town located in the middle of where we started and our destination, Alarac Forest.

We arrived at the town after an hour or so of travelling on foot. The town was very poor and there was only one small market in sight, it was a few stalls lined up next to each other. I didn't want Zuko buying food for the both of us, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with him again. I decided to go to the other stalls as Zuko bought food and water from the other stall. I walked over to a small clothing stall. A young man stood there and he gave me a nervous smile as I walked over.

I stared down at the clothes and ran my fingers through the different fabrics. I pulled out a large dark blue cloak and looked at it. It was long, all the way to my ankles and it had a hood. It had a small emblem on it under the hood, to connect it together.

I placed the cloak on my arm and examined the other cloaks. None of them were as nice as the blue one. I then looked over at the large blankets. I ended up purchasing two blankets and my cloak. I looked over at Zuko who was still purchasing food, I understood why. When we were in Alarac forest, we wouldn't be able to purchase anything anymore. I walked over to the next stall which was a weaponry shop.

I knew I needed to buy a bow and some arrows. I found a bow that was similar to the one I used at the estate. I then gathered a bundle of arrows and a small sheath to hold them, the sheath could strap around my shoulder so I could carry it on my back. I then looked over at the saddles. I knew we needed two. I told the man at the stall what I needed and I handed him the money from my travel bag. I placed my saddle on my horse and placed my travel bag, the blankets and the cloak on it. I then strapped the arrows' sheath on my back and hung my bow from it. I pulled my coat off and placed it on the saddle and threw the cloak over myself. It was warmer than my worn down coat, but I was still cold.

I walked over to Zuko, who was just finishing up. He stared at my horse and then back at me.

"Katara-"

"We each needed a saddle, here." I handed him the saddle and the blanket, "we need something to keep us warm when we reach the forest."

Zuko was still staring at me, in shock. I didn't understand why, if he could buy what he wanted then so could I. He hesitantly strapped the saddle on his horse and placed the food and blanket on it.

"You should have let me bought this." He said quietly as we began walking our horses back to the forest.

"Why? I have enough money to support myself. I don't care if you're a prince and if you're rich. I don't need you buying everything for me."

Zuko stopped walking and turned to face me. His face was tired. Not tired as if he wanted to sleep, but tired of me and my attitude. "I never said that." He told me coldly as I kept walking. He didn't follow me.

"Katara, stop."

I stopped walking but didn't turn around. I heard his footsteps as he walked towards me. I felt myself visibly tense up as he came right by my side. "Would you just forgive me? You didn't even try and understand my position and anyways, I left everything behind. For you."

I whipped my head around and anger coursed through me. My face contorted with anger. "Don't you dare." My voice was loud and icy. "I will _never _forgive you. Ever." I leaned in close to him, "don't you ever say anything like that again. I am travelling with you because I need you to get to the forest. That is the only reason I need you." His mouth was hanging open slightly.

"When I find my family and my brother, I will leave you. I don't need you, understand? Don't you ever try and tell me you left everything behind for me. Don't you let me hear that come out of your mouth again or I will kill you. I will murder you, I am not afraid to turn you over to your father's soldiers to kill you, or to do it myself. Do you understand?" I whipped back around and climbed onto my horse before he could hear me. I kicked my horse forward and we began galloping through the forest path.

I hated him. I hated him so much. I was so angry and I hated him. Frustration and anger ran through me and I gripped my horse's neck. Now that I knew I had a brother, I would find him, and the moment I found him I would leave Zuko. I didn't need him; he could die for all I cared. I didn't need Zuko and I never would. I galloped into the darkness, aware that Zuko wasn't following me on his horse.


	32. Chapter 32

**Please Review! **

Chapter 32:

Zuko feel in place behind me on his horse a long time ago and we travelled back on the forest path, quickly and silently. I was still brooding in my anger and whenever I looked back at Zuko, he had a tense expression on his face but he didn't say anything to me. We travelled until night fell and I heard Zuko's voice call out.

"We have to stop and rest."

I ignored him and continued riding. I heard Zuko speed up and I nudged my horse harder, but she was too tired to go faster. Zuko crossed in front of me and placed his horse sideways on the trail, my horse neighed loudly and came to an abrupt halt which caused me to jerk forwards painfully.

"I said we have to rest here." He said again, staring right into my eyes. I kept my head down, not looking up at him while I slid down off my horse. I pulled out the blanket and tied my horse to the closest tree. I spread the blanket on the floor and lied down on it after taking off my bow and the arrows I was carrying. I closed my eyes as I lied down on my back.

I heard Zuko lie down across from me and I opened my eyes only after I was positive he was asleep. I looked over at him as I propped myself up on my elbow. He had a pained expression on his face but he was sleeping. His chest rose and fell softly and I rolled around so I was facing him. I watched as he stirred and I held my breath until he fell still again. His hair was hanging over his face gracefully and he hand his hands lying on his stomach. They rise and fell with the same movement of his chest. I couldn't travel with him any longer. It was too much for me. I looked over at him one last time before getting up from my blanket. I pulled it off of the ground and dusted it off and then folded it and placed it back on the saddle.

I went over to the tree and untied the reins from the tree, my hands shaking pathetically. I walked over to my horse and I combed my hands through her mane to wake her up. She slowly woke up and I held my hand over her mouth. "Shh." I whispered as she stirred, "It's just me." I whispered into her ear. After she calmed down, I walked over to the saddle and pulled off the cloak. I pulled it on over my dress and I pulled on the hood and placed my foot on the stirrup. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my frantic breathing. What was wrong with me? I didn't need Zuko from here, I had everything I needed.

I pushed up on the stirrup and gasped when I felt someone pull me off. My hand went to my handle of my sword and I whipped around and pointed the sword right at Zuko's chest. His eyes were flashing with anger and his jaw was clenched tightly. I glared at him and he glared back at me. I kept the sword pointing at him as I placed my foot back on the stirrup. He pulled me back off. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, he wouldn't release me from his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was so cold; it sent shivers through my body.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to twist out of his grip.

"Katara-"

I didn't hesitate and knocked his hands off of my wrist hard with the handle of the sword. He grunted then looked back up to me. I was pointing the sword at his chest again. He lunged forward and I swung, but instead of hitting him I heard the sound of metal against metal. I opened my eyes to see that my sword was pressed up against Zuko's.

I glared at him, feeling the anger course through me again. I swung again and he blocked me again. He didn't have his swords with two halves. I swung again and again and he blocked me or dodged. He wasn't swinging at me which made my anger increase. I ducked under his sword and swung but he stepped aside swiftly. He looked angry now. "What are you-"

I cut him off as the edge of my sword hit him on his wrist and a small line of blood welled up. He looked up at me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he swung at me, I ducked and swung at him again. I took a step back and my horse moved aside as my back hit the tree. Zuko swung at me and I blocked with my sword, he swung again and I moved my back as the sword sliced into the tree. I swung at him and he blocked me, I crouched down and swung at him again and he jumped right over my sword. My heart was pounding as I ducked another swing.

His sword swung right at me and I felt myself freeze. My sword flew out of my hands from the force of his hit and I stared at him and he stared back at me for a moment. He then swung again and I ducked. I crouched down against the tree and kicked him as hard as I could in his shin and he grunted and took a step back, I took up the opportunity of his stagger and I punched the sword out of his hand. He lunged to the side to grab his sword but I swung my fist at his chest and I hit him as hard as I could, he staggered back and then looked up at me.

He swung at me and I ducked and he swung again and again and I blocked him. I felt his hand connect with my jaw and I grunted and my head hit against the tree. Zuko stopped swinging and looked at me, a brief apologetic look crossing his face, but I swung at him hard and he ducked again. I had enough of him dodging my hits. I swung with my left hand as hard as I could and Zuko grabbed my hand midair and he kicked my feet and the world slipped from under me and I fell face forward onto Zuko. Our faces were inches from each other and I was breathing heavily, Zuko was pinned under me. He struggled under me and I felt a victory smile tugging at my lips. He looked right into my eyes and I felt my heart race and in that moment, Zuko took advantage of my focus slipping from me and he rolled us both over and then I was on the ground and Zuko was pinned on top of me.

The sudden change in weight made me groan and I opened my eyes and I was face to face with Zuko. His eyes were flashing and his lips were pulled into a satisfactory smile as he stared down at me while he was breathing heavily. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and inhaled sharply and looked away from him.

"Surrender." His voice came breathlessly and I looked right back into his eyes after he had spoken.

I felt the competitiveness of myself take over and I smiled mischievously at him. "Never." I said just as breathlessly, but I was breathless for all of the wrong reasons and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled my knees up and rolled us over again and I was on top of him once again.

A deep laugh escaped Zuko's lips and I felt my smile grow. "You surrender." I said to him, aware of how close I was to Zuko. Our bodies were pressed against each other and I could feel every piece of him under my body, his muscles contracted as he laughed again. He pulled his hands out from under my weight and he held them up in surrender. "Fine." He said in a playful tone.

I gave him a brief victorious nod and pushed myself up from him and then I was propped up on my knees at his feet, he was still lying on the ground. Suddenly he sprang up and grabbed my shoulders and I was pinned up against the tree, Zuko's face inches from mine again. My breath was knocked out of me as I hit the tree, but it wasn't the tree that had winded me. We were both on our knees and our bodies were pressed against each other once again. He laughed. "You surrender." He said to me.

I was too breathless to speak. I just kept staring into his eyes pathetically. Suddenly Zuko's playful expression changed and his eyes widened slightly and he took a deep breath causing his chest to brush against mine. His hand went up to the left side of my chin and everything inside me melted at his touch. His eyes were filled with the same apologetic look. "You're bleeding." He whispered breathlessly. His warm breath brushing over my face. He suddenly back away, still keeping his hand on my jaw.

I visibly relaxed as he backed away. He was bleeding as well. His bottom lip was bleeding and he had a scratch on his jaw that was bleeding in places. My eyes darted down to his wrist that was still bleeding freely. I swallowed hard and looked up into his eyes again. "So are you." I whispered.

He ignored my comment and he went back towards his horse and I watched as he brought a flask of water over and a small piece of cloth. He wet the cloth with the water and he gently wiped the blood from my chin, he kept his eyes staring intently at my chin the entire time as he wiped. I could feel my heart beat so loudly, I was afraid he could hear it as well. After he was done he looked back into my eyes. "I'm sorry Katara." He said quietly.

I felt myself melting from his words. I carefully took the cloth from his hand and folded it over to reveal a clean side; I wet the cloth and carefully leaned forward and wiped the blood from his jaw and pressed the cloth on his lip firmly. He was staring right into my eyes the entire time. I then looked down at his wrist. I took his hand in mine and carefully pressed the cloth to it. "Never apologize for something like that again." I told him as I kept my eyes trained to his wrist, despite the heat I could feel coming from his eyes staring right at me.

I gave it one last wipe and I pulled it off, it wasn't a very deep cut, but it still welled up with blood again. I pressed down on it harder and I slowly pulled back and my eyes met with Zuko's. His mouth was slightly parted and I was sure mine looked the same. His eyes stared at me with such intensity, warmth crawled through my body. His hand went back up to my chin and it slowly crawled up and he was holding one to hand to my cheek. I could feel my entire body filling with so much warmth. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat and turned my head. Zuko's hand dropped and he slowly stood back up to give me space to get up. My legs were weak as I slowly stood up. Zuko stood up as well and brushed himself off. His hair was messy and his entire body was covered with mud and snow, I was sure I looked even worse.

He stood and his hands were placed loosely on his hips and he was staring at me. I brushed myself off and laughed quietly at how dirty my dress had gotten. When I looked back up, Zuko was combing his fingers through his hair. I walked over to my horse and climbed up on it, "we should get going." I said softly.

I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder, "Wait, stop."

I turned around and faced Zuko. "Zuko-"

"Shh." He looked around but kept his hand on my shoulder. He gently pulled me off of my horse and his eyes were darting around, he was straining to hear something, but I couldn't hear anything. I held my breath as he whispered into my ear. "Follow me."

I followed him obediently as we ran through the forest, with our horses' reins in our hands. We ducked through the thick forestry, we were off the path. I was out of breath as we continued running, Zuko held onto my hand the entire time. Finally he stopped abruptly and he pulled me to a tree. My back was against the tree and he was propped up against me, I stared at him while he squinted and looked around. He was breathing heavily, and for a long tie there was nothing but the sounds of our own breathing and a few softs rustles from the horses. "Katara, there's something you need to know." He said quietly as he faced me again.

I was looking up at him, my eyes widened. He had a pained expression on his face he opened his mouth to speak but suddenly the sound of a scream made my blood run cold. Zuko whipped around and then I saw it, a man standing holding a bow and an arrow that pointed directly at Zuko. I didn't wait a minute, my hand went down into my cloak and I loaded my own bow, right when I took my aim, an arrow shot through the sky and I heard a grunt and Zuko staggered back and fell to the ground. I pulled back and released my arrow and it hit the man right in his chest. The man fell back onto the ground, his blood pooling around him almost immediately, he was dead.

I fell to my knees and bent down next to Zuko. He had and arrow right in his left shoulder. I thanked the spirits it had hit his shoulder and not his chest. His teeth were gritted together and he was holding back the pain he felt. I pulled Zuko towards me. "Zuko? Zuko, listen to me." His eyes were barely open and he grunted when he heard my voice. He was losing blood quickly.

"Zuko, you'll be fine, okay? This is going to hurt but you'll be fine." I could feel tears stinging in my eyes but I blinked them away. My stomach and my entire body were in knots as I pulled him up onto my lap. He face contorted in pain as I pulled him. "Shh." I whispered. We had to get out of here right after I pulled the arrow out.

"Take it out…" His voice came so quiet and breathless, I winced. My hands were shaking violently as I placed my hand on the tip of the arrow. I took a deep breath and looked down at him, his face was still contorted in pain and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I closed my eyes and pulled it out as fast as I could. He groaned loudly and he doubled over in pain as I pulled it out.

I then threw the bloody arrow onto the ground and held Zuko by his waist as I helped him up. He struggled to move, from the blood loss. I didn't know what I would do; I just knew we needed to get out of here. I staggered with Zuko's weight all the way to my horse and I helped Zuko onto the horse. I moved his hands with mine to the horses mane and he pulled his arms around the horses neck and his head fell into the back of the horses neck. I quickly tied Zuko's horse's reins to my saddle and I climbed up with my stirrup onto my own, behind Zuko. I placed my hand on his back as I nudged the horse forwards.

My horse began moving and I wrapped my arms around Zuko gently for support. I knew the faster we moved, the more pain I would put Zuko in, but I had no choice and it made me want to cry. I had no choice, we had to get as far away from where we had been ambushed as soon as possible. If there was one soldier, there must have been many more. I didn't bother trying to find our way back to the forests pass so we galloped forward through the thick forest.

"Zuko?" My voice was weak and I slowly rubbed my hand on his back, but he didn't move. His blood had stained the entire side of my white horse. I pulled off my cloak and couldn't even feel the cold as I pressed my cloak to Zuko's shoulder. I had to stop the blood from falling. I wrapped my large cloak around his shoulder tightly. "Zuko? Can you hear me?" He didn't reply and I knew I was crying because I so desperately needed him. I needed Zuko to live.


	33. Chapter 33

**Please Review. Every review means the world to me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you have been enjoying reading it as much as I did writing it. Please Review! **

Chapter 33:

I travelled painfully, not knowing what to do. Zuko was unconscious because his blood was still falling freely even through my cloak. The tears had frozen on my face but we had travelled far away enough from where we were ambushed. I slowly stopped my horse when I saw a small stream of water, almost completely frozen over. I pulled Zuko down, wincing from how his blood leaked onto my clothes.

I pulled him over towards the stream, and propped his body up against the closest tree. I pulled out my flask and dipped it into the stream and filled it up with more water. I walked back up to Zuko and carefully placed the flask on the ground next to him. I slowly removed my blood stained cloak from his shoulder and bit on my lip as I saw how bad the wound actually was.

I dipped the cloak into the water and the stream turned red for a long time. When it was relatively cleaned of all the blood I crouched back down next to Zuko and pressed my hand to his chest. His chest rose and fell softly and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wrung the cloth out and pressed it to Zuko's wound. I wrapped it around again as tightly as I could manage.

I rubbed Zuko's arms, desperately trying to bring warmth into his body that had grown a sick colour of pale. "Zuko? Zuko you need to wake up." My voice was exhausted and broken up from the tears that were streaming down my face. I placed my head on his chest, "Please Zuko, wake up." My voice was desperate as I held his hand and rubbed it to bring some warmth into it. I quickly pulled out the two blankets off of our horses and wrapped them around Zuko. "Zuko? Can you hear me? Zuko you need to tell me why we were ambushed. Zuko, please. I need to know."

I sighed loudly and slowly got up and pulled Zuko up with me. I pushed him back onto the horse; I just had to get to Alarac forest, I just had to get to safety. I nudged my horse forward and we began moving quickly through the forest once again, I couldn't stop and rest. We were already going slowly, because I didn't want to cause Zuko any extra pain. If I didn't stop and rest we would be at Alarac forest by midnight today.

The sun was already peeking through the thick forest and I knew we had to move faster. It was safer to travel in the darkness, when I knew no one could see us, but we could be ambushed easily and I wouldn't be able to do anything. I needed to know why we were ambushed. I needed to know what he was going to tell me before he was shot with the arrow. I shivered from the fact that I had probably murdered a man, but he wasn't innocent, he had tried to kill Zuko.

I adjusted Zuko's body so my arms were around him to help him ride without falling off. My face was in his neck and hair and I breathed heavily against his cold skin. I nudged the horse faster and faster and held Zuko tighter, to make sure the jerks of riding wouldn't hurt him. We rode for the rest of the day but I knew we had to stop, Zuko had to eat and drink something and his bleeding still hadn't stopped.

I tied both of our horses' reins to the closest trees and then pushed Zuko up against a tree. I crouched down next to him with my flask and some food. "Zuko? You have to eat something, but you have to wake up." I spoke to him pleadingly even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I slowly unwrapped my cloak off of his shoulder and held my breath as I poured water from the flask onto the cloak. The blood leaked off of the cloak and it made me feel nauseous. I wrung out my cloak and then tied it back around Zuko's shoulder. I wrapped him up in his blankets again and held his face in my hands.

"Zuko? You need to wake up!" I yelled at him hoping speaking louder would wake him up. He didn't respond and I placed my hand on his chest, his heart beat was slow and barely recognizable. I felt tears fall from my eyes again and I didn't even bother to wipe them away as I turned away from Zuko.

I unwrapped the bread Zuko had bought only a day ago and ripped off a large piece. I stared at the bread for a long time, I needed to eat but I wasn't hungry. My mouth felt stale and I was too numb to eat. "I hope you know…" I said quietly to Zuko, staring down at the bread. "you can't leave me…" I sighed and placed the bread back in the wrapping. "yet…"

I heard a frail rasp and my head whipped around. Zuko's eyes were slowly blinking open, I held my breath as I watched, frozen. "I'm…." He inhaled sharply, "n-not planning…to leave…a-any time…" His eyes slowly opened up enough that I could meet his golden eyes again with the same intensity, "soon…" he finished but my arms were already thrown around him before he even finished. I knew I was crying as I gripped Zuko's neck as tightly as I could.

I raspy and weak laugh escaped from his mouth right next to my ear, "Katara…" I heard his struggle to speak, "my shoulder…" I felt myself gasp and I quickly dropped my arms form around him. I wiped my eyes and propped onto my knees in front of him. "Sorry." I winced and gave him a weak smile. He closed his eyes and I saw him inhale sharply again.

I felt relief, anger and confusion flood through me. I bit my lip and pushed my questions away as I handed him the bread and the flask. "You have to eat." He gave me a brief look of confusion. "I need you alive." I smiled at him, "for now." He laughed again and then winced from the pain.

He slowly ripped off a small piece of bread and bit into it. He took a sip of his flask and I watched his every move intently. I pursed my lips together hard and I saw Zuko look up at me he raised his eyebrows slightly as he went back and took another bite.

"Zuko…" I breathed heavily, "Why were we ambushed yesterday?"

Zuko set down the bread and closed his eyes as he pushed himself further up against the tree. He opened his eyes and his golden eyes met mine again and I swallowed. "I…" He began but then closed his eyes again; he stayed silent for a long time.

I clenched my teeth together before I spoke, "was it one of your father's soldiers?"

Zuko shook his head no and opened his eyes again. He swallowed and took another bite of his bread and another sip from the flask. "We should…get going." He placed his hand underneath himself as he pushed himself up against the tree. I glared at him as he tried to get up himself. "Katara-" He breathed sharply and I knew he needed my help but I stayed on my knees glaring at him. He wasn't telling me something. His eyes met mine desperately but I kept my glare radiating towards him.

"Katara…pl-"

"You aren't telling me something." I narrowed my eyes at him. Zuko grabbed the tree and his face contorted in pain as he tried to step away from the tree. "Zuko, you aren't telling me something."

I stood up and walked past him and then untied my horse's reins off of the tree. I waked over to my horse and I felt my knees grow weak as I heard Zuko struggling behind me. I clenched my teeth together. What was wrong with me? I turned around and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked over to Zuko.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and he held me as we both staggered over to my horse. I helped him up and he grasped my horse's neck as he sat down. I sat down behind him and nudged my horse forward and Zuko's horse followed behind us. I didn't wrap my arms around Zuko and I felt strange as I sat behind him, it was different now, he was awake and it would be too awkward to sit so closed to him.

I knew he was lying to me and I was angry, but I knew he wouldn't tell me and I knew it would take a long time to explain and I knew he was too weak to talk for that long. I heard Zuko grunt whenever there was a jerk or when the movement changed suddenly. His blood was still falling and his other hand went over to his shoulder and I always scolded him for it. The last thing we needed was for his shoulder to get infected.

We travelled without stopping for the rest of the day. I felt exhaustion run through my body and I struggled to keep my eyes open as they slowly began to shut when the sun began to set. I couldn't fall asleep, I needed to stay awake until we reached Alarac forest but my body was fighting to stay awake. With each blink my eyelids pleaded with me to stay shut but I opened them again. I knew Zuko was awake and I knew we had to re-wrap his shoulder again but I was too tired to even mention anything. I felt my brain began to shut out my surroundings and I closed my eyes.

I slowly woke up and I felt warmth running through my body. I didn't move my head because I knew my head was resting on the back of Zuko's neck. My arms were wrapped around Zuko's body and my hands were being held by his hands around the horse. I inhaled deeply and I pushed myself closer to Zuko before I even realized what I was doing. I held my breath hoping Zuko hadn't notice, he probably did but just thought I had stirred in my sleep, he squeezed my hands slightly and I closed my eyes again.

"Katara?"

I woke up with a start and blinked many times before I realized where I was. We were still riding slowly on my horse, with Zuko's horse following us. Zuko wasn't holding my hands anymore; his face was turned towards me. I looked around and my eyes darted over to the blood I saw out of the corner of my eyes. His blood had leaked onto the left side of my clothes. I felt my stomach drop. "Zuko, why didn't you wake me up?" My voice was frantic as I pulled my arms out from around Zuko and stared at his shoulder.

"Katara-" His voice was gentle but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" My voice was angry. "We have to stop."

"I'm fine, it's just-"

"I frantically searched my sides for my horse's reins. I looked up to see Zuko holding them. "We need to stop, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'm sorry, Zuko your shoulder-"

"Katara-"

"You should have woken me up! It could get infected and then we will never reach the forest! Why didn't you just wake me up? Stop the horse! We need to change your shoulder! We-"

"Katara, calm down." He turned his head further around and positioned his body around on the horse to face me. "Look at me." He placed his hand on my chin and I felt shivers run down every part in my body from his touch. He searched my eyes deeply for a while, "I'm fine." He said quietly. "You have to listen to me carefully, don't interrupt me." He lowered his voice to a whisper, as he held onto my chin slightly tighter in his hand.

"We're nearing the gates to Alarac forest. We need to pretend we're refugees. What ever happens, just stay calm. If they already know we are wanted they will never let us in, they will capture us and we will be back in the estate, but if they don't know who we are and think we are just refugees, they will let us in. We will find your brother once we are inside and-"

"And a doctor." I interrupt him and then bit my lip as he gives me a knowing look. "Sorry." I whispered.

He gave me a brief nod and the continued, "Once we find your brother, he will recognize us but we will be safe. Until we find your brother, you have to stay clam and pretend you're a refugee with me. Whatever you do, just stay calm, understand?"

I stared at him for a while and feel myself frowning. I didn't like the way he talked to me, as if I was a naïve child.

"Katara," His voice was so stern and calm it made me feel uncomfortable, he was treating me like I was younger than him. "Do you understand?"

I gave him a look and then narrowed my eyes at him. "I am not an idiot Zuko."

His serious and sober expression turned into an aggravated one. "This is not the time for you to start arguing with me again."

I glared at him. "I am not arguing!" I cried loudly.

He narrowed his eyes at me and held a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. "Don't talk so loudly, we're almost there."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that Zuko, you don't need to tell me everything, okay?"

I heard him groan loudly and he turned back around towards the horse. "You are impossible" I heard him mutter.

My eyebrows drew in and I nudged the horse hard. "I'm impossible? What's your problem? You act as if I'm younger than you!"

"Ironic." He said and his head turned back towards me. "Considering you are younger than me." The cockiness in his voice radiated towards me and I clenched my teeth together as my face contorted in anger. Who did he even think he was? I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to face me and I watched him as he moaned loudly and my hand immediately went over to my mouth. "Oh my gosh, Zuko! I'm sorry."

His hand went up to his shoulder and I felt guilty, but I didn't swallow my anger. I watched as he just gave me a glare and turned back around. "We're almost here, remember what I told you."

I craned my neck to see above Zuko's body and I knew he was right. I could see the large gates ahead of us in the distance. I held in a breath. We were here and it all depending on this moment. Everything depended on this moment. If they knew who we were, everything was for nothing. I would never see my family again and I would never see my brother, ever. I swallowed and tried to push the thoughts away. I had to stay clam, calmness was what really mattered here. But how could I stay calm when my life depending on this moment? I felt my breath quickening.

"Stop it." Zuko told me. "Calm down. You need to calm down."

I swallowed again. Calm down, I told myself. If I was calm, nothing could go wrong. I knew that wasn't the truth, I could stay calm but they could still know exactly who I was. My breath hitched in my throat and I closed my eyes. Calm down. This was only my life at stake. I swallowed again as my throat began to dry up.

"Katara-"

"Water." I whispered. "I need the flask." My hands flailed around searching for my travel bag. Zuko calmly passed me the flask and watched as I downed the rest of the water in the flask. It hadn't helped. It hadn't helped at all. He took the flask away from my sweaty hands and placed it back in my travel bag while I was drowning in anxiety. How could he be so calm? He turned back to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"You need to relax." I felt my eyes darting around and I tried to calm around but suddenly everything was too much. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask my life to change so drastically within one year. I didn't ask for my boring life to be put at stake within a few minutes. I didn't ask for Zuko to get wounded. I didn't ask for anything. I also didn't ask to freak out about my life at the moment I needed to stay calm. "Katara, look at me."

The horse had come to a complete stop and Zuko had his entire focus directed towards me. I slowly and hesitantly looked up at him and stared into his golden eyes. His beautiful golden eyes with the tiniest allusion of red and yellow. The same golden eyes that had stared with me with such intensity when he had first met stared right back at me. His hand cupped my cheek and he leaned in close to me and my breath was knocked right out of me.

"Katara, you are the bravest person I have ever met." His eyes were slightly narrowed and they were locked with mine so deeply and with such intensity.

"No one deserves everything you have had to face in your life and you definitely don't deserve to face any of it either" He slowly stroked my cheek with his thumb and he never once broke our eye contact.

"And right now, for the last time I need you to be brave." He paused and leaned in closer to me. "Katara, I'm not asking you to be brave this last time. I am telling you that I need you to be brave this last time."

He was so close to me now that I could feel his breath against my lips. "I promise…" He whispered to me as he continued staring into my eyes as if he was just as fascinated by my eyes as I was of his. "I promise this is the last time I need you to be brave…" I held my breath and every thing around me slowed down and for once in my life, I felt as if I was catching up to everything. Nothing was racing by me at this second. Every moment was passing by a second at a time. "I promise this is the last time you will have to be brave…" He said so softly I thought I had imagined him saying it. He leaned in and pushed me gently against his chest and he wrapped his one strong and one weak arm around me.

And then I cried. I cried silent sobs against his chest. He slowly placed his hand on my head and he gently combed his fingers through my hair. I held up Zuko for as long as I needed to and he held me for as long as I needed him to. I slowly lifted my head from his chest and wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand. I stared back into Zuko's eyes. "I'm ready." I said firmly.

He leaned in to me and kissed the top of my head and turned back around wordlessly and for once, I didn't need him to speak for me to know exactly what he was saying. My hand slowly went up to my head and I held my hand their for a long time as the horse slowly began to move again and I knew I was ready. I was ready.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

We were standing right at the gate. It was our turn. Our horse slowly neared the gate and two large soldiers stood at the gates. Both of them were standing stiffly and staring down menacingly at both Zuko and I. I swallowed hard and wrapped my arms around Zuko. He gave me hands a faint squeeze.

"We would like entrance into the forest." He said loudly and firmly, his voice strong.

One of the men stepped up. "Check them!" He yelled out to another soldier standing off to the side. The other soldier went to Zuko's horse first. He searched through our stuff and then patted the horse down. What did they expect to find in the horse?

The man then walked up to our horse. He looked over at Zuko, not making eye contact with me. "We need both of you to step off of your horse. I held Zuko's hand as we both stepped off. I saw the man eyeing Zuko's wound and I hoped it earned us some points in our favour. He looked through my travel bag and then patted down my saddle and the horse. He eyed the large bloodstain on the left side of my horse. His hands traced over the bloodstain and then he looked back up at Zuko, his face was flushed slightly.

"We need to check your wife first." He said quietly but loud enough for me to hear every single word.

I immediately felt my stomach drop and I felt Zuko's hand grasp tightly around mine, he squeezed it and I saw the colour drain from his face. I took a step towards Zuko. Zuko squeezed my hand in reassurance and he stepped back allowing the man to walk up to me. I stood stiff as he eyed me before saying anything. "Any weapons on you?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew they would find the weapons anyways so I nodded.

He held out his hand and I slowly reached into my coat and pulled off the bow and the sheath of arrows. I then hesitantly pulled out my sword and it's sheath and handed it to him. "Take off your coat." The man instructed. I inhaled sharply and I exhaled quietly before I pulled my coat off over my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. The crisp air made me shiver, but I didn't dare move. I could feel Zuko's eyes behind me and I wasn't sure what would happen.

The man walked towards me and grabbed both of my arms and pulled them towards him. He pulled up the sleeves of my dress and stared down at my bare arms before releasing my arms. I quickly pulled my sleeves back over my arms. He then bent down and wrapped his hands around my waist and I felt myself feeling nauseous. He felt my waist while I held in the desperate need to punch his nose into his brain, if he even had one.

He bent down and his hands traced down my legs through my dress and I closed my eyes as he reached my ankles. He slowly lifted up the dress and I heard the sound of shuffling feet and I opened my eyes and watched Zuko from the corner of my eye. He had grasped the side of the horse and his fists were clenched, but he was watching the man's every movement.

The man let my dress fall back down and then he told me to take of my shoes. I slowly stepped out of my shoes finding this very unnecessary. The man checked my shoes and then released them and stood back up as I stepped back into my shoes. He brushed himself off and he nodded his head telling me I was done. I walked back to Zuko and he grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them tightly before he walked over to the man.

I watched as the man checked Zuko over. He felt around the same places he had felt me and then Zuko walked back to me. I helped Zuko onto the horse and I sat down behind him, wrapping my arms back around him. He placed his hands over mine and he pulled my closer to him.

The man at the gate stared at us and I held my breath. "Why do you need to cross the gates?" He asked gruffly.

"We are refugees. We have heard of the banishment and we need a place to stay." Zuko turned back to face me. "My wife…is expecting." He said quietly and I was glad he didn't show any trace of hesitation in his voice. He loosened his grip on my hands as if apologizing to me. The man glared at me and I kept my eyes trained on the back of Zuko's neck. The man's eyes then moved to Zuko's wound.

Zuko looked down at his wound then looked back up to the man. "We were ambushed along the forest path." He told the man. Everything he said was so convincing and I thanked the spirits he was with me. The man stared at both of us for a very long time before speaking. "You must be wealthy, if you can afford two horses and such a high variety of food."

I saw Zuko open his mouth and then close it. He was flustered and I knew it. I pulled away from Zuko so I could face the man. "My mother used to own the most popular dress shop in town, and he is the son of a very wealthy man."

The man continued eyeing us. "Both of you are clearly not form around here? How far have you travelled?"

"We have travelled all the way from the Kingdom of Brugnure." He said cautiously.

The man's eyes widened. "Brugnure?" The man gave us one last look before nodding towards the other two men. "Open the gates!" He said loudly. Relief flooded through every vein in my body. The man came back with our weapons and handed them to us. He gave us the faintest smile and we slowly trotted through the gates. I kept my arms tightly around Zuko, I felt pathetic at having to cling on to him in fears I might just black out any second.

We trotted for a long time, slowly looking around at everything around us. Alarac forest was nothing how I expected it, the forest looked like small town. Villagers walked around here and there and small stalls and shops were placed all around the road. No one watched as curiously, they were probably used to new refugees.

This village seemed well off than any of the other towns or villages outside of the gates. It was unbelievable, everything I had heard about this forest was wrong. I knew Zuko felt the same way because he was speechless. I heard the faint laughter of children chasing each other in the distance but everything made me feel dizzy. Everything was a lie. How could the kingdom-less be living better than the people who belonged to a kingdom, it made no sense?

A woman smiled at me and I closed my eyes and pulled my arms away from Zuko to press my hand to my forehead. I had so many questions and I needed answers before I passed out from the confusion. I opened my eyes and watched as a woman purchased food and laughed with the young male at the stall, it just wasn't right. I knew a lot of people who lived here were innocent but people who committed crimes were also sent here. So why was everyone so happy?

It wasn't that I didn't want them to be happy; it was just a lot to take in after pitying the kingdom-less for my entire life. I inhaled sharply hoping some sense would come to my mind, but nothing came. The overwhelming confusion began to suffocate me and I my throat began to dry up again and I swallowed hard.

"Zuko-"

"I know…I know, I'm as confused as you are…Things have really changed…" His voice was thin and I knew he was just as confused as me.

A thought dawned on me. My brother. He was here. My brother was here somewhere. My brother who I had never met. I grabbed Zuko.

"Zuko…my brother…"

"I know you want to see him, but right now both of us need to rest and eat something. We're not travelling anymore, we need to get used to sleeping when night fall's and by the look of it, that's soon. I'll find us somewhere to stay." He paused and turned to look at me. "I promise we'll find your brother first thing tomorrow. I know how much you want to see him.

I slowly nodded and Zuko slid off of the horse and I saw his wound, which was still bleeding. I pressed my hand to my forehead. I slipped off of the horse after him. "No Zuko, you need to find a doctor first. Your shoulder-"

"Katara, please."

"Please what? Do you want to bleed to death?" My voice was hysterical but it was only because I couldn't believe I had forgotten all about his shoulder.

"First thing tomorrow, I promise." He held my shoulders. "Stay here, I'll find us some place to stay."

I watched him leave and rubbed my arms hoping to bring warmth back into them. I waited for Zuko to return and killed the time by searching through my travel bag. Zuko finally returned. "Come on. I found a place for us to stay, there is a stable as well, where we can keep the horses."

I patted my horse's mane as I held her reins in my hands and Zuko held his own horse's reins in his hand and I followed Zuko. We stopped at an old building. It looked beaten down, but at this point, it didn't really matter. We left our horses in the stable and then we walked through the building towards a small desk where a young man was sitting. "How many rooms?" He asked without looking up.

"Uh…" Zuko looked back at me and I gave him a look, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Two…" He mumbled. The young man eyes us curiously and I knew we weren't following up with our story of me being Zuko's wife but I wasn't going to stoop low enough for Zuko to think I was desperate. I could handle myself.

The man handed us two keys and we followed him towards two small doors. One was my room and one was Zuko's. The man left and I hoisted my travel bag up higher on my shoulder. I watched Zuko from the corner of my eye as I walked into my room. It smelt funny and it was old. I placed my bag on a small mattress and then looked around. There was absolutely nothing in the room but a mattress. The room was lighted with small lanterns hung around the walls. I slowly waked back out of my room and I noticed Zuko had gone into his room as well.

I knocked on his door even though I knew it wasn't necessary. I heard a muffled sound and I turned the knob and walked in. Zuko had placed his weapons onto his bed and was staring at the sheets on the bed. He turned when he saw me and then turned back to the sheets. "This is dreadful." He said bitterly.

I held back a smile, he couldn't help it, and after all he was a prince. I walked by his side and faced him. "Oh Prince Zuko! How will you ever stay in such a _dreadful _place? This is no place fit for a prince!" I said elaborately. Zuko just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. I heard him sigh and I smiled up at him. "Well, I guess I should check up on your shoulder." I said quickly.

Zuko sighed again and I smiled as he flopped down onto the mattress. I sat down next to him and the mattress flattened beneath us. He held back a grimace. I slowly unwrapped my cloak from his shoulder and I grabbed the flask of water next to his mattress and slowly dipped the cloth in the water. I wrung it out and then unfolded it flat out on the ground. It was much too large, I had to cut it. I grabbed Zuko's sword, holding back irritation that I hadn't thought about that before. I cut a quarter off of my cloak and then leaned in close to Zuko and first wiped the blood from his shoulder and tightly wrapped the piece of cloth around his arm.

I looked up at Zuko and he was watching intently. I gave him a quick smile and then stood up. "I need a bath." I said suddenly. I turned around to face Zuko. "Do they have a washroom here?"

Zuko nodded. "There's one across from your bedroom."

I rolled up the sleeves of my dress and then stared down at my clothing. My dress was filthy and tattered. I looked terrible. "How about a change of clothes?"

"You're in luck, I saw a maid carrying around extra clothing for the refugees that arrived." Zuko stared down at his shoulder and placed his other arm on it.

"Alright, I'll take a bath first and then you can go." Zuko nodded as I left and made my way down the staircase. There weren't many rooms; it looked more like a fairly large house turned into an inn. I reached the front desk and the same young man was sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me?"

The man didn't look up as he gave me a brief nod motioning me to continue.

"Is there any extra clothing for the refugees?"

He looked up at me and his mouth was pulled into a scowl. "How much do you need?"

"Uh…" I thought about it.

"Here's the maid now, tell her what you need." The man pointed towards a young lady walking into the room carrying a large bundle of blankets.

I turned towards the maid and I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off before I could say anything.

"How much do you need?"

"Two dresses, for myself and a change of clothes for…my friend… he's a boy." I babbled and twisted my hands into fists of how pathetic I sounded.

"Very well, follow me." I followed the woman into a large room, she bent down and then handed me a large bundle of clothing that was packaged neatly. I thanked her and ran all the way back to my room. I ripped open the packaging and picked up a black dress. It was far too big for me, but I didn't care.

I walked into the room across from mine. It was a tiny washroom with one washbasin and a bucket filled with water. I pulled off my clothing and then pulled my hair out of its braid and threw my hair to my back as I stepped into the washbasin. The warm water ran through my grimy body and I scraped every part of myself. Layers and layers of dirt rinsed off and then I leaned my head down to wash my hair and my face.

I rinsed my hair and blood rinsed down into the drain; it must have been from when Zuko was injured. I washed my face over and over again until I could feel the cool air against my bare face. I pulled on my new dress and hugged myself feeling clean and refreshed after so many days. For once, I left my hair down as I walked out of the washroom. I threw my dirty clothes onto my mattress and then sat down, looking in a small mirror at my reflection.

I had changed so much, both physically and emotionally. It just didn't feel right to keep my hair the same if everything else had changed. I flopped my hair around on my head and frowned into the mirror. It was a lot to deal with, not to mention managing it. Keeping my hair braided for such long periods of times had become my speciality, but I wanted to change.

I rummaged through my travel bag and pulled out my sword with my sheath. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and pushed the hair away from my face to imaging myself with short hair. I pulled the shoulders of my dress down so I could measure how much I wanted to cut off. My bare shoulders and arms tingled from the cold metal of my sword as I measured how much I needed to cut off.

My door flew open and I gasped as my sword fell to the ground. Zuko stood in the doorway and I saw his pale face flush red and his eyes widen and he ran back outside. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arms back into my dress.

"Sorry! I am so sorry Katara. I had no idea….you would be…" His voice was muffled and I sighed loudly.

"I'm not naked!" I called out loudly. The only thing he probably saw were my bare shoulders and arms so he must have assumed I was naked. I waited but he still didn't enter and I groaned and stood up. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Zuko met my eyes and he still seemed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He mumbled. His hair was wet from his shower and he was dressed in fresh clothing.

My eyes darted to my mattress and the package of clothing that was no half empty. He watched me and then nodded. "I got my clothes form your room and I went into the washroom downstairs."

I slowly nodded and stood aside to let him in. He walked inside and stood behind me as I faced the mirror again. "What were you doing anyways?" He asked me. I didn't answer him and I watched as he took a step to stand next to me and he held my hair in his hands. "Your hair looks beautiful…" He paused for a second then added, "when its not in a braid."

I raised my eyebrows. "Zuko…?" I asked hesitantly. I turned to face him. "Would you cut my hair for me?"

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, his eyebrows drew in and he gave me a brief glare.

"What?" I asked him.

"The moment I complement a part of you, you go ahead and want to get rid of that. Do you really hate me that much?"

I laughed briefly at what he said. I shook my head, "no, no it's not that." I sighed and turned back towards the mirror. "Forget it." I mumbled.

Zuko took my shoulders in his hands. "No, what happened? Who do you want to cut of your hair?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to tell him, it sounded strange. He wouldn't understand, it only made sense to me.

"Katara-"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just thought…" My voice trailed off as I met his eyes and I continued, "It sounds stupid but I just wanted to change my hair considering everything else about me has changed" I finished speaking and stared into his eyes hesitantly.

He stared at me for a long time, speechless. He then took a step back and then gave me a firm look and then nodded. "I'll help you."

I thank him for not telling me to elaborate and I sit down on my mattress with my sword as Zuko took a seat right behind me. He looked at me through the mirror and gave me an assuring expression as he picked up the sword. "You know…" He said as he pulled the hair back from my neck so it all fell down my back. "I'm starting to realize my love for your hair now that I'm cutting it."

I smiled at him through the mirror and motioned to him how much I want cut off. He took the sword in his hand and held it up to the place I told him to cut it. He closed his eyes and I laughed, "You won't get very far if you keep your eyes hut." I told him.

He opened his eyes and then sighed as he held my hair in his hand. "What if I ruin it?" He asked and I have to resist the urge to hug him from how pathetic he sounded as a male.

"Don't worry, just cut it."

He nodded and took a deep breath. He grasped onto my hair and I felt the hair became chopped off and falling to the floor around me, I have my eyes closed. I began to open them when Zuko dropped the sword then ran in front of me. "Stop! Don't look! I have to see first."

I rolled my eyes beneath my eyelids and a smile pulled at my lips. I felt Zuko comb my fingers through my hair and I opened my eyes to see him frowning. "I need to stop listening to everything you tell me." He mumbled.

I couldn't see the mirror because Zuko was sitting in front of me, blocking my view. I could feel my head feeling lighter and refreshed and I needed to look. I pushed him away and I heard him protest but I looked up into the mirror.

My hair is short, but not too short. It had been cut up till my chin, where I had told him to cut it and for once in my life, my hair hangs above my shoulders when I straightened up. I smiled at my expression, definitely a change. I looked back at Zuko who was still frowning. I couldn't hold it back. I laughed lightly as I pulled him into my arms and gave him a brief hug. "Relax, it's my hair, not yours."

I heard him grumble as he pulled away from me after returning the hug, "yeah, but it's my eyes that will always be staring."

I rolled my eyes again and laughed, feeling giddy and excited about my new hair. I no longer belonged to anyone. I was no longer the braided brown haired girl who had worked in my mother's shop. I was no longer the braided brown haired who had developed a love for piano. I was no longer the braided brown haired who had fallen for the prince. I was no longer the braided brown haired who had to rely on others.

For once, I was myself. My true self. A confident and refreshed girl stayed back at me through the mirror. I looked younger and older at the same time. I smiled, I looked like myself.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Every single review means so much to me. Please review this chapter, it helps me continue writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 35:

"Thank you." I said to Zuko after I had finished examining myself in the mirror. He was still frowning. I pulled away from the mirror and placed the package of clothing into my travel bag. Zuko stood up. "You should get some rest, or at least try to." He told me as he turned to leave.

"Tomorrow we'll find him?"

"Tomorrow we'll find him." He said firmly giving me a nod as he left my room. I watched him go and then sat down on my mattress after he had left. My hand kept travelling to the bareness of my neck and my shoulders. I lied down on the mattress and closed my eyes. I needed my energy for tomorrow so I forced myself to at least try to go to sleep and soon enough, I did.

I woke up fresh in the morning. My hand darting to my hair and I gasped as I realized where my hair had disappeared. I got out of bed and went into the washroom and washed up before returning to my room. I picked up my travel bag and hitched it up on my shoulder; I then walked over to Zuko's room and knocked on the door.

I didn't hear an answer, so I knocked again and waited. He still didn't answer. I sighed and pushed open the door. Zuko was lying asleep on his mattress, with no shirt on. I tore my eyes away from his bare chest and walked up to him. I leaned in close to wake him up but then stepped back. Zuko's face was contorted with pain, I thought it was his shoulder, but I continued watching him.

He turned in his bed and his arm swung around aggressively. His face was filled with pain and grief, it couldn't be his shoulder. I watched him for a few more minutes until I couldn't take the pained look on his face. I crouched down next to him and whispered into his ear. "Zuko, wake up."

He didn't hear me as he continued flailing on his mattress. I stroked his cheek with my hand. "Zuko?" I said slightly louder. "Wake up."

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed abruptly and gasped for air. His eyes were widened and he was sweating. I watched confused until he finally caught his breath and slowly sank back into his bed. "Zuko?" My voice was quiet.

He looked at me, surprised as if just noticing I was there. He held his face in his hands for a long time before turning in his mattress to face me. I trained my eyes to stare at his face and not at his bare chest as he faced me. He didn't say anything for a while as he squinted his eyes at me.

My eyebrows drew in and I sighed, "you were having a nightmare."

Zuko sat up in his bed and combed his fingers through his hair. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were, but anyways, hurry up and get dressed." I watched as he pulled the sheet off of himself and rubbed his eyes, "you promised we could go today." I said finally.

He looked over at me one last time and then breathed heavily. "I don't think I will ever get used to your hair being short."

I rolled my eyes. He always managed to drive every conversation the wrong way. "Zuko, get dressed!" I said loudly as I straightened up and made my way towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes to wrap your shoulder again."

He nodded and watched me as I left. Right as I walked out of his door, I ran into my room and looked back into the mirror. I looked like myself, just with shorter hair. I ran my fingers through my hair several times, I couldn't think of the last time I had cut my hair. I sighed and slowly got back up and hitched my travel bag higher up on my shoulder.

I walked back into Zuko's room. He was still shirtless, which was serving to be a major distraction for myself. He hadn't noticed me come in so I tried to hold my gaze on the window behind him. He finally turned around and he had a worried expression on his face. I walked up towards him when I saw him fumbling with the wrap on his shoulder.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" I asked him as I pushed his hand away form his shoulder, he didn't say anything as I slowly unwrapped the cloth. I gasped at what I saw. His shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was a deep shade of black and blue and it looked bruised. I looked right in the spot where the arrow had gone in and that spot was so deeply cut through, it made me shudder.

I felt myself panicking. "Zuko…I don't know what happened! I don't know what to do…I think- I think it's infected!" I was breathing quickly as I stared at his shoulder intently then looked back at the cloth in my hands. Zuko took a hold of my wrist and then raised my chin with his other hand. "Katara, it's fine…" He almost looked embarrassed and I couldn't understand why.

"Stop saying that!" I snapped as I pushed him away from me and held his arm in my hands. I was worried, but for my own selfish reasons. If Zuko didn't get better than I wouldn't be able to find my brother. I felt horrible, it was I. I had done something wrong, this was my entire fault. I had fallen asleep when his shoulder needed to be wrapped again and I didn't find a doctor when he needed one. I pushed away a memory of Zuko bringing me into the infirmary instantly after I had been hit with the sword. I felt my eyes sting.

"Stop saying it's fine!" I was yelling at him now, because I couldn't think of anyone else to take my anger out on. "It is anything but fine! I-I don't even know what's wrong…" I couldn't hide the deep worry I held in my tone.

Zuko cupped my face in his hands. "Katara, it's healing. Relax, it's not infected."

I pushed him off of me. "How do you know that?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled it on over the pants he was wearing. He took the wrap from my hands and wrapped it back around his arm by himself. I watched, fuming at how calm he was acting, he could be dying for all he knew.

He turned to face me as he wrapped his sheath around his waist and pushed his sword into it. He met his eyes with mine and I glared at him. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

I continued glaring, ignoring his question. He smiled ever so faintly as he took his hand in mine and he began walking out of his door. "I will take that as a yes, let's go." He held my hand until we had left the inn and were making our way towards the stables that held both of our horses.

I walked towards my horse and wrapped my arms around her neck. I pushed my travel bag up onto her as I placed my foot on the stirrup; I looked over at Zuko and felt my face heat up when he was staring directly at me, already on his horse. I pushed up and sat down on my own horse and looked over at Zuko.

"Your brother has been living towards the middle of the forest, in the larger inns. So it'll probably be a few hours of travelling until we arrive." He turned away from me and placed his hand on the handle of his sword and absently traced his hand over the handle before looking back up at me, "are you hungry?"

I shook my head no. I wasn't hungry at all; I just wanted to find my brother. Zuko gave me a nod and he began trotting in front of me. I followed behind him, alert of my surroundings. Zuko hadn't ridden his own horse ever since he had been shot with the arrow. I trotted up so I was directly next to Zuko. His face was directed ahead and I watched as a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Zuko?"

He turned to face me.

"This morning…" I paused, how was I supposed to word this? "This morning, when I came into your room…you were having a nightmare-"

"Katara-" He tried to cut me off but I held my hand up.

"Does the nightmare have anything to do with when you were shot with the arrow?"

I watched as Zuko's eyes flicked up to mine and then stared back down at the ground ahead of him, as if he couldn't hold my gaze. I held my breath. "Zuko, you didn't tell me who the man was who shot you…"

He raised his head up and gave me a questioning look. I swallowed, "when you were shot, you told me it wasn't one of your father's soldiers…so who shot you if they weren't one of your father's soldiers?"

Zuko continued staring at the ground ahead of him for a long time. His body had tensed up visibly and I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Zuko-"

"I can't tell you." He muttered under his breath, loudly enough for me to hear. I pushed my horse forward and pulled my reins right in front of Zuko's horse. Zuko's horse neighed loudly and came to a halt. I glared at Zuko.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't trying to hide the anger in my voice, but I struggled to keep my voice even because I was shaking from anger. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" I repeated myself louder and I knew some villagers were watching us.

Zuko gave me a blank stare and he pulled his horse in the other direction and crossed me without saying anything. I galloped up to him. "Zuko! Why can't you tell me?" The blood had rushed to my face and I could feel my entire body heating up from my anger. When he didn't reply, I stopped my horse in front of his again. "Zuko! Look at me!" I yelled at him and Zuko's head didn't move as his eyes slowly met mine. "Why can't you tell me?"

Zuko looked back down and he looked pathetic. This pathetic prince who I had made a mistake of travelling with. I leaned in on my horse as I spoke, keeping my voice even, "when I agreed to travel with you…you told me you had told me everything I needed to know. Then you get shot by someone who-who you can't even tell me who it is!" My voice was shaking and I inhaled sharply to control my anger before I continued, "I am doing a favour for you by travelling with you! Not the other way around, do you understand? If you think you have any right to hide things from me then I will find my brother on my own, without your help."

He continued staring blankly and his pale face looked even paler as he continued staring at me, it drove me insane. There was a hint of anger in his voice when he spoke, "go ahead. You can have fun finding your brother on your own. " He paused for a second and closed his eyes and then slowly met my gaze again, "If you're using that as a threat against me then you are confused at what really threatens me, but let me tell you something, whether you accept it or not, you will never find your brother without my help, ever." The coldness in his voice made me want to jump off of my horse and tackle him to the ground.

I watched as he swallowed, some of the colour returned to his face and the anger in his eyes melted and a new expression crossed them. "Katara, believe me when I tell you that I cannot tell you…" His voice was quiet and he almost seemed to apologizing for losing his temper, "I will tell you…but not here…not now…" He whispered and I bit my lip. He met my gaze and stared at me with such intensity, I couldn't hold the gaze for long; I stared down at the ground. "I promise I will tell you…" He finished and he slowly pulled his reins aside and began trotting again.

I watched him continue trotting and I slowly fell in pace behind him. I didn't want to travel with him, but he was right, I would never find my brother or my family without his help. It was hard for me to digest, but I was relying on Zuko and he couldn't leave me and I couldn't leave him.

The rest of the journey passed in a penetrating silence between the two of us. We hadn't said one word to each other and I could only hear my own breathing in the dead silence of the forest path. Zuko seemed as tense and uncomfortable at me and a look crossed his face many times, as if he was regretting something.

A look crossed Zuko's face many times during the journey, in which his eyes would mist over and his head would droop, almost as if he was regretting something. I didn't ask him about it, because I wasn't speaking to him. We finally arrived to a large clearing of the forest where there seemed to be an endless amount of large inns. Zuko looked back at me and then looked forwards again.

We slowly trotted forwards, my heart was beating frantically. I didn't want to be nervous, but I couldn't help it. I was about to meet my brother whom I didn't seven know existed. I turned to Zuko for guidance, but he wasn't even looking my way and I felt my stomach drop, he was angry with me. I wasn't sure if he had ever been angry with me before but I knew now he was angry with me, so I didn't speak to him as I followed behind him closely. Zuko slowly slid off his horse and held the reins in his hands, and I did the same.

I walked next to him, taking in the view. There were just hundreds and hundreds of different inns and so many people were walking around; I had no idea how I would find my brother. Zuko's neck craned up and he gave me his horse's reins. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said in a low voice that made my stomach drop again. I watched as he walked away and began speaking to a man at the stall. They first exchanged greetings and then Zuko leaned in close to speak to him.

Zuko returned and he took his reins from my hand without a word. I followed him, feeling like more of a lackey than anything else. I hated feeling so helpless, I hated having to follow Zuko and I hating having to put up with his anger towards me. Zuko stopped in front of one of the inns and closed his eyes for a few seconds. I watched as he swallowed and then he turned to face me and he nudged his head, motioning me to follow him. I tied the reins to the closest tree and I ran up behind Zuko. We both entered the inn, and I was surprised to see how quiet and calm it was.

There was a man standing at the door and he greeted Zuko. Zuko seemed to be holding back a scowl as he greeted him sarcastically. The man looked over at me and I felt a nervous shiver run down my spine. The man leaned in close to me and I held my breath as I continued walking. He walked behind me and I prayed for Zuko to turn around and help me, but he was already walking ahead of me.

The man's face was close to mine, as he spoke, "You don't look like you're from around here." His breath smelt foul and I continued holding my breath as I shrugged quickly. I quickened my face but the man followed. "If you need a place to stay, I can always help you out with that. I have no problem with helping women like you out."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I spoke, "no, thank you."

Zuko was far ahead of me and I began walking even faster towards him, suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. I gasped in surprise as I came face-to-face with the man. I struggled from his grip. "Let go of me." I gasped. The man held me so tightly and he brought his face so close to me and suddenly pulled me towards him. His hand traced down my back and then moved towards my stomach and I froze.

Suddenly I watched in slow motion as a fist came out of nowhere and collided with the man's jaw. The man let go of me and Zuko grabbed me and pulled me aside as he punched the man again. I gasped as the man started bleeding instantly. "Zuko-" my voice was weak and uneven as the man getting up and punching Zuko right in his mouth cut me off. Zuko didn't even hesitate as he punched the man again and again. The man hit Zuko again right in his jaw and Zuko's eyes flashed with anger. My breath hitched in my throat. I grabbed the man and pushed him away.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "He's injured!" The man didn't listen to me as he punched Zuko again. Zuko hit him in his stomach and the man doubled over in pain. I suddenly stepped right in between the man and the Zuko and I faced Zuko and the last thing I saw was the horror in Zuko's eyes when I felt myself being flung to the ground as the man hit me as hard as he could, a blow meant for Zuko, in the back. I heard Zuko gasp and the man ran up to me and I heard him apologizing but I heard the sound of Zuko hit him again and again and I weakly looked up as I watched Zuko jump on top of him and punch him again and again until the man was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Someone pulled Zuko off of the man and I watched as the anger lingered dangerously in Zuko's eyes. Someone was helping me up, but I couldn't breathe, I was winded badly and I was gasping for any form of air to make it's way into my lungs. I heard someone yell, but it wasn't Zuko.

"Katara!" It was a voice loud and desperate and it knocked me off my guard, a voice so familiar it sent memories flooding through my head. It sounded like the voice was crying, but I wasn't sure where he was. "That's my sister!" I gasped for air and a desperate pain filled my chest, it was my brother. My brother. I wasn't sure if I was standing or lying on the ground but I flailed my arms desperately in an attempt to find my brother in the crowd of people, but I couldn't breathe. No air was coming into my lungs and I continued gasping for air until everything went dark.

**Cliff hanger's…don't you just love them? **** Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Review! Review! Review! **

Chapter 36:

I opened my eyes and I was lying on a bed. I slowly looked around and I saw Zuko sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Memories of the fight flooded through my head and I moaned quietly as the pain in my back suddenly kicked in. Zuko's head snapped up, he got up from his chair and leaned in close to me.

"Katara…?" His voice seemed breathless, "are you okay? You blanked out…a few hours ago…"

I looked up at him and gasped loudly. His lip was split and his jaw was swollen and his right eye was darkening. There were hints of blood over his face. "Zuko..." My voice was literally breathless and I gasped for more air, but I couldn't find myself to speak. Instead I reached out and my hand traced his lips and his jaw before I even realized what I was doing. I stared at his lips intently and I knew he was staring right at me, but he didn't move aside.

I traced his eye with my hand and then my hand slowly slid down back to my side. Zuko had done all of that, for me. He had done all of that out of jealousy or for my protection, I couldn't find the words to thank him, instead I continued staring at him. Suddenly I jerked upright the bed and I gasped from the pain and Zuko slowly helped me back down to a lying position.

"Zuko," I gasped. "My brother…"

Zuko nodded perceptively and he sat down next to me.

"Zuko…" I paused for some air, "I want to see him."

"I know…" he whispered, "I know Katara…" He slowly brought his hand to the side of my face and stared down at me intently.

"Where…is he?"

Zuko leaned down and his lips brushed against my forehead. I felt warmth run through my body as he held his lips to my forehead for a long time. When he finally pulled away, he took hold of my hand. "He'll be up in a while…don't worry."

I closed my eyes, feeling the distinct warmth of Zuko's hand. My eyes snapped open and I looked over at Zuko's shoulder, it was bleeding again. "Zuko…" I breathed heavily and my hand reached up and touched his shoulder. "Your…shoulder…"

He gently pushed my hand away and he held it back in his hand. "Shh," he said in a soft voice. I continued staring at him as the doorknob slowly turned. I didn't look up at who entered, I continued staring at Zuko as he slowly pulled away from me, a sober expression crossing his face. I watched as Zuko stood to the back of the room as a young man came by and sat next to me.

I finally looked over at the young man sitting next to me. He had brown hair, the same colour as mine pulled into a ponytail. He had bright blue eyes that stared back at me and I knew exactly who he was. My brother.

I had imagined so many different scenes in my minds of how I had imagined myself meeting him. Some of which included me tackling him in a hug and crying and some of which included me pretending to be cross with him for not trying to find me. But I had never imagined a scene where I was speechless and motionless.

"Katara?" His voice was weak and he was leaning close to me. "Are you okay? Katara?"

I didn't have any idea what to say. This young man, my brother.

"Katara, do you remember me? Do you know who I am?"

I found it in me to nod. I did remember him. A stream of memories flooded through my mind and I had no doubt this man was my brother. I closed my eyes and swallowed trying to collect myself. If I knew he was my brother, why was this so hard? I opened my eyes again and his blue eyes stared back at me, pleading for me to speak.

He seemed hesitant to come any closer to me, and I was glad. I didn't what to do or what to say and I couldn't find it in me to do or say anything either, so I was quiet and motionless.

"Katara…?" His voice was quiet and confused, but I didn't open my eyes. I suddenly felt suffocated and I wanted, needed him to leave. I inhaled sharply and then held my breath. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but I wanted him to leave. The only person I wanted to talk to was Zuko. For so many days, I had waited so desperately to meet my brother, but now I couldn't even move let alone speak.

I turned my head away from him and I heard him shuffling towards me. "Katara…Are you okay?" He breathed heavily, "I understand this must be hard for you, but I need you to remember me. Katara, I have to tell you so much…I need you to try and remember me."

I swallowed hard. I did remember him. I remembered everything about him. I remembered him always playing pranks on me and I remembered him always trying to boss me around just because he was one year older than him. I remembered how he used to baby me and always tried to take care of me. I remembered him always wanting to be older so he could help father. I remembered how devastated my family was when he had been taken away. I remembered crying and crying and hiding in my room for days and days, crying for him to return. I did remember him.

"Katara…do you know my name…?"

Yes, I knew his name. His name was Sokka. His name had always been Sokka. Of course I knew what his name was.

I felt his hand touch my forehead and I flinched. I heard him sigh before he spoke. "I have to tell you so much…do you remember mother? Do you remember our mother?"

I remembered my mother always trying to keep us safe, but also wanting us to have fun. I remembered my mother telling us stories and singing for us while father played on the piano. I remembered when mother had passed away, I remembered crying with father and Sokka. I remembered it all. I still didn't open my eyes.

Sokka continued speaking to me, asking me questions, which I didn't respond to. He was trying so desperately, and I wanted to tell him I remembered him but I couldn't move or speak. I didn't want him to be here. I heard Zuko say something to Sokka. I squeezed my eyes shut harder as I heard the door open and close.

I held my breath, waiting for Zuko to start questioning me or scolding me for not speaking, but he didn't say anything. I heard Zuko take a seat back in the chair beside me. I felt his hand hold my hand and he gave it a small squeeze. I slowly opened my eyes and there were tears in my eyes.

Zuko wasn't staring at me, he was looking away from me as a tear slipped down my cheek, I wiped it away furiously. Zuko turned to look at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes again, trying to stop crying. "I don't understand…"I said softly and more tears slipped down my cheeks and Zuko wiped them away.

"It's okay Katara…" He whispered, and something about his voice comforted me. I held onto his hand and opened my eyes again and I looked up at him, my vision blurry from my tears. "It's just…" I swallowed hard, "I don't blame him or anything…I even remember him…I don't understand why…" My voice was uneven and quiet and Zuko listened to me and nodded.

"It's not your fault, Katara. It will take you time to accept everything…" He spoke as softly as I had spoken, as if afraid if he spoke any louder I would cry harder. He leaned in close to me and kissed my forehead again, "it's not your fault." He whispered against my forehead.

He slowly pulled away and I continued to hold his hand. I felt as if when I let go, he would leave and I would have to face my brother alone. I didn't want to face him alone. I didn't want to face him at all.

"You can face him whenever you are ready." He told me. "If you want to be alone with him, I understand. If you want me to stay with you when you speak to him, I'll stay."

He stroked my cheek, "It'll take time for you to take in everything that's happening, but you have to trust him."

I nodded slowly and felt more hot tears sting down my face. "You have to understand that he loves you, he only wants what is best for you."

I nodded again. Zuko and I sat in silence for a long time until I drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up, Sokka was sitting at my bed. I panicked and tried to close my eyes again, but he had seen me. He walked up to me. "You're awake. Did you have a good sleep?" He asked me. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I turned to see Zuko right by my side, I visibly relaxed ad slowly sat upright in bed as Zuko helped me.

I offered Zuko a weak smile. Sokka handed me a tray of food and I felt disgusted at the fact that he was giving me food. "You need to eat something Katara." Zuko said to me. I turned to Zuko and stared down at the food.

I looked up at Sokka, but didn't meet his eyes. He looked sad and I felt angry with myself that I was making him sad. Sokka sat down at the foot of my bed and I flinched and then regretted it with the look that crossed his face. "Katara, is it okay…" He looked at Zuko, "if I talk to you alone?"

Zuko squeezed my hand telling me it was okay if he wanted me to leave. I turned to Zuko and shook my head, telling him to stay. Sokka placed his face in his hands and then he turned back to face me.

"Katara, I understand why this is hard for you. But can you at least talk to me? Please, I…I miss you Katara."

My eyes stung and I finally met Sokka's eyes. His eyes were pleading with me, begging me to say something. This man, who was my brother. Who I had spent my childhood with. Who had been taken away against his own will. Who I had grieved for when he had left. Who had murdered my father. Who had escaped from the king's grasp. My brother. "Sokka…" I choked out his name and then I melted in Sokka's arms and I cried.

He held me tightly and the familiarity of his hold made me cry harder. "I understand what happened…" I sobbed into his shoulder. "I really do…"

"So why do I still feel this way?" I choked out my words and Sokka held me tighter.

"Katara, I have missed you every single day of my life…"

"Then why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come back to find me?" I pulled away from him and I knew my face was streaked with tears.

"I didn't want to put you in danger…" He whispered.

I wiped my face and I hugged him again. A new feeling overwhelmed me and I finally felt like everything was right. I pulled away and smiled up at him. "I've missed you."

Sokka laughed and smiled back at me. "I have so much to tell you. Do you remember when you hid in the piano?"

I laughed and shook my head, no. Sokka smiled at me. "I have so much to talk to you about, but first…" he stared down at my tray of food. "you have to eat something."

I nodded and turned to see Zuko was gone. It didn't really matter, I felt safe with Sokka. I felt happy and glad I had finally found him again.

Sokka and I spent the entire day talking about stories from our past and then I told Sokka how my life had been and he told me everything about his life living in the royal estate as a soldier. He shared his stories of the horrible things him and the rest of the soldiers were meant to do. I felt guilty because of how simple my life had been compared to Sokka's. I didn't see Zuko the entire day; he was probably in his own room, relaxing from the amount of travelling we had been doing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Please review! Trust me, the plot is building up! **

Chapter 37:

"I remember that!" I exclaimed loudly as Sokka and I sat outside, in the garden of the inn. "I was really sick and father went to buy me medicine and you wanted to help, so you escaped and then mother and father couldn't find you until it was dark, " I paused and laughed, "they found you crawled up in a ball, asleep in someone else's yard."

Sokka laughed and leaned back on his elbows as he contemplated what I had just said. He slowly nodded, "well you did an awful lot of idiotic things as well."

I scoffed, "Yeah? Like what?"

Sokka sat back up and held his feet in his hands. "Well there was that time that you brought in a stray cat from outside." He smiled at my confused expression, I didn't remember. "And then there was that time that you tried to climb a tree and you fell out."

I raised my eyebrows, "I fell out of a tree?"

Sokka nodded and laughed again. "I thought it was hilarious."

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at Sokka. Every time I looked at him, I felt a sense of security and safety. As if nothing could go wrong because I still had a brother, who would take care of me.

"I'm starving." Sokka commented.

I shrugged.

"It's too bad there's not a lot meat here."

"What?"

"Since no one can actually purchase meat from any of the kingdoms, they do the hunting themselves so there's a ration on meat. It is unbearable, but I always manage to take someone else's rations."

I smiled at him.

"What?" He protested, "it's called sharing."

I stood up and laughed, "Oh really, in the kingdoms they call it stealing."

Sokka just shrugged indifferently.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Zuko around anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen him for a couple of days, do you know where he might be?"

"He probably has his own room in the inn, you can speak with one of the owner's of the inn. They're inside."

I nodded, "Are you coming?"

"I'm just getting some fresh air, you go ahead, and I'll catch up with you."

I smiled and then threw my arms around him, hugging him hard. I had been hugging him a lot recently, making up for all of the hug's I had missed when he was gone. I then walked back into the inn. I tugged at the hem of my dress as I entered. It was strange that I hadn't seen Zuko in two days, he must have been exhausted.

I spoke to the man at the table and he gave me the directions to Zuko's room. I made my way up the staircase to Zuko's room. It was right across from mine. Sokka's room on the inn was downstairs, where the rest of the earlier refugees stayed. I stood at the door and knocked on it. I didn't hear an answer so I pushed open the door.

Zuko was fast asleep on his mattress. I slowly walked over to him. His mouth was slightly parted and he was sleeping on his back. There was that same pained look in his expression as there was only a week ago when I had seen him sleeping. I knew there was something behind it all, there was reason behind all of this, and I needed to know.

I watched him for a long time; he stirred occasionally but was fast asleep. I could tell he was having a nightmare, or something similar. I leaned in and pulled the blanket up higher on him, hoping to comfort him. I didn't want to wake him up while he was sleeping. I took a deep breath ad slowly lowered myself onto his mattress, so I was lying next to Zuko. My heart was pounding as I slowly lowered my head and faced Zuko. He hadn't stirred, let alone noticed that I was there.

This was the closest I had ever been to Zuko and I was having trouble breathing. His body radiated warmth towards me and I slowly closed my eyes. I inched closer to him so I could feel his warm breath on my hair and forehead, it sent shivers up my spine and my entire body had heated up. I was filled with a fiery desire to pull him even closer to me so every inch of his body was pressed against mine, but I controlled it. He was asleep and he would probably be shocked to discover I was lying with him.

I longed to feel the warmth and smoothness of his lips against my forehead again. I longed to hug him and hold him for as long as I wanted to. I longed to touch his bare chest and feel every one of his muscles beneath my fingers. I longed for such an abundance of temptations; I knew I had to leave his room. I leaned in next to him, daring myself to go closer for one last second and I kissed his neck softly, the only place I could reach without waking him.

My entire body tingled and I could feel my heart fluttering as I slowly inched away from him and off of the bed. I looked over at hi one last time before leaving the room, he turned in the mattress and I held my breath, praying he wouldn't wake, but he was still fast asleep. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I left the room.

My chest was heaving when I closed the door behind me. I slowly walked towards my own room and then closed the door behind me; the warmth from Zuko's body still filled me as I lied down in my own mattress, wondering how it would feel to have Zuko here with me again. I closed my eyes, even though I wasn't tired.

My lips still prickled from the delight of pressing them against Zuko's skin. I squeezed my eyes hut harder; I had to gain control of myself. I was acting like a child. I slowly sat up in my mattress and pulled my knees to my face and wrapped my arms around them. My door opened and I gasped and my heartbeat quickened once more as I watched my door creak open. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only Sokka.

He laughed at my expression, "what happened to you?"

I swallowed. I had never really had any boundaries set for me dealing with boys. My mother just never thought I would really ever meet a boy I liked in a long time, considering I was always cooped up in the attic. But I wondered if my brother would set any rules for me, after all I was still seventeen. I wasn't an adult and Sokka was, he was eighteen. And he was my older brother, I wasn't sure if I could tell him about how I felt towards Zuko.

"Katara?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts; I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He sat down at the foot of the mattress, "are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, trying to calm down.

"Are you sure?" He paused and stared at me, "you're not telling me something, what happened?"

I sighed, these would be the times I missed having my real mother with me. If she was here, I could talk to her about all of this, and she would understand. I couldn't speak with Sokka, because he was my older brother. I definitely couldn't talk to Zuko. I felt a pang of sadness for the first time in my life, missing my mother.

"Kat, look at me."

I smiled at him using my nickname I had completely forgotten about. I looked up at him. "Sokka, it's just…" I sighed again and I saw his eyes fill with worry. "Nothing…" I finished.

Sokka continued giving me a questioning stare.

"You wouldn't understand…" I whispered.

"You can tell me anything, Katara. I'm here for you, you know that right?" He smiled at me and I just nodded and placed my head on my knees.

"It's a girl thing." I said quickly. I looked up to see the flash of horror on Sokka's face ad I felt my entire face turn bright red and heat up. I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Not like that!" I laughed again and then hit him again with the pillow.

Sokka laughed but still had a faint look of disgust planted on his face. "So if it's not that, what is it?"

"Have you ever…" I bit my lip and looked up at Sokka, he was giving me an encouraging look, "loved anyone?" I asked him.

Sokka's eyes misted over and for a long period of time, he was silent. He finally met my eyes and sighed, "who is it Katara?"

"What?" My eyes darted over, "I…no, I was just asking you!" I said frantically.

"Katara…" He sighed loudly, "Is it…Prince Zuko?"

I felt a small gasp release from my lips. I wanted to protest, but I was speechless. I just placed my head back on my knees and try to cool off my face that felt as if it were burning. I pressed my hand to my cheek, my face was hot. I tried to look up, but I failed and just closed my eyes as I felt Sokka stare at me.

"Oh god…don't tell me! Katara!" He almost sounded as if he were angry.

I raised my head up, "what?"

He grasped my shoulders and shook me, "my little sister could not have fallen in love with Prince Zuko! Tell me this isn't true!" He cried loudly. I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh! His room is right across from mine."

Sokka's eyes widened with horror. He turned back towards the door and he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "What are you doing?" I asked him in a confused voice.

Sokka turned back around, "you are _not _sleeping right across from him!"

I pulled my hand away from his wrist. He was treating me like a child. "Sokka!" I felt my face heat up once more. "How could you say that?"

His eyebrows drew in. "It's not that I don't trust you Katara. It's him I don't trust."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms around my chest. "Well, he doesn't even like me, so you don't need to worry about anything happening between us."

Sokka stared at me for a long time. "I still don't want you sleeping so close to him" He mumbled and I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not a child." I said crossly.

Sokka nodded at me and then he just sighed, "it's just…I feel like you grew up too fast. I miss my little sister who used to tell me everything and not have all of these girl problems."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, "trust me, Sokka. I don't have many girl problems."

"Yeah…" He pulled away from the hug, "I still don't trust Prince Zuko though, just stay away from him okay?"

I nodded and for the first time felt a sense of guilt after what I had just done. Sokka leaned in and kissed me briefly on the forehead, "are you hungry?"

I shook my head, no. "I already ate."

"Well then, you should get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." I nodded and hugged him one last time before he left. When he left, I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on my bed. I never wanted to have a conversation like that with Sokka again. I guessed I was getting my first taste of having a real family, Sokka had already begun to set rules for me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, ignoring the desire to sneak into Zuko's room and watch him sleep again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Please Review. Every single review means so much to me! Please continue reading and reviewing! This chapter has a ton of plot-unravelling so brace yourselves. ;) **

Chapter 38:

I woke up fresh and early in the morning. Today I would speak to Sokka about his plan to raid the King. I went into the washroom and washed up. I then went all the way downstairs and out of the inn to check on our horses. They were being fed, but I buried my face in my horse's neck.

She neighed softly as I pulled away from her. I then went over to Zuko's horse and combed my fingers through his mane. I then closed the door to the stable and went back up towards my room. I stopped at Zuko's door and looked around to make sure Sokka wasn't watching. I almost laughed at the irony, for the first time, I was actually breaking a rule.

I knocked on Zuko's door and as usual, he didn't answer. A thought raced through my min and I felt guilty, I hadn't come and helped Zuko with his shoulder for almost five days now. I turned the knob on the door and slowly entered his room. I walked over to his mattress and pulled the sheets down, he wasn't there. I looked around, he was probably washing up. I sat down on his mattress and waited for him to return, but he didn't.

I waited and waited, but he never came. I sighed and slowly stood up and closed his door behind me, where could he be? Right as I closed the door behind me, I slammed right against Zuko and I was face-to-face with him. I gave him a sheepish smile, "Uh…I was just wondering where you were."

He stood stiffly and I prayed he didn't somehow remember what I had done yesterday. Zuko just shrugged, "I needed some air."

"Oh," was all I could say as I slowly stepped aside. He walked into his room without another word and shut his door. He was acting as if he was angry with me, but I hadn't done anything. I stared at his door for a long time before I raised my hand to knock; I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to face Sokka.

I gave him a small smile in return for his confused face. "What are you doing?"

I turned back to see my hand still mid-air next to Zuko's door. I slowly dropped it and stared down at my feet. "I…was just checking up on him…" I said softly feeling my face growing warmer.

Sokka stared at me with his arms folded casually around his chest, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he had a strict look on his face. "Katara…" he sighed, "I know you're not used to having rules enforced on you…but…"

I nodded, feeling embarrassed that we were having this conversation right next to Zuko's room. "I understand…"

He leaned and briefly kissed my forehead. "I just really care about you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know…" I looked around, "can we talk somewhere else?" I said in a slightly playful tone. Sokka chuckled and nodded as I followed him towards my room. I closed the door behind us as Sokka took a seat on my mattress. I sat down next to him.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "can I ask you something?"

He laughed, "Depends." He looked over at my serious expression and nodded, "anything." He corrected himself.

I turned to face him and placed my hand on his knee. "You know why we- Zuko and I came here right?"

Sokka nodded. "He was banished? I heard…"

My eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Only I know, don't worry. I found out after a short visit into the kingdom's. They're looking for him."

"And us." I whispered.

Sokka nodded and a pained look crossed his face. "And us."

"Sokka,"

He looked at me and stared into my eyes.

"We didn't come here because Zuko was banished…well that's not the only reason. A while ago, Zuko told me that you and him spoke and you were plotting something against his fa- the king." I swallowed before continuing, "I don't know why he's looking for us, though."

Sokka was silent for a long time. The silence was unbearable and I clenched the sheet in my fist and pulled at it.

Sokka finally sighed loudly, "Katara…" He closed his eyes, "there's something you need to know."

I released the sheet and straightened it out, waiting for Sokka to continue. "Mother…when she was younger she was the son of a very wealthy man, he had connections with the royal family. As a child, mother and the king were very close."

My blood froze as he spoke. "As they got older...the king fell in love with mother."

I closed my eyes and clenched the fabric once more. "Mother liked the King but wasn't ready for the commitment of becoming princess-or queen…mother fell in love with father and she married him. After the King found out, he sent father threats to give mother a divorce…"

"Father refused and the King was furious and he was going to send his soldiers- but mother was already expecting…" Sokka paused for a while before he continued, "After I was born our family moved a lot in fear of the King attacking us at any time."

I felt myself nod slightly; we did used to move a lot. "One day, they came and they took…"

"you." I finished off, my voice coming out in a croak.

Sokka nodded, "after the King found out mother had passed away and she left a daughter…" Sokka stopped again and held his head to his temples for a long time. I felt my stomach drop. "He was a sick man Katara. A sick, sick man…"

"Father knew what the King was capable of doing, so he knew it was time to plan a attack. Father planned the attack and he came and…" Sokka's voice broke and he held his head in his hands. I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't sure what to do when I needed comforting myself.

He slowly raised his head, "Katara…when I escaped, the first thing I did was find you…father had left you in the care of our neighbour for a few days. I…I did something that I regretted every moment of my life…I just wanted you safe from the King. I wanted you to grow up without having to be in danger." He looked up at me but didn't meet my eyes, "I sent you off to an orphanage. I didn't know what family would take you in, but I knew you would be safer without being with me."

I felt my throat go dry and I released the cloth and looked up at Sokka, meeting his eyes. "Why…?" I said in a whisper.

Sokka shook his head. "Katara…you have to understand…I was young and confused…I didn't know what to do. You couldn't be travelling with me because I knew I would be going into the forest, you wouldn't be safe. If people knew you were my sister…" He swallowed, "If people knew you were her daughter…it was safer for you to live your life without any family…" He looked up at me, with such an apologetic expression, "He still wants us…he wants to murder me and he…wants you. Your life was spared because the King didn't know you were his pianist." He held his hand to his forehead, "I'm sorry Katara…I am so sorry…"

I just shook my head and looked down, feeling my eyes sting. He had saved my life, he had spared my childhood. He had saved me. So why did I feel this way? Hot tears slipped down my face and I didn't bother wiping them. Sokka seemed heartbroken and confused. He held his face in his hands and watched me cry. He hesitantly reached over and gave me a brief hug. I pulled away; I just needed some time alone, I needed to think.

I shook my head at Sokka as my tears continued falling. "I just-alone…I need to be alone…"

Sokka slowly stood up and seemed hesitant to touch me as he left. He closed the door softly behind him and I broke down. I lied down onto my mattress and clutched at the sheets around me. Why? Why did this happen to us? I cried harder and then clasped my hands over my mouth in an effort to silence my cries. I turned in my mattress and balled the sheets up in my hands and stuffed my face into them.

I heard my door open and I didn't bother to yell at Sokka to leave. I didn't want him to be here. I didn't want to hate him for what he did. I didn't want to be angry with him for leaving me when I needed him the most. He was young, he was just a child himself, and how would he know what to do? My face stung from my tears and I continued crying. Sokka continued standing at the door but I didn't face him.

I felt a hand on my back and I knew right at that moment, it wasn't Sokka. The hand had familiar warmth to it and I knew it belonged to Zuko. And I needed no one other than him here. I slowly grabbed Zuko and pulled him to me and cried. He gently patted my back and kissed me on the head several times as I continued crying.

I finally pulled away and wiped my face. "Zuko…" I whispered.

His lips brushed my forehead and stayed there for a long time, even as he spoke. "I know…" his warm breath against my skin and that was all it took for my tears to dry up. "I know Kat…" He used my nickname. I felt warmth run through my body. He slowly pulled away and looked me directly in the eyes. His golden eyes filled with dread and pain, and I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to help him in some way.

I wiped my face again and then sat back in the mattress, defeated from exhaustion. I looked up at him, "can I ask you something?"

Zuko gave me a small nod.

I took a deep breath, "how is…how is all of this still happening? How did all of this happen without you?"

He looked confused and I sat upright on the mattress, "How did the banishment happen without you?"

Zuko swallowed and his eyes lowered. And I knew at that moment that that was exactly what he had been hiding from me. I leaned in close to him so we were directly facing each other. I reached out and took both of his hands in mine, for encouragement. "Zuko…you can trust me…"

He nodded, but didn't meet my eyes. I knew how hard this way for him so I squeezed his hands to comfort him. "Zuko…look up at me." His eyes slowly rose to meet mine. He inhaled deeply before speaking.

"When I left…" He looked down, and I squeezed his hands again. He met my eyes again, "I knew…I knew that it was useless…" He closed his eyes. "Me leaving was an act of cowardice."

"Zuko-"

He shook his head and I closed my mouth, "it wouldn't have made a difference if I left or stayed. I knew father would have his way either way." He opened his eyes again, "If I wouldn't be able to join the Kingdoms…then…then he would do it himself…"

I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. He wouldn't. The King would never go, as far to remarry, would he?

Zuko continued, "After father banished me…I wasn't the only one who was banished…" Zuko shook his head, "it was an act of cowardice…and it is my greatest regret…"

My head swayed in every direction. The Queen. The woman who had treated me to be her equal, who had cared for me every moment I had stayed at the estate. It was unbelievable. It was cruel. I felt my throat close up but I continued to listen to Zuko.

"If I hadn't left…" His voice broke and I released his hands and he looked away from me. I shook my head again. "Zuko, that's not your fault."

He stood up abruptly, "Don't you understand?" His voice bellowed in the silence. "I ruined my mother's life! It was out of my cowardice! I could have stood up to my father, but I chose not to! I ran away when I was needed the most! I…ruined everything…" He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He held his head in his hands and he shook.

I slid off of the mattress and crouched down next to Zuko. I gently lifted his head up and held it in my hands. He stared at me and his eyes, his eyes, were filled with such grief and pain. It was filled with such an intensified force of agony, it tore me apart. "No…" I whispered. I kissed his forehead, "No." And then his cheek, "It's not your fault." I stared into his eyes and then pulled him to me and I wrapped my arms around his head. 'it's not your fault…" I whispered, "never say that again…"

I held him for a long time and I slowly pulled away. He looked exhausted and I helped him as he sat down on my mattress. I unwrapped his wrap off of his shoulder, as he sat with his eyes closed. I re-wrapped his arm and helped him lie down on my mattress. He drifted off into sleep almost immediately and I pulled my sheet from the foot of my bed and set it down on him. After a while, I lied down next to him and pulled the sheet over us both.

I inched closer to Zuko until my back was pressed against his chest, I could feel his warm breathing on my head and I closed my eyes. His heat radiated onto me and I leaned in and kissed his neck again and then leaned back into my spot on the mattress. I then drifted off into sleep myself.


	39. Chapter 39

**Just wanted to say a sincere thank you to everyone who is still reading my story. Thank you for sticking with my story and thank you for posting reviews. Every single review and read means so much to me. What you all say is so sweet and it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I love feedback and criticism. **

Chapter 39:

"Katara?" I heard Zuko's voice in a frantic whisper as he nudged me softly. I turned around in the mattress, ignoring him. "Katara!" He said louder. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I then felt Zuko's body next to me and I snuggled in closer to him. "No, Katara!" I groaned.

"Let me sleep…"I moaned softly.

"Katara, wake up!" I moaned again and turned to face him, but I couldn't. My hair was caught in something. I shrugged and closed my eyes again.

"I need to leave!" His voice was rising and growing more frantic.

"Then leave." I said indifferently.

He groaned softly, "Would you just wake up! I can't leave because you're tied to me!"

I tried to roll over to face him, but I couldn't. I slowly sat up and cried in pain. I turned my head. My hair was caught to Zuko's wrap around his shoulder. I supressed a small smile. I leaned in next to Zuko and unwrapped his wrap and pulled my hair out. I made a face as I looked over at my hair.

Zuko chuckled softly, and I just shook my head in disbelief. How had that even happened? He sat up in the mattress and stared at me once again with the same intensity and I felt my face grown warm. I struggled to keep our eye contact, but I wasn't going to be the first one to do it. He continued staring right into my eyes and my eyes began to sting. His lips were pulling into a small smile as I strained to keep my eyes staring into his. I finally looked down and he laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and then lied back down on the mattress, he continued staring at me. "What?" I asked in a mock voice of annoyance.

Zuko just shrugged and then lied back down next to me, facing me. "Nothing."

I could feel the heat his eyes were burning into the side of my face. I finally sighed and rolled over to face him. "What time is it?"

"Morning."

I abruptly sat upright in the mattress. "What? It's already-" I held my hair in my hands and then looked down at Zuko who had an amused look on his face. "What are you finding so amusing?"

Zuko shrugged, "I never said I was finding anything amusing."

I groaned and then Zuko sat upright in the mattress and stared right into my eyes again. I turned my head to face him. His eyes flicked over my face and then met my eyes again. Him staring at me was enough to make my entire body grow tense and warm. He suddenly reached over and held my chin in his hand. I lowered my eyes, praying I wouldn't melt from his touch. He tilted my chin up so I would meet his golden eyes. He leaned in dangerously close to me and then unexpectedly froze. I stared at him in confusion. "What?" I whispered.

His eyebrows drew in and he slowly leaned into me, he brushed his lips against my forehead and then leisurely pulled away. "Nothing."

I finally relaxed when he released my chin from his hand. I yawned and slowly leaned back down onto the bed. Zuko chuckled softly and then lied back down next to me. I rolled my eyes, "I thought you had to leave."

His lips pulled into a small smile, "That or…I just wanted you to wake up."

My face warmed again and I closed my eyes. My eyes snapped open as I heard the sound of the door opening. Zuko and I both sat up abruptly at the same time. My eyes met with Sokka's and I felt everything around me freeze and the only thing I could focus on was the look in Sokka's eyes.

I felt my heart race and my head fell down between my hands. "Zuko." Sokka's voice was cold and on-edge. Zuko looked up. "I would like to speak to Katara alone." I felt Zuko give me a brief pat on my back and he slowly slipped away. I heard the door close and I knew I was in hot water. I felt numb as I felt Sokka's glare on me. I finally looked up, not meeting his eyes. "It's not what you think." I said much too quickly and I immediately regretted what I had said.

"I honestly don't know where to start…" He was straining to keep his voice calm. "Katara-"

"Please Sokka, it's not what you think!" My voice was frantic and I was searching for some way to prove to Sokka it wasn't what he thought.

"Then what is it? You were lying together! What were you thinking?" He began pacing the floor. "I don't even know what to say…" He turned to face me, "How could you?"

My eyebrows drew in desperately. "Sokka." I strained to keep my voice calm and even. "You have to trust me." I swallowed, "I was upset…and he heard me so he was just trying to comfort me…"

Sokka just continued to stare at me and I felt nauseous. "Sokka, I promise you. Nothing happened…Sokka, he doesn't even like me…"

Sokka sat down on the foot of my mattress and he pulled me close to him. I breathed out a slow and unsteady breath. "I…you can't blame me for wanting to take care of you Katara. I believe you, I know you're smarter than that…I love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt, you have to understand."

I pulled back and offered him a weak smile in return for how quickly his anger had melted. "I love you too, Sokka."

He gave me a brief kiss on my forehead and then his soft expression turned slightly strict again. "Promise you'll be more careful from now on." He stared at me intently, with a straight face, "Promise me you won't get too caught up in your feelings for him."

I nodded slowly, thinking about what I was promising. I repeated my action, "I promise." I said softly. I knew I had to keep this promise. I didn't want to like Zuko. I suddenly looked up at Sokka abruptly. "Sokka…?" My voice was quiet. Sokka nodded.

"Yesterday…I forgot to ask you…are you still planning your attack on the King?"

Sokka was silent for a very long time. He held my shoulder and brushed my loose strand of hair off of my face. "Yes…" He had an almost apologetic look on his face. Dread filled my stomach and I exhaled loudly as Sokka continued. "Katara…we first have to travel-with my army, to the edge of the forest. Then…" He pulled some strands of my hair behind my face and I braced myself for what was coming. "You will have to stay while the rest of us-my army and I and Zuko- if he would like- will go off to attack and-"

I stood up and pushed Sokka off of me as I did. My cheeks burned with anger and my throat tightened. He couldn't leave me! I was expecting everything-anything but I was expecting him to tell me he would leave me! "You can't leave me!" I yelled.

Sokka kept his expression placid, his jaw tightened and set in place as he watched me fume. I began pacing, trying to calm my anger. "You can't just go off and fight without me!" I whipped around to face Sokka, "You and I went through everything together! I want to fight the King myself for what he did to my family!" My voice cracked and I stormed right up to Sokka. "I want to get revenge as badly as you do!" I fumed.

"Katara, you are young and-"

"I am not young!" I shot back , "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! I've been through as much as you have!"

"You need to calm down and listen to me-"

"No!" I roared. I whipped around and stormed away from him towards the edge of my small room. "We are not…" I inhaled sharply, collecting myself. "We are not separating again. You-" I turned to face him, "You are not leaving me again!"

"Katara, come. Sit by me." My eyebrows drew in as I sat down next to Sokka, turning my head away from him. He stroked my hair, "You have to listen to me, can you do that?" He gently turned my head so I would face him. "Can you do that?" He asked me again and I nodded.

He sighed. "Katara…if you had any idea how much I want- need you by my side when we go and attack…" He shook his head, "I just…Katara…I can't risk your life…" He looked away from me.

"I will never forgive myself I something happens to you…The King, Katara the King still…he still wants you…If he finds you-" He shook his head and stood up, determined, "I can't let that happen to you…I won't let that happen to you." He then left without another word.

I sat numbly on my bed, fuming in my own anger. He couldn't just leave me- I wouldn't let him. I was coming along with her without her permission.

I pulled out a new dress from the pile the maid had given Zuko and I a while ago. I then went into the washroom and took a bath, the water was cold and I shivered and I stripped my dress off. I pulled on my new dress, feeling some of my anger melt. I then walked back into my room.

I gasped as I felt someone grab me and pull me in for a hug so tight- I could barely breathe. I gasped for air as I slowly pushed the strangler off of me. I finally looked up and gasped. It was girl who looked so familiar. Her face was painted completely white and the rest of her face was painted different colours and she was smiling brightly at me.

"Katara!" Her voice was just as familiar. "I've missed you so much!"

I took a step away from her. Who was this girl? I suddenly gasped again- Suki! I laughed and grabbed her and hugged her again. "Suki! How did you- Where did- I can't believe you're here!" I screeched loudly, completely confused.

Suki gasped and ran her fingers through my hair and she frowned, "What have you done to yourself Katara?"

I laughed and she pulled me to sit next to her on my mattress. I turned to face her, "tell me everything! How are you even here?"

Suki's smile grew and she held onto my hands as she spoke, "I think you have much more to tell me, but I'll start anyways." She paused and squeezed my hands, "I left long before you left- with the Kyoshi warriors." She laughed at my confused expression. "We're warriors from the North."

She shifted so her legs were folded beneath her, "I got a letter from Sokka and-"

I froze, "What?"

She gave me a confused grin, "Sokka? Haven't you met him yet?" She smiled smugly, "He's my fiancée."

Everything in me grew stale and I felt my jaw literally drop open. Her fiancée? Sokka was engaged! Suki continued talking, "In his letter he told me and my warriors to visit him, because he said his sister had arrive and…" Suki smiled at me, "you have no idea how happy I was for him. He was always talking about how much he missed you, anyways, so my warriors and I decided to help Sokka with his plan to attack the King!"

She suddenly paused and smiled, "Now you must tell me how- why you're here!"

I was confused and my head spun. Suddenly Suki gasped and she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Katara! She yelled, "You-you!" She was completely flabbergasted and she fell off of the mattress and onto the floor. "How did I not see the resemblance?" Her high-pitched voice cut through my ears.

She grabbed my shoulders and hugged me so tightly, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked- her voice growing even louder. She pulled away and stared at my face- as if looking at me for the first time ever. "How did I not see the blunt resemblance?" She repeated, shaking her head in utter disbelief. I myself, was still completely stunned into silence.

"Katara! Why didn't you tell me you were Sokka's sister?" She squealed again.

I laughed nervously and shook my own head. "You never told me you were engaged." I said softly.

Suki's face fell. "Oh…" her eyes looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Katara…I know how you must feel about- us…" She sighed quietly and looked away, "Sorry…"

I shook my head again, "No, no, Suki! I didn't mean it like that…" I swallowed, "Yes, I admit it is very strange to think someone could be marrying my brother." I laughed and then lied back down on my mattress, "I have so much to tell you Suki."

Suki giggled, "And I have so much makeup and hair tips for you." I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day was spent explaining everything- every little detail about my life that I had only just discovered myself, to Suki. Suki listened to me intently, digesting everything I was telling her. I finally told her about the fight I had just had with Sokka. She looked sorry for me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Katara…" She sighed, "You didn't deserve it…but- but you can't blame Sokka. He has a point-"

I gritted my teeth together, even her? "Suki…I want to fight as well…" I turned to face her. "You know I deserve to fight."

Suki nodded slowly and then shrugged. Her face slowly pulled into a giddy expression and she leaned in close to me. "So do you love him or what?"

I felt my face heat up-all the way to my ears. "W-who?"

Suki giggled, "Oh Katara! Stop playing dumb!" She sighed, "I don't blame you though, I mean I love Sokka and all-"

I swallowed; I still wasn't used to the fact that Sokka had such a close relationship with Suki. Suki giggled, "Yes, your brother is very handsome and I love him." I rolled my eyes and made a face.

Suki rolled over to face me. "But Zuko…" She sighed dreamily, "You are lucky Katara…"

I sat up on the mattress and glared at her, "yeah well, I don't like him…at all." I said firmly.

Suki laughed and gave me a brief hug. "You don't need to lie to me Katara."

"Suki!" I groaned, "I don't love him!"

Suki suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles and I glared at her. This was not funny. I opened my mouth to speak when something- or someone caught the corner of my eye. I felt myself pray as I turned my head. I fell down onto the bed in embarrassment. This was not happening. Zuko was standing at the doorway, his expression slightly placid, but forced.

I threw my hands over my face as I felt my entire body warm up in humiliation. Zuko cleared his throat softly and Suki stood up, giddily and walked over to Zuko and gave him a polite hug. Suki giggled before she spoke, "I'll leave you two alone." I swear I could feel her suggestive glance at me, and I groaned loudly.

I waited for Zuko to laugh or reply with a snide comment, but he was silent. I slowly stood up- despite my mortification. Zuko's face was serious and I swallowed, my humiliation wiping off of me.

"What's wrong?"

Zuko shook his head, "We have to leave." He said firmly. I stood, confused as he turned to leave. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. He stared down at my hand on his arm and my hand dropped down to my side. I bit my lip and then looked back up at him. "What happened?" I asked- struggling to keep my voice even.

Zuko gave me a stern look, "The King is sending his troops here to search for us, and it's no telling what he will do to the rest of the villagers. We have to move out."

I felt my blood freeze. I shook my head, no. No, this couldn't be happening. I felt dizzy as Zuko told me to pack up again. I grabbed my travel bag and pushed the dress I had previously worn into it- everything else was still packed. I wasn't ready for this, it was happening too fast. I wasn't ready…

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy 40'th Chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Extra-long chapter for all of you **** Enjoy! And please, please, please review and tell me what you thought! Any criticism or reviews are welcome! **

Chapter 40:

I followed Sokka who led the way. Suki was sitting with Sokka and Zuko was riding on his own horse next to me. Sokka's small army was travelling behind Zuko and me. We were moving fairly quickly, the crisp wind blew through my short hair and I shivered.

We had to travel all the way to the edge of Alarac forest, where the soldiers most likely wouldn't be able to go there. So far, everything was fine; Sokka, Zuko and his soldiers would have had to travel to the edge of the forest anyways, their plan was just happening faster than expected. Sokka was still planning on leaving me while they went off to attack, but I knew I wouldn't just sit back and watch them fight for my own revenge.

I turned to look at Zuko. He was riding rigidly on his horse, his jaw set in place and his face facing straight forwards. His back was straight as if he was striving to make himself seem stronger. I stared down at my horse's mane and leaned down into it. The familiar warmth of my horse's mane warming my face.

My sheath bumped against my thigh with each jerk from my horse. I stared down at my handle. I longed to fight again- with Zuko. When my problems were fewer and I had my freedom. I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around my horse's neck and leaned down in her mane again.

It didn't seem fair that Sokka didn't want to bring me with him- I was still cross with him. I had been through as much as he had and my family had been torn apart by the King. I wanted my revenge as bad as Sokka did. He couldn't hold me back, I knew it was for my own safety, but it wasn't fair. I wanted Sokka to be safe- but I wasn't holding him back. I scoffed quietly, safe. Such an unfamiliar term now. Whether any of wanted to accept it or not- we weren't safe anywhere. I was no safer staying back while the others fought compared to fighting alongside them.

I lifted my head to look up at Sokka's horse. Suki was sitting to the side with her arms wrapped protectively around Sokka. I could tell they were speaking with each other- but I couldn't make out any of the words. I turned around, the soldiers and the Kyoshi warriors were following but were a long distance behind us.

It made me feel overwhelmed. Travelling in such large groups was dangerous. Anyhow could have spotted us and reported it to the soldiers. I rolled my eyes and closed them. A drive in me wanted the King to find me. I longed for me to come face to face with him.

The man that tore apart my family and ruined my life. The sick man who had banished all of those innocent villagers. I felt my throat tighten- my family. My original goal was to find them; my only goal was to find them. I squeezed my eyes shut harder. I missed them so badly, but I knew we couldn't turn back and find them. This forest was much larger than I ever expected and they could be anywhere. I felt my eyes begin to sting; they may not even be here anymore.

I pushed the thought away and I grasped onto my horse's neck harder. She had begun to trot faster and I knew she followed the other horses for her own guidance. I suddenly heard the sound of clambering and my head snapped up. Sokka had turned and was galloping the other way. His face was hysterical "We're being ambushed!" He yelled, blood rush pulsing through his face. I felt my hand go to my handle on my sword as my eyes darted around.

Men were coming through the thick forests holding axes and bows. I released my sword and pulled out my bow and loaded it with an arrow. Arrows flew through the sky back anf forth, some from the men attacking and some from our own soldiers. My horse suddenly came to a fast halt and she staggered. I gasped as I saw an arrow hit her right in her side. I looked up and saw the man who had shot it, I pulled back on my bow and shot the man down.

I turned around frantically, Sokka and many of the other soldiers had galloped in the opposite direction. I searched desperately searching for Zuko in the chaos. Bodies piled up on the ground and I pulled back and shot my arrow again. I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist with such fury- I gasped in pain as the sides of my eyes pooled over with tears. He twisted my wrist and I cried out in pain. My other hand went to my sword and I swung it blindly. The grasp on my wrist loosened and the man fell down, his shoulder bleeding rapidly.

I saw some of our soldiers lying on the ground- dead and defeated. I prayed Zuko wasn't one of them. I pushed my stunned horse forwards desperately. I had to find Zuko. I pulled back on my bow and released an arrow and it shot through the sky and hit one of the men ambushing us in the shoulder. His eyes widened with shock as he staggered back and fell to the ground.

My horse continued staggering forward as I shot my arrows blindly. Where was Zuko? My heart was racing as I pulled my sword away from its sheath again and swung it in front of me. A man on a horse fell off and landed on the floor with a sickening thud. I grabbed the reins in my hands and nudged my horse forward, but she was barely moving. Suddenly another arrow shot through the sky and hit my horse right in her neck, she froze completely and I flew off of her. I landed on the forest ground painfully. I gasped as I saw the pool of blood my horse was landing in.

My hand clasped over my mouth and I cried out. I heard a muffled yell and suddenly a strong arm grabbed my waist and pulled me up. I continued staring at my horse-bleeding to death. I cired out loudly. "My horse!"

Zuko pulled me up in front of him on his horse and he held onto me firmly, "Don't look." He muttered into my ear as he pulled out a dagger from his shoe and threw it. I watched as it shot through the sky and hit a man right in his forehead. I gasped as he fell back from the force. We galloped away from the ambush and I continued staring at my horse. I held my hand over my mouth to silence my loud sobs.

Zuko wrapped his arms around me and around the sides of the neck of his horse. I was shaking and breathing frantically. My hands were still clasped on my bow and I was staring wide eyed behind us. "Stop looking." He said in a low voice next to me ear. But I couldn't. That was my horse! I stifled another sob and finally turned my head back and continued shaking from the shock.

We galloped in silence for a few miles. When I finally regained my voice, I spoke, "Where are the others?"

"They're probably not far ahead of us."

"Who were they…?" I asked him in a hushed whisper. The sky had darkened swiftly as if the sunlight had been swept away within minutes.

Zuko shook his head, "they could have been soldiers from the forests or my father's soldiers…I don't know."

I didn't say anything. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, trying to collect myself. I had lost so much because of the wretched King. I shook my head. "I'm going to kill him."

Zuko made a questioning noise, which sounded more like a soft grunt. I clenched my jaw, "I am going to murder him. When I find him I will kill him." My voice came in a rumble of sudden anger and energy.

Zuko didn't say anything; he stared at the path ahead of us in silence. I held my breath and felt everything around me. The chill of the air and the warmth of Zuko's body pressed up behind me. The fresh metallic smell of blood heavily injected into the air around me. I turned my head slightly and faced Zuko. "Are you injured?" I asked him in a heavy whisper.

Zuko shook his head as a muscle in his jaw twitched. I turned back around and looked down at my own hands. I had killed soldiers out there. I had murdered the soldiers. I didn't care, I would murder their leader just how I had murdered the men from his pathetic army.

I felt the sound of horse's hooves other than ours and my head snapped up and my hand raced down to my sheath. Sokka's horse galloped in front of our, followed by half of the soldiers that we had started off with. Sokka threw himself off of his horse and stumbled up to me. He grabbed my face in his hands. His eyes searched over my face, "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and looked down at myself; I didn't think I was hurt. I hadn't recalled being injured by anyone. I stared back over at Sokka, who was now holding one hand to his side. Suki ran up to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist for support.

I felt my stomach drop and fill with dread. I slid down off of Zuko's horse and pulled Sokka's hand away from his side. I shook my head in disbelief; there was a large gash where he had been struck with a sword. His blood had already leaked onto his clothing and Suki's.

He gave me a concerned look and I continued shaking my head. We couldn't deal with all of this. I pulled Suki away from Sokka, "you need to stop the bleeding." I said to her firmly. "Do you have any extra cloth's?"

Suki nodded obediently and hesitantly left Sokka's side to pull out a large piece of cloth from her small travel bag. I cut the cloth with my sword and Suki held Sokka as I wrapped the cloth around his ribcage and pulled it back around to his side. I tucked it in firmly and released the cloth from my grip.

Sokka leaned in to kiss me on my forehead, but I shoved him away harder than I should have- considering his injury. A hurt expression crossed his face, but I ignored it. "We have to keep moving." I said firmly to the few soldiers around us, and Sokka, Suki and Zuko. "The soldiers can't be far behind us and we can't afford any more risks." I pushed my hair out of my face and stepped back up on the stirrup of Zuko's horse. "Move out!" I yelled loudly, my voice full of authority. Sokka and Suki slowly slumped back towards their horse and they climbed on. I flicked the reins with my wrist and Zuko's horse began trotting once again.

Sokka's horse followed, followed by the remaining soldiers and warriors. I felt angry with Sokka, I didn't want him to be hurt but I knew we couldn't stay here- we were in worse danger if we just rested here. We couldn't afford to lose any more time. I felt a buildup in my chest which I ignored. I knew Sokka wouldn't be able to lead the attack if he didn't have a miraculous recovery soon.

I could feel Zuko's harsh breathing next to my ear. I turned around and looked at Zuko, "are you sure you're not injured?" I asked him, my voice full of directed concern. Zuko took a heavy breath. "It's nothing."

I grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him towards me. He directed a steady glare towards me. "You're lying." I whispered. I shook my head, "Where is it?"

"It's nothing-"

"Stop playing dumb. Where are you injured?" I watched as Zuko's hand unconsciously went over to the back of his head. I grabbed his head and slowly pulled it down. I gasped as I saw the clear cut in the back of Zuko's head. The blood mixed in with his raven hair. I pressed the palm of my head against his head. I pulled his head back up, "does it hurt?"

Zuko shook his head and then I saw him stifle a wince. I felt myself turn around desperately. I couldn't deal with this. I felt my eyes sting with tears again and I aggressively held them back. We just had to get to the edge of the forest. I felt Zuko's hand gently press over mine and he gave it an assuring squeeze. I held the warmth of his hand, feeling it travelling through my body.

We travelled the entire day, stopping only once to eat and change Sokka's bandages. I knew Zuko was unsteady on his feet and it made my stomach squirm from dread. He would be dizzy for a while, his head had been deeply cut through. He had forced me to keep his injury silent and I knew I couldn't bandage his head.

I pulled Zuko aside from everyone else and he slowly walked over towards me, pressing his back up against a tree as he stood in front of me. He was hiding back his pain and I knew it. He was leaning against the tree casually, his arms folded loosely over his chest. A muscle in his cheek twitched.

I swallowed, "are you dizzy?"

Zuko shook his head and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Stop lying to me, you have to tell me how bad your injury is."

Zuko shrugged, "it's fine."

I stormed up to him and pushed his good shoulder against the tree- hard. My face contorted in anger as I glared at him, "this is important!" I breathed heavily next to him, "I need to know how bad you injury is! Do you even know how bad head injuries can get?" I shook my head, "I can't…I can't deal with this anymore. I can't lose anyone else."

Zuko gave me a blank stare and he pushed me off and tried walking past me. I pulled out my sword and held it in front of him. He turned to me with a look of utter disbelief. "I'm serious." I told him. Zuko shoved past me and I swung at his foot and he tripped but caught himself before he fell. He turned around to face me.

His jaw was set in place again. His hand went to his own handle and he withdrew his own sword. "Better watch yourself Prince Zuko." I said in a mock voice. I swung at Zuko and he ducked easily. He then swung at me and I brought up my sword and our swords clashed together.

I grunted from the force and swung below him again and he dodged it swiftly. I swung at Zuko again and it met with his sword. I gasped as he swung and I fell to the ground from the force. I rolled over as he swung at me. I kicked his foot and the ground slipped from beneath him and he landed on the ground next to me. I stifled a laugh as he got back up on his knees and attempted a swing but I punched the sword handle away from his hands.

Zuko grabbed my arms and swung at me. I ducked my head and gasped as his leg swung forwards. I rolled over and then kneed Zuko as hard as I could. He grunted and fell back but grabbed me as he fell. I fell on top of him with a loud thud as both of us hit the forest ground. I felt myself laugh as Zuko stared up at me. "You just pinned yourself to the ground."

A smile played on Zuko's lips and I found myself staring at his lips. I quickly averted my eyes and pushed Zuko out from beneath me. I gasped as I pushed him into a tree and he grunted as his head collided with the tree. I immediately climbed off of him and my hands clasped over my mouth.

"Zuko!" I yelled. He moaned loudly and I held his face in my hands. "Oh Spirits! Are you okay?" I leaned in close to him and gripped his face harder. His eyes were closed and I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I shook my head. "Zuko! Can you hear me?"

His eyes slowly opened and it took a moment for his eyes to focus on mine. When they did I was met with the same intensity that caused shivers to run all through my body. He slowly pulled my hands from his face, maintaining his intense eye contact with me. He pulled me to him and I collapsed flat on top of him.

I grunted and then opened my eyes. My face was so close to Zuko's, I could feel his steady breathing against my lips. He continued staring into my eyes as his hand slipped out from beneath me and slowly touched my cheek. He moved his hand to my hair and pulled a bunch of hair behind my ear. He combed his fingers through my hair, staring dedicatedly towards every strand of my hair.

He moved his hand to trace down my neck and I shivered. He traced my collarbone and then back up to my cheek. He cupped my cheek in his warm hand and my eyes lowered. My entire body melted from his touch. He then looked back into my eyes and I felt my heart flutter all the way to my throat. The faintest hint of a smile frolicked on his lips. He leaned in close to me and my breath hitched in my throat. His lips were a centimeter away from mine and I held my breath. He slowly pulled back and touched my forehead again with his hand. He leaned in and kissed my forehead tenderly. My eyes fluttered closed.

He rested his lips on my forehead and I could feel him smiling. He moved his hands up and he stroked my cheek while his lips stayed brushing against my forehead. I rested myself on top of him and he kept his lips in my forehead as he combed through my hair. I closed my eyes again and released a controlled sigh. He finally pulled away from my forehead and he brushed my hair off of my neck and shoulders.

"Katara!" Sokka's voice erupted the beauty and silence of the moment.

I felt a gasp hitch in my throat and I pushed myself off of Zuko and I brushed myself off as I stood up abruptly. Sokka squinted up at me, his hand at his side and Suki standing next to him with an amused expression. I looked down at Zuko, he was clearly holding back a smile. I straightened out my dress.

"We're moving out." Sokka said in a dangerous and hushed tone. He walked away and Suki gave me an apologetic smile and followed Sokka. I stared down at Zuko and he leaned back down on the ground and chuckled softly. I glared at him. "It's not funny."

Zuko stood up and stood next to me, facing me. He leaned in close to me and cupped my cheek in his hand again. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, "It's not funny!" I said louder. "If you just answered my question then…" My voice trailed off and my face heated up instantly.

"Then what?" Zuko's voice asked in a playful tone.

I lowered my eyes and just shook my head as I walked away from him back towards where we had set up camp. I heard Zuko's soft chuckle float back up to me and I winced. I had to control myself. I needed to stop being so weak towards Zuko.


	41. Chapter 41

**Enjoy & Please Review for more chapters! **

Chapter 41:

The rest of the ride was spent in an eerie silence. I asked Zuko many times if his head was fine and he would nod. I knew he wasn't fine. I could tell that Suki was taking care of Sokka; by the way we had to stop every few hours to re-wrap Sokka in the cloth. I longed to help Sokka but I was much too proud to lower myself and forgive him so easily. I swallowed at that thought, then how had I forgiven Zuko so easily? I never wanted to come to a point where I had to label the two most important men in my life, but everything I did seemed to be questioning who was more important to me.

I knew it should be Sokka. He was my brother and my only true blood relative left and I loved him. But what about Zuko? I never wanted to admit my feelings for him, but there was no hiding them. The fact that his touch melted me down to my core like a candle was enough proof. I could feel his warm arms wrapped around me as we rode. He held me securely against his chest, his long arms reaching the horse's neck.

I could feel his warm and steady breathing against my neck and it shivers ran up and down my spine. His chin was resting on my shoulder lightly and I could feel his hair brush past my cheek every so often when the horse sped up. I never wanted a man to come in the way of my identity or my goals in life, but now it was as if I were bound to Zuko.

We travelled for the rest of the day, many of the soldiers and warriors still as shaken up as I was about us being ambushed. I had lost my horse and no doubt the soldiers and warriors had lost some of their friends and family. It seemed strange to move on so quickly, there seemed to be no grief involved in losing someone anymore. I felt my throat tighten as I thought about mother and my entire body ached for her. It was as if I was prodding a wound that began to heal but then opened it once more.

Finally Sokka told us we were nearing our destination. He told us we would be staying in a small inn. I didn't listen to his instructions any further. He would probably insist on me staying at the inn soon, but I was not planning to hear anything of that likelihood.

We stopped at the inn, it seemed even smaller than I had imagined. Slowly the remaining soldiers stopped behind us and everyone began unloading. I slowly pulled at my travel bag and hitched it high on my shoulder. Zuko slid off the horse and I swore I saw him grab the horse to regain his balance. I swallowed and looked away. I couldn't stand to even think of the idea of him being so vulnerable that he needed others' support to even stand.

When I looked back at him he was holding out his hand. I hesitantly took it and then slid off of the horse. I straightened out my dress and looked around. My body felt numb from the long travel, so I stretched out my arms and legs while I waited for everyone else to suit up.

Sokka walked up to me. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and held back a scowl. He was the one who was hurt. "I think I should be the one asking you that."

Sokka sighed slowly and then looked away from me as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to talk." He stretched his arm as he spoke, "You need to try and understand where I'm coming from. I- I can't allow you to go…there's a huge risk and-"

"I don't want to hear it." I held up my hand as I spoke and I began walking towards the inn.

"Katara…please."

I whipped around and trekked right up to him. "Do you think that I don't care about you? What if I want you to be safe? You've been living with the King almost your entire life and when you finally escaped you go back there? What makes you think that I don't want to go? And it's not even about wanting to go, it's about needing to go, okay? I want my revenge and I will get it whether you want me to or not!"

My voice rose and I was surprised that it stayed even. I whirled back around and began walking back up to the inn again.

When everyone arrived at the inn, I stood to the back as Sokka arranged all of the rooms. My anger being a flare that everyone seemed to want to ignore. A while passed and soon a soldier came and stood next to me. I scowled at him even though I had nothing against him. As he looked away, I took the time to examine him over. He was a young man, about Zuko's age. He was handsome, the way his shaggy brown hair framed his face. His brown eyes shining with determination. His mouth was pulled into a thin line, a piece of straw between his lips. He turned and he caught me staring at him. His lips pulled into a wide crooked smile.

I met his eyes and felt myself smiling as well as our eye contact turned into a staring competition. I finally looked away and he laughed. His voice deep and raspy. He held out his hand, "the name's Jet."

I gave him a tired grin as I shook his hand. "Katara, pleasure to meet you."

I pulled my hand away from his and leaned against the wall behind me. He was watching me intently and it made me feel uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I enjoyed the attention I was receiving; I wasn't used to having the spare attention of attractive men like this. I decided to play along. I turned my head to face him and I stared deeply into his eyes.

He laughed, "Well, I heard your outburst outside Lady Katara." His eyes gleamed as he saw the way I straightened up when he called me 'lady Katara'. He gave me a lingering stare before continuing, "After that I just had to meet the wild young woman who had just lost her temper."

I found myself laughing softly. I then rolled my eyes and stared straight ahead. "And so?" I asked a smile playing on my lips. "What did you think of the so called, Lady Katara?" I felt myself beginning to flush, had I gone too far?

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. I felt myself relax; I must have said something right. His face then straightened and he stared at me once again. He leaned in close to me. "Definitely ill-tempered. Slightly brash but extremely beautiful and irresistible."

I didn't break our eye contact as I allowed my blush to rise to my face. No male had ever called me beautiful. I felt excitement course through me and I felt all my anger that I was stirring in before wash away instantly as I leaned in closer to him. "Oh? Well I don't blame you. She must be quite beautiful if a handsome man like you says so."

Jet cocked an eyebrow and smiled seductively. I took in a sharp breath and looked away. "And may I ask what the Lady Katara thinks about the so called handsome Jet?"

I bit my lip to hold back my smile. This was all a game for him, I thought. But game or not, I definitely wanted to play. I turned my head back to face him, and daringly I placed my hand on his chest. "She finds him audaciously handsome and desirable." I leaned in closer to him so our faces were centimeters apart.

"Jet!" A voice called out from the crowd of soldiers. Jet's eyes diverted but he kept his face facing me as he looked back. He then sighed and turned to me, he took my hand daintily in his and leaned down and kissed the back of my hand. He faced me one last time, "Until next time, Lady Katara." He gave me one last crooked smile before he stepped away from me and immersed himself in the crowd of soldiers and warriors.

I smiled to myself. Whoever this man was, I liked him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around. It was Suki. She looked confused and profoundly irritated. Her eyebrows were drawn in. "What was that?" She hissed next to my ear. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "What was what?"

She gave me a strange look, "I thought- you said you loved Zuko! Who was that man?" Her voice was struggling to stay quiet. I allowed my eyebrows to drop. I rolled my eyes at her, "First of all, I do not love Zuko. Second of all, that man was just a soldier who I happened to have a very interesting conversation with."

Suki groaned, "Katara, he kissed your hand!" She exclaimed. I looked around to make sure no one had heard. "That's a lot to do if you only just met somebody! And anyways, do you have no sense left in you? Zuko probably saw everything!" Her eyes widened with sudden realization, "Katara!" She grabbed my shoulder, "He probably saw everything!" She shook her head. "You've really blown it this time."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I had done nothing wrong! I was only talking to him! "Why does it matter if Zuko saw me speaking to another man? Suki, he doesn't care about me like that." I rolled my eyes, "he probably thinks of me like a little sister or something. He probably thinks of me as a burden he must bare."

Suki groaned inwardly. "Katara-"

"Suki? Katara?" Sokka's voice interrupted us as he walked towards us. I tensed up as he came near. He gave me a slightly apologetic look before he spoke, "you two can share a room. This inn is pretty small so we're probably going to double or triple up in rooms for now, okay?"

Suki smiled at nodded. Sokka handed Suki the key to our room and told her our room was on the first floor. She directed all her attention towards Sokka. "I'll come up later to help you with your wrap, okay?"

Sokka gave her a weak smile and nodded. He gave her a brief hug before turning to me. I froze as he walked up to me. Sokka awkwardly patted my shoulder. He leaned into to me and I thought he was about to hug me, but he spoke into my ear instead, "We'll talk later, okay?"

I didn't respond and he sighed as he walked away. Suki turned back towards me, "I'm still mad at you, but let's go to our room first."

We soon found ourselves in a dingy old room. Suki threw her bag onto her cot and I sat down on my cot. It was hard and it smelled funny. I began unpacking but Suki came over and pushed the bag away from my hands. I scowled at her. She glared right back at me, "He loves you Katara."

I threw my face in my hands. "No he doesn't!" I said loudly. I looked back up at her, "Suki, trust me I should know! He does not love me."

Her face suddenly looked tired and she sighed, "He loves you…I can see that, even if you can't…" She whispered as she slowly sat up and sat down in her own cot. I shook my head at her words. I knew Zuko didn't love me. He was- used to be the prince. I was and always will be just a middle class girl. He couldn't love me.

I lied down on my cot and closed my eyes. Zuko could do far better than me. I knew he had probably loved many girls much prettier than me. I knew I wasn't pretty and I knew Zuko didn't love me. So if he didn't love me why did I always feel this deep-grounded attachment to him, as if it was a bond I couldn't break? I sighed and rolled over, so my back was to Suki.

I didn't want any of this to come in the way of my life and my freedom. I opened my eyes and felt tears welling up in them. I furiously wiped them away. The only thing I wanted- needed was to get revenge. And I would get my revenge if it was the last thing I did.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

I woke up feeling sore. I turned over on my cot and yawned loudly. Suki was still asleep in the cot next to me. I stretched out my arms and then sat up in my cot. I pulled out a new dress and quickly pulled off my own dress. I pulled on my new dress and straightened out the wrinkles in it. I then combed through my hair, it was slowly growing longer again. I then pulled my hair back into a bun at the back of my head.

I quickly slipped out of our room. If I was going to fight with the rest of the soldiers, I needed Zuko to continue his training that we had started in the estate. I knew Zuko and Sokka's room was next to ours. I slowly opened the door without knocking. They were both still fast asleep. I watched Zuko for a while as he slept.

I finally took a deep breath and crouched down beside Zuko's cot. I looked back at Sokka, he was snoring loudly. I turned back to Zuko and gently shook him awake. He groaned quietly and turned over in his bed. I rolled my eyes and shook his shoulder harder. He still didn't awaken. I poked his cheek with my finger repeatedly. His eyes finally began to open his eyes and he looked confused.

His hair was messy from sleeping and he looked exhausted. His eyes darted over to the finger in his cheek and I laughed quietly. He then looked over at me and groaned. "Go away." He said softly, his voice raspy from sleeping.

I shook my head and pushed him hard. He moaned as he hit the side of the cot. "Wake up!" I hissed. He turned over to me and he looked at me as if he had just realized I was there. He combed his fingers through his hair and yawned softly. He sat up in his bed and his sheet slipped off of him revealing his bare chest. I trained my eyes to look up at him.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"I want you to train me." I said in a whisper, turning back around to find Sokka still snoring.

Zuko rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms. His hand went up to his head and I watched as he held back his pain once again. He then looked back at me, "Why so suddenly?"

I held back a groan. "Please." I pleaded. "Get up."

Zuko sighed and slowly pulled his sheets away as he stood up. "I'll me you outside in a few minutes."

I smiled at him and quickly scampered away. I went back into my room and grabbed my sheath and wrapped it around my waist. I wrapped my bow around my arm and hitched the sheath of arrows on my back. I closed the door to my room and began walking towards the door. I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was early spring now and the cold has subsided. I pulled my feet out of my shoes and felt the prickly grass beneath my bare feet.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to seeing the Lady Katara outside in the morning all on her own?" I whirled around to face Jet. His crooked smile planted on his face and his hands crossed over his chest. I felt myself smiling up at him.

"Training." I said briskly.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I nodded and I watched as his eyes travelled down to my waist. I felt my body stiffen but I relaxed when I realized he was looking at my sword. "Can I see it?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. I reached for the handle and pulled it out; I hesitated slightly as I handed it to him. He took a hold of the sword and held the handle as he swung it around with an approving expression on his face. He handed it back to me and I placed it back in my sheath.

He took a step closer to me and stared directly into my eyes. I stared right back into his. A small smiled played at his lips, "you look awfully more irresistible today than you did yesterday." He said softly.

I half smiled at him and I took a step closer to him. "And you, handsome Jet, may even pass as slightly handsomer today compared to yesterday." I said just as softly as he had spoken. It was no lie, he did look even better than he did yesterday. His brown eyes still gleamed with determination but he looked well rested.

"Oh? So I assume you must have recovered from your ill-temper?"

I shrugged, "Just barely."

He threw his head back and laughed again. He wiped his eye with his bent finger, "you really are something Lady Katara."

"As are you." I said.

He smiled seductively at me once again and I felt my heart race, but it was for all the wrong reasons. I felt uncomfortable around his seductive smiles. I looked away from him. I gasped as I felt him take my hand. He pulled me closer to himself and his seductive smile dug through me. I felt myself struggling to keep myself from wiggling away. He stared into my eyes. "So Lady Katara, tell me what you find about me most attractive."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I looked down, away from him. His fingers began tracing my wrist. I looked up at him and pushed away my nervous feelings. I took a step closer to him. "Do I have to choose only one?" I asked flashing my best flirtatious smile.

He raised his eyebrows and then cupped my cheek. "You may tell me as many as you please, Lady Katara."

I nodded and placed my hand on his chest again. "Your eyes." I said as my eyes flicked up to meet him. "Your hair." He chuckled under his breath. "Your-"

"Katara? Are you out here?" Zuko's voice rang through the atmosphere and I froze. I looked up at Jet and then felt myself feeling trapped. I slowly tried to push myself out from his grasp, but he held on tightly, ignoring Zuko's voice, he leaned in even closer to me and I couldn't breathe. I was terrified. "Continue." He whispered. I gently pried my fingers away from his grasp and he hesitantly released me.

"Katara!" Zuko called out again. I heard Zuko mutter under his breath and I knew he was close. I turned back to Jet who was still staring right at me; he was eyeing every single part of me-of my body. I stiffened and began breathing fast.

"Ka-" Zuko's head popped out from the side of the inn and he stopped talking as he saw me. He combed his fingers through his hair, "There you are."

He slowly looked past me and I knew he saw Jet, who standing a few steps away from me. I watched as Zuko evenly inhaled and his eyes flicked from mine to Jet's and then back to mine. Jet walked up to me and stood next to me, almost protectively. I winced. Jet took my hand in his and slowly leaned down and kissed it again, but unlike last time, this time I felt nothing but terror. "Until next time, Lady Katara." He murmured. He looked up at Zuko then back at me, "I found this encounter even more exhilarating than the last." He said loud enough so Zuko could hear.

He then sauntered away and I slowly met Zuko's eyes. I didn't know what to say. Zuko seemed indifferent but his jaw was set in place as he walked over to me. "Today, we'll duel." He said in an uncaring tone I had never heard him use before. I slowly nodded as if coming out of a trance.

He showed me the stance of how to duel and then he showed me how to begin and what to do and what not to do, but I couldn't pay attention to his cold voice. He stood in front of me, "You've proved yourself many times that you are ready to face me, so we'll duel."

I nodded as Zuko took his stance and I took mine. He nodded for me to begin and I hesitantly sung with my sword, it was weak and pathetic. Zuko swung at me and I ducked. He swung again and it hit my sword. I swung at him, and he had to place no effort in dodging since I had swung completely aimlessly. He swung at me and I stepped back. Zuko gave me a scolding look. You were never supposed to step back while dueling, it only allowed your opponent to corner you, but I was off my game today.

I swung at him and he dodged. He swung at my waist and I stepped to the side. He gave me a look of revulsion and I felt cold shivers run through my body. He swung at my feet and I was knocked right off my feet and onto the hard grass. I gasped for air as I hit the ground. I was winded. Zuko stood over me.

I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I slowly stood back up. "I'm sorry." I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly Zuko swung at me and I was knocked off guard. I gasped and stumbled back but regained my balance. He swung at me again and again and all of his hits clashed against my sword. "Zuko!" I gasped. I wasn't ready and he wasn't giving me any time to strike back. His strikes became more powerful.

He swung again and again. "Stop!" I wheezed, but he only became swinging harder and faster. The back of his sword hit my arm hard and I bit back the pain. He swung at my arm, knocking my sword right out of my hands. "Zuko! Please!"

I ducked as I swing came right above my head. He didn't allow me to catch my breath, he swung again and I stepped back. I found myself becoming cornered and my heart was racing. "Zuko!" I pleaded with him to stop but he wouldn't stop swinging at me. I desperately continued stepping back and that only enraged him more. "What are you-" I gasped as he swung at me again , "doing?" His eyes were full of anger and nothing else. He pulled back for a moment and suddenly brought out the sword with such a powerful swing. I felt my eyes widen as the sword came down on me and I felt frozen. Suddenly the sword stopped midair. My entire body flung against the tree. I collapsed to the ground, tears in my eyes.

Zuko was standing above me breathing heavily, the sword still in his hand. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. The anger drained from his expression and his face lost its colour. An apologetic look crossed his face and I closed my eyes to swallow my tears, but I couldn't stop them from coming. He had tried to attack me when I wasn't ready. He tried to kill me.

I grasped the tree as I slowly stood up. Zuko watched me as I stood up, his eyes full of utter regret and apology. My anger got the better of me as I pushed him away from me as he tried walking up to me. I had pushed him as hard as I could and he had grunted as he stumbled back. "Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't bother wiping my tears as I ran back into the inn. I ran all the way back into my room and I collapsed into my cot, my body slick with sweat and heaving with each breath I took.


	43. Chapter 43

**Oh my gosh! 100 Reviews! Thank you so much! Honestly I am so glad so many of you have enjoyed my story! It means so much to me and I know I say this a lot but honestly, every review means so much. A sincere thank you to all of you who have read this story and stuck with it and to all of you who have also reviewed. I love feedback and criticism and I love, love, love when you guys give me ideas and inspiration! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! It means so much to me, thank you, thank you, thank you! Please review this chapter! **

Chapter 43:

I lay shivering in my cot until Suki stirred away. I was frightened and crushed. She turned in her cot and faced me. She slowly got up and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't reply. She slowly came and sat down next to me, "Katara?" She pressed her hand to my forehead. "You've got a fever…" She said quietly. I closed my eyes as hard as I could. I didn't want her to see the tears welling up in my eyes once more. "Katara, do you feel okay?"

I swallowed and shook my head because it was the truth. I heard the creaking as she got off of my cot and I heard the door close behind her. I opened my eyes and rolled over onto my side as more tears slipped down my face. I should never have trusted him. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to travel with him. I clutched at the sheets around me in desperation. How could he do that to me?

I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. My forehead was warm, in fact my entire body was sweltering but I was far too cold to remove my sheet's. I shivered in my sheets as Sokka entered with Suki behind him. He sat down next to me. "Katara! Are you okay? What happened?"

I just shrugged because I was in no mood to tell them what Zuko had done. I was in no mood to tell them that I wanted to leave Zuko and I was in no mood to tell them I wanted to be alone. "I think I'm sick…" I said softly to Sokka, I didn't need to fake anything, I felt horrible. Sokka pressed his hand to my cheek. "You do have a fever…" He muttered. He then stood up, "You should rest for today, I'll bring up your food in half an hour, alright?"

I nodded and watched both Sokka and Suki leave without another word. I then returned to y own thoughts. Why would Zuko do that? I had done nothing to him. In fact I hadn't talked to him since before we arrive at this inn. A sickening feeling filled me as I heard the door open. I shut my eyes as tight as I possibly could. I knew it was Zuko.

"Katara?" I froze, it was Jet's voice. How had he found my room? I slowly opened my eyes. He was standing with a concerned expression on his face, he walked over to me and crouched down next to my cot. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I just have a fever."

Jet nodded and flashed his crooked smile. He leaned in close to me and my breath hitched in my throat as he pushed some of the strands of my hair aside. "You look beautiful today."

I felt sick as he spoke. I didn't understand why. Shouldn't I feel good after he complemented me? I felt strange as I turned over onto my back. I took a deep breath.

"Katara." I looked up at him and his face was dangerously close to mine. He looked directly into my eyes and I felt him take my hand. I swallowed hard, his hand felt cold and unsafe. I didn't pull away as he leaned in close to me and skimmed his thumb over my cheek and my forehead. He brushed the hair back from my neck. He then leaned in and kissed my neck. I gasped and he gave me a seductive smile, and reading my gasp wrong, he leaned and began tracing my jawline with his lips.

I felt my heart pound in my ears as I sat upright in the bed, I pulled away from Jet's hand and I pressed my back up against the wall. Jet cocked and eyebrow, "What's wrong Lady Katara?"

I was speechless. I felt disgusted and confused. I needed him to leave; I didn't want him to touch me ever again. He stared right into my eyes and I looked away, "Jet…I…" I swallowed and placed my head in my hands. What was I supposed to stay? I shook my head and looked up at him, he looked completely knocked of his guard. "I can't…" I whispered, "I just….can't…"

Jet suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him; I gasped loudly and wrenched my wrist away from his hand. "What are you-" He pushed my back against him so I was pressed up against him. He leaned in to kiss me, but I ducked my head as far back as I could. I pushed him off of me as hard as I could.

I was breathing heavily, "Don't- Don't touch me!" I yelled loudly. I pointed towards the door, "Get out!" I yelled at him, the anger seeping through my words. Jet stormed out of my room, kicking the side of my cot loudly as he slammed the door. I sat back in my cot and leaned my head on the wall.

My chest was heaving was I inhaled sharply. I didn't want any of this. I wiped neck with my hand and rubbed my jawline. I felt disgusted and appalled. How could he even try to kiss me? How could any of this be happening to me? I pushed my hair away from my face and held my head in my hands.

I spent the next few hours lying on my cot feeling worse than ever. Soon Suki came in to check up on me. She placed a cold cloth on my forehead and sat next to me for a long time. She watched me carefully as I lay with my eyes shut.

"Katara…?"

I looked up at her. Her voice was cautious and careful.

"Tell me what really…what really happened…"

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked them away. I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about any of it. She held her chin in her hands and she sighed. "Well, if you feel like talking about it…I'm here, okay?"

I nodded and offered her a tired smile. She gave me a strained look, "You should get ready, we're all going to eat dinner together in the inn's restaurant."

I sighed. "Do I have to go?"

She nodded solemnly. "It might…it might be the last dinner we all have together before the invasion."

I licked my lips and nodded as I sat up in bed. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." She nodded and left without another word. I pulled off my sheets and grabbed a new dress, my fanciest dress I had brought along. It was a navy blue colour that cinched at the waist and flowed down to my ankles. I then took a bath. I pulled my hair into a bun as I sat down in the wash basin. The water was cold but it made me feel awake.

I didn't want to face Zuko and I definitely didn't want to face Jet, but I had to be strong. I had to show both of them I wasn't afraid of them. I shook my head, it was true. I was afraid of Jet, but I wasn't afraid of Zuko, even after what he did to me. I washed my hair carefully and then finally pulled on my new dress.

I walked back into my room and sat down in front of the small mirror. I combed through my hair which now came down right to my shoulders. I then dried it slowly and combed through it once more. I looked over at Suki's cot. She had her makeup bag in her travel bag. I didn't know why but I took out her makeup bag and sat in front of the mirror.

I pulled out the kohl and stared at it for a long time. I then took a deep breath and carefully lined my eyes. I then took out a deep, rich red lip stain. I applied it to my lips and it enhanced the natural red tint to my lips. I pressed my lips together and looked into the mirror. I looked through her makeup bag and found blush. I quickly applied some to my cheeks and I placed everything back in her travel bag.

I then stared into a mirror. I shook my head at how much more mature I looked, and it wasn't even the makeup. In this one year so much had happened in my life, so much had happened to me and my family. It was hard to believe, but after everything I had gone through, I was still strong. And I would stay strong.

I smiled confidently into the mirror and allowed my hair to fall down onto my shoulders naturally. My hair framed my face and I nodded approvingly at my expression as I stood up. I brushed off my dress and opened the door to my room and I came face to face with Zuko. His eyes widened when he saw me and I stood, unsure of what to do.

I didn't look up at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was dressed in new clothes and his hair was still wet from his shower, I couldn't help feeling my face heat up at how handsome he looked. I walked past him slowly, expecting him to stop me but he just opened his mouth and then closed it once more.

Why was he even trying to talk to me? I never wanted to see him again and I never wanted to speak with him again. I walked down to the main room of the inn and Sokka and Suki were standing together. Suki smiled at me and gave me a brief hug. "You look amazing!" She whispered loudly.

I smiled back at her and Sokka came over and raised his eyebrows. "When did you start wearing makeup?"

I laughed quietly when I saw his lips pull into a smile as he hugged me. "I'm glad you're feeling better. We can make our way down to the restaurant now. The others will be coming soon."

I nodded and followed Suki and Sokka to the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't too shabby. We took a seat at a long table with stone chairs. Suki and I slid into on side of the table, Suki next to the wall. Sokka took a seat in front of Suki. We talked for a while; waiting for the other's to come. The corner of my eye caught Zuko's hair and I looked away, gritting my teeth. He slid next to Sokka, across from me. Great, now I would have to face sideways the entire time.

I felt someone sit down next to me and I gasped when I saw it was Jet. Suki nudged me hard as if to warn me that Zuko was sitting right across from us. One of the Kyoshi warriors sat down next to Zuko and I watched her as she stared at him for a long time. I scowled at her and pushed myself closer to Suki. Soon the table was filled with the remaining soldiers and warriors.

Sokka and Suki both asked for steak and garlic bread. I wasn't very hungry.

"What would you like Miss?"

I pursed my lips. I knew Zuko was watching me, but I didn't dare look up at him. "I'll have the roasted chicken." I said softly.

The man looked over at Zuko. His eyes flicked up to mine, "I'll have what she has."

The man nodded and then went back down the entire row placing everyone's orders. I was keeping my eyes trained on the table, aware of both Zuko and Jet watching me. I felt Jet's breath on my ear as he whispered, "You look ravishing…completely irresistible."

My head snapped up and I glared at him. How could he? How did he even dare complement me after what he did? I set my jaw in place and gave him my coldest stare and looked away from him. Soon our food came soon. Sokka began talking about the attack with Suki and Zuko, and I finally listened in.

"We'll leave in one week." He took a large portion of his steak and ripped it and then stuffed it in his mouth. "The warriors and the soldiers will split up and raid through the estate's back courtyard. We enter through the back corridors…" I looked up at Zuko. He was staring down at the table, not touching his food. His lips were pulled into a thin line. A muscle in his cheek twitched and I knew he felt uncomfortable. I didn't blame him; it was his home Sokka was talking about invading. His father Sokka was talking about murdering.

Sokka chewed noisily before continuing. "We will attack The King first. The soldiers will all surrender when the King has been killed. We just have to get into his inner quarters and we ambush him. We will catch him off guard as long as we can get in without alerting the soldiers."

Sokka looked over at me and gave me an apologetic smile; I diverted my eyes and found my eyes meeting with Zuko's. I sighed and stared down at the table while I took a small bite of my chicken. I was tired of avoiding everyone.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm and I pushed Jet away from me gently, hoping no one had noticed. "Katara, I have to talk to you." He whispered into my ear. I ignored him and stared down at the table and took another bite. I wasn't hungry but I desperately needed something to divert my attention.

I didn't ever want to speak to Jet again. I unconsciously wiped my neck once again and I knew Jet had seen me do so. I swallowed another bite of my food and then looked up at Sokka and Suki who were practically holding hands whilst eating. Sokka didn't seem to want to tell me he was engaged to Suki. But, he loved Suki, so why would he allow her to go and fight and not me?

I wasn't born a warrior but I was strong and I knew my anger would get the better of me anyways. So why couldn't I go? It made me furious just thinking about the restraint Sokka was placing on me. He didn't realize that I needed to get my revenge on the King. He didn't seem to even understand my position.

I placed my fork down and then leaned back in my seat. I wasn't hungry and I had lost the minimal appetite I had. Sokka was speaking with Suki in a low voice so I couldn't make out what they were saying. I sighed and looked over at some of the other warriors. Many of the Kyoshi female warriors were flirting with the soldiers. I shook my head in disgust as I saw Jet leaning in close to the girl that sat next to him on his right.

I finally dragged my eyes to look up at Zuko. He hadn't touched his food and he was staring off to the side, at nothing in particular. His eyes were misted over and the same pained expression I had become so used to was drawn over her face. His lips were pulled into a tight line which caused the colour from his lips to vanish.

His face was paler than usual and his hair was messy. His scar seemed vibrant in the lighting of the restaurant. I felt my emotions play through my heart and I closed my eyes shut as hard as I could. My hand traced the fading scar of the sword and the memory of him staying with me flashed through my head.

The memory of Zuko sitting outside my piano room, asleep, waiting for me to speak with him. The memory of me dancing with him, so close to him, so intimate with him. The memory of the first time we ever met each other, the way his golden eyes had met my blue ones with such intensity. The memory of him being shot down with the arrow and the sheer anguish I felt at the thought of losing him. My chest tightened at when he had given me the telegram of my mother's death. How I had finally broken down in front of him and he had stayed with me until I felt better.

My throat closed up as I thought about yesterday, when he had come at me with a vicious, furious look flashing in his eyes. I felt tears trickle in my eyes and I tore my eyes away from Zuko and stood up. Everyone looked up at my abrupt movement but I stared at the ground. "Excuse me." I whispered as I left everyone sitting at the table confused.

I walked through the doors of the restaurant and didn't stop walking until I was outside. I threw off my shoes so I could feel the cool grass between my feet and I crouched down so I was in level with the grass. I traced my fingers over the top of the grass and I closed my eyes.

How could Zuko have done that to me? I knew that he didn't love me but there had to be…something. He had to feel at least something for me, even if it wasn't love. I knew there was something there between us. So why- how could he have done that? I rocked back and forth on my feet. When I had agreed to travel with him I had warned him that if he did something to me, gave me any reason to think he might leave me, I would leave him.

But could I? Despite my rage towards him, could I really just leave him? I knew he was a part of Sokka's plan and I wasn't so I was in no position to just kick him out, but afterwards…I sighed, who knew if there was an afterwards? I had always imagined that when everything had passed and changed…Zuko and I would stay the same…stay together. I squeezed my eyes shut harder. How could I leave him? How could I leave the man I loved with such intensity?

**Yup, Serious Katara angst… Please Review for more chapter's! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Review! Review! Review! Review Please! **

Chapter 44:

There were now only two more days until they left for the invasion. I already had my own plan, I was coming along whether Sokka wanted me to or not. I would leave soon after the rest of the soldiers and warriors left. But I had my own plan, get into the King's private quarter and murder him. I didn't want to allow anyone else to finish the job but me. I was going to murder the King.

I hadn't spoken to Zuko or Jet since the dinner. Zuko had come by my door many times, but I had ignored him and Jet seemed to be with one of the other warriors most of the time. Sokka had spoken to me a multiple number of times, telling me it was mandatory that I had to stay behind, to Sokka I had surrendered, but he was wrong. His injury had improved greatly and I wasn't sure about Zuko's.

I trained on my own, in no one's sight. I was growing stronger day by day and I had greatly improved in my aim and in my fighting. I pulled back my bow and released, it flew through the air soundlessly until it hit my target right in its center. I pulled out another bow and shot again.

"Katara," His voice forced me to go against everything in my mind. I reeled around and faced him. I dropped my bow and arrow on the ground and quickly lowered my gaze. Zuko stood stiffly with a blank expression. The muscle in his cheek twitched. He opened his mouth to speak but then he looked over at my expression. My eyes were filled with a seething mixture of hurt and fury.

I shook my head at him and I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. I felt his hand hesitantly place itself on my shoulder and pushed it off of me. I couldn't find it in me to glare at him, so I glared at the ground and gritted my teeth. "Don't touch me ever again." I muttered hoarsely.

"Katara…I…" He stopped speaking and I knew he had noticed my eyes welling up with tears. I blinked them away and I finally glared up at him. I glared at him with such hurt and anger that had been brewing inside of me for so many days. I glared at him as if blaming him for everything that I had been through. I glared at him with such intensity; he struggled to meet my gaze. I shook in anger as I spoke. "I-" My voice shook violently, "I ha-hate you." My entire body tightened, "I hate you!" I said loudly in the coldest tone I had ever used in my life.

I couldn't stand his silence. I grabbed my bow and arrow and pushed him past me as I stormed away. I was surprised my knees were able to walk me back all the way to my room; I could feel his stare firing through me the entire time. I threw my bow and arrow on to my cot and slammed the door shut as hard as I could manage. I kicked my door again and again and then my knees finally gave out.

I trudged towards my cot and sat down and threw my face into my hands. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to feel anything. I was sick and tired of just feeling. I didn't want to feel anymore, I didn't want to feel for anyone or anything. I closed my eyes.

"_Katara, come here." _

_I ran towards mother, perched on her chair. I was still angry with everyone but I knew if anyone could make me feel better it was mother. I crawled up onto her lap and she helped me as she pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around her as she kissed me gently on my forehead. _

_I slowly pulled away from her embrace as I felt my eyes well up again. I was tired of feeling for everyone. I was tired of crying over Sokka. I missed him but it hurt too much. My mother kissed me again as my tears fell and streamed down my cheeks. _

"_Look at me, honey." _

_I weakly looked up at mother. Her eyes were brimming with something I was missing and had been missing ever since Sokka had left. Hope. "I know how much this must hurt for you, Katara." Mother sighed unsteadily. "But you have to promise me one thing…can you do that?" _

_I nodded feebly. _

_Mother brought her face close to mine, "You can't stop caring Katara. Whatever happens you have to promise me you won't stop feeling." _

_I contemplated the thought. I hadn't meant what I had thought. There were many bad feelings but I didn't want to lose all the good feelings. Like love and hope. I nodded at mother and wrapped my arms around her and cried. Mother kissed my head over and over again and rocked me gently. "I promise you will find him one day Katara. I promise me you will meet him again…soon…" _

_I sobbed harder into her neck as she hugged me tighter. "Many things will happen in your life…you are my brave daughter. You are my brave Sapphire. You have to learn to hope Katara. Never lose your hope, in anything." _

_A tear slipped down her cheek and my chest tightened. I hadn't meant to make mother cry. I briskly wiped away the tear that fell and mother laughed in an uneven voice. "When I'm not here…you mustn't ever forget how to feel." _

_My throat closed up at the idea of mother leaving, "Where are you going?" I asked her confused as I clutched at her dress. _

_Mother smiled at me and stroked my hair, "Nowhere my Sapphire. I will always be with you, wherever you go, however far you go, I will always be with you." She leaned in and kissed my firmly on my forehead one last time. _

My eyes snapped open and my face was covered in tears. "Mother…" I held my hand over my mouth. I had never ever had a memory as strong as that one. I grasped my pillow as I breathed heavily. How had she known? Her words replayed in my brain as my heart pounded in my ears.

"_I will always be with you" _

I swallowed. But she wasn't here! She had passed away when I was merely three years old.

"_Whatever happens you have to promise me you won't stop feeling." _

I clung to my pillow for my dear life. How did I happen to have this memory? I looked up at the ceiling and swallowed once more, "I promise mother…I promise I will never stop feeling" I whispered up into the ceiling.

"_Sapphire" _

Mother's pet name for me clung to me as if I had never lost it all of these years. I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling a weight lifting off of my chest. "Thank you mother…" I whispered to the ceiling once more. I slowly got off of my cot and shut the door of my room behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Sokka's room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I knocked again, growing impatient. I wanted to talk to Sokka about my vision. He was the only person I wanted to talk to it about, other then- I pushed the thought away. He was the only person I could to it about. I heard a grumble and then shuffling.

Sokka opened his door a creak and peeked out. His eyes widened when he saw me. I gave him a confused expression. I heard Suki's voice behind him, "Who is it?"

Sokka reddened and opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand to stop it. "Save it, I already know you two are engaged…" His mouth opened wide and I pushed past him into the room. Suki smiled up at me and Sokka glared at Suki. "You told?" his voice was hysterical.

I rolled my eyes. "If it makes any difference, you two at dinner the other day wasn't exactly keeping your secret."

Sokka sat down, his face still slightly red. "I was going to tell you but-"

I raised my eyebrows, "but?"

"I just…" he rubbed the back of his head, "you already had a lot going on."

I just shook my head. Suki stood up abruptly, I looked over at her. She shrugged, "It looks like you two need to talk in private." I gave her an acknowledging smile. 'Thank you' I mouthed to Suki as she left and she smiled. Sokka looked over at me, "Katara, if this is about you coming along with-"

I shook my head and then looked at him with a sincere expression. "I…I had a vision…or a memory…"

Sokka nodded at me, with his eyebrows drawn in. I took a deep breath. "It was after you were taken from us…and I was so upset and angry at everyone…" I looked at Sokka and he nodded encouragingly. I inhaled sharply, "Mother called me over and…she was just" I searched for the words, "comforting me and I remembered the pet name she used for me."

Sokka smiled knowingly.

I raised an eyebrow, "You knew?"

"Yes, our entire family used to call you Sapphire."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sokka shrugged, "I thought you still remembered that much."

I gave him a look and then I sighed.

"What else?" Sokka asked me.

I shook my head, "nothing…she just made me promise to never stop feeling…that's all…I just thought you wanted to hear or something."

Sokka gave me a warm smiled, "I did want to hear. Thank you for telling me, Sapphire" He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him. He then looked at me seriously. "Katara, I know you want to come along…but you need to try and understand…I just can't."

I pushed back my anger and gave him a strained nod. "I understand." I swallowed my guilt of lying to him. He smiled at me. "That's great." He leaned back. "I'm starving. Do you think this inn has more meat than the other one?" I laughed lightly.

I spent the day outside. Taking walks around the inn, hoping to have more visions of mother or my past, but nothing appeared. I froze when I saw a figure in the darkness. I backed away towards the inn to get a closer look while I was hidden. The figure walked closer to me, but hadn't seen me. They stopped next to a tree and stood under it. I faintly made out Zuko's scar and I felt my chest tighten.

His figure cleared up in my eyes and now I could clearly see him. He was leaning against the tree and staring up at the sky. He was looking up and he swallowed, I was familiar with that look. I had used it plenty of times, to abstain from crying. The sheer misery in his expression made my entire body wrench in sadness for him. He no longer seemed to be the Zuko of the crooked smiles and intense stares and it tore me apart seeing him like this.

I knew how hard this all must be for him. No telling how his life had gone downhill ever since I had entered it. It was only at that moment that I realized how much he had sacrificed for me. He had given up his throne for me. He had stood up to his father for me. He had given up his entire life for me, after he had been banished; he had no guarantee that he would be safe. I had no idea how he had found me but he had gone through the long journey and had found me. He was the reason I had found out about and found my only brother, Sokka.

He was the reason I had found out about my true past. He was the only reason I had found out about myself. He was the only reason I had become something more than the vulnerable girl who was known for sitting in the attic and stitching dresses. I tore my eyes away from him and leaned against the wall of the inn as my heart raced with desire and despair at the same time. I closed my eyes and slowly sunk to my knees. I sat there for a long time, holding my knees.

"Katara?" His voice sliced through the silence of tranquility of the confusion ceased around me and I gasped as I looked up at him.

**Please Review! Tell me what you thought! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Please Review for more! Get ready for some Zutara! Not much, but still Zutara! **

Chapter 45:

He was staring down at me, he held on to the wall as he became unbalanced. I sprang up and I shook my head as I watched him try to regain his balance. There was a line of blood dripping down the side of his face. He finally looked over at me, his golden eyes staring straight through my blue ones.

"Zuko…" I whispered as I took a step towards him. I was scared and frantic. What had happened to him? Was it the injury on his head when we were ambushed? My hand slowly went up to the side of his face and I absently touched the blood. I removed my shaking hand from his face and stared down at the tips of my fingers, red with his blood.

He stared at me, unsure of what to say. I finally dropped my hand and stared at him. His eyes were unfocused and skimming over every inch of my face. I began to shake as he took a hold of my hand with the blood on it. He gently stared down at my hand and traced his warm fingers over my shaking hand. He was inches away from me and I could feel his unsteady breathing mixed in with mine.

His eyes slowly dragged their way up to meet my eyes. I wasn't sure what was happening but I felt weak. Intense feelings shot through me. The pure desire I felt to touch him, to kiss him. The pure anger I felt towards him for hurting me. The pure hurt I felt for him and what he was going through. He slowly took a hold of my other hand and leaned in close to me. He slowly brought his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

I was pressed up against his warm body as I wrapped my own arms around him and held on to him. I needed him with me. There was no doubt left over and no denial. I needed him with me, I needed him to hold me and I needed him to care for me. I needed Zuko. His strong hand combed through my hair and I felt hot tears sting in my eyes and fall down onto Zuko's chest.

It was as if the silence between us spoke for everything that had ever happened between us. And that was all I needed, the pure tranquil silence that wrapped around both of us in each other's arms. The serenity of the moment that evoked all of my emotions through me. My tears continued falling. "I hate you so much right now…" I whispered into his chest as he held me tighter.

He combed his fingers through my hair and kissed me on my head. His warm kisses that I had missed so much. He slowly pulled away from me, still holding on to me as if afraid I would fall apart at any moment. "Will I ever know why?" His voice was gentle and his warm breath caressed my entire body.

I closed my eyes and swallowed. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him and spoke through my tears and gritted teeth. "How can you say that…?" I clutched at his shirt as I spoke.

He stared at me and blinked a few times in utter confusion. "Katara…what…" He shook his head, "what are you talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Zuko…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "You- you tried to…" I lowered my voice to a frantic whisper, "you tried to kill me!"

His mouth parted instantly and he took a step away from me, still holding on to me. His eyebrows drew in and he looked at me seriously. "Katara…" He combed his fingers through his messy raven hair that I had become prone to love. He shook his head and then something happened that shocked me utterly. A large crooked smile planted on his face and he chucked softly.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. He then kissed my cheek and then my jawline. He finally pulled away and chuckled again. He stared into my eyes fondly, "You really are an idiot when you want to be."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Zuko! What are you talking about?" I shook my head in disbelief, "you came at me like you wanted to kill me."

He leaned in close to me and laughed deeply next to my ear. His nose touched my ear and it sent shivers up my spine. "Defense." He whispered into my ear, "I was teaching you how to defend yourself."

"Well you came up with a brilliant way of teaching me defense!" I kicked at the ground, "I wasn't even prepared and you didn't even wait for me to catch my breath and-" I stopped talking as he smiled amusingly. "What?" I asked out of annoyance at how relaxed he seemed.

He half-smiled, "Can I ask you something, Katara?" I nodded briskly and he brushed away strand of hair off of my forehead, "When you're being attacked do you think your attacker will wait until you are prepared to fight?"

I tightened my lips and looked away from him. He cupped my cheek with his hand, "When you're being attacked do you think your opponent waits for you to catch your breath?" He touched his nose to my cheek.

"But- but you…you didn't have to show me so practically! I obviously would know how to defend myself if I knew I was in real danger!" I sputtered in confusion.

Zuko shook his head. "Ah, but you _thought_ you were in real danger but you didn't attack me…you didn't even try to fight back to the best of your ability. You should always fight back no matter the situation."

"But…" I bit my lip searching for an argument to that. "Then why did you stop in the end?" I asked him quickly.

He shrugged, "I knew you wouldn't fight back, because you were in shock. I was in shock myself that you didn't fight back…you seemed surprised actually…" He shook his head again, "I was shocked that you would actually think I would hurt you."

My mouth opened as everything slowly began to fit together. My hand went to my forehead. How could I have been so stupid? I still had my own hesitation but I knew that Zuko would never have hurt me. Despite my anger I knew deep down that Zuko would never actually hurt me.

Zuko placed his hand on my chin and he raised it up so I would look him straight in the eyes. He was smiling faintly. I unconsciously traced my own hand on his cheek and up to his scarred eye. I wondered, could this be the right moment to finally ask about it? It seemed to be the only secret that lied between us. He visibly tensed as I traced my fingers over his scar.

He suddenly pulled me close to him so I could feel his warm breath against my lips. He leaned into me and I felt my eyes drift close. My heart pounded in my chest. He was going to kiss me, he was about to kiss me! How could I tell him I had never kissed anyone before? My heart was hammering in my chest and I was almost positive he could hear it. I held my breath, I heard him chuckle and my eyes snapped open.

He saw the pure shock and hurt on my face and he kissed my cheek and then traced his fingers over the edges of my lips. "Not yet…" He said gently. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, "No matter how tempted I am…not yet." I swallowed hard and felt heat rise to my cheeks. If he was thinking similarly to me than there was an 'us'. Or at least I thought there was an 'us'.

He took a step away from me, but held onto my arms. I felt myself smile at him. He stared at me, his eyes taking in every part of my body. But it felt right. It felt…like it was meant to happen. It felt as if 'us' was meant to happen. He brushed the hair away from my neck and shoulders. "I'll miss you." He said in a firm voice.

I raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? "What ar-" I stopped talking. Zuko didn't know that I would come along in the invasion anyways. I forced myself to nod solemnly. "I'll miss you too." I said quietly. I felt guilty that I was lying to Zuko. Could I trust him? Could I trust him to not tell anyone? I knew I could trust him…but I felt as if I was betraying Sokka. I didn't want to tell anyone right now. They would be leaving tomorrow, I would be leaving too. They could find out on their own.

I couldn't have anything or anyone standing in my way to get my revenge. I gave Zuko a slight nod as if proving my point of missing him. "You should get some rest." I said softly to him. "You'll need it for tomorrow's invasion." I turned my back to him, turning to leave.

"I could say the same thing to you." I whirled around and my mouth dropped.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" My voice was uneven, I clutched at the sides of my dress as I spoke. Millions of questions raced through my head. How had he known? Did he even know? Would he try to stop me?

He cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "I know you well enough Katara. You won't let someone get your revenge for you."

I bit my lip hard. "What are you talking about?" I asked, evening out my voice and releasing my dress from my death grip.

He shook his head. "Don't play stupid." He walked up to me, "As if you're going to sit back and relax while everyone leaves for the invasion. I've known you long enough to know that much, Katara."

My entire body heated up. He would try to stop me, I knew it. I tightened my jaw and gritted my teeth together, "Yes, you're right." I took a step closer to him, "and don't you dare try to stop me."

Zuko shrugged, "I'm not trying to stop you."

"So what exactly _are_ you trying to do?" I asked irritably.

"I'm trying to persuade you."

I laughed mockingly. "Well, you're out of luck because persuasion doesn't work on me."

"Katara-"

"I said do not try to stop me! I am going and no one can stop me, do you understand? I am going no matter who tries to stop me!"

Zuko chuckled and I glared at him, he was laughing at my anger. "Relax." He held up his hands as if in a point of retreat. "I'm not trying to stop you or trying to persuade you" He said dismissively. "I just want to know…how- what are you going to do? What's your plan?"

I bit my bottom lip. I hadn't thought much through; I didn't really have a plan. It would be helpful to have Zuko on the inside to fill me in on everything. "What is it you want?"

His eyes widened in confusion, "What?"

"Are you going to tell my brother? Or are you going to wait until he finds out himself?"

"The second one sounds tempting-" He stopped talking and cleared his throat after seeing my expression, "I'm not planning to do either. I just want to help you."

I raised an eyebrow absently. "Oh come on, you're not going to tell me everything about the invasion plan for just nothing."

"Well when you put it that way…I'll take a favour from you."

"Which is?"

"I'll tell you when I need one."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I sat down and he crouched down next to me. "Tell me everything, when you're leaving, how you're leaving. Everything, don't leave anything out or…or else."

He nodded soberly. "We're leaving tomorrow at the break of dawn. We travel the entire day towards my- The King's kingdom and we disguise ourselves as villagers." He combed his fingers through his hair. "We then make our way towards the estate. Outside we start a huge riot against the King to serve as a distraction."

He swallowed and leaned back against the wall. "In the end the job is mine to finish."

My eyes widened. Sokka wouldn't make Zuko murder his own father…would he? "But…but he's…"

Zuko nodded, "it makes sense, I am wanted. One of the 'villagers' can bring me in and the King will sentence me to death but before that, I am supposed to…finish him."

I froze where I was sitting. "Zuko…what happens if…" I shook my head in disbelief. This plan had so many flaws and risks.

Zuko sighed heavily, "It'll be fine. Now it's your turn." He turned towards me, "You won't go out of your way to ruin our invasion to have your own, will you?"

My eyebrows drew in. "I have to come, Zuko…with you."

"What? But Sokka-"

"I don't care. Both of us are wanted Zuko. You and me. I must come with you."

Zuko stared at me in disbelief. "So…what will you do…?"

I swallowed hard. "I'll meet up with you before one of the 'villagers' bring me in. Then we go in together and face your fath- The King."

"That's…" Zuko looked worried.

"You can't stop me so there's no point in trying to."

He nodded, "I know that…and it's quite agitating if you ask me."

"Yes well, no one is asking you."

He stared down at the ground, contemplating the new plan. I sighed and placed my hand on his knee, "You have to trust me, Zuko. Please. You need to understand, I need my revenge and I must come in with you."

He nodded absently. I brushed the hair away from my face. "So we'll leave separately but go in together, okay?"

He nodded again, still not speaking. I leaned my head back against the wall of the inn. A surge of determination pulsed through me. I was coming along and I would have my revenge. I pursed my lips to hold in my excitement. "Thank you." I whispered. Zuko turned to look at me. "For everything…" I said lowering my voice even more. I looked into his eyes and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Both of us went back to our own rooms. I shivered in my bed, forcing myself to sleep. Tomorrow, one night lied between me and my revenge. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly despite my excitement.

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Next chapter, the invasion begins! Or does it? Review for the next chapter! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Please review!**

Chapter 46:

I woke up to a loud rapping at my door. I yawned and stretched over in my cot. Suki's cot was empty. I rolled my eyes, she must be with Sokka. Suddenly I sat up abruptly as my door opened. The invasion! Realization hit me, today was the day. Zuko entered and looked around before shutting the door behind him.

His face was tense but determined. "Katara!" He hissed, "Why aren't you awake yet? We're leaving right after breakfast."

I just shrugged, "I'm leaving after you remember."

"Yes, but you have to try and meet me at the same time if we want _our _plan to work."

I blinked a few times and nodded. His eyes were unfocused and frantically scattering all over the contents of the room. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently, he looked over at me and his eyes finally focused with mine. "Relax." I said softly. "Everything will go fine."

"Hopefully." He mumbled. He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and then on my cheek. He gave me a brief smile. His arrogant smiles that I had ached to see for so long again. I smiled back at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, his voice returning to full seriousness. I nodded. He combed his fingers through his hair, wet from his bath. "Be…be careful alright?"

I nodded, "You too." He cupped my cheek in his hand and stared at every inch of my face slowly before finally releasing a heavy sigh. He stood up and straightened up, "Good luck."

I watched as he shut the door behind him. "You too…" I whispered to myself as I pulled myself out of the cot. I packed everything that was necessary. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled out my sheath from next to my cot and there was a note that was attached to it. I pulled out the note, it was written in scruffy and rushed handwriting.

'Be careful and be brave, although I'm sure I don't need to remind you. I have left my horse for you to take; you must move faster than us and arrive earlier then us. I will meet you at the estate. Just get in there and find Aang. Tell him you need him to 'capture' you. I'm sure he will listen. He will bring you in and hopefully, with any luck we will be escorted in to see the King at the same time. I left you a cloak, think of it as a thank you for allowing me to ruin your old cloak.

Good Luck, Sapphire.

-Zuko'

I stared at the letter before slowly pushing it into my travel bag. Many thoughts raced through my mind. He had called me Sapphire. Zuko had called me by my childhood pet name. How had he known? I swallowed as I remembered Aang whom I left without any farewell. How would I face him again?

I felt the first signs or nervousness and anxiety as I pulled out the cloak that lied in a thick pile of cloth next to my cot. As I pulled it out a loud thud startled me as something hit the ground. I set down the cloak and bent down to examine what had fallen. My jaw dropped open as I pulled out the copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. The copy he had sent me while we were living in the estate. I slowly pulled back the sheath covering in and opened the book.

I dipped my head close to the book and smelled it. It smelled like a regular book with a hint of Zuko. I rolled my eyes at my immaturity and then opened the book. Another note fell out and I had to scoff at Zuko's secret note exchanges. I picked up the note and read it.

'By the way, I finally finished this book you seemed so obsessed over. I actually finished it while you were angry with me. I would love to speak to you about this book and have a very heated conversation about this book. I didn't enjoy Catherine's stubbornness, much like yours, but it was a tremendous book nonetheless. I was going to keep this book for myself just to remind me of you, but you obviously needed something to remember me by, so enjoy!

-Zuko'

I shook my head and laughed loudly at his note. I quickly placed the book back in my travel bag where it seemed to fit so eloquently. I then placed some food in my bag and both of Zuko's notes. I put in my flask and swung my bow and the sheath of arrows over my shoulder. I wrapped my sword's sheath around my waist and took one last look at my room.

I quietly shut the door behind me. I hoisted my bag higher up on my shoulder as I quietly slipped out of the inn. It was still dark outside, and there was a sharp coldness in the air. The air was dewy and moist and the grass was slick, it had recently rained. I walked down into the stable and opened the gate to Zuko's horse. I combed his mane before I stepped onto the stirrup. I hoisted myself and my bag up onto the horse and grabbed the reins firmly in my hand.

According to the map I had stolen from Peter, I had to travel west through the same forest path Zuko and I had travelled on and the same path my horse had been murdered on. I had to travel back to the Kingdom's Capitol, where I had lived my entire life, towards the estate. I nudged the horse forward and we began trotting towards the forest path.

Once we arrived onto the forest oath, I pulled on the horses reins and we moved into a steady gallop. We would arrive to the Kingdom's Capitol by nightfall if all went well. I pulled my travel bag in front of me and pulled out the two notes Zuko had left. My mind still pondering on how he had known to call me 'Sapphire'.

I sighed and looked over at the other note that he had placed in 'Wuthering Heights'. A faint smile placed on my lips as I re-read it. I carefully folded both of the notes and placed them back in my bag. A sudden urge ran through my body. I wanted Zuko. I wanted him so badly and I was tired of the constant hesitation between the both of us. I wanted his lips on mine and I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel his skin, his muscles under my hands.

I shivered and pushed away any more thoughts that came to my head. When I saw him again, I would tell him exactly how I felt about him. I would tell him that I loved him, I would tell him that I wanted- needed him with me. My hands grasped 'Wuthering Heights' and I pulled it out, unconsciously smelling it once again to get a whiff of his scent again. I flipped through the book, catching on to some words and phrases here and there.

I could see where Zuko had folded the tips of the pages, with each break he took from reading. There weren't many which must have meant he really did enjoy the book. I placed it back in the travel bag, carefully making room for it to sit as I closed my bag once again. I wrapped my arms around the neck of Zuko's horse and closed my eyes. Listening to the gallops and the wind around my ears.

I travelled for the rest of the day without stopping. I had to arrive before everyone else arrived. I tried to calm down, everything would go fine. But this plan…was so open-ended. It left a hundred possible endings that would consist of Zuko and I. I prayed that everything would go fine and I would finally have my revenge for the man that ruined my life and many others'.

I finally reached the opening on the Kingdom as night fell. There were no guards standing at the door which meant the riot's had started. I slowly rode my horse through the unlocked gates and began travelling through the streets. The streets that had gone from class to chaos. The villagers were running around everywhere and I could smell many fire's being lighted in the distance. Windows were shattered and glass was scattered across the chaotic streets.

I rode slowly taking in all the chaos. Nobody looked my way, but I still had my hood pulled up. I patted the side of the horse, almost as if reassuring him. I suddenly froze as I saw the estate in the distance. An enormous group of villagers were crowded around the gates, protesting and rioting. The enormous gates that surrounded the estate were closed.

I neared the gates and began riding faster. I would have to leave Zuko's horse behind. I slowly climbed off and the horse began neighing loudly. "Shh!" I whispered frantically. I slowly combed his mane, "It'll be fine. Don't worry; I'll come back for you." I strapped the reins firmly around the side of the barn. A part inside of me knew that I would have to be lucky to ever see the horse again. I gently leaned in and kissed the horse on the nose and I picked up my travel bag and left.

I walked towards the enormous crowd, searching for a way in. I tried to pass through the angry villagers, but I was pushed and shoved in multiple directions, finally I was pushed right out of the large crowd. I caught my breath as a thought flew through my mind. The side entrance! Zuko had shown it to me the day we had gone to town together.

I ran through the side of the town that was empty. I ran all the way until I could clearly see the side entrance. I clung to my travel bag as I climbed over the large gate. I grasped onto the thick bars of the gate, in fear of falling. The gates were tall, so it was difficult to climb over. There were no soldiers because of the riots breaking out through the Kingdom.

I pulled myself up, gritting my teeth from the stinging pain that went through my legs as I climbed. I looked around, praying no one had seen me. But this side of the town was completely abandoned. It sent a cold chill up my spine. I tossed my bag over the gate and waited until I heard a loud thud in the darkness. I finally propped one of my legs over the gate and gasped as I lost my footing. I caught myself. "Curse this dress." I muttered under my breath. I carefully brought my other leg over the top of the gate and took a firm grasp on the gate.

I carefully began stepping down the gate, squinting my eyes desperately trying to see in the dark. I finally stepped down onto firm ground. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and felt around the ground, searching for my bag. I finally felt the fabric of it and I hitched it up on to my shoulder. I looked around. I was in the garden. I shivered at all the time I must have spent in this garden while I was here.

I began walking towards the estate, which was lighted up in the distance by the few torches. My footsteps were silenced by the grass beneath my feet as I walked. I grasped onto the handle of my sword as a precaution.

I finally neared the corridors and I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if Zuko and the rest of the invasion army had arrived yet. I tried to catch my breath but my nervousness was finally taking over. I leaned against the wall of the corridors to catch my breath. This was it, when I entered I would face the man who had ruined my life. I would face the King. I would face Zuko. I would face-

"Katara, is that you?"

I gasped loudly as I looked up.


	47. Chapter 47

**Please Review! This story is coming to an end, so review if you want the end quicker. This chapter is very angsty (if that's a word) so enjoy and please review. I'm thinking this story will go up till chapter 50, so keep reviewing if you want more chapters. I appreciate each and every one of you that has read and reviewed my story so far, but please continue to do so! It helps me keep going and you guys are my inspiration!**

Previously on 'The Throne of the Royals':

"Good Luck, Sapphire."

I had to travel back to the Kingdom's Capitol, where I had lived my entire life, towards the estate.

When I saw him again, I would tell him exactly how I felt about him. I would tell him that I loved him, I would tell him that I wanted- needed him with me.

I would face the King. I would face Zuko. I would face-

"Katara, is that you?"

I gasped loudly as I looked up.

Chapter 47:

Aang was staring down at me, his large brown eyes focused on mine. His face was a mixture of confusion and relief as he wrapped his arms around me. I awkwardly patted his back, remembering the feelings for me he had shared. Despite this, I exhaled deeply, feeling relief melt through me.

He slowly pulled away from. "I heard about the invasion…" He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I spoke with Princ- Zuko, I spoke with Zuko and he told me to find you…" He still seemed confused but there was no time to explain any of this.

I grabbed both of Aang's shoulders roughly, "Aang, you have to listen to me." I paused and he nodded, his large eyes widened. "You need to take me in as a prisoner, you need to act as if you captured me. Can you do that?"

He shook his head, "B-but…how do I…I- I can't…" He sputtered, his confusion and ignorance growing. I bit my lip in frustration. I didn't have time to explain everything to him. I sighed sharply and looked Aang straight in the eyes. "Aang, calm down." He looked up at me, and he looked so…young and pathetic. I drew my eyebrows in almost pitying him. "You must do this for me. Aang, I need you to do this for me…please."

He stood up straighter. "Katara…I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in danger."

I shook my head, no. He had to agree with me. Zuko hadn't told me anything about Aang disagreeing. I held my forehead as I searched for anything to do or say to convince Aang. I set my jaw in place, "The only reason I am asking you…" I paused and looked him directly in his eyes. "is because, I trust you. I could easily stand out there in that large crowd and wait for any villager to turn me in and collect the ransom. The reason I am asking you is because I feel safer when the person bringing me in doesn't actually want me to die. The reason I am asking you is because I know you will keep me safe."

He stared silently at me for a long time. He opened his mouth to speak when I heard a voice in the distance.

"Aang!" Aang's head whipped around and I watched in horror as a soldier began walking towards us, holding a lantern. I held my breath. _Please Aang. _I prayed to myself, _You can't let me down now. _Aang stared from me to the soldier who would see is in one brief moment, his eyes were widened in revulsion. I held my breath. He wasn't going to do it.

The soldier shone the light in Aang's face and I gasped as Aang grabbed both of my arms. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt my blood grow cold. But I reminded myself, it was Aang who had grabbed me, not the soldier. The soldier shone the lantern next to my face, I glared at the soldier and contorted my face in mock pain.

The soldier straightened up as Aang gave me a tug that looked painful but I felt nothing. "I found a traitor!" He called out loudly even though the soldier was standing a few steps away from him. "It's the girl!"

The soldier leaned in close to me once again and grabbed my face in his strong hand, I felt Aang's grip on me tighten. He held both of my cheeks tightly as he leaned in and smiled a twisted and sick smile. I smelt his foul breath and forced every muscle in my body to keep my head staring directly at him. "She's a nice catch." He muttered. I glared at the soldier as his grip in my face tightened and I stifled a gasp of pain.

I kicked him hard and his grip on my face loosened and I opened my mouth and bit down on his finger as hard as I could. I heard the sickening crunch as my teeth sunk into his finger. He howled in pain as he took a step back. Aang suddenly pulled me up and I grunted. The soldier turned back to me, his face red with rage and his dirty eyes staring me down in fury. "You filthy peasant!" He spat as he swung his arm back and slapped me across my face.

I heard Aang grunt and I opened my eyes, tears threatening to fall. I glared at the soldier, feeling the heat rushing to my face. I was positive my cheek would be red from the blood rush of his slap. The soldier looked over at Aang, directing his attention away from me. "Take her in immediately!" He growled as he stormed away, keeping his posture straight and arrogant.

Aang pulled me up and he held onto my arms tightly. He pushed me forward, and I hung my head as I walked ahead of him. He leaned in close to my ear, keeping his face directed forwards. "You okay?" His voice was out of breath and uneven. I knew how risky it was to speak to him, so I just nodded and Aang tightened his grip and continued pushing me through the corridors, my cheek still burning.

Aang stopped walking in front of a pair of enormous doors; the same doors I had went to and listened in when Zuko was speaking with his father and Princess Azula. Two soldiers stood at the door and I kept my stare trained on the ground ahead of us. I didn't need to act vulnerable, my face was red and my hair was mussed all over my face and falling dreadfully over my shoulders.

Aang pulled me up aggressively as he spoke, "I captured the female traitor!" He said with authority. The soldier stared me up and down. One of them smirked, "Filthy creature she is." The other soldier seemed more keen on his job, he stared at Aang and nodded.

"Good job soldier Aang! We will take care of this from here onwards."

I forced myself to keep a blank expression although worry was running through me. I couldn't have one of the other soldiers bringing me in. Aang tightened his grasp on my hands. "I am bringing her…" His voice was full of authority once again. "King's orders." He finished, his voice lowering and growing colder. The soldiers exchanged surprised expressions but they stepped aside as they pushed open the doors.

I didn't dare look up as I felt the change of air as the door's opened. I continued staring at the floor, this was the room. This is where it would all happen. Aang shoved me forward and I had to hand it to him, he was very convincing.

He suddenly threw me to the ground and I collapsed in a pile of limbs and weapons. I looked back at Aang who was bowing, "Your majesty…" His voice hissed, "I found this traitor trying to make her way into the estate."

I weakly looked around. I was in an enormous room, lined with curtains. I looked up and my eyes travelled up an enormous throne and right on top of it sat the King. I held in my look of disgust as I looked up at him. He sat regally, his face blank with agility. He didn't meet my eyes and I wasn't keen on meeting his either. One look at him and I had the urge to pounce on him and make him pay for what he had done. I couldn't imagine his filthy form proposing to my mother. The King suddenly stood up; his face continued the expressionless game as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"You may leave, Soldier!" His voice boomed through the atmosphere and it made me sick.

Aang stood, motionlessly. This wasn't part of the plan and I knew he was flustered. I didn't know how the plan would go from here either. I swallowed the grief I felt, Zuko wasn't here yet…but why? Aang had spoken to him, so where was he? Aang stiffened and I didn't turn to look at him.

"With all due respect your majesty," His voice peeled with formality to a man who deserved none. "You have no soldiers here to protect you. I will stay for your safety." I could tell his voice was hesitant as it faltered, but I prayed to the spirits the King would allow him to stay. I couldn't stand to be alone with this creature.

The King fell silent, as if contemplating what might happen if he allowed Aang to stay. I kept my head down, not daring to look at either Aang or the King. "You are dismissed soldier." He said in an icily sick tone. A whimper released my mouth and I finally looked back at Aang. I saw the pure horror in his eyes and I knew I had put his position in jeopardy. The soldiers were there for a purpose and I had just shown an attachment to Aang. I quickly lowered myself as if Aang had hurt me, even though he was standing, motionlessly.

I saw the brief enflaming of anger in the King's eyes. "I said you are dismissed!" I lowered my eyes as I heard the shuffling feet as Aang left. Emotions ran through me, fear, shock, anxiety, and ignorance. I felt my throat tighten as I heard the enormous doors close behind Aang. We were alone. I was alone with the King.

"Rise before me!" He commanded.

I gritted my teeth in disgust, anger flowing through my every vein. I slowly stood up and stared directly at the King, showing no signs of feeling any emotions at all. The King looked at me with an unreadable expression. He sat back down on his throne, a pleased glint crossing his eyes.

"So _you_ were the vulnerable peasant living right under my nose." He spoke clearly, his voice calm.

I didn't speak. He made a noise that was a mix between a laugh and a sigh of mock pity. "The royal pianist!" He said loudly, "To think she was the girl I had been searching for for years! How could I have not recognized?"

My teeth were grinding against each other in a feeble attempt to control my raging emotions. I watched the King leaned forward and re-positioned himself in his throne. "So what were _you_ expecting, peasant?"

I didn't answer him, I kept a steady check on myself as I continued staring at him as he resumed his speaking. "Becoming my pianist, what were you really expecting? To make some money for your third-class family?"

My fingers folded into fists as I contained my anger. "Or were you expecting that you could somehow marry into this family to steal the throne?"

He laughed mockingly, "I pity you." He added dryly. Everything about the way he was acting was so effortless. As if he went through a situation like this every day. I didn't think it was possible but my hate for him grew even more intense. He stared down at me, "You really are nothing like your mother." He paused and stroked his beard, "A shame really, your mother was a beautiful woman. It's a true infamy you didn't have much time to see her."

My blood boiled. How dare he. How dare he speak to me about my mother. Suddenly I heard the large doors open. I whirled around and gasped. Two soldiers came in, holding a bruised and bleeding Zuko. They weren't any of the soldiers from the invasion plan. My hand went to my mouth as they held on to Zuko. The King's eyes widened ever so slightly in a sick, amused way.

One of the soldiers stepped forwards. "We found him as part of the invasion, your highness."

The King nodded impatiently. "You both are dismissed." The soldiers scurried away leaving a grunting Zuko to stand alone. I wanted so desperately to run over to him, he was hurt and he was bleeding and he was unsteady. My heart was pounding in my ears, as I turned back around to face the King.

Amusement glinted in his golden eyes and I swallowed hard. "What a surprise." The King spoke ironically. "You wouldn't be a part of an invasion against your father now, would you?"

Zuko looked up and I could see his past flashing through his eyes and I blinked and looked away from him. "I'm here to face you." Zuko spoke loudly, but his voice was uneven and it faltered.

The King laughed. "This should be interesting." He spoke slowly, as if trying to intimidate Zuko. He leaned forward in his chair waiting for Zuko to speak, his eyes challenging Zuko.

I looked over at Zuko from the corner of my eyes. I had no idea where the plan was going from here and I had a sickening feeling that neither did Zuko. He stared right up at the King. "I am part of this invasion because I know my honour lies in helping restore balance to the world, and to do that, you can no longer be King." I watched as the King's eyes widened.

The King shook his head in dismay and then stood up, "Get out!" He said loudly his voice taking me back, "Get out now if you know what's good for you!"

Zuko glared at his father. "That's another thing." He said clearly, his voice no longer faltering, "I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

The King's face contorted in an anger so fierce, I felt myself taking a step back. He lowered his tone into a deadly tone, "You will obey me." He paused and glared at both of us, "You will obey me or this defiant breath will be the last for both of you!"

Zuko stood up straighter and I could see him in pain and it tore me down, but I was motionless. Suddenly Zuko withdrew his swords and pointed on of them at the King, I held in a gasp. "Think again! I am going to speak my mind and _you _are going to listen!"

The anger suddenly drained from the King's face and he sat back down, his deathly calmness falling over him again. Zuko took a step towards him. "For so long, all I wanted was for you to accept me, love me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted but really," He took a deep breath, "I was just trying to please you. You, my father!" He spat out the word 'father' as if it were an insult.

"Who banished me for wanting my own say in my future! Who banished me for speaking out of turn!" Zuko suddenly fell silent and he glared at the King with such disgust, "You, my father. Who challenged me, a thirteen year old boy to a duel!"

My hand clasped over my mouth and I felt my knees weaken. This all wasn't just about the wedding. My eyes drifted over to his scar and I shook my head in disbelief. "How can you possible justify a duel with a child?" His voice was shaking and I wanted so badly to comfort him, but I was frozen in place.

The King looked furious once again. "It was to teach you respect!"

"It was cruel!" Zuko roared and he stared down at the ground as he caught his breath, "And it was wrong…" He said lowering his voice.

"Then you've learned nothing!" The King spat out.

"No, I've learned everything! And I've had to learn it on my own! Growing up in the estate, we were thought that our Kingdom was the greatest Kingdom in the world. War was our way of showing our greatness to the world. Showing cruelty to the villagers of our own Kingdom was our way of showing our power." He paused and shook his head, the hurt clearly written all over his face.

"What an amazing lie that was…The people of our Kingdom are terrified by us! By their own rulers! They don't see our greatness or power! They hate us!" Zuko was seething now. "And we deserve it!"

"We've created an era of fear in our Kingdom and if we don't want the Kingdom to destroy itself, we must replace it with an era of peace and kindness." I melted at his words and Zuko met my eyes for a moment.

The King laughed mockingly. "This peasant had gotten to you, hasn't she?"

I felt my eyes close in embarrassment. Zuko was silent for a few moments. He slowly nodded, "Yes, she has…She has taught me that our ways are wrong and she has taught me what I have never learned before in my life." I finally opened my eyes to find Zuko looking directly at me. I was too stunned to smile at him or give him any response.

The King laughed again, "Oh, that's just beautiful!" His voice was full of sarcasm, "Maybe she can pass down her family's customs of failure and death."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." He paused and looked back up at the King, "I am going to become the new and rightful King of our Kingdom."

"Really?" The King smiled slyly, "Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone…why wait? I'm right here, you've got your swords and I'm not going anywhere."

Zuko suddenly walked over to me. "Because…" He stood next to me, "I'm not cruel like you…I know my own destiny…" I knew that Zuko was unsure of what to do at this moment but I knew exactly what to do. I pulled out my bow and loaded it with an arrow. I aimed it right towards the King. "Katar-" I cut Zuko off by pushing him away. I pulled back and the King watched me, with a surprised expression on his face. He was stunned and I knew I could finish him, right here, right now.

I could finish this all, I could get my revenge. I just had to release the arrow and everything would be done. I had perfect aim of him from here; I just had to release the arrow. My fingers began sweating and I could hear someone yelling, but my heart was pounding in my ears far too loudly. This man who had ruined not only my life but Zuko's life. I felt myself begin to shake. He had ruined Sokka's life and he had ruined the lives of my family, both of my family's. He had ruined the lives of so many innocent villagers by driving them into Alarac forest. So why couldn't I shoot. I began shaking violently and my bow suddenly fell to the ground and I collapsed along with it, the tears falling from my eyes.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled as he lunged towards me

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare take a step closer to her!" the King roared once he had realized I was no longer a threat to him, "Soldiers!" He yelled and a soldier came in and he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me back. I didn't even try to escape as the soldier held a sword to my neck.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled again.

"You take one more step and she will be gone." The King said.

Zuko stood motionless, watching me. His golden eyes searching desperately for anyway the plan could go right from here. "Let her go!" Zuko said as he turned back to the King.

The King leaned back in his throne, obviously amused by this little show. "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Zuko froze and I watched as his eyes filled with grief and pain and regret. He turned back to the King, his eyes brimming with emotion. "What…happened?" Zuko asked, his voice suddenly quiet and weak.

"After you refused to marry the Princess of Brugnure. I decided to take the matters into my own hands. I decided to marry the Queen of Brugnure, but you know the rules…"

Zuko swallowed and I felt my own eyes fill with tears. Everyone knew the rules, no man could remarry while he still had a wife of his own.

"I banished your mother, announcing that she had passed away. I married the Queen of Brugnure and I became the owner of two of the strongest Kingdom's of the world." He paused and stared down at his son, as if expecting an answer. He paused but then continued, "I had no need for the Queen of Brugnure after our marriage, so she was executed."

I felt my blood go cold. If he could murder off someone so powerful who was to say he would show any mercy to me or Zuko. Zuko took a step towards the King. "So…she's alive. My mother is alive." His voice was breaking and I knew he was close to tears.

The King smiled, "Perhaps." He suddenly stood up, "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason! Your penalty will be far steeper!" He roared and suddenly a guard grabbed Zuko by the arms and knocked him on his head with the back of his sword with full power. I gasped, he already had an injury there! Zuko fell to his knees, but was still conscious.

"Both of you will have your executions a few days from today." The King sat back down on his throne, "Take them away!"

I caught glimpse of Zuko looking at me weakly and my soul wrenched in my body as I lunged forward. "Zuko!" I yelled as we were both led in separate directions. Zuko turned his head and I caught his eyes filled with tears as he gave me an apologetic look as if saying. "It is my fault we have failed."

I felt tears sting in my eyes and I scratched at the soldier pulling me away. "I want to-" I yelled "See him!" I cried between my sobs. I banged at the armour my soldier was wearing and I kicked ad hard as I could, but Zuko was no longer in sight. Even if he was, I wouldn't be able to see through my blurry vision because of my tears.

I was led down a long corridor. Finally the soldier holding me pulled open a large prison gate and pushed me in. I cried out loudly. "Shh, Katara! It's me!" I gasped as Aang pulled away the armour that covered his face. He looked around frantically. "Hide your weapons, you keep them with you whatever happens, understand?"

I nodded while tears streamed down my eyes. "I-I have to go." Aang said softly. He gave me a lingering look, "I'll keep you safe, I promise." He whispered as he shut the prison gate, leaving me to cry out in frustration.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Cliffhanger! REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OR ANY CRITICISM OR ANY COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE FEEDBACK AND CRITICISM! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Please Review! **

Previously on 'The Throne of the Royals':

I looked back at Aang who was bowing, "Your majesty…" His voice hissed, "I found this traitor trying to make her way into the estate."

"You really are nothing like your mother." He paused and stroked his beard, "A shame really, your mother was a beautiful woman. It's a true infamy you didn't have much time to see her."

"I'm here to face you." Zuko spoke loudly, but his voice was uneven and it faltered.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to accept me, love me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted but really," He took a deep breath, "I was just trying to please you. You, my father!" He spat out the word 'father' as if it were an insult.

"We've created an era of fear in our Kingdom and if we don't want the Kingdom to destroy itself, we must replace it with an era of peace and kindness." I melted at his words and Zuko met my eyes for a moment.

"Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason! Your penalty will be far steeper!" He roared.

"Both of you will have your executions a few days from today." The King sat back down on his throne, "Take them away!"

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." He whispered as he shut the prison gate, leaving me to cry out in frustration.

Chapter 48:

I clasped onto the metal bars as tears continued to fall from my face. I wanted to yell for Aang to come back, I had to see Zuko. I just had to see him. My head pounded form the force of my tears and anger. I could have done it, I could have murdered the King right there, but I was too weak.

I threw myself back against the wall of the prison and cried louder, not caring if anyone could hear me. If I had just killed the King right there, the soldiers would have surrendered to their rightful King…Zuko. But it was my entire fault, this was all my entire fault and now I would never see Zuko again. I wiped tears away from my face, rough from all the crying.

I hung on to the metal bars again. "Z-Zuko-!" I called out as loudly as I could with my broken voice. "Z-Zuko!" I cried out. I needed him to answer me. I needed to see him. I needed him right now. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees and cried into my knees. I had ruined everything. I had ruined everything and now we were both going to be executed.

I rocked back and forth on my bare feet as I held my knees, trying to muffle my loud sobs. I had lost everything and everyone close to me and it was my fault. I would never see Sokka again, or Suki. I would never meet my family again, Laura, Lucinda, Jane. I wouldn't ever meet Zuko again. At that thought my sobs racked through my body and I swung back and leaned against the wall again.

"I love you…" I whispered, my lips numb from screaming and crying. Hot tears slipped down my face, I would never be able to tell him that. I should have told him the night before he left. I should have told him in the morning when he came into my room. I should have screamed it out when I was being pulled away from him. I cried again and held my head in my hands.

Suddenly I heard the loud clambering and I looked up weakly as my heavy metal door pulled open. I blinked a few times as the soldier walked towards me. I wasn't sure if it was Aang or not and I didn't want to risk asking the soldier if he was Aang. I would ruin Aang's life along with my own.

The soldier stood a distance away from me and I didn't stand up, I looked up at him through my fingers. "Your execution date is set exactly at the break of dawn three days from now." I gripped my dress as he spoke. Three days from now. What was now? I stared up at the soldier as he turned to leave. I lunged forwards, "Wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. I swallowed hard, "The time…" I whispered, "What time is it?"

He made a scoffing noise and turned towards me, "And what would possess me to tell you that?" He shook his head in disbelief and slammed my prison gate shut. I leaned back against the wall. I had three more days. Three more days to live my life…and I would have to do it without my family, without my friends…without Zuko.

I spent my time crying and cursing the spirits. I had no plan, I wasn't sure where Aang was, but he was running out of time to save me. He said he would keep me safe, so where was he? Food was occasionally delivered to me, but I didn't touch it. Hence creating a pile of rotten smelling food at the corner of my prison room.

I grabbed the bars of my prison again, "Zuko!" I yelled out loudly, my insides shaking from yelling. "Zuko!" I yelled again even though I knew he couldn't hear me or was far too injured to reply. I opened my mouth to speak when the soldier next to me kicked the bars of my gate, causing me to fly backwards. "Shut it, Peasant!" He spat. "Your lover won't come to rescue you. No one will!" I crouched down in the corner of my room and cried again softly.

I sat numbly for hours and hours. My tears finally dried replaced with a deep ache puling through my entire body. "Leaves from the vine," I whispered. "Falling so slow…"My voice was course from yelling and crying but I couldn't care less. "Like fragile tine shells, drifting in the foam…" My voice choked up again, "L-li-little soldier girl...c-come marching home…" I closed my eyes as hot tears began to fall again, "B-brave soldier girl…comes marching home…"

I wiped my eyes and swallowed hard. I wasn't sure if another day had passed or not but I could feel my death crawling closer. I wasn't ready…I wasn't ready for any of this…My door slammed open and I didn't even bother looking up. "Eat!" The soldier's voice bellowed as he tossed the food tray onto the ground. I watched as the small bowl of rice tipped over and spilled onto the ground. "Eat, or you won't have a neck to chop off."

I shivered from his words as he left. I pushed the tray of food with my foot into the corner with the other food. I took a sip of the water from my flask in my travel bag. I pulled out Zuko's letters and my tears smudged his writing.

"_Good Luck, Sapphire_."

I folded the letter once more and tucked it my sheath. I sighed heavily. I would never feel his warm touch again. I would never be kissed on the forehead by him again. I would never hold him again. I would never see him again until our execution date.

The days passed and finally the heavy metal door slid to the side and I looked up. A soldier walked in, wearing full armour. "It's time, peasant." He said. I recognized his voice as the soldier who had come to tell me my date had been moved to three days from now. I slowly stood up, my legs weak and shaking. The soldier grabbed my arm and I thanked the spirits for my cloak, which concealed my weapons. He pushed me through the prison door and the sudden light blinded me.

"It's the break of dawn, Wednesday." He said next to my ear. I closed my eyes. Him telling me the time was a form or rebellion and I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't bring myself to speak as he continued pushing me. I had left my travel bag, but I had taken my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and tucked it into my cloak.

He led me through the corridors that now seemed cold and unfamiliar. While I was here, I wasn't aware there was a prison in these very corridors. My bare feet slapped against the cold ground as the soldier dragged my weight. My dress hung loosely off of my frame and I was freezing.

Finally the soldier stopped walking and we stood in front of two unfamiliar doors. The soldier standing at the door just nodded as they opened the doors. I was led into the execution room. It was dark and pillars lined the outer corners of the room. The King was propped up on a large throne, with a clear view of our execution.

I suddenly heard muffled screaming and raised my head with all my force. At that time I saw it, Zuko being led in by another soldier. Zuko was yelling and struggling against the soldier. I took in every part of him. His clothes hanging loosely off of him as his knees dragged on the ground. His jaw was swollen and his lip was split and bleeding. Dried blood covered his face and a line of blood was still falling freely from his head. His hair messy and sticking up in places. Despite everything, I had never seen him looking more beautiful.

His eyes finally met mine and focused on mine and he suddenly stopped struggling and everything froze around us and only our eyes met. His golden eyes staring at me with the same intensity that had once rocked me to my very core. Without a seconds warning, Zuko lunged towards me, but the soldier grabbed him and pulled him back. "I-I want t-to-" he yelled, his voice course. "s-see h-her!" He screamed, his face strained as he looked back at me.

I heard the King's thunderous laughter. "They have a minute." He said as his laughter subsided. The soldier released me and pushed me to the ground. I crawled up to Zuko as fast as I could. He had grabbed me before I could even make it to him. He began kissing every part of me, excluding my lips and I numbed over as the pain in my body intensified from his touch. He grabbed both sides of my face and I stared up at him, his eyes were brimming with tears and the tears were already falling freely from my face.

"Katara…" He whispered as he took in every single part of my face hungrily. His hands grasped onto my face as he searched through my eyes. I was speechless as I stared up at him. I sobbed hard, racking my body. Zuko pulled me into his warm embrace and I realized how hard I was shaking and I gripped onto him. I inhaled deeply, taking in his smell. I combed my fingers through his messy black hair and I touched his scar. I kissed his neck and his cheek over and over again.

He took a hold of my face again and he stared at me. His eyes intensifying their touch, I was melting from his eyes. His eyes that were filled with every emotion that had ever possessed his body. Hurt, grief, anger, frustration, failure, regret, love, pain. Every single emotion. He leaned in close to me and held me as tightly as he could. "I love you …" He whispered into my hair. I began crying harder. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him but I couldn't stop crying myself.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my cheek, "I love you." He kissed my jawline over and over again. "I love you so much." I collapsed in his arms but suddenly I was being pulled away from him. My entire body lurched forwards to touch him, but he was being pulled back from me. I screamed and yelled and struggled against the soldier who was holding me. "Z-Zuko!" I screamed as loudly as I could. I didn't meet his eyes as the soldier pulled me far away.

The King said something, but I couldn't hear anything except for my own sobs. Zuko had stopped struggling and my entire body froze. It was over. I would be killed in a few minutes. It was all over. My tears dried as I feebly looked up at the King. Zuko was being led away towards the guillotine. The sharp blade sparkling in the faint light of the room. My heart stopped as Zuko was pushed into the guillotine. His knees folded beneath him as he lowered his neck.

I heard my heart beat loudly in my ears and suddenly Zuko looked up at me. His eyes flashed once more and at that moment. I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about myself or anyone else. The only person I needed was Zuko. I threw off my cloak and faster than I knew I could move, I pulled out my bow and arrow and shot it right at the King.

Everyone in the room froze, and I prayed as the arrow shot through the air. The King was frozen in his chair. Then I heard it, a loud, "Pang!" and I knew it had gone right through him. I opened my eyes after realizing they were closed and the King had crumpled to the ground, the arrow had hit him right where I had aimed, in his neck. He was still pinned to his throne, his body crumpled lifelessly as the blood fell freely from his neck and his mouth. He was gone. My eyes finally diverted to Zuko and I watched in horror as the soldier pulled on the rope to drop the blade.

I sprinted and shot the soldier down with the arrow and tackled Zuko to the ground right as the blade fell. My dress had been cut, but nothing else. Suddenly I heard the large doors open and everyone from the invasion and the riots ran in. I saw glimpses of Aang and Sokka and Toph. Soldiers from the King began fighting and bodies piled the ground as I held on to Zuko.

Suddenly I was pulled off. A soldier pulled me off of Zuko and I stared into Zuko's eyes as I saw the dagger in the soldier's hands. Then I felt it, the cold metal stabbing into my back. I stared around as the room began to sway in my eyes. I looked around as everything seemed to have slowed down. Sokka dropped his weapon as he saw me and I continued turning as I saw my friends all around me, fighting. I caught a glimpse of Laura, Lucinda and Jane standing in the corner of the room . All around me, my friends my family. People who loved me, people who I loved.

I crumpled to the ground and the last thing I saw was Zuko lunging towards me and then darkness enveloped me.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Once again, a cliffhanger…Please review if you want the new chapter…**


	49. Chapter 49

**Please Review! **

Previously on 'The Throne of the Royals':

"I love you…" I whispered, my lips numb from screaming and crying

"Your execution date is set exactly at the break of dawn three days from now." I gripped my dress as he spoke.

At that time I saw it, Zuko being led in by another soldier.

His golden eyes staring at me with the same intensity that had once rocked me to my very core.

"I-I want t-to-" he yelled, his voice course. "s-see h-her!" He screamed, his face strained as he looked back at me.

"I love you …" He whispered into my hair. I began crying harder. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him but I couldn't stop crying myself.

I opened my eyes after realizing they were closed and the King had crumpled to the ground, the arrow had hit him right where I had aimed, in his neck. He was still pinned to his throne, his body crumpled lifelessly as the blood fell freely from his neck and his mouth. He was gone.

I sprinted and shot the soldier down with the arrow and tackled Zuko to the ground right as the blade fell.

Then I felt it, the cold metal stabbing into my back.

I crumpled to the ground and the last thing I saw was Zuko lunging towards me and then darkness enveloped me.

Chapter 49:

"_Katara!" _

_I whirled around, mother? "Mother!" I yelled. Where was she? "Mother!" I called out again. "Where are you?" _

"_Katara!" _

_I gasped as I heard her voice again. "I'm coming mother!" I screamed. I was running in complete darkness, I couldn't see anything. "Where are you, mother?" My voice was pleading with her. Where was she? _

"_Katara!" _

_My eyes filled with tears as I stopped running. "Mother!" I roared in frustration. "Where are you?" She didn't reply and suddenly I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. I gasped as tears began falling from my face. "Mother…" I whispered as I lashed out, as I tried to pull her in for a hug. _

_Mother softly embraced me. "Mother!" I whispered as he wrapped me in her warm hug. I softly began to cry, I had missed her embraces so much. "I love you." I whispered to mother. Suddenly I felt her slipping away from my grasp. I gasped loudly. "Mother!" I screamed as I tried to hold onto her hand in the darkness. "Mother! Wait! I want to come with you!" I yelled desperately. _

_Suddenly the room turned white and the light blinded me. I collapsed to my knees as I cried out her name over and over again. Why did she leave me again? "Mother!" I yelled as loudly as I could, my tears blurring my vision. _

"_Katara…" her voice came softly through the brightness. I struggled to look up but I couldn't see her, I could only hear her. "My sapphire…" She whispered. "I love you…" _

"_I love you too, mother!" I said in anger. "I'm coming! Just tell me where you are!" I called out. _

"_No, my sapphire…you can't join me right now." _

"_Why?" I asked, my throat closing up. She was going to leave me again. _

"_It is not your time yet, Katara. Your time will come but for now, I need you to be strong." _

_I shook my head, "I don't want to be strong! I just want to be with you." _

"_My sapphire, I will meet with you when it is your time. Right now, you have a life. You have friends, you have a family and you have so many people who love you…wake up, my sapphire, don't join me yet." _

_I cried loudly, "No! Mother, I just want to be with you!" _

"_No, Katara. It is your time to live and love. Wake up." _

"_But…" My voice cracked. I wanted to wake up, but I wanted mother with me. "Where will you go?" _

"_I am always with you, my sapphire." I heard mother's warm smile through her words, "I will always be with you, my love." _

"_Mother…" I whispered in defeat. _

"_I love you, Katara. But right now, you need to wake up. It is not your time yet. Wake up and stay strong…don't ever forget who you are, my love…Whatever happens, I will always be with you…" _

_My tears fell again as her voice faded. "Mother…" I choked out and stared up at the blankness of the bright white sky. "Mother!" I yelled again. _

"_Wake up…" Her voice came, barely audible. I bit my lip. "Wake up…" She said again. _

"_When I wake up…where will you go?" I asked her. _

"_I'm always with you…wake up…" _

_I nodded and wiped my tears away. I couldn't give up now. I had to go back to the people who loved me. Mother would always be with me. She would never leave me. _

I opened my eyes, to darkness. "Mother…?" I whispered. Her words seemed to linger in the air around me. _"I am always with you, my sapphire." _I felt myself smiling but then cringed as I felt an unbearable pain in my back. What had happened?

I heard a faint gasp and someone leaned over. Where was I? Questions filled my head but I pushed them away. I knew I was safe in these warm hands that were caressing my face. I slowly met his golden eyes and I felt his warm kisses. He kissed my cheeks and then my forehead. He kissed my neck and my head and then he took a hold of my hands and he kissed the palms of my hands, he kissed each of my fingers and my wrists. I was melting form his warm lips that touched my skin.

"Sapphire…" he mumbled against my skin and I shivered from his touch.

I slowly leaned over and held Zuko's face in one my hands. I turned his face so he was staring directly at me. Memories flooded through me and I ignored the pain in my back. I ignored all of the questions in my head and I just wanted Zuko with me at that moment. I pulled him towards me and he lied down next to me on wherever I was lying. I pressed his body up against me and he leaned in and kissed my forehead again, sending warmth through my body.

I felt tears begin to fall from my face and he kissed every tear that fell, his lips became wet from my tears. He then kissed my neck and his lips dragged down along my collarbone, leaving burning desire running through my body. He dragged his lips across my jawline and continued kissed my neck. I shook from delight as he leaned in and kissed my ear and traced a line with his lips from my ear to my neck.

I pressed him harder against me and he brushed his lips across my forehead and then kissed my ear again and traced my ear with his lips. A moan escaped from my lips and he kissed me faster and more passionately. I dug my nails into his back, eliminating the space between us. I was out of breath from his kisses but I wanted- needed more. He placed his hand on my waist as he continued kissing me softly, exploring my neck and collarbone carefully. My hands grabbed him and I pulled him to do more.

He slowly lifted his head, he was breathing heavily. A crooked smile on his lips as he looked down at me. I groaned, "Zuko…" I mumbled and I pushed him down against me again. He didn't kiss me he just held me in his arms. I wriggled away from him. "Zuko…" I pleaded. He looked deeply into my eyes and held my cheek in his hand. He brushed his fingers across my lips and his eyes stared hungrily at my lips. I kissed his fingers and he chuckled softly as he pulled me in for an embrace. I shook him away, "Please…" I whispered.

Zuko combed his fingers through my hair, "Not while you're in pain, Sapphire…" He said, softly. I shook my head; I didn't care if I was in pain. "Zuko, please…" I pleaded with him again. He shook his head and kissed my forehead softly. "I can't Katara, not yet…" he whispered against my temple. I sighed and leaned against his chest as he held me. We sat in silence for a long time, I listened to his steady breathing that soon matched mine.

"Where am I…?" I whispered after a long time. Zuko intertwined his fingers with mine. "In the infirmary…do you remember what happened?"

I nodded, suddenly I sat up and gasped from the pain. Zuko sighed and helped me back down in the bed. "Zuko…" I winced through the throbbing in my back. I had so many questions, but I couldn't find myself to ask any of them. "Zuko…" I said again. He leaned back down next to me.

"After you fell…I took you straight to the infirmary and then I ran back towards the riots outside. It was bad, Katara…so many people were injured…But soon the soldiers surrendered and many of them agreed to leave, some stayed and became a part of our army…the riots soon died down after they found out what happened. The King is dead…" he breathed heavily, "Which means, I'm the rightful heir to the throne…"

I swallowed, "But…Azula…"

Zuko shook his head and kissed my hand. "We don't know where she is…as for my mother…her location is unknown as well…"

I closed my eyes, trying to collect myself. It was over. The King was dead and now Zuko was the rightful heir to the throne. I looked up at Zuko. "How is…everyone?"

Zuko sighed, "Many of our soldiers were injured. Suki is in the infirmary as well, but she's fine. Katara…" he leaned in close to me. "You have no idea how I felt…" he shook his head, "Knowing that I could have lost you…" He touched his nose to my cheek.

I sighed deeply. "Zuko…my family?"

Zuko slowly moved away from me. "You can wait…if you want. Should I bring them in now, or later?"

I swallowed hard, "Now."

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead one last time before leaving. I sat numbly on the bed as I waited for Zuko to return. I wondered how long I had been out. Suddenly the curtains that surrounded my bed pulled aside and Jane ran up to me. She fell to the ground next to my bed; her eyes were filled with tears. I awkwardly tried to hug her, but the pain was too intense, I smiled at her. Laura ran in and jumped next to me on the bed. She kissed my cheek. "Katara!" She cried and tears began to streaming down her face. I carefully wiped the tears away and suddenly looked up as Lucinda walked in, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

I swallowed hard as Lucinda slowly walked up next to me. She suddenly collapsed down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I gasped form the pain, but I didn't care. I felt her tears and I began to cry myself. She finally pulled away and Laura, Jane and Lucinda all sat around me while Zuko stood back and watched with a crooked smile.

Laura began talking, "We lived in Alaric forest for a long time but then Jane told us we had to come back here and we worked as cooks for the Royals."

I smiled weakly. Jane sat down next to me and I smiled wider as I noticed a beautiful ring on her finger. "We found out that you had returned to look for us so we went back, dressed up as cooks and the Royals took us in…a few days ago Aang told us everything…" She swallowed, "That you were here and about your execution. We helped Aang rally all of the soldiers and warriors together to plan an ambush on the day of your execution…"

Lucinda just nodded and smiled faintly at me. I could tell how broken they all must have been after mother's death, but they had stuck together…like a family and I loved them so dearly for doing so. Suddenly the curtains pulled aside and Sokka ran in like a maniac and pushed Jane aside. She gasped and I had to resist rolling my eyes as Sokka flopped down next to me. "Katara!" He yelled as he gently hugged me. I braced myself for his scolding, but it never came. His eyes were brimming with tears as he kissed me on my forehead.

I smiled and motioned towards my sisters. "Sokka, this is Jane, Lucinda and Laura. Your sisters…"

Sokka raised his eyebrows and took a step back to examine them. He suddenly pulled them in for a hug. Jane gasped and Lucinda looked uncomfortable but she offered a confused smile. Laura on the other hand clung to Sokka's waist and laughed loudly as if she had known him all her life.

Zuko was standing, still watching. I met his eyes and he winked at me and I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. The curtain pulled aside again and in came Toph, Aang and many of the other soldiers and warriors. I was surprised to see Toph and Aang holding hands. I raised an eyebrow as Toph ran up to me. "You scared my dress off!" She yelled and then she laughed, "You should've seen Sparky! It was priceless!" I laughed lightly and Aang leaned in and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered into Aang's ear. "For everything." Aang pulled back and smiled. Sokka raised his hands, "I have to go check up on my fiancée! Make room!" Everyone split apart as Sokka kissed me on the forehead once more, "Don't think you're not going to get scolded for completely disobeying me." He said. I laughed out loud as he left, and then I winced as laughing hurt.

The rest of the day was spent with my family and friends. Suki was better, her arm was wrapped and she came and sat down next to Sokka on the small couch in the infirmary. Toph and Aang sat together across from Suki and Sokka. I examined Jane's ring and she giggled as she told me about how Philip had proposed to her. I smiled but I wasn't really listening.

Lucinda slowly began talking to me about how she had met this boy in her high school she really liked. Laura scrunched up her nose. "Well I'm never, ever going to get married." She said loudly. I laughed and pulled her up next to me. "What if you fall in love?" I asked her.

She stuck out her tongue. "I will never fall in love." I bit my lip and kissed her cheek. "How about that boy in your class? What's his name? Tom?"

She giggled and lied down next to me. "Not Tom! He's just my friend!"

I smiled wider, "But you're so pretty. He won't be able to help himself in a few years."

Her expression sobered up and she looked around as if contemplating her future with Tom. She turned back to me. "But I don't like Tom."

I nodded, "It's okay Laura. I was just playing with you."

She nodded and then sighed. "Do you love anyone?" She asked me.

My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes travelled up to Zuko. He was leaning against the wall of the infirmary, deep in thought. I smiled faintly as I watched him comb his fingers through his hair. Laura followed my eyes and I quickly diverted my eyes. "Yes…" I whispered. "I do…"

I turned back to Laura who had a dreamy look in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow, "You can't tell anybody." I told her, "it's a secret."

"Will you marry him?" She asked in an innocent voice. I swallowed and looked back at him. I had honestly never thought about that. Yes, I wanted to marry him. I loved him with all my heart. But I wasn't sure if he…

My thoughts were interrupted my Laura getting up form beside me. I stared at her and blinked a few times. "Now, where are you going?"

She held her fingers to her lips, "Shh! It's a secret." She raced off of the bed before I could stop her. I watched in horror as she stood in front of Zuko and rocked on her heels. Zuko gave her a confused look and slowly his eyes travelled to meet my horrified eyes. The sides of his lips faintly lifted and he turned all his attention back to Laura. I groaned as Laura began talking. I should have known.

I turned back to Jane, who was speaking with Lucinda, twiddling her ring with her fingers. Aang was still talking to Toph and I watched as Toph pushed him. I smiled as I watched Aang's eyes light up. He had truly found his soul mate. I then turned to Sokka, Suki had her head on his shoulder and she seemed exhausted. She had taken the makeup off of her face and Sokka was smiling dreamily. I couldn't wait for their wedding.

It seemed everyone had found someone…even me. I looked back up at Zuko as I felt another throb in my back. He was faintly smiling at Laura as she spoke to him. I watched as he leaned back on his elbows as Laura continued talking. His eyes suddenly widened and I froze. What had she asked him? Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and said something which made Laura giggle uncontrollably. Zuko seemed uncomfortable as he stood there.

Despite everything that had happened. I thanked the spirits for everything and everyone. I now looked up into the new King's eyes and his golden eyes flashed with desire as he raised his eyebrow slightly. I laughed and looked down, feeling the heat rush to my face.

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter. It's all over. I will post one or two more chapters to finish up the story! But please review and tell me what you thought! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Last Full Chapter! Zutara fluff! I will post an epilogue, so continue reading! Please review for the sake of this being the last chapter! **

Previously on 'The Throne of the Royals':

"_I love you, Katara. But right now, you need to wake up. It is not your time yet. Wake up and stay strong…don't ever forget who you are, my love…Whatever happens, I will always be with you…" _

"Sapphire…" he mumbled against my skin and I shivered from his touch.

"Where am I…?" I whispered after a long time. Zuko intertwined his fingers with mine. "In the infirmary…do you remember what happened?"

I smiled and motioned towards my sisters. "Sokka, this is Jane, Lucinda and Laura. Your sisters…"

She nodded and then sighed. "Do you love anyone?" She asked me.

"Yes…" I whispered. "I do…"

Chapter 50:

I laughed, out of breath as Zuko continued to lead me away. Today I had finally fully recovered, it had only taken two weeks. Everyone was still living in the estate and all was at peace. Zuko had insisted that I come with him somewhere; he had placed a blindfold on my eyes as he held my hand. "Hurry up!" He called out as he pulled me along with him.

"Zuko…where are we going?" I panted.

I heard his tired laugh float back, "Don't you dare take off that blindfold!"

I rolled my eyes from behind the blindfold. "I wasn't planning to."

"Well then hurry up, Sapphire!"

I trudged up what seemed to be a staircase and then continued walking, with Zuko's lead. My shoes made a loud clicking so I suspected we were still in the estate. I heard the sound of a door opening and Zuko led me through the door. I then heard the sound of more doors opening.

"Spirits Zuko, where are you taking me?"

"Patience." He said as he led me into wherever he was taking me. He finally stopped walking and I grabbed the blindfold, ready to pull it off. "No! Not yet!" I sighed and dropped my hand and stood there, feeling completely insane.

"Zuko, what ar-"

"Just wait, please!" I had to hold my tongue because of the desperation in his voice.

He was breathing heavily, but he was quiet. Suddenly I heard the sound of piano, someone was playing the lullaby mother had taught me. I blinked through the blindfold, "Zuko, are we in the piano room?" I asked him.

He sighed, "You ruin every surprise." He said, exasperated.

I laughed and pulled the blindfold off. My mouth dropped open. We weren't in the piano room, far from it actually. We were standing on the balcony, of my old room, as the wind blew through my hair. I took in the site, the sky was painted a navy blue and the only thing that shone in the darkness was the moon. I could still hear the lullaby around us and I took in a deep breath.

This moment was priceless. My skin took in the cold, fresh night air of the balcony. My eyes took in the beautiful view of the moon standing beautifully on its own, independently lighting up the sky. I breathed in the fresh scent of crisp air and roses in the garden that the balcony overlooked. I could hear the lullaby still mixing in with this precious moment. I could taste the mist in the air and I grasped the railing of the balcony and leaned forwards.

"Zuko…it's beautiful…" I whispered finally turning towards him. He was staring directly at me, his golden eyes shining in the darkness. He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me next to him as we both took in the view.

He suddenly released my waist and he stood directly in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as he took a deep breath. "Katara…" He met my eyes and I gave him a questioning glance. "This Kingdom is finally free of my father's ways of ruling. For years we have passed on the ways of fear and threats, but that will happen no longer…" He paused and took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Katara, together you and I…we can create a new Kingdom filled with peace and kindness. I understand there is so much to do…and this is just the beginning, of the Kingdom, of us...but I definitely don't want any of this to end…Katara, it will take work but together we can make this Kingdom strive how it should…but I need your help…"

He paused and took my other hand as well. "I love you…" he said softly. I smiled faintly as I took in his words. "I love you so much, Katara…Sapphire…" He sighed, "I don't want to force you into anything…in the end it's your choice but I hope…you make the same choice as I do…" He released both of my hands and reached out behind him. He pulled out the copy of Wuthering Heights and sitting on top of it was a small box.

My breath hooked in my throat. He opened the box open with his free hand and then bent down on one knee. "Katara Tryon…" he met my eyes again and held our contact, "Will you marry me?"

I felt every part of me soar. I felt my knees grow weak as I stared from the beautiful ring placed in the box to the copy of Wuthering Heights sitting underneath it and then back up to Zuko. His eyes stared at me earnestly and eagerly. There was a tranquil silence as I looked at the man I loved, standing on one knee proposing to me. He seemed to grow handsomer every day. I stared into his eyes and his eyes flashed with something I had never seen before. Such a strong feeling of desire and love. By taking this ring, this proposal I was not only Zuko's wife…I would be the Queen. I wasn't sure if I had any idea of how to be a Queen, but I would have Zuko…and honestly, that was all I needed.

Before I thought about what I was doing, I tackled Zuko to the ground, knocking both the ring and the book out of his hands as I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hug. I heard him chuckle but he grabbed my face in his hand, "Do I take that as a yes?" He asked me, sincerely.

I smiled wider than I could imagine as tears filled my eyes. "Yes." I whispered. He grabbed onto both sides of my face and he kissed me, not on the forehead or on the cheek, on the lips. Right then, fire and water, golden and sapphire, yin and yang clashed together. The most beautiful feeling in the world as I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist as we lied on the ground of the balcony, kissing.

We both finally pulled away from the most breathtaking and gentlest kisses either of us had ever experienced. I held back a laugh at that thought, I had never kissed anyone before, but I knew that I had just experienced the best kiss anyone could ever experience. I sighed softly and Zuko exhaled sharply. "Spirits…" He whispered as our foreheads pressed together, our lips still centimeters apart. I was still grinning. I slowly rolled over so I was lying next to him.

He chuckled softly next to my ear as I kissed his neck. "Spirits Katara, will you allow me to finish before I lose any sanity you have left me with?"

I laughed softly and then cleared my throat. "Very well then, your highness. You may proceed with your proposal." I stood up, brushed off my dress and took my place back next to the balcony railing as Zuko collected the ring off of the floor and the book. He quickly bent down on one knee again and I pursed my lips to hold back my laughter. He opened the ring box again and slowly pulled out the ring. He held the ring in his hands as he took my left hand in his warm hand. He slowly slid the ring onto my ring finger and then leaned in and kissed my hand.

He looked up at me and I gave him a look, "Are you done?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Just barely." He quickly stood up and handed me the copy of Wuthering Heights. He leaned over the balcony railing, "NOW!" He bellowed. I was taken aback and I waited as the piano stopped playing.

My eyes widened as the sky suddenly lit up with red and blue fireworks. I gasped as one of them made a loud noise in the sky and Zuko wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me in close to him. More fireworks shot up in the air, creating a sense of warmth in the cool air. The entire sky lit up red and blue in honor of our engagement. I held my hand to my mouth to contain my shock and excitement.

Zuko pulled closer to him. "What do you think?"

My eyes were lightened up from the fireworks in the sky and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful view. "I love you…" I whispered as I continued staring up at the sky in awe. I caught Zuko's faint smile before he pulled me close to him again. "I love you more…"

I smiled, not daring to look away from the fireworks, "I highly doubt that…" I whispered as I shook my head in disbelief of what I went through in the past year and half. It was unbelievable.

We stood watching the fireworks for the rest of the night. Finally the sky was clear of any color other than a very dark blue that resembled black. Faint traces of smoke lined the sky and I finally turned back to Zuko. He grabbed my hand and he helped me sit down in the chair that was out on the balcony, there was still a faint pain in my back, not to mention the scar.

He sat down beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed and then pulled Wuthering Heights off of my lap and he held it open in front of me. "Read it to me." He said gently.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Zuko…"

"Please, Sapphire. It's the only reason I've held on to it for so long…"

I rolled my eyes and the sighed as I flipped to the first page. Zuko pulled closer to him as he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and began reading, "A charming introduction to a hermit's life!" Zuko chuckled softly and I stared up at him, "What?"

"It sounds much better when you read it."

"Zuko, I only read the first sentence…"

Ho nodded knowingly.

I gave him a faint smile before continuing, "Four weeks' torture, tossing, and sickness! Oh, these bleak winds and bitter northern skies, and impassable roads, and dilatory country surgeons! And oh, this dearth of the human physiognomy! And, worse than all, the terrible intimation of Kenneth that I need not expect to be out of doors till spring!"

Zuko suddenly brought his head next to mine to read, "Mr. Heathcliff has just honored me with a call. About seven days ago he sent me a brace of grouse-the last of the season. Scoundrel! He is not altogether guiltless in this illness of mine; and that I had a great mind to tell him. But, alas! how could I offend a man who was charitable enough to sit at my bedside a good hour, and talk on some other subject than pills and draughts, blisters and leeches?"

I smiled at him, obviously impressed of how much better the book sounded when _he_ read it. I continued reading, "This is quite an easy interval. I am too weak to read; yet I feel as if I could enjoy something interesting. Why not have up Mrs. Dean to finish her tale? I can recollect its chief incidents, as far as she had gone. Yes: I remember her hero had run off, and never been heard of for three years; and the heroine was married. I'll ring: she'll be delighted to find me capable of talking cheerfully. Mrs. Dean came."

Zuko kissed my ear and I leaned back. "Keep going." He said against my skin. I swallowed, how did he expect me to focus on reading when his lips were on my skin? I set the book down and stretched out. "I'm exhausted…" I said quietly as I shut the book. Zuko frowned and pulled away from me. I smiled at Zuko, "Last night, I was on the threshold of hell. To-day, I am within sight of my heaven. I have my eyes on it: hardly three feet to sever me!" I said, quoting one of my favorite lines from 'Wuthering Heights'.

Zuko sighed and then leaned back next to me. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I closed my eyes, feeling at peace after an entire year and half. Despite everything that had happened, I was finally at peace. A year and a half had passed since my life had taken a complete turn and now...? All was well.

**How was that? I thought I would end off with some 'Wutheirng Heights' Read aloud time! Hope you enjoyed reading this story, I will post an epilogue, so stay tuned! I was also thinking of a sequel…what do you think? I think it would be a sequel of this story but from Zuko's perspective? Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! I'm no good at fluffy scenes…REVIEW PLEASE! **


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue:

I watched Zuko as he leaned against the balcony door, his eyebrows drawn in, deep in thought. I placed my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' on the nightstand and I sighed. I got up off of the bed and strolled over to Zuko. The muscle in his cheek twitched and I smiled up at him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

He looked up abruptly and gave me a faint smile and nod. He stroked my cheek, "Nothing, Sapphire…go to sleep, it's late."

I rolled my eyes. As if he was expecting me to have a good night's rest while he was standing and stressing. I leaned back against the balcony door next to him. "Katara…" Zuko sighed, "You need your rest for tomorrow."

I shook my head, "So do you."

He took my hand in his and I stared up at him eagerly. He stared deeply into my eyes, with the same intensity that he had stared at me for these few years I had known him. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, "Sometimes…" He sighed heavily, "Are you happy here, Katara?"

My eyebrows drew in and I took his face in my hands, "Zuko…you know my happiness lies in you." He looked away from me and I sighed, "Of course I'm happy…why wouldn't I be, Zuko?" I smiled, "I'm married to the man I love and I'm living with my family and friends. That's all I need."

I peered up at my husband, the man I loved so deeply. His messy black hair was still just as gorgeous as it had been when I had met him. His scar was still planted on his face, reminding him of his past…but I loved his scar. His golden eyes still flashed with intensity each time I peeked into them. Zuko was still as handsome and beautiful than ever.

We were both still so young. Zuko only being twenty one and me being twenty, it was a lot to ask, becoming the Queen and the King of such a powerful Kingdom. But together, we were working together to restore the peace that had once rested in this Kingdom.

Zuko combed his fingers through his hair and then looked back up at me. "What happens if tomorrow doesn't go as planned?"

I held back a smile. Tomorrow we were announcing that the Kingdom will start a restoration movement. A plan Zuko and I had worked on for three years now. The Kingdom would begin collected monthly expenses from the upper-class and distributing the expenses among the lower-class creating some form of a balance. "Zuko…what always happens when our plan's don't work?" I asked smiling, remembering our invasion plan that had failed so severely.

Zuko nodded in agreement. He leaned in and kissed my forehead and then held onto both of my hands. "Where would I be without you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Probably still moping in your estate under your father's thumb."

He chuckled softly. He kissed my temple again as he pulled my close to him. He kissed my ear and then my neck, leaving a trail of kisses along my collarbone. I still, to this day, melted from his touch. It was even more intense now, knowing that Zuko was mine and I was his. Suddenly I heard the sound of the door opening and both Zuko and I pulled apart abruptly.

I stifled a laugh as Zuko groaned inwardly. I watched as our daughter, Kya strolled in next to Sokka and Suki's son, Hakoda. I smiled at both of them, hoping they hadn't just seen what had been going on. Kya stood with a look of disgust on her face. Her golden eyes peering over at us in a questioning glance. She had tan skin, like my own. Her long black hair, trailed down to her shoulders. She was only a mere two years old, but she already acted much older.

I ran up to her and picked her up in my arms and kissed her on her cheek. Hakoda stood with his hands crossed over his chest. I grabbed him and hugged him hard. He groaned, "Let me go!" I laughed and released him from my death grip. He did resemble Sokka more than he resembled Suki, but he was still adorable.

Zuko walked up behind me. Kya jumped up into his arms and he chuckled. "Why aren't you two asleep yet?" He asked, changing to his father tone that dripped with sweetness. I rolled my eyes at him as he winked at me. Kya giggled as Zuko kissed her on the forehead repeatedly. "We were playing!" She protested as Zuko finally set her down. Hakoda ran up to Zuko and threw play punches at him.

Zuko lifted him up on to his shoulders and he began running around the room with Hakoda, squealing in delight. I sighed and pulled Kya onto my lap as I sat down on the foot of our bed. "You should go to sleep, love." I told Kya as she curled up in my arms, exhausted. "I'm not tired…" She whispered. I laughed lightly, "You seem tired!" Kya shook her head in protest but she drifted off to sleep almost instantly in my lap.

Zuko finally collapsed next to me as he threw Hakoda gently onto the bed. His tired laugh surrounded the room. The door opened again and Suki ran in, looking exhausted. "There they are!" She sighed loudly as she walked over to us. She smiled at Zuko and me as she picked up the sleeping Kya and took Hakoda in her hand. "I'll put them to bed."

I smiled up at Suki and mouthed a thank you, not wanting to wake Kya. Suki soon left the room and I collapsed down next to Zuko on the bed. It seemed insane that my own daughter fell asleep at the same time as me. Zuko pulled me close to him and he wrapped my arm around my waist. I shivered as I felt his warm breath against my nose as I closed my eyes.

Zuko kissed my nose and pulled me closer to him so our bodies were pressed up next to each other. The lanterns were still lit around the room but we were both much too exhausted to get up and blow them out. Instead I curled up in Zuko's embrace as he began kissing me again.

I sighed as he kissed my jawline and then travelled down to my collarbone. He leaned and kissed my lips briefly before moving on to my ear. I dug my nails into his back as he continued kissing me. I stroked his hair with my fingers as he kissed my neck again. I moaned softly as he pressed his lips against my lips again. "I love you…" He mumbled against my skin.

I smiled. "I love you more…" He met my lips again and I kissed him back, despite how exhausted I was. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he grabbed my waist and pressed me up against his warm body.

Suddenly I heard the door open again and I pushed Zuko off of me who didn't seem to hear the door opening. He groaned as he pressed his lips against my ear again. I pushed him as hard as I could and I watched in horror as he fell right off the bed. I heard a loud grunt as he hit the floor. I looked up at the door, Sokka strolled in.

I burst into laughter as I peered over the bed. Zuko was lying on the ground as he glared up at Sokka. I jumped off the bed and helped him up. He brushed off his clothes before looking at Sokka. "Does anybody knock around here?"

Sokka made a disgusted face, "I don't think I really want to know…"

I smiled up at Sokka after straightened my dress. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged, "Suki's trying to make me help her bathe Hakoda."

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's your son Sokka. You need to help Suki with something. She's always running around like a maniac trying to keep Hakoda under control."

Sokka shrugged again, "You guys have any food in here?"

I sighed, "No Sokka. This is a bedroom, not a kitchen."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Do you mind if I stay in here until Suki puts Hakoda to bed?"

"Sokka-"

"I teach him the important stuff, like eating…and fighting…"

I snorted, "I don't think you can teach eating."

"You can too!"

Zuko sighed and walked over to the balcony. "Will you and Suki come tomorrow?"

Sokka nodded, "Of course!"

"Have you heard anything from Aang and Toph?" I asked Sokka. Toph and Aang had gone on their honeymoon after their marriage. Sokka nodded.

"They will make it just in time for tomorrow."

I smiled. I had missed them both. I was they would finally be back. It would be like another reunion. Jane and Lucinda would return from their schools. Jane would return with Philip, they were now married. Laura attended her same school, but still lived here in the estate with us. I left Zuko and Sokka alone as I walked out onto the balcony taking in the midnight air. The balcony was still the most beautiful spot in the entire estate, to me.

I thought back to when Zuko had asked me if I was happy. I was, I really was happy. I loved my life. I lived with my husband and my daughter. I lived with my family and my friends. I was the Queen and we were finally launching our restoration movement after speaking with all the officials of the other Kingdom's. I knew Zuko still struggled with his past, as much as I struggled with my own but we would make it through. His mother was still missing and Azula hadn't been seen for three years. But I knew we would make it through all of this, we always did.

I curled up in bed next to Zuko after Sokka had finally left. I began drifting to sleep in Zuko's warm embrace. Zuko leaned over, "I love you Sapphire…" He whispered into my ear. I smiled faintly and yawned. "I love you more."

Zuko chuckled and I heard him drifting off to sleep. "I…highly doubt that…"

I fell asleep with a smile on my face as he quoted what I had said to him when he had first proposed to me. I had known Zuko for five years now and I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone before. Five years had passed and all was well.

**Finally I can say this: **

**THE END! **

**LA FIN!**

**EL FINAL!**

**FINIS!**

**EIND! **

**THE ENDDDDD! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D SEQUEL? YAY OR NAY?**


	52. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so the story has finally come to an end. I just wanted to bring out a sincere thank you to every single one of you who have either read or reviewed this story, or both. Thank you so much, it honestly means the world to me that you read my story. I hope you all really did enjoy this story as much as I did writing it & I know I say that a lot but I really do hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Shoutout to every single one of you who reviewed! **

**EnyaandEathenyl**** ,****Dragon's Maiden Girl****, ****Redshoes07****, ****MoonWatersLight****, ****Lavenderflowers****, Cow, Lila, ****X-Random-X****, ****Silvermist475****, ****Chybay****, Norah, ****I'Mpossible12****, CriticalKat, Random, ****The-evil-angel48691412****, ****Anonymous Presence****, ****niky0n****, hiya, Et, ****Goojiecat101****, ****fireworks1820****, ****iluvjessemac****, Celina, ****bandnerd21****, ****fictionlover6060****, ****Radioactive Candy****, Zutaraforevea660, Zutaraaaaa, ****iSeeU123****, ****NeverRegretAnything**

**And of course, all of you guest reviewers! I would write you in, but I don't know if you're the same person or not, so THANK YOU, Means so much to me! I love reviews and I honestly get so happy once I get one. Sorry if your name wasn't mentioned, sometimes the website doesn't update your reviews and stuff like that but I do appreciate and each and every review. Also to all of you who have favourite, followed my story or favourite me as an author or followed me as an author. THANK YOU! Means so much to me. **

**I got a few PM's asking if I had a youtube account, and yes actually I do. It is called: Goojiecat101. So you can check it out if you want. **** Also, I had a reviewer by the same name…so I don't really know what happened…lol. **

**I also got some PM's asking about a sequel, and yes I am planning to write a sequel. Although I'm not sure if it will continue the story or if it will just be this same story but form Zuko's perspective. So please let me know if you want a continuing story or the same story from Zuko's perspective, because I know some parts were unclear about how Zuko felt or why he did something etc. So just let me know because I would love to do either! **

**I also might go back and fix all of the mistakes, grammatical errors etc. in this story. But I don't know for sure!**

**One last thank you to each and every single one of you. I love you all! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT AND IF YOU DO, IF YOU WANT ONE FROM ZUKO'S PERSPECTIVE OR A CONTINUING STORY! LEMME KNOW & THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**


End file.
